Und ich krieg dich doch!
by Midnight-of-Darkness
Summary: Wenn eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin...dann ist das Chaos vorprogrammiert. Eine Verlobung die es gar nicht gibt, ein größenwahnsinniger Ex-Freund, ein aus dem Totenreich wiederkehrender, eine penetrante inner Stimme...
1. Hormonelle geistige Verwirrung oder

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

-----------

Kapitel I hormonelle geistige Verwirrung oder , wie die "Stimme" zu mir Sprach

-------

„Katie, hast du eine Ahnung wohin mein Aftershave verschwunden ist, mein Date wartet und hübsche Damen lässt ein Flint niemals warten!"

Dies war einer der Zahlreichen Momente in denen Katie sich wirklich Fragte was um alles in der Welt sie dazu getrieben hatte gerade Marcus Flint als Untermieter zu nehmen. Okay sie hatten durch ihre Arbeit im Ministerium viel Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen und sich allmählich angefreundet, aber diese arrogante Ader an ihm hasste sie wie die Pest.

„Marcus, nein ich weiß nicht wo dein Aftershave ist oder glaubst du ich trage neuerdings Männerdüfte?" meinte die junge Frau darauf ziemlich genervt. Es war immer wieder das gleiche, ihr Mitbewohner verteilte seine Sachen Kreuz und Quer durch die Wohnung und wem gab er am Schluss die Schuld daran, das er sie nicht wieder fand, ihr natürlich, es war ja auch kein anderer da dem er hätte die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben können.

Kaum hatte sie ihm geantwortet steckte er seinen Kopf aus der Badezimmer Tür und ein typisches Slytherin lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er liebte es wenn sie sich aufregte, genau dann sprühten ihre Augen immer vor Leidenschaft und diesen Anblick kostete er nun mal so oft aus, wie es ihm möglich war. Ein kleiner Streit mit seiner Mitbewohnerin hielt ihn lebendig und lies sich nicht einmal durch ein gutes Gespräch mit einem seiner Freunde ersetzen.

„Na ja ich meine wenn du schon nicht den großen Marcus Flint für dich haben kannst, dann möchtest du vielleicht seinen Geruch an deinem Körper haben, gibs schon zu kleines, du bereust es zu tiefst mich damals abgelehnt zu haben!"

Da war sie wieder diese unsagbar schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm zu sehr in seiner Slytherin Arroganz zu versinken, die seine Mitbewohnerin jedes Mal rasend vor Wut machte. Er war sich der Tatsache zu sehr bewusst wie die Frauen heutzutage auf ihn reagierten, er hatte sich äußerlich wie auch Charakterlich verändert und das zum positiven hin, nicht das es Katie nicht aufgefallen wäre, aber als Gryffindor würde sie dies niemals zugeben. So sehr er sich auch geändert hatte, diese Überheblichkeit die er ihr gegenüber ziemlich oft an den Tag legte, wollte sie nicht durchgehen lassen und setzte wie so oft zu einem Konter an.

„FLINT, arg, wirklich du machst mich wahnsinnig, wenn ich zehn Meilen gegen den Wind stinken will dann nehme ich ein Jauchebad und beträufle mich nicht mit diesem schrecklichem Zeug!"

Diese Erwiderung machte ihm keinesfalls etwas aus, sein grinsen wurde nur noch etwas breiter, wenn es denn noch möglich war. Er wusste ganz genau wie er sie reizen konnte, er liebte alltägliche Ritual, er wusste genau wie sie, worauf sie und wie heftig sie reagierte. Und u allem Überfluss wusste er ganz genau was für eine Wirkung er auf ihren Hormonhaushalt hatte und dies machte er sich auch zu nutze.

„Katie Schätzchen, wenn ich so im unrecht bin, warum regen diese Anspielungen dich immer wieder aufs neue so sehr auf das du jedes Mal so aussiehst, als würdest du mir den Tod auf den Hals hetzen wollen?" während er ihr diese unverschämte Frage stellte zog er eine Augenbraun in die Höhe wie es nur ein wahrer Slytherin konnte und schaute sie ziemlich , intensiv an, so als wenn er in ihr innerstes Blicken könnte, was Katie nur damit quittierte, das ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, nicht genau wissend ob es ein wohliger Schauer war oder ob es nur ein Gefühl von Unbehagen war, so intensiv angestarrt zu werden.

Katie schob diese Gedanken beiseite, atmete noch einmal kurz durch bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte und ging dabei gefährlich langsam auf ihn zu.

„Weil mir von deiner Arroganz ziemlich schlecht wird mein lieber und ich sehe nicht nur so aus als wenn ich dir den Tod auf den Hals hetzen wolle, ich will es tatsächlich!"

Völlig unberührt von ihrer Aussage lehnt der junge Mann sich lässig an den Türrahmen und wartete darauf das sein gegenüber noch näher kam. Er lies einige Minuten absoluter Stille verstreichen bis er sich zu ihr vorbeugte und ihr leise mit angerauter Stimme ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Wir beiden wissen doch was du wirklich willst, nicht wahr?"

Durch seine Nähe sichtlich nervös geworden hätte es ihr fast die Stimme versagt, jedoch fing sie sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder und fragte kaum hörbar, für ihn jedoch sehr wohl verständlich:

„Und das wäre was?"

Bevor ihr Gegenüber eine Antwort von sich gab, spürte sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr und ohne, dass sie es wollte, konnte sie dieses Mal mit Bestimmtheit davon ausgehen das der Schauer der ihr über den Rücken jagte keinesfalls von Unbehagen her rührte, besonders nicht als sie eine angenehme Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ein wenig angespannt wartete sie auf seine Antwort, als er ihr noch ein Stück näher kam, wenn dies denn überhaupt ging und

„Mich!"

Kaum war das Wort an ihr Ohr gelangt bewegte sich der junge Mann mit einer geschmeidigen Schnelligkeit von ihr fort und brachte die Badezimmertür zwischen sich beide um sich nun endlich für sein Date fertig zu machen.

Katie die auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand, war für einen Moment zu perplex sich zu rühren oder geschweige denn in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren. Verdammt er hatte es wieder geschafft davon zukommen und dabei hatte er sie Eiskalt erwischt. Ihr war so als könnte sie seine Nähe immer noch Spüren und den Duft seines Aftershaves bekam sie auch nicht aus der Nase.

Gerade wollte Katie sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zuwenden, bei deren Lesen sie von ihrem Mitbewohner unterbrochen wurden, als sich eine Erkenntnis in ihr Unterbewusstsein schlich. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte sie den Duft seinen Aftershaves in der Nase haben, wenn er es doch verlegt hatte und sie gerade deshalb erst zu diesem Gespräch gekommen sind.

Sie wusste das Marcus gerissen war, er war nicht um sonst ein Slytherin, hinter allem was er tat steckte ein Plan, es gab nichts, wirklich rein gar nichts was in seinem Leben nicht irgendeinen Zweck erfüllte. Aber was in Merlins Namen wollte er durch dieses Gespräch erreichen, na gut er hatte sie kalt erwischt, da wo sie es am wenigsten erwartet hatte.

Sie wusste selbst das seine Nähe nicht gut für sie war, mal ganz davon abgesehen das sie Nachts von ihm Träumte, aber er wusste von alle dem nichts und sie wäre die letzte die es ihm auf die Nase binden würde. Nein diese Provokationen kannte sie nur zu gut von ihm, es war alltäglich das er dies Tat, es gehörte für sie schon zu ihrem Leben, wie ihr morgendlicher Kaffee, ohne den sie weiß Gott den Tag nicht durchstehen würde.

Aber das dies alles inszeniert war, verstand sie nicht und wollte es auch nicht begreifen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich seinen Duft eingebildet, schließlich roch fast die ganze Wohnung nach ihm oder sie hatte wieder eine Überdosis an der Couch geschnuppert als sie dort gestern eingeschlafen war, denn auch diese roch unglaublich intensiv nach ihm. Und sie konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen.

Eine weitere Erkenntnis die sie ereilte, lies sie ihren Kopf leicht gegen die Wand schlagen, sie war verrückt, besessen. Wie konnte man nur derart von seinen Hormonen beherrscht sein um solch unmögliche Dinge auch nur zu denken geschweige denn wirklich an der Couch zu schnuppern. Sie schlief sogar lieber dort als in ihrem Bet, weil es dort nach ihm Roch.

Nun war es wirklich um sie geschehen, sie brauchte ganz dringend Psychiatrische Hilfe. Ihre Gryffindor Freunde hatten sie schon merkwürdig angeschaut als sie ihn als ihren neuen Untermieter vorstellte und meinte, dass er eigentlich ganz umgänglich wäre. Aber wenn sie wüssten wie es zurzeit um sie steht, würden sie sie gleich ins St.Mungos einliefern lassen.

Ein Raum weiter, war ein gewisser Slytherin sehr wohl zufrieden mit sich selbst und seiner Leistung. Er wusste wie er seinen Charme einsetzen musste, damit die Frauen weich wurden, aber um die Wildkatze, die Löwin auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu zähmen bedarf es nun mal besonderer Mittel, da war er sich mehr als bewusst. Zu allererst mal musste er diesen Gryffindor Stolz brechen, wenn diese Hürde erst einmal genommen war, wäre der Rest nur noch ein Kinderspiel und sie wäre endlich sein.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später trat der junge Mann in voller Montur aus dem Badezimmer und strahlte eine unglaubliche Selbstzufriedenheit aus, die Katie schon gleich wieder zum Kochen brachte. Dieses Mal jedoch enthielt sie sich jeglichen Kommentaren, sie wollte auf keinen Fall noch solch eine Unterhaltung wie zuvor riskieren, eine hatte gereicht und sie genügend aus der Bahn geworfen. Wenn das so weiter ginge bestellte sie sich freiwillig die Männer mit den Hab-mich-Lieb-Jacken zu sich.

„So ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg machen, warte nicht auf mich es kann spät werden, wenn dir allerdings etwas, nun sagen wir Reizvolleres für heute Abend einfällt, so bin ich ganz Ohr!" sagte Marcus wieder mit einer unglaublich stark angerauten und zugleich provozierenden Stimme während er ihr gleichzeitig zuzwinkerte.

Katie glaubte Verrückt zu werden, eine innere Stimme die höchstwahrscheinlich durch ihre Samba Tanzenden Hormone zum Vorschein trat fing an wie ein Kätzchen zu schnurren und schrie in ihrem inneren: _„Nun reiß ihm schon die Kleider vom Leib, hrrrr!"_

Hätte es in diesem Moment nicht unsagbar bescheuert ausgesehen, wäre Katie am liebsten mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand gerannt oder hätte sie selbst geschlagen um diese Stimme aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Sie musste ganz schnell etwas dagegen unternehmen, sonst würde sie eines Tages noch genau das tun was ihr diese Stimme sagte, wer weiß was sich dort in ihrem Unterbewusstsein noch alles befand, sie wollte es wenn sie ehrlich war nicht wirklich wissen.

Endlich bemerkend, dass ihr Gegenüber sie erwatend anschaute, löste sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und antwortete mit vor Wut verzerrter Stimme:

„Sieh zu das du Land gewinnst sonst vergesse ich mich!"

„_Ja sieh zu das du Land gewinnst, sonst verspeist sie dich mit Haut und Haaren und zwar gleich hier auf der Couch, hrrrr."_

Das war zu viel, warum musste diese Stimme alles kommentieren was sie tat, oder nicht tat oder tun wollte. Sie sollte am besten gleich ein ruhiges Bad nehmen und sich gegebenenfalls ertränken wenn es mit ihr so weiter ging.

„Oh, was genau erwartet mich denn wenn du dich vergisst?" fragte er nun mit herausfordernder Stimme, welche auch eines der Dinge waren die sie verrückt machten, verrückt nach ihm.

„_Zerwühlte Lacken, Leidenschaft, höchste Extase hrrrr!"_

Diese Stimme war einfach nicht abzuschalten, es machte sie Wahnsinnig, sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Mit den letzten bisschen klarem Verstand das Katie noch besaß gab sie ihm eine Kurze und knappe antwort.

„Dein Tod!"

„_Ja wegen Erschöpfung noch hocherotischen Stunden im Bett mit dir, hrrrr!!!"_

Jetzt reichte es Katie, diese Stimme trieb sie nicht nur in den Wahnsinn, sie sorgte auch dafür, dass sich vor ihrem inneren Augen Szenen abspielten, die in dieser Situation nichts zu suchen hatten.

„KLAPPE JETZT!" oh hatte sie das jetzt etwas Laut gesagt, sie machte sich noch total zum Affen jetzt sprach sie schon mit sich selbst, bzw. schrei sich selbst an. Merlin sei dank quittierte Marcus dies nur mit einem Schulterzucken und verließ Sekunden später die Wohnung, nicht ohne ihr noch einen Handkuss entgegen zu werfen.

Baden war keine Gute Idee, sie brauchte jetzt erst einmal eine Eiskalte dusche um ihre Gedanken zu vertreiben und wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und vielleicht klappte es ja auch mit dem ertrinken in der Dusche, man sollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

Kaum hatte Marcus die Wohnung verlassen apparierte er zu seinem Freund Adrian Pucey um wie jeden Freitag mit ihm um die Häuser zu ziehen, ein richtiger Männer Abend, die Dates, die er sich immer für diesen Abend ausdachte gehörten alle samt zu seinem Plan. Wie genau sein Plan aussah, wusste nicht einmal sein bester Freund, dieser wusste nur eins, wenn Marcus Flint sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte setzte er alles daran es zu bekommen und es gab bisher wenige Sachen die er durch seine Hartnäckigkeit gepaart mit Slytherin typischer List bekommen hatte. Und sein Ziel war dieses Mal Katie Bell.

Angesichts der Tatsache, das es sich dabei um eine ehemalige Gryffindor handelte, war sein Freund zu anfang etwas skeptisch gewesen, aber mit der zeit konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, er vertraute da auf das Urteilvermögen seines besten Freundes, dieser hatte schon immer bewiesen das er die schönen Dinge des Lebens genoss und dabei überaus wählerisch vorging.

Dies dürfte sich als eine sehr interessante Angelegenheit erweisen, die er mit aus der ferne beobachten würde.

----------------

A/N:

So ich wollte mal was anderes Probieren, es ist das erste was ich hier veröffentliche und es ist sozusagen mal etwas zum ausprobieren, ich hoffe es findet hier gefallen, ist ja erst einmal der Anfang und ich würde mich riesig über Rieviews von euch freuen, dann wüsste ich das es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben und auch weitere Kapitel online zu stellen.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim lesen und hoffentlichen sehen wir uns bei einem weiteren Kapitel

lg, Midnight


	2. Jagd auf eine Löwin

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

Kapitel II Jagd auf eine Löwin

Das Wasserrauschen aus dem Badezimmer konnte man schon länger als eine dreiviertel Stunde vernehmen und Katie Bell dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran, jemals wieder unter der Dusche hervor zu kommen. Solche peinlichen Situationen waren ihr wie immer auf den Leib geschrieben und gerade in der Gegenwart ihres Untermieters waren sie in letzter Zeit nicht vermeidbar, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte.

Ihren Plan sich in der Dusche zu ertränken, hatte sie gleich zu Anfang wieder verworfen, schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor und müsste genug Mut aufbringen um mit ihren Macken zu leben, auch wenn dies bedeutete, das eine dieser Macken ihre Vorliebe für den Feind war.

Als Katie nach genau einer Stunde die Dusche ausstellte und nach einem Handtuch griff, fiel ihr eine kleine blaue Flasche ins Auge, die demonstrativ neben Marcus' Rasierer stand. Ohne auch nur daran zu denken sich abzutrocknen, stieg sie aus der Dusche und begutachtete das Fläschchen eingehend, während sie das gesamte Badezimmer voll tropfte.

Sie hatte es gewusst, sie war gar nicht verrückt, jedenfalls nicht so verrückt, dass sie sich sein Aftershave schon auf seiner Haut einbildete. Sie würde den Geruch auf tausend Meilen erkennen und er hatte es vorhin definitiv getragen. Von wegen er würde es nicht finden, es war die ganze Zeit da, er hatte mit ihr gespielt, sie absichtlich provoziert und sie in diese unmögliche Lage gebracht.

Sich einerseits über die Erkenntnis freuend, das sie keiner Halluzination ihrer Geruchsnerven erlegen war und zum anderen kochend vor Wut über die Dreistigkeit der Aktion des jungen Mannes, hüllte sich Katie in ihren Bademantel und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich zu allererst einmal in ihren Lieblingssessel setzen wollte um nachzudenken. Aber dazu war sie viel zu wütend. Wie ein hungriger Löwe lief sie im Wohnzimmer auf und ab während ihre Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren.

Entweder hatte diese verquere Situation einen höheren Sinn oder ihr Mitbewohner war das dümmste, was ihr je im Leben untergekommen war. Dahin war ihr ruhiger Abend, den sie mit einem guten Buch und einem Glas Rotwein vor dem Kamin verbringen wollte. Er hatte es mal wieder wie so oft geschafft, dass ihre Gedanken nur noch von ihm beherrscht waren. Irgendwann weit nach Mitternacht und unzähligen Gläsern Wein fiel Katie in ihrem Lieblingssessel sitzend in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen kam und damit auch ein verdammt übler Kater. Und als wenn das nicht alles schon genug wäre, stellten sich Katies Nackenhaare auf um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Nicht das sie hätte lange raten müssen von wem, es war mehr als klar, wer mal wieder seine Augen unverhohlen über ihren Körper gleiten lies. Die junge Frau brauchte sich nicht einmal umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass der Slytherin mal wieder lässig am Türrahmen lehnend dastand und sie betrachtete, als würde er sie mit seinen Blicken ausziehen. Er machte das mit voller Absicht um sie mal wieder auf die Palme zu bringen. Das war immer so und würde immer so sein. Was sollte es auch einen anderen Grund haben. Sie wartete noch genau ganze fünf Minuten ab und bewegte sich kein Stück, in der Hoffnung, er würde endlich aufhören sie anzustarren und verschwinden. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Marcus selbst fand seine Position nicht gerade unbequem und dachte nicht daran, auch nur irgendwo anders hinzugehen, insbesondere nicht bei der Aussicht. Katie Bell nur im Bademantel auf dem Sessel schlafend, das fand man nicht jeden Tag vor. Besonders nicht wenn der Bademantel auch noch die Slytherinfarben trug. Ihm war bewusst das Katie bereits wach war, immerhin hatte sie sich zuvor kurz bewegt und ihr Atem ging nicht mehr allzu regelmäßig. Woher er das wusste? Er erkannte es an dem Heben und Senken ihrer Brust. Immerhin war er auch nur ein Mann und es gab nun mal so manche Körperregionen, denen er mehr Beachtung schenkte als anderen.

Warum sie sich nicht bewegte und keinen Mucks von sich gab, erschloss sich ihm aus keiner seiner logischen Überlegungen. Er könnte einfach warten und sehen wie lange sie das so aushielt, aber er war ein Slytherin und damit nicht gerade ein geduldiger Mensch.

Katie dachte zuerst er würde gar nicht mehr verschwinden und gerade als sie sich sicher fühlte und sich entspannt strecken wollte, spürte sie einen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr und erschreckte sich furchtbar als sie plötzlich Marcus Stimme vernahm.

„Na Bell, spät geworden? Du hättest doch nicht extra auf mich warten brauchen!"

Noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte fuhr sie erschrocken aus dem Sessel hoch und ein für seine Ohren unangenehmer Schrei erklang durch die gesamte Wohnung.

„Was sind wir denn heute so schreckhaft, Schätzchen? Ich weiß ja das du dich immer freust mich zu sehen, aber deshalb musst du doch nicht gleich an die Decke gehen."

Katie suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, dass dieser Macho sie schon am frühen Morgen auf die Palme brachte. Wenigstens war sie beruhigt, dass ihre verteufelte innere Stimme für diesen Morgen zu schweigen schien. Vielleicht schlief dieser Teil von ihr so früh am Morgen noch. Katie fragte sich in diesem Moment, wie früh es eigentlich genau war, als sie schon auf eher unangenehme Weise eine Antwort bekam.

„_Es ist noch viel zu früh am Tag um sich über Lappalien aufzuregen. Genieße lieber diesen wunderbaren Anblick von einem Bild von einem Mann, der sich dir zu solch früher Morgenstunde bietet!"_

Zu früh gefreut sie war noch da. Scheibenkleister! Jetzt hatte sie zwei nervige Untermieter, einen in ihrer Wohnung und einen zweiten in ihrem Kopf. Als hätte sie nicht schon genug Probleme in ihrem Leben.

„Flint, was soll das so früh am Morgen? Ist dein einziger Lebenszweck mir auf den Zeiger zu gehen oder hat das eine tiefere Bedeutung das ich andauernd dazu gezwungen bin auf der Hut zu sein?"

Auch diesmal büßte Marcus nichts von seinem Lächeln ein, als Katie sich ihm kampfeslustig gegenüberstellte. Sein Lächeln war sogar noch anzüglicher als sonst.

„Da hat aber jemand schlecht geschlafen. Vielleicht wäre es in deinem Bett gemütlicher gewesen. Oder auch in meinem, wie man es nimmt!"

Katie hatte es satt sich das ganze anzuhören. Da verging einem schon gleich der Appetit. Zudem kam noch, dass sie einfach kein Morgenmensch war. Sie benötigte erst einmal einen Kaffee bevor sie überhaupt zu Nettigkeiten fähig war. Ihre nervige kleine Stimme geflissentlich ignorieren, die schon wieder irgendetwas sehr anzügliches von sich gab, griff die junge Frau nach einem Kissen und schmiss es in Richtung des selbstgefällig grinsenden Slytherin.

Dieser hatte seine Reflexe keinesfalls im Laufe der Jahre eingebüßt, wehrte das Kissen mit Leichtigkeit ab und musste noch breiter grinsen als er wieder zu Katie sah.

„Süße, nicht das es mich stören würde, aber dein Bademantel ist ein wenig verrutscht und bietet mir eine wunderbare Aussicht auf zwei sehr entzückende Teile deines Körpers!"

Noch während er sprach, wanderten seine Augen wieder intensiv über Katies Körper und blieben an ihrem Oberkörper hängen, wo ihr Bademantel tatsächlich etwas verrutscht war.

Die Angesprochene zog zuerst eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schaute dann an sich herunter. Schnell bemerkend, dass der junge Mann Recht hatte, verdeckte sie ihre Blöße und hielt den Bademantel mit der rechten Hand zusammen, während sie ohne ein weites Wort an ihm vorbei stürmte, so dass er nur noch weniger Sekunden später ihre Zimmertür zuknallen hören konnte.

Oh Merlin, war ihr das vielleicht peinlich. Ihr Gesicht machte dem Hause Gryffindor durch seine rötliche Farbe alle Ehre. Sie stand praktisch halbnackt vor Marcus Flint und hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dieser sie schon wieder mit seinen Augen verschlungen hatte.

Verzweifelt aufstöhnend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Ganz ruhig durchatmen. Alles wird gut. Wenn sie sich nichts anmerken lassen und über diesen Vorfall hinwegsehen würde, würde Flint diesen Vorfall sicherlich auch bald vergessen haben.

„_Na das will ich aber nicht hoffen. Auf diese Art hat er doch schon eine Kostprobe von dir bekommen und ihm schien gefallen zu haben, was er gesehen hat."_

Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Nicht einmal solch eine Schmach war ihr vergönnt alleine zu ertragen. Selbst da musste sich ihre besserwisserische Stimme einmischen, die leider ganz und gar nicht auf ihrer Seite war.

Katie musste hier raus. Wenn sie sich an einem Wochenende schon nicht in ihre Arbeit stürzen konnte, so war es doch wenigstens möglich, dass sie ganz in Ruhe ein paar Freunde besuchen konnte. Wenigstens ein paar Leute die nicht drauf und dran waren sie in die Hände des Feindes zu spielen. Schlimm genug, dass ein Teil von ihr selbst dies versuchte.

Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, war sie auch schon dabei ihren Kleiderschrank nach etwas passendem zu durchsuchen. Sie würden den Zwillingen einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und dabei gleich ein ernstes Frauengespräch mit Freds Verlobten Angelina führen können, die auch gleichzeitig eine ihrer besten Freundinnen war.

Wie Katie letztendlich aus der Wohnung gekommen war, ohne das es für sie in einer peinlichen Begegnung mit Marcus geendet hatte, würde sie nicht einmal in ihrem Tagebuch erwähnen. Das einzig wissenswerte und wirklich lehrreiche was Katie von dieser Aktion weiter geben konnte, war die Gewissheit, dass Feuertreppen lebensgefährlich sein können.

Eine weitere Stunde später saß sie zusammen mit Angelina bei einer heißen Tasse Schokolade in einer Wohnung oberhalb des Ladens der Zwillinge und überlegte zwanghaft, wie sie Angelina die Situation, die bei ihr in der Wohnung herrschte, klar machen sollte, wenn sie diese nicht einmal annähernd selbst verstand.

„Also Süße, komm schon. Was ist mit dir los? Du wirkst ziemlich unruhig, für jemanden der sonst so ein Kontrollfreak ist wie du. Hat etwa jemand anders die Zügel in die Hand genommen oder was ist passiert?"

Das sie damit genau ins Schwarze traf, konnte Angelina an dem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin erkennen. Katie war immer nervös wenn es nicht sie selbst war die, die gesamte Kontrolle über eine Situation hatte. Dies war damals im Quidditch so gewesen und auch später im Beruf als sie magisches Recht studiert hatte. Besonders schlimm, wie Angelina fand, wirkte sich diese Eigenschaft auch auf Katies Liebesleben aus.

Jedes Mal wenn sie genug Vertrauen aufbringen sollte um loszulassen und sie sich einmal in einer Beziehung völlig sollte treiben lassen, bekam sie kalte Füße und rannte davon. Der Gedanke, die Kontrolle an jemanden anderen zu übergeben, war für sie die Hölle.

„Was? Nein! Jemand hat es geschafft, das die große Katie Bell die Kontrolle verliert? Diese Person muss ich kennen lernen!"

Angelina war wirklich neugierig darauf, wer es geschafft hatte, Katie die völlige Kontrolle zu entreißen. Sie konnte ihrer Freundin ansehen, dass sie bereit war ihr alles zu erzählen. Dass sie es sogar bereitwillig tun wollte, aber anscheinend nicht wusste wie sie oder wo sie anfangen sollte.

„Na ja... also, versprich mir das du nicht lachst!"

Nun war es wieder an Angelina merkwürdig zu schauen. Was für ein merkwürdiges Versprechen sollte das nun schon wieder sein. Aber wenn es sein musste um endlich zu erfahren was ihrer Freundin auf dem Herzen lag, sollte es ihr Recht sein. Kaum war das Versprechen über Angelinas Lippen fuhr Katie mit ihren Ausführungen fort.

„Weißt du Angelina, ich glaube ich fange an zu spinnen. Nein, jetzt guck nicht so. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Oder nein, vielleicht bin ich das doch. Ich weiß nicht wie ich sagen soll, aber ich höre da diese Stimme!"

Bei Merlin das hörte sich sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren total bescheuert an. Sie konnte sich sicher sein, dass ihre Freundin gleich die netten Leute aus St. Mungos über das Flohnetzwerk informieren würde und sie konnte sich dann wahrscheinlich ein Zimmer mit Lockhart teilen. Angelina wusste nicht ob ihre Freundin einen Scherz machte oder ob das ihr absoluter Ernst war. Deshalb wollte sie lieber noch einmal nachfragen.

„Stimme?", fragte Angelina ungläubig. „Was für eine Stimme?"

Okay, wie sollte Katie ihr nun erklären was sie da hörte? Sie wusste es ja nicht mal selbst. Eine Ahnung hatte sie ja, aber warum zur Hölle hatte sich solch ein gestörtes Unterbewusstsein? Ohne diese nervige Stimme war sie schon verrückt genug.

„Na ja, eine Stimme halt. Und diese macht sich zu meinem Ärger ziemlich anzügliche Gedanken, was meine Beziehung zu Flint betrifft"

Hatte sie gerade wirklich das Wort Beziehung im Zusammenhang mit sich und ihrem unmöglichen Untermieter gebracht? Ihr ging es wirklich nicht gut. Sie hatte den Eindruck ihr geistiger Zustand verschlimmerte sich von Minute zu Minute. Vielleicht hatte sie in ihrer Schulzeit zu viele Klatscher auf dem Spielfeld abbekommen. Irgendwann rächt sich bekanntlich alles.

„Eine BEZIEHUNG?"

Angelina wusste das ihre Reaktion etwas hysterisch war, aber das Wort Beziehung in diesem Zusammenhang, war einfach... dafür gab es keine Worte. Es war so, als hätte ihr Verlobter ihr erzählt, er hätte sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer betrogen. Der Vergleich hinkte zwar, das musste auch Angelina zugeben, aber so kam es ihr nun mal vor.

„Seit wann haben du und Flint denn bitte eine Beziehung? Habe ich da was verpasst?", hakte Angelina nach und verdrängte das Bild von Katie und Marcus Flint, die hemmungslos knutschend auf Katies Sofa lagen aus ihrem Kopf, weil das einfach zuviel für sie war.

„Doch nicht so eine Beziehung. Es ist eher...na ja...ach, ich weiß auch nicht"

„Was ist es denn dann?"

„Na ja, also, das ist eher so, dass er und ich...Ach, ich glaube, ich sollte dir lieber alles ganz von Vorne erzählen. Auch wenn ich es selber nicht recht verstehe"

„Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt, wie du mir das Wort Beziehung und Flint im Zusammenhang mit dir sinnvoll erklären willst"

Katie wusste das dies ein sehr langes Gespräch werden würde und sie müsste bei Angelina am besten ganz von Vorne anfangen, wenn sie die Hoffnung auf nur einen Funken Verständnis haben wollte.

Währenddessen hatte Katies Untermieter in ihrer Wohnung gerade entdeckt, dass Katie sich nicht mehr in der Wohnung aufhielt. Nicht das er neugierig gewesen wäre, warum sie so lange nicht aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Sein Bedürfnis die junge Frau zu sprechen war anderer Natur.

Als er sich ins Badezimmer begeben wollte um sich frisch zu machen, landete er unglücklich auf dem Boden und stieß sich dabei den Kopf am Waschbecken. Irgendjemand hatte das gesamte Badezimmer mit Wasser voll getropft und da er Katie heute Morgen nur im Bademantel vorgefunden hatte und sie zudem die einzige Person war die außer ihm das Badezimmer benutze, war es nun mal logisch das sie die einzige Verdächtige war.

Leider fand er ihr Zimmer aber verlassen vor und als er das offene Fenster sah, wusste er nicht ob er immer noch wütend sein oder ob er einfach über ihre Verrücktheit lachen sollte. Das war mal wieder so typisch Katie. Statt sich wie eine Gryffindor mutig gegen ihn zu stellen machte sie lieber einen Umweg. Besonders in letzter Zeit lief sie immer mehr von den Konfrontationen mit ihm davon, wie ihm aufgefallen war. Doch er versucht sein bestes, dies gerade nicht zuzulassen.

Gerade als er das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte, fiel ihm ein rotgoldenes Buch ins Auge, dass demonstrativ auf ihrem Bett lag. Er musste nicht einmal nachsehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um ihr Tagebuch handelte. Aber sollte er es wirklich wagen und darin lesen? Es würde ihm sicherlich zum Vorteil gereichen, zu wissen was sie dachte und wo ihre Schwachstellen lagen. Aber sollte er es wirklich riskieren für diese Tat von einer Löwin zerfleischt zu werden?

Langsam ging er zu ihrem Bett rüber und nahm das Buch in die Hände. Eine ganze Weile ließ er es von einer Hand in die andere wandern, während in seinem Inneren ein Kampf tobte. Er würde zu gerne wissen, was in Katie vor sich ging und wo anders würde sie vollkommen ehrlich sein, als in ihrem Tagebuch? Der Slytherin in ihm wollte dieses Tagebuch öffnen und lesen. Er wollte wissen, ob Katie in ihm mehr sah, als nur einen ehemaligen Mitschüler. Ihm selber war schon lange klar, dass zwischen ihnen beiden wesentlich mehr war als das und er wusste auch, dass ihr das klar war. Er sah es in ihren Augen, wenn es mal wieder zu einem ihrer kleinen Rededuelle kam. Aber war sie auch ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber?

Marcus ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken und starrte das Buch an. Er ließ den Blick durch Katies Zimmer wandern, schweifte dabei über die Fotos an den Wänden, die ihre Freunde aus dem Gryffindor-Quidditchteam zeigten und verzog das Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Schreibtisch in der Ecke, der überquoll vor Büchern, Akten, Pergament, Zeitungen, Briefen, Federn und Tintenfässern. Scheinbar hatte sie eine ganze Menge Arbeit mit nach Hause gebracht. Er verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und der daneben stehenden Kommode und ein mehr als anzügliches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Frauen bewahrten doch ihre Unterwäsche in Kommoden auf, oder? Noch so eine Verlockung, von der er genau wusste, dass es nicht gut war, ihr nachzugeben. Er riss seinen Blick schließlich mit Zwang vom Anblick ihrer Kommode los und sah wieder auf das kleine rotgoldene Tagebuch in ihren Händen, mit dem er immer noch gedankenverloren spielte. Er runzelte kurz die Stirn – und legte es dann wieder zurück auf die Stelle, wo er es gefunden hatte, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Er hatte es nicht nötig, in ihrem Tagebuch zu lesen. Er würde Katie auch so kriegen.

A/N:

So endlich das nächste Kapitel freu also an der Länge verspreche ich noch zu arbeiten, sitze auch schon fleißig am nächsten Kapitel.

Ganz lieben dank an meine Betaleserin KitKat2006 die mir wirklich gut geholfen hat dem Kapitel den letzten schliff zu geben.

Und vielen vielen lieben dank für euren lieben kommentare.

So ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr seid so lieb und schreibt mir ein Review, als einen kleinen ansporn für mich, mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel noch mehr zu beeilen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Midnight


	3. Wenn etwas schief geht,dann aber Richtig

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel III Wenn etwas schief geht, dann aber Richtig! 

Angelina stütze ihren Kopf verzweifelt auf ihre Hände. Das, was sie bisher von ihrer Freundin gehört hatte, konnte sie keinesfalls beruhigen. Es hatte für sie sogar einen merkwürdigeren Beigeschmack als es eine Beziehung zwischen Katie und dieser Unmöglichkeit in Person hätte haben können.

Einmal tief durchatmend schaute sie ihre Freundin an und versuchte nicht hysterisch zu klingen als sie sich wieder in das Gespräch einklinkte.

„Also habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Ihr seid eine Art Freundschaft eingegangen, die in einer Art sexuellen Spannung ihren Ausklang findet?!"

Katie schaute auf diese Aussage hin überall hin, nur nicht in die Augen ihrer langjährigen Freundin. Ihre Augen wanderten durch den spärlich eingerichteten Raum und blieben an einer Vase voller Lilien hängen. Verträumt in diese Richtung schauend war sie endlich bereit sich ihrer Freundin ganz und gar zu öffnen.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht nur eine reine Anziehungskraft die uns verbindet, da ist viel mehr, vielleicht wirst du deine Meinung über ihn ein wenig überdenken, wenn ich dir eine Kleinigkeit erzähle…"

_-Rückblick Katies Geburtstag-_

_Katie war an diesem Tag eigentlich schon recht früh wach. Nicht das es etwas mit ihrem Geburtstag zu tun hatte. Aber die Akten hatten sich in der letzten Woche irgendwie auf ihrem Schreibtisch angehäuft und so gerne sie heute lieber einen Tag nur zum Verwöhnen eingelegt hätte, so ging die Arbeit dennoch vor._

_Ihr Kollege und teils lästiger Untermieter musste schon ziemlich früh die Wohnung verlassen haben. Eine Sache die beide gemeinsam hatten war Arbeitseifer. Auch wenn Katie es hier und da ein wenig übertrieb._

_Um überhaupt in den Tag starten zu können begab sich die junge Frau als allererstes in die Küche, um sich den ersten Koffeinschub des Tages hinzugeben._

_Kaum stolperte sie wie jeden Morgen in die Küche war ihr erster Weg, der zur Kaffeemaschine, so dass sie nichts um sich herum wahrnahm. Glücklich darüber das der junge Mann der mit ihr den Haushalt teilte, wenigstens dazu gut war schon einmal Kaffe vorzukochen nahm sie sich eine Tasse dieser angenehm duftenden schwarzen Brühe und genoss einen ersten belebenden Schluck._

_Gemächlich wollte sie sich umdrehen und einen zweiten Schluck aus der Tasse nehmen, als diese ihr vor Schreck oder vielmehr aus Überraschung aus den Händen fiel._

„_Was..?" Katie blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Der Küchentisch war mit den leckersten Köstlichkeiten gedeckt und in der Mitte befand sich ein wunderschöner und zudem riesiger Strauß Lilien in dem offensichtlich eine Karte steckte._

_Vorsichtig, allzu bedacht darauf nicht in die zuvor von ihr verursachten Scherben zu treten, ging Katie wie paralysiert auf den Esstisch zu und pflückte mit Vorsicht die Karte aus dem Strauß Lilien. _

_Schon allein von der Aufmachung der Karte her gab es keinen Zweifel von wem dies alles kam._

_Mit einer ziemlich markanten Silberschrift war der kleine grüne Umschlag mit den Worten „Für Katie, die attraktivste Schlangenbändigerin der Welt" beschriftet._

_Sich nicht weiter über das Wort Schlangenbändigerin Gedanken machend öffnete Katie gespannt den Umschlag um darin folgendes zu lesen:_

_**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag kleine Wildkatze**_

_**Auch ein Workaholic benötigt einmal ein wenig Zeit für sich. Genieße das Frühstück und lasse dich dann von den kleinen Überraschungen verwöhnen, die ich überall in der Wohnung platziert habe. Dies ist dein Tag und den solltest du genießen.**_

_**;-) M. Flint**_

_**P.S.: Komm ja nicht auf die Idee an deinen Akten zu arbeiten, die habe ich nämlich vorsorglicherweise aus der Wohnung geschafft und werde mich selbst damit beschäftigen. Viel Spaß und wenn du mich vermissen solltest, du weißt wo du mich findest…**_

_Katie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Er hatte sich tatsächlich dazu erdreistet über ihren Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden, was sie mit dem heutigen Tag anfangen würde. Andererseits war diese Geste so unerwartet und auch wenn sie ausgerechnet von dieser Landplage kam, so fühlte sie sich dennoch geschmeichelt. _

_Denn letzten Satz aus Protest gegen sein Ego ignorierend schob sie für den heutigen Tag ihre Sturheit beiseite, ließ sich ergeben in ihren Stuhl sinken und begann den Tag mit einem wunderbaren Frühstück._

_Einige Zeit später, nachdem die Sonne schon bald die Mittagszeit ausrief, bequemte sich das Geburtstagskind den Frühstückstisch mehr als zufrieden zu verlassen und sich auf die Suche nach den weiteren Überraschungen ihres Untermieters zu begeben._

_Lange musste sie dazu nicht suchen, denn kaum im Wohnzimmer angekommen stand dort mitten auf dem Tisch ein mittelgroßes silbernes Tablett auf den zwei weiße Handtücher mitsamt einer weiteren kleinen Botschaft direkt neben ihrem heiß geliebten Bademantel stand, der demonstrativ auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag. _

_Neugierig wie Katie nun mal ist, konnte sie es nicht mehr abwarten und öffnete voller Erwartung die nächste Botschaft._

_**Na meine Schöne,**_

_**Ich hoffe doch das Frühstück hat dir gut bekommen und du bist bereit für meine nächste Überraschung. Neben den Handtüchern findest du ein kleines Glöckchen, bringst du es zum klingen erscheint für genau eine Stunde dein privater Masseur. Ich hoffe du findest an meiner kleinen Überraschung Gefallen. Natürlich wäre es mir ein unendliches Vergnügen mich selbst als Masseur anzubieten, doch leider muss ich denken das du diese Geste nicht zu schätzen wüsstest, obwohl du es ohne Zweifel genießen würdest…**_

_**;-) M.Flint**_

_Schon wider solch eine Provokation. Würde sein Geschenk keinen Anklang bei ihr finden, wäre die stolze Gryffindor-Löwin schon längst auf dem Weg zu ihm, um dieser Schlange die Meinung zu sagen. Aber so genoss sie einfach nur das, was man ihr bot._

_Mit den Augen den Tisch absuchend hielt sie Ausschau nach dem Glöckchen, von dem er geschrieben hatte. Tatsächlich befand sich nicht weit von den Handtüchern besagtes, obwohl es ihr zuvor nicht einmal aufgefallen war. Noch einmal kurz überlegend ob an dieser Überraschung nun wirklich ein Haken war, denn immerhin kam diese von einem Slytherin, schaute sich Katie noch einmal unsicher im Wohnzimmer um. Als sie nichts Verdächtiges ausfindig machen konnte, war sie zwar noch nicht ganz sicher ob sie dieser unwiderstehlichen Versuchung nachgeben sollte, aber es war schließlich ihr Geburtstag und der fand nun mal nur einmal im Jahr statt. Also nahm sie mutig das Glöckchen in die Hand und kaum konnte man ein Klingeln vernehmen, befand sie sich für genau eine Stunde im Himmel. _

_Sie war schon lange, für ihren Geschmack viel zu lange verspannt und hatte keine Zeit sich einmal Ruhe zu gönnen. Den Gedanken an eine Massage hegte Katie des Öfteren, doch musste sie diesen Aufgrund von Zeitmangeln leider immer wieder verwerfen. Woher Flint nur wusste das sie genau das gebrauchen konnte, war ihr ein ebenso großes Rätsel, wie er selbst. Oder war es doch nur purer Zufall?_

_Sie wollte jetzt nicht weiter daran denken, sondern nur einfach die erfahrenen Hände ihre Arbeit tun lassen, die sie in eine andere Sphäre entführten. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich doch auch nach erfahrenen Händen die ganz andere Körperregionen in Brand setzen konnten. Es war eindeutig schon viel zu lange her, das sie eine intime Beziehung geführt hatte, wenn sie schon bei so etwas simplen wie bei einer Massage an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als daran, wie sie sich unter den ekstatischen Berührungen eines Mannes wandte._

_Die angegebene Stunde ging nach dem Geschmack der jungen Frau viel zu schnell herum, so dass sie sich wieder in der trostlosen Realität wieder fand. Mit eng umschlungenem Bademantel machte sie sich jedoch gleich weiter auf den Weg durch die Wohnung, in der Hoffnung eine weitere kleine Überraschung vorzufinden, welche ihren Tag um einiges schöner machte. _

_Und sie sollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Auch im Badezimmer erwartete sie eine angenehme Überraschung. Das erste was Katie ins Auge, beziehungsweise in die Nase stach, war der unglaublich entspannende und süßliche Geruch von Kokos als sie das Bad betrat. Die sonst auch nicht wirklich kleine Badewanne war durch einen Zauber um einiges vergrößert worden, auch war der ganze Raum magisch abgedunkelt worden, so das nur noch ein paar wenige Kerzen dem ganzen ein wenig Licht schenkten. _

_Neben einer am Badewannenrand platzierten Flasche Wein, der zudem auch noch Katies Lieblingswein war, lag ihre Lieblingslektüre und ihr sonst gold/rot schimmerndes Lesezeichen, war durch einen weiteren grünen Umschlag ersetzt worden._

_Bevor Katie sich jedoch auch nur annähernd die Mühe machte sich diesem zuzuwenden, wollte sie es sich zu allererst einmal gemütlich machen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte sie sich ihres Bademantels entledigt und war danach in das angenehme Badewasser eingetaucht, dass, wie sie jetzt erst bemerkte, eine milchige Farbe hatte und überhaupt sehr intensiv nach Kokosnuss roch. Daran könnte sie sich gewöhnen, da war sich Katie sicher. _

_Nachdem sie sich dann auch etwas von dem leckeren Wein gegönnt hatte, wollte Katie noch ihre Botschaft lesen, bevor sie sich ihrer Lektüre widmen und dann über Stunden hinweg nichts mehr anderes zuwenden würde, als dieser entspannenden Atmosphäre._

_Mit leicht angefeuchteten Fingern öffnete sie den Umschlag und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie die ersten Zeilen der Botschaft las. _

_**Meine göttliche Sünde,**_

_**Ich hoffe meine letzte kleine Überraschung gefällt dir genauso wie alles andere an deinem Geburtstag. Entspannen dich ein wenig und lasse deinen göttlichen Körper von der Kokosmilch verwöhnen. Auch nun würde ich lieber gemeinsam mit dir die Badewanne teilen und dir noch andere Freuden zuteil werden lassen, aber das können wir auch ein anderes Mal nachholen…**_

_**M. Flint**_

_Wären Katies Wangen nicht schon längst durch die herrschende Hitze im Badezimmer gerötet gewesen, so würde ihre Empörung nun dafür sorgen tragen. Gegen ihren Willen jedoch spielten sich Bilder in ihrem Unterbewusstsein ab, in denen ihr ehemaliger Mitschüler unsagbar berauschende Dinge mit ihr tat. Diese Vorstellung möglichst schnell von sich abschüttelnd widmete sich Katie nun endlich dem Buch in ihrer anderen Hand und tauchte tatsächlich für ein paar Stunden in eine andere Welt ein. _

_Aufgerüttelt wurde sie erst durch eine ihr nicht unbekannte Stimme die sich fluchend über etwaige Scherben auf dem Küchenfußboden beschwerte…_

_-Rückblick Ende-_

Als Katie mit ihren Ausführungen endete, war es an ihrer Freundin nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht das eben Gehörte mit dem Marcus Flint in Verbindung zu setzen, den sie auch ihrer Schulzeit nur allzu unhöflich und arrogant in Erinnerung hatte.

„Aber…du bist dir sicher, dass all diese Dinge wirklich von ihm kamen?"

Katie war sich nur allzu bewusst, das ihre Freundin an der Richtigkeit ihrer Aussage zweifeln würde, schließlich hätte sie auch niemanden Glauben geschenkt, wäre sie nicht diejenige gewesen, der dieser Wohltat zugute kam.

„Natürlich kamen sie von ihm, sie waren mit seinem Namen unterschrieben. Aber mal was anderes. An dieser Seite seine Persönlichkeit habe ich eigentlich nichts auszusetzen, ausgenommen an gewissen Kommentaren, die der Herr sich nicht verkneifen kann, vielleicht. Es ist vielleicht mehr der Aspekt, das er in der nächsten Minute wieder das übliche Arschloch ist und solche Situationen als nicht passiert gelten!"

Katie fühlte sich wie in einer Sackgasse. Ihr fehlten die Worte und zudem auch noch jeglicher Ansatz ihrer Freundin das klar zu machen, was sie eigentlich auf dem Herzen hatte. Sie schüttelte wie so oft nur über sich selbst den Kopf und ließ diesen kurz darauf mit einem lauten Rums auf die Tischplatte knallen.

Angelina derweil wusste nicht ob das Lächeln was sich auf ihrem Gesicht bildete und nicht mehr verstecken ließ nun wirklich angebracht war. Die Situation schien weitaus brisanter, als sie es sich zu Anfang vorgestellt hatte. Als sie das Wort Beziehung vernommen hatte, da dachte sie zum Schrecken ihrer selbst noch an eine wilde Affäre zwischen den beiden, aber mittlerweile sah es nach etwas viel ernsterem aus. Sie wusste allerdings nicht, ob dies nun besser oder gar noch schlechter war.

Behutsam legte sie eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin und sagte dann mit einer etwas zu heiteren Stimme.

„Katie ich war immer guter Hoffnung, dass du einmal auch einen Löwen heiraten wirst, aber das du dich ausgerechnet in eine Schlange verlieben würdest, Entschuldigung Süße, aber das muss ich erst einmal verdauen!"

Keine zwei Sekunden und Katie schreckte hoch und schaute ihre überaus übertrieben grinsende Freundin mit großen Augen an. Hatte sie gerade verliebt gesagt? Alles aber doch nicht verliebt. Sie mochte vielleicht von seinem Duft besessen sein, es gab auch diese Spannung zwischen ihnen und ja sie genoss die kleinen Duelle zwischen ihnen ab und zu wirklich und war mehr als begeistert von seiner fürsorglichen und liebevollen Seite, aber Liebe? Es brachte doch schon genug Säulen zum einstürzen das sie eine Freundschaft miteinander aufgebaut hatten und sie zugab, dass er eine fürsorgliche und liebevolle Seite besaß.

„Sag mal spinnst du, ich bin doch nicht in ihn verliebt?"

Diese etwas übertrieben hysterische Antwort brachte Angelina nur noch ein wenig mehr zum grinsen.

„Also dafür, dass du nicht in ihn verliebt bist, wie du sagt, reagierst du aber ziemlich heftig auf meine Aussage, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf!" entgegnete die Ältere ihrer Freundin gelassen, während sie aufstand und sie ein wenig Tee einschenkte.

Alles was man von Katie zu hören bekam, war nur ein verächtliches Schnauben. Am besten sie sagte nichts mehr zu dem ganzen, sonst würde sie sich nur noch mehr reinreiten. Und sie kannte ihre Freundin viel zu gut um zu wissen, das diese ihr womöglich noch riet, auf ihre innere Stimme zu hören, egal wer der Mann war, der sie da glücklich machte.

Um also einem weiteren Verhör oder gar vieler weiterer Peinlichkeiten oder schockierender Enthüllungen zu entgehen, schnappte sich Katie ihre Jacke und verabschiedete sich von Angelina mit der Ausrede, sie habe sich mal wieder viel zu viel Arbeit mit nach Hause gebracht, was ja nicht einmal gelogen war, und müsse diese nun erledigen.

Bevor sie jedoch die Wohnung verlassen konnte, kam sie nicht umhin einen Ratschlag ihrer lieben Freundin entgegen zu nehmen.

„Hey, auch wenn deine Wahl nicht gerade das ist was ich mir für dich erhofft habe und es mich bei dem Gedanken das ihr zwei…na ja du weißt schon... Ich muss das nicht erst hier erwähnen, es allein zu denken verursacht schon einen Knoten in meinem Magen... Na ja du sollst wissen das ich immer hinter dir stehe, aber werde du dir erst einmal klar, in wie weit du wirklich keine Beziehung zu Flint hast!"

Mit diesen Worten und einen sehr kuriosen Zwinkern von Seiten Angelinas verließ Katie die Wohnung und grüßte beim passieren des Scherzartikelladens die Zwilling, bevor sie sich noch verwirrter als zuvor auf den Weg zurück in ihre Wohnung machte.

Währenddessen hatte es sich ein junger Mann in dessen Gedanken Katie ständig umher kreiste im Badezimmer gemütlich gemacht und grübelte darüber nach ob er nicht doch einen, wenn auch nur einen kleinen, Blick in ihr Tagebuch hätte werfen sollen. Immerhin war er ein Slytherin und man erwartete meist doch nichts anderes von ihm. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass es eine ziemlich schlechte Idee gewesen wäre. Damit hätte er sich wahrscheinlich jede Chance bei ihr versaut, sollte sie es jemals herausbekommen. Und es bestand für ihn kein Zweifel das sie gerade dies auch herausbekommen würde.

Frustriert seufzte er auf und tauchte vollends im Schaum unter. Für einige Sekunden blieb er ganz unter Wasser, tauchte dann aber blitzschnell wieder auf, so dass er das Schloss der Wohnungstür einrasten hören konnte. Sie war also wieder da. Jetzt brauchte er sich auch keine Gedanken mehr über verpatze Chancen zu machen. Vorbei war vorbei, aber das Spiel um Katies Herz hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Als Katie die Wohnung betrat war es ungewöhnlich still. Weder im Wohnzimmer, noch in der Küche war eine Spur von Flint, so dass sie annahm er hätte die Wohnung für einige Zeit verlassen.

Sich nicht weiter an dieser Tatsache störend, legte Katie ihre Sachen an der Garderobe ab und setzte in der Küche frischen Kaffee auf. Egal zu welcher Tageszeit, dieses Getränk war niemals fehl am Platze.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass ihr Kaffee nun endlich fertig wurde, schweiften ihre Gedanken mal wieder ab und ihr Blick schweifte dabei in der Küche umher. Wobei ihr Blick plötzlich auf einen roten Zettel auf der Pinnwand fiel. Rote Zettel hing sie nur auf, wenn es etwas wirklich Wichtiges gab und an diesen hier konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht erinnern. Von ihrer Neugier angetrieben schaute Katie sich den besagten Zettel genauer an und hätte sich danach am liebsten selbst an die Wand gezaubert. Wie konnte sie bitte schön den alljährlichen Juristenball des Ministeriums vergessen? Alle würden da sein, besonders aber auch ihr Ex-Verlobter, Abteilungsleiter für magische Strafsachen, Alexander Wood, einer von Oliver Woods entfernteren Cousins und doch der einzige Grund dafür, dass sie mit ihm keinen Kontakt mehr hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie diese Tatsache verdrängt und sie würde es weiterhin genauso machen, bis sie keine andere Wahl mehr hätte sich mit diesem Thema zu beschäftigen. Immerhin blieben ihr noch ganze 4 Wochen Zeit, um nicht an diese Veranstaltung zu denken. Gerade im Moment gab es ohnehin viel zu viele Dinge an die sie nicht ständig denken wollte.

Ihren heißgeliebten Kaffee schon einmal in ihr Zimmer schaffend, beschloss Katie den Rest des Tages einfach mal nichts zu tun und einen erholsamen Beautynachmittag einzulegen. Dazu holte sie aus der oberen Schublade ihrer Kommode eine kleine rote Schatulle die mit unzähligen kleinen Goldsteinchen versehen war und aus dieser eine mit blauer Flüssigkeit gefüllte Maske und dazu noch ein kleines Päckchen auf dem in Großbuchstaben „Erdbeermaske" zu lesen war.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad, nicht ahnend das sich eines der Dinge mit denen sie sich heute so ganz und gar nicht mehr beschäftigend wollte sich in eben diesem befand.

Ohne zu überlegen oder auch nur den Gedanken daran zu verschwenden das Sie nicht alleine in der Wohnung sein könnte, riss sie die Badezimmertür schwungvoll auf und hielt sofort in der Bewegung inne als sie den zuerst schockiert aber dann doch amüsiert lächelnden Slytherin in der Badewanne sah.

„Oh…..'schuldigung…ich wusste nicht…also ich geh dann wieder!"

Sofort schoss der Gryffindor die Röte ins Gesicht. Wieso hatte sie nicht auch vorher überlegt? Sie hätte doch merken müssen, das Licht im Badezimmer war. Aber wie immer war sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, als auf so ein banales, aber doch gleichzeitig so wichtiges Detail zu achten.

Als Katie jedoch das Badezimmer rückwärtsgehend wieder verlassen wollte, hielt nicht nur eine Stimme sie davon ab.

„_Also wenn du schon ins Badezimmer platzt wenn er darin liegt, dann könntest du wenigstens einen Blick riskieren. Es wäre jedenfalls ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit für die kleine Showeinlage heute Morgen."_

Die Zeitlich doch sehr merkwürdigen Abstände in der ihre innere Stimme auftauchte, veranlassten Katie ab und an hoffnungsvoll zu glauben, sie würde einfach nicht mehr existieren. Aber sie wurde leider immer wieder eines Besseres belehrt. Und nicht nur, dass diese nervtötende Stimme ihre Anwesenheit im Badezimmer nicht aufgeben wollte, so schien auch ein gewisser junger Mann der sich aus der hintersten Ecke des Badezimmers zu Wort meldete an ihrer Anwesenheit interessiert.

„Was denn so schüchtern Bell? Du kannst ruhig näher kommen. Ich beiße nicht. Oder hast du noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen? Sicherlich keinen wie mich, aber doch gewiss den ein oder anderen?"

Nach wie vor machten diese Spielchen ihm Spaß und gerade diese Situation schien er wie nie zu vor zu genießen. Dies war nicht geplant gewesen, aber das machte es nur umso besser.

Schüchtern? Er bezeichnete sie wahrhaft als schüchtern und genau das war der Punkt an dem Katie sich wie so oft in ihrem Gryffindorstolz angegriffen fühlte. Eine Schwäche die Flint nur allzu gut kannte und auszunutzen wusste. Somit hatte nicht wirklich sie die Kontrolle, als sie nun wieder zurück ins Badezimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Es war mehr eine Trotzreaktion ihres Unterbewusstseins, das natürlich auch hier nicht kommentarlos bleiben konnte.

„_Gut so, hrrrr endlich geht's zur Sache!"_

Fest entschlossen sich weder von der einen noch der anderen Stimme aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen, ging Katie auf den Badezimmerspiegel zu und begann damit sich ihre Gesichtsmaske aufzutragen, ohne das sie ihren Untermieter auch nur eines Blickes würdigte. Und dieser wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er dies auf sich sitzen lassen würde.

„Hey Kleines! Ich rede mit dir. Auch wenn du dir noch so viel Paste ins Gesicht schmierst, deine rötlichen Wangen kannst du dadurch vor mir nicht verbergen."

Katie die sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte Marcus komplett zu ignorieren gab lieber nach, da sie wusste er würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sich ihm wenigstens etwas auf seinen vorigen Kommentar erwidert hatte.

„Flint bitte, ich habe vor einen entspannenden Nachmittag zu verbringen und werde ihn mir garantiert nicht von dir verderben lassen. Und egal was du mir unterstellen willst, ich habe es garantiert nicht nötig zu spannen und wenn doch würde ich mir sicherlich ein anderen Objekt als dich dazu aussuchen!" Damit grinste die Gryffindor ihren Untermieter triumphierend an und musste zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen feststellen, das der Badeschaum mehr preisgab, als er verdeckte, so das schon zum wiederholtem male ein Rotschimmer über ihr Gesicht huschte.

Zuerst ein wenig von Katies Antwort verunsichert, gewann der Slytherin seine Selbstbeherrschung schnell wieder und holte zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Gefällt dir wenigstens was du siehst?"

Das war für die junge Löwin doch ein wenig zuviel Provokation, so dass sie wutentbrannt in Richtung Wanne stürzte um allem Anschein nach die Arroganz, welche Flint versprühte, zusammen mit seinem Besitzer im Badewasser zu ertränken.

Leider waren weder Katie noch Marcus die ordentlichsten Personen, so dass diesmal Katie die Ehre zu Teil wurde über einen herumliegenden Gegenstand zu stolpern, wie es sonst unglücklicherweise nur Marcus passierte. Ihre Landung dagegen war alles andere als unsanft, jedoch etwas nass. Denn Katie landete nirgendwo anders als in den Armen grinsenden Mannes, der diese Gelegenheit natürlich als ein willkommenes Geschenk hinnahm.

„Wenn es das ist was du willst, wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Mein versprechen mit dem gemeinsamen Bad hätte ich auch ohne diesen überraschenden Überfall eingelöst."

Katie die immer noch die Augen zugekniffen hatte und sich erst durch diesen äußerst aufdringlichen Kommentar seitens ihres Untermieters bewusst wurde das sie keinen harten Aufprall zu befürchten hatte, sondern etwas viel schlimmeres, konnte sich auch ohne es zu sehen das Grinsen zusammen mit einem typisch belustigten Funkeln in Flints Augen vorstellen. So etwas konnte natürlich nur ihr passieren, wie könnte es auch anders sein. Diese Woche war die mit Abstand schlimmste und peinlichste ihres gesamten Lebens, so stand für sie fest.

„_Na endlich…hmm riechst du das herrlich, wir sind endlich zuhause Baby….."_

War ja klar, dass IHR das ganze gefallen würde, aber wer fragte sie? Niemand wie es schien und sowohl diese sadistische Stimme, als auch der Mann in dessen Armen sie nun mehr oder weniger lag, schienen nicht im geringsten daran interessiert zu sein, diese mehr als peinliche Situation zu beenden.

„Flint verdammt. Ich bin über irgendein Scheißplunder von dir gestolpert. Hör auf dumme Sprüche zu klopfen und hilf mir lieber aus der Wanne!" Ihre Worte klangen nicht nur gereizt, sie war es auch ziemlich.

Der Tag verlief einfach nicht nach ihrer Vorstellung und hier fand wohl das Sprichwort Anwendung, wenn etwas schief läuft, dann aber richtig.

„Na ja also ich weiß nicht so recht was du hast, mir gefällt es eigentlich so wie es ist. Eine, wie ich zugeben muss, wunderschöne Frau liegt zusammen mit mir in der Badewanne und.." während Marcus sprach bekam seine anfangs sehr belustigt klingende Stimme einen rauchigen Unterton und wurde immer leiser bis sie nur noch einem Flüstern glich und er ihr den Rest des Satzes ins Ohr hauchte.

„…wir beiden wissen, dass das einzige was uns beide daran hindert das zu bekommen was wir wollen dein verdammter Gryffindorstolz ist. Also tue uns beiden den Gefallen und springt über deinen Schatten. Du würdest es nicht bereuen!" Und um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, platzierte er hauchzarte Küsse hinter ihr Ohrläppchen bis hin zu ihrem Halsansatz, solange er noch Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Kaum hatte Katie nämlich realisiert was mit ihnen beiden vor sich ging, kletterte sie so schnell wie möglich aus der Wanne, blickte den Mann vor sich noch einmal mit einem zugleich bitterbösen und verwirrten Blick an und verschwand dann mit einer Schnelligkeit aus dem Badezimmer, die jeden Löwen in freier Wildbahn neidisch gemacht hätte.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen schloss Katie vorsorglich die Tür hinter sich ab und belegte diese auch noch gleich mit zwei Zaubern, damit sie auch ja sicher war für die nächsten Stunden, wenn nicht Tage, allein in diesem Zimmer zu sein.

Völlig am Ende mit den Nerven ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen. Dabei landete sie jedoch ziemlich unsanft mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Tagebuch und nahm es entnervt in die Hand.

Schlecht war es sicher nicht die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages festzuhalten, vielleicht konnte sie ja eines Tages darüber lachen und wem sollte sie es sonst erzählen, wenn nicht ihrem Tagebuch? Also schlug sie eine noch leere Seite auf, nahm einen Stift aus ihrem Nachttischschränkchen der ebenfalls in Gryffindorfarben schimmerte und begann alles Geschehene festzuhalten

Stunden später war Katie über ihrem Tagebuch eingeschlafen und merkte nicht, wie der Wind der durch das offene Fenster hineingetragen wurde ihr Tagebuch umblätterte und einen noch nicht allzu weit zurückliegenden Eintrag aufschlug, neben dem eine getrocknete Lilie klebte…

In einem anderen Teil der Wohnung lief ein mehr als aufgekratzter Slytherin Löcher in den Boden, nicht sicher ob dies nun ein Fortschritt oder ein Rückschritt in ihrer Beziehung bedeuten würde. Aber sein Stolz sowie sein Herz verboten ihm vehement die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Er hatte Katies rasendes Herz an seinem gespürt und dies war nur eines von vielen Indizien die ihn davon überzeugten, dass er sie nicht kalt ließ. Weder was die körperliche Anziehung, noch was ihr Herz betraf. Er würde einfach warten müssen, was der nächste Tag brachte.

* * *

_A/N: So also hier ist das versprochene nächste Kapitel. Ich habe die Länge ein wenig aufgestockt und hoffe euch gefällt besonders der Inhalt. Ich freue mich ja immer wie ein kleines Kind wenn ich ein Review bekomme und habe dann noch eine größere Motivation weiter zu schreiben. Also tut mir den Gefallen und betätigt den kleinen Lilanen Knopf und hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar. Ich merke doch das ich Schwarzleser habe, schließlich sehe ich wie viel Hits meine Story hat, also kommt schon ich beiße auch nicht ;-) also bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Kapitel. Und noch mal ein dank an meine Betaleserin!_

_Midnight_


	4. Verfängliche Aussagen

_ Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel IV Verfängliche Aussagen

Seid dem Vorfall im Badezimmer waren mittlerweile drei Tage vergangen in denen Katie ihrem Untermieter möglichst aus dem Weg gegangen war. Sie stürzte sich noch viel mehr in ihre Arbeit als zuvor. Und das nur um sich von all den Vorkommnissen abzulenken.

Als sie ihr Büro betreten wollte stutzte Katie jedoch. Vor ihrem Büro war ein weiterer Schreibtisch aufgestellt hinter dem eine Frau mittleren Alters saß und irgendwelche Akten bearbeitete. Normalerweise war sie in dieser Etage so gut wie allein mit Ausnahme ihres Kollegen Marcus Flint, der aber glücklicherweise meist auswärts zu tun hatte.

Da die Frau konzentriert zu Arbeiten schien, wollte Katie sie nicht durch eine unhöfliche Frage belästigen und ging immer noch leicht irritiert durch die Anwesenheit dieser Frau in ihr Büro.

Das erste was sie sah war ihr Aktenberg der sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch türmte. Ganz oben lag wie so oft ein kleiner Roter Umschlag. Also mal wieder eine Anweisung von ganz oben. 'Na toll', dachte sich Katie. Schon wieder etwas furchtbar wichtiges was wahrscheinlich nicht aufschiebbar war. Und wenn doch dann konnte sie jemanden aus der Chefetage nicht einmal erreichen wenn sie blutend in ihrem Büro liegen würde. Diese Leute waren so wichtig, dass sie sich nicht einmal die Zeit für eine kurze Unterredung Zeit nahmen, auch wenn sie nur durch den Kamin stattfinden sollte. Das einzige das sie jemals aus der Chefetage erhielt waren diese ominösen roten Umschläge in denen meistens besonders kryptische Anweisungen standen, wie sie mit speziellen Klienten umzugehen hatte oder welcher Fall zur Zeit Priorität hatte.

Sichtlich genervt von diesem Vorgehen, dass sie eher an irgend welche Spionagefilme erinnerte, schnappte sie sich den Umschlag und öffnete ihn, in der Hoffnung eine nicht all zu kryptische Botschaft bekommen zu haben.

Was sie dann aber zu lesen bekam, überraschte sie doch so ziemlich.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Bell_

_Um sie in ihrer Arbeit ein wenig zu entlasten haben wir für sie und ihren Kollegen Mr. Flint eine Hilfskraft eingestellt, die bis auf weiteres als ihre Sekretärin fungieren wird. Bitte setzen sie auch umgehend Mr. Flint darüber in Kenntnis._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_die Chefetage_

Skeptisch las sich Katie den Zettel mehrmals durch. Wer um alles in der Welt kam auf die Idee das sie eine Sekretärin brauchte und warum musste ausgerechnet sie Marcus diese Nachricht überbringen? Konnte man ihm nicht auch einfach so einen netten Umschlag auf den Tisch legen lassen? Nein natürlich nicht, dafür war sie ja gerade zu prädestiniert. Nicht das sie schon genug Probleme mit seiner Gegenwart hatte. Nein da kam dies hier gerade recht. Frustriert ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und seufzte laut auf. Alles nach der Reihe. Erst einmal würde sie sich mit ihrer neuen Hilfskraft auseinander setzen müssen.

Nachdem Katie ungefähr zehn Minuten regungslos vor ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg um sich mit ihrer neuen Mitarbeiterin bekannt zu machen.

Vorsichtig streckte sie den Kopf aus ihrem Büro und räusperte sich kurz, so das die immer noch konzentriert arbeitende Frau kurz von ihren Akten aufschaute. So langsam bildete sich ein Kloß in Katies Hals. Sie befürchtete hier die übliche Ministeriumsangestellte vor sich zu haben: launisch, immer schlecht gelaunt und sich durch Unterbrechungen in ihrer Arbeit höchst gestört fühlend.

Aber Katies Befürchtungen sollten ganz umsonst gewesen sein. Sobald die Frau sie erblickt hatte breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, dass sie gleich um einige Jahre jünger Aussehen ließ.

„Oh Entschuldigung. Ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Das passiert mir immer wenn ich zu sehr in meine Arbeit vertieft bin. Sie müssen Katie Bell sein, oder? Ich freue mich ja so sehr Sie kennen zu lernen. Als ich hörte ich würde für Sie arbeiten konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus!"

Durch den sehr euphorischen Ausbruch ihres Gegenübers bekam Katie nur ein

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen!" zustande

Kaum hatte Katie ihren nur allzu kurzen Satz beendet kam ihr auch schon der nächste Schwall von Wörtern entgegen.

„Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich Dummerchen. Mein Name ist Teresa Aberforth, aber sie kennen mich Teresa nennen. Wie soll ich Sie eigentlich nennen? Katie oder doch förmlich Miss Bell oder haben sie eine Art Spitznamen den ich benutzen soll. Manche Leute haben ja diese Angewohnheit und mögen ihren richtigen Namen nicht. Ich kann mich noch genau Erinnern das ich mal eine Freundin hatte die…."

Mitten in Teresas Monolog konnte Katie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken abzuschweifen begannen. Wie konnte man nur so viel am Stück reden und dann auch noch so fröhlich sein? Katie brauchte dringend einen Kaffee und musste schleunigste weg von dieser Frau.

„Entschuldigung Teresa, ich möchte Sie ja nicht unterbrechen, aber ich muss ganz dringend...öhm mal schauen ob mein Kollege schon da ist. Wir arbeiten an einem ganz wichtigen Fall. Also wir können unsere Unterhaltung gerne ein anderes Mal fortsetzen!"

Ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten machte sich Katie ungewöhnlicherweise sogar freiwillig auf den Weg in Richtung Flints Büro. Um einer eventuellen Fortsetzung dieser Unterhaltung zu entgehen rief Katie ihr noch ein „Und im übrigen, Sie können mich Katie nennen!" und war auch schon verschwunden.

Ob es nun eine glückliche Fügung war das Marcus mal wieder wie so oft unterwegs war und seine Kollegin ihn nicht in seinem Büro antreffen konnte, wusste sie nicht so genau. Aber sie musste Teresa ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden, dass er nicht da war. Ein wenig Ruhe könnte sie genauso hier finden. Immerhin befand sich in seinem Büro auch eine Kaffeemaschine und solange er nicht da war, schien dies eine wirklich gute Option zu sein.

Außerdem war sein Schreibtisch nicht annähernd so beladen wie der ihrige, sodass sie es sich an diesem hier ein wenig gemütlich machen und die aktuellen Fälle noch einmal in ihrem Kopf abspielen konnte. Schnell kochte sie sich noch einen Kaffee, nahm die erstbeste Tasse und setzte sich seufzend mit ihrem dampfenden Kaffee an den Schreibtisch.

Irgendwas in ihr veranlasste sie dazu es sich etwas gemütlicher zu machen und ihre Füße auf den Schreibtisch auszustrecken. Außer ihr war ja niemand da der sich beschweren konnte. So gefiel es ihr. Einfach mal die Seele baumeln lassen. Dabei ging ihr Blick langsam durch Flints Büro. Es war eher alles schlicht und dunkel gehalten. Kein Wunder, dass Slytherins oftmals mürrisch waren. Bei solch einem Einrichtungsstil konnte man ja nur Depressionen bekommen. Das einzige was sich an der Wand befand, waren einige sehr skurrile Bilder, von ihr jedoch unbekannten Künstlern. Irgendwie schon zum gruseln. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sich in ihrem Büro tausende von Fotos und Zeitungsausschnitten befanden, auf denen Freunde und Familie zu sehen waren. Hier fehlte eindeutig die Hand einer Frau. Bevor ihre Gedanken weiter abschweifen konnten nippte Katie lieber voller Genuss an ihrem Kaffee und fühlte sich richtig wohl. Aber dieser Zustand der der wunderbaren Stille währte nicht all zu lange.

„_Hmmm. Ja stell es dir nur vor. Seine wunderbaren Lippen berühren im Normalfall den Rand dieser Tasse. Spürst du es auch? Es ist fast als wenn seine sinnlichen Lippen deine berühren...hrrrr!"_

Verdammt, warum Sie? Was hatte sie getan? Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wirklich jedes Mal, wenn sie mit sich und der Welt im Reinen war, tauchte diese Stimme auf. Es war schon erschreckend genug zu wissen, was ihr Unterbewusstsein für Gedanken hegte, während sie nur vorsichtig an einer Tasse Kaffee nippte. Doch mittlerweile kam ihr diese Stimme dermaßen schrill vor, so als ob diese es darauf anlegen würde, dass Katie sie gar nicht mehr ignorieren könnte.

Um der Stimme trotzig zu demonstrieren, dass es ihr, gelinde gesagt, Scheißegal war, was diese dachte, nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Tasse und stellte sie dann voller Wucht auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Na, na Miss Bell. Wir wollen doch nicht etwa meinen Schreibtisch ruinieren oder?"

Nein, das war unmöglich. Nicht auch noch er. Es reichte doch bitte vollkommen aus das sie an die Gegenwart dieser absolut unangebrachten Stimme gebunden war. Aber wer, in Merlins Namen, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er jetzt auch noch hier auftauchte. Auch wenn es sein Büro war. Er war doch sonst auch immer so lange unterwegs. Besonders daran störte sie, dass sowohl er als auch die Stimme ein absolut grausames Timing hatten oder zumindest immer kurz nacheinander auftauchten. Sollte ihre innere Stimme etwa so etwas wie eine Art verkorkster siebter Sinn sein?

Grummelnd schaute Katie auf den schmunzelnd in der Tür stehenden Slytherin. War ja klar, dass er diese Situation genoss. Ihr war wirklich danach zu schreien und das ziemlich laut. Aber aus rationalen Gründen ließ sie es dann doch bleiben. Der eine Grund war, dass Flint eh schon dachte, sie sei nicht ganz dicht und dass sie ab und an Selbstgespräche führe und der zweite Grund saß vor ihrem Büro und würde durch ihr Geschrei sicherlich angelockt werden. Und darauf konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten.

„Sehr witzig Flint, musst du mich so erschrecken?"

Mit einem Lachen stieß sich Marcus von der Tür ab und kam ein wenig näher zu Katie.

„Das passiert aber in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft, dass ich dich erschrecke, nicht wahr? Ich freue mich ja immer über einen besonders herzlichen Empfang. Aber bitte, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines so ungewöhnlichen Besuches? Und ich hoffe natürlich du hast nicht all zu lange auf mich warten müssen."

Plötzlich wurde Katie bewusst, was für ein Bild sie hier abgab, wie sie hier an seinem Schreibtisch saß, wie von der Tarantel gestochen zog sie schnell die Füße vom Tisch und antwortete dann mit einem Hauch von einem Lächeln.

„Ich habe nicht auf dich gewartet!"

Natürlich auch damit konnte er leben. Dann hatte sie eben nicht auf ihn gewartet. Er musste wohl den Tag verpasst haben, als sein Büro zu einem Aufenthaltsraum umfunktioniert wurde. In seinen Gedanken bzw. in seinen Träumen hatte es tausend verschiedene Gründe, warum gerade sie sich in gerade seinem Büro aufhielt. Aber er war nicht gerade der Typ Mann der irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten nachhing. Deshalb wollte er einfach eine Antwort ihrerseits.

„Wie schön das du solch ein Vertrauen in meine wahrsagerischen Kräfte hast, aber ich muss die enttäuschen. Ich war schon in Hogwarts eine Niete in diesem Fach und habe es schnellstmöglich, na ja zu den Akten gelegt. Also erhelle mich um die Erkenntnis warum du, wenn nicht um auf mich zu warten, in meinem Büro bist!"

Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken sah Katie ihn mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an als wenn sie ihm etwas äußerst wichtiges mitteilen müsste und überraschte ihn dann doch mit einer eher unerwarteten Antwort.

„Ich verstecke mich nur!"

Verstecken? In Ordnung, das war etwas, was man nicht alle Tage miterleben durfte. Katie Bell versteckte sich. Aber wovor? Und immerhin musste es etwas sehr gravierendes sein, sonst würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht gerade sein Büro als ihren Unterschlupf auswählen. Neugierig wie der Slytherin in ihm nun mal ist, konnte er nicht widerstehen, eine weitere Frage an Katie zu stellen.

„Und vor genau wem oder was versteckst du dich, wenn man fragen darf? Deine Aussagen lassen heute nämlich einiges zu wünschen übrig!"

Die Augen verdrehend , als wenn die Antwort auf seine Frage für ihn eigentlich schon im voraus klar sein sollte stand Katie Bell auf, stellte sich genau vor ihn und piekste ihm mit den Finger in die Brust als sie ihm nun endlich antwortete.

„Vor deiner und meiner, wohlgemerkt nervigen, Sekretärin!"

Sicher, wieso war er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen? Natürlich sie versteckte sich vor der Sekretärin. Moment mal, seit wann hatten sie überhaupt so etwas? Diesmal schien er ganz klar etwas verpasst zu haben.

„Vor unserer _was_?"

Katie seufzte auf. Na klar, er wusste ja auch noch nichts davon. Es war ja ihre Aufgabe, ihm diese wunderbare Mitteilung zu überbringen, dass die Chefetage eine Hilfskraft eingestellt hatte um ihnen die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Nur das diese nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass Kopfschmerzen nicht gerade förderlich für die Arbeit sind.

„Die Sekretärin, die an dem neuerdings vor meinem Büro stehenden Schreibtisch sitzt. Hast du sie etwa nicht gesehen? Ihre Einstellung wurde von ganz oben veranlasst. Eine Art Arbeitsentlastung, pah!"

Es war für Marcus absolutes Neuland Katie so gereizt zu erleben, wenn er nicht der Grund dazu war. So schlecht war eine Arbeitsentlastung doch gar nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in seinen Augen. Was konnte bitte so schlimm sein an einer Sekretärin?

„Na und, was bitte ist daran so schlimm?"

Ja natürlich, war wieder einmal klar das er so etwas Dummes fragte. Aber Katie hatte wirklich keine Lust sich weiterhin über dieses Thema zu unterhalten.

„War klar das du das wieder nicht verstehst. Männer eben. Ich gehe jetzt was in der Cafeteria essen. Wir sehen uns!"

Damit war sie auch schon aus der Tür heraus und rauschte so schnell sie konnte möglichst unbemerkt an Teresa vorbei.

Marcus rief ihr noch ein „Vielleicht komme ich gleich nach!" hinterher, was sie seiner Meinung nach wohl nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Und ob sie es gehört hatte, darauf hin flüsterte sie nur ein „Du kannst es aber auch bleiben lassen!" vor sich hin und war ehe sie sich versah schon in der Cafeteria angekommen.

Gerade als sie überlegen wollte was sie denn Essen könnte, stellte sich eine Person genau in ihr Sichtfeld, sodass es ihr nicht mehr möglich war auf das Tagesangebot zu schauen. Gerade als sie die betreffende Person zu Recht weisen wollte, musste sie erkennen das es sich um niemand anders als ihren Ex-Verlobten handelte. Eine Komponente die ihr an diesem Tag zweifellos gerade noch gefehlt hatte.

„Na Kate, gar nichts zu tun?"

Er hatte es wieder getan, er hatte sie Kate genannt. Früher einmal fand sie diesen Umstand irgendwie nicht so abstoßend wie heute. Dass dieser Idiot sich überhaupt noch traute sie anzusprechen entsprach ihrer Meinung nach sowieso der größten Dreistigkeit die es jemals gab.

„Nein Alex, manche Leute benötigen ab und an etwas Essbares und hör auf mich Kate zu nennen. Das Recht dazu hast du nicht mehr!"

Warum war ihr früher nur nie aufgefallen, das sein Grinsen das eines Slytherins weitaus harmloser aussehen ließ, als man sich wünschen könnte. Es jagte ihr einen nicht gerade einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Früher hat es dir aber immer sehr gefallen wenn ich dich so nannte, Schatz!"

Natürlich er wollte sie wieder provozieren und wenn sie ehrlich war, es war ihm wie immer sofort gelungen. Allein durch seine bloße Anwesenheit brachte er sie zur Weißglut. Da zog sie die Anwesenheit eines ganz bestimmten anderen Kollegen vor und das auch mehr als ihr manchmal lieb war.

„Nenne mich verdammt noch mal nicht Schatz. Ich war nicht diejenige die an unserem Jahrestag die Tochter des damaligen Abteilungsleiters gevögelt hat, um auf eine Beförderung zu hoffen!"

Dieser Ausbruch ließ ihn jedoch gegen jede Erwartung eiskalt. Jedenfalls äußerlich. Plötzlich kam ihr seine Gestalt noch viel größer vor als er mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu kam und nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr zu stehen kam. Eindeutig zu nah nach Katies Meinung.

„Na du willst mir doch nicht sagen das du hier ein Unschuldslamm bist. Du warst doch bestimmt auch schon mit diesem schmierigen Casanova von Flint im Bett, oder etwa nicht?"

Das war ja wohl der Gipfel schlechthin. Nicht dass er sie indirekt als Flittchen bezeichnete, nein jetzt zog er auch noch Marcus in ihren Disput hinein, was unweigerlich dazu führte das bei der jungen Frau alle Sicherungen durchbrannten.

Ihre Unterhaltung nahm mittlerweile eine Lautstärke an, die dafür sorgte, dass die umherstehenden Leute gespannt zuhörten.

„Es ist eine Sache mich zu beleidigen, aber lass Marcus aus dem Spiel. Er besitzt etwas, was du nie haben wirst, nämlich Stolz."

Wo bitte kam das jetzt her? Sie verteidigte hier Marcus und das noch so lautstark, dass es gleich die gesamte Belegschaft des Ministeriums mitbekommen konnte. Zum Glück befand sich betroffene Person in seinem Büro und bekam von diesem Streit nichts mit.

„Ach, also lag ich wohl richtig mit meiner Vermutung? Du zerwühlst also die Lacken seit neustem mit Flint. Wie weit bist du nur gesunken, dass du auf eine Affäre mit ihm zurückgreifen musst Ist er wenigstens gut?"

„_Ach als wenn sie mit ihm die Lacken zerwühlen würde. Ich versuche doch mein möglichstes dass sie es tut, aber sie ist einfach stur. Und du Trottel halt die Klappe. Du konntest uns doch eh nie befriedigen!"_

Auch wenn diese innere Stimme Katie bis aufs äußerste nervte, war sie für die junge Frau in diesem Moment eher eine stärkende Kraft die sie dazu veranlasste nicht unbedingt darüber nachzudenken was sie als nächstes von sich gab.

„Du arroganter Mistkerl, was mich und Marcus verbindet ist mehr als eine billige Affäre, wie du sie zu führen pflegst. Und nur zu deiner Information: Im Gegensatz zu dir finde ich bei ihm vollste Befriedigung!"

„_Hab ich was verpasst? Heyyy verheimlichst du mir was? Wann ist was zwischen dir und Sunnyboy passiert? Hallooooo ich rede mit dir, Katieeeeeee!"_

Wo bitte kam das jetzt her? Wovon redete sie da? Sie war doch nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf. Jetzt behauptete sie schon vor der gesamten Belegschaft sie hätte was mit Flint. Etwas, was sie seid geraumer Zeit versuchte zu verhindern. Wo hatte sie sich nur da hineinmanövriert?

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Aber ich muss schon sagen, ich bin ziemlich überrascht. Du bist also selbst nicht besser und mir immer einen von großer Liebe und die Wichtigkeit einer Beziehung insbesondere einer Verlobung vorhalten!"

Völlig in Rage durch seine Aussage gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Wer hat hier wen betrogen? Ich führe eine durchaus glückliche Beziehung!"

Verdammt, verdammt, wo kam das nun schon wieder her? Sie verfing sich in immer mehr ungeheuerlichen Aussagen.

„Ach ja? Tust du das? Aber leider wirst du bald keinen Job mehr haben. Du hast einen Vorgesetzten tätlich angegriffen!"

Oh nein, wie kam sie da jetzt wieder raus. Sie wusste weder was sie sagen noch was sie tun sollte. Aber das wurde ihr durch eine andere Person abgenommen, die sich nun aus der Menge der Zuschauer heraushob, sich neben sie stellte, seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und das reden für sie übernahm.

„Ich glaube eher, dass meine Verlobte mit der Ohrfeige mehr die Privatperson meinte, als ihren Vorgesetzten. Und dieser hat es mehr als verdient!"

Gott sei dank musste Katie dieses Gespräch nicht weiter führen. Denn ihre Stimme hätte sowieso versagt. Besonders als sie jetzt wahrnahm, das ausgerechnet Marcus Flint neben ihr stand. Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Er musste alles mit angehört haben. Sie wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken vor Scham.

„_Hey jetzt reicht es. Ich bin deine innere Stimme. Vielleicht wäre es mal gut mich über solche Sachen wie deine Verlobung zu informieren. Tz und dann immer so tun, als wenn du nichts von ihm willst. Das haben wir gerne."_

Verlobung…VERLOBUNG? Nur langsam drang dieses Wort und seine Bedeutung durch den Schleier der Peinlichkeit, der Katies Gehirn zusehends vernebelt hatte. Nicht genug, dass sie sich in solch ein Lügengewirr verfangen hatte. Nein jetzt bestärkte Marcus ihre verblödeten Aussagen auch noch dadurch, indem er von einer Verlobung sprach. Sie würde nie wieder in der Mittagspause hier Essen können. Das war einfach zu peinlich.

„Ihr seid verlobt?" Jetzt etwas verdutzt schauend hatte Alexander etwas von seiner Stärke eingebüßt. Irgendwie wollte er dem ganze hier einfach nicht glauben. Das hatte alles eigentlich ein wenig anders laufen sollen.

_Nein sind wir nicht, _wollte Katie schreien, aber es kam kein Wort aus ihrem Mund heraus. Stattdessen übte der junge Mann einen stärkeren Druck auf ihre Umarmung aus und antwortete zum wiederholten Male für sie.

„Ja das sind wir und im Gegensatz zu dir nehmen wir das Wort Verlobung ernst. Ein Hochzeitstermin steht im übrigen auch schon fest!"

Selbst Marcus war sich nicht sicher warum er das gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Das alles hatte ihn irgendwie mitgerissen. Als er gehört hatte wie Katie ihn verteidigt hatte und auf welche Weise sie dies auch noch getan hatte, hatte ihn auf einmal so ein überschwängliches Gefühl erfasst, dass ihn irgendwie dazu veranlasst hatte dieses ganze Theater mitzuspielen. Und zum anderen konnte er Katie doch nicht allein mit dieser Meute lassen.

Katie hätte, selbst wenn sie fähig gewesen wäre zu sprechen, überhaupt nichts sagen können. Mittlerweile nämlich redete sie sich ein, dass es sich hierbei ganz sicher um einen Traum handelte, aus dem sie hoffentlich bald aufwachen würde. Sollte er doch reden was er wollt. Dies war doch nur ein Traum, oder?

Durch die Menge der Schaulustigen ging ein Raunen als sie hörten, dass sogar schon ein Hochzeitstermin feststand. Und Alexander war zu diesem Zeitpunkt so sehr in seinem Stolz verletzt, das er nur ein gezwungenes „Na dann Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" über seine Lippen brachte, eher er fluchtartig die Cafeteria verließ.

Wie Katie nun zusammen mit ihrem Kollegen in seinem Büro gelandet waren und wie sie der Meute entkommen waren, konnte Katie beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Jetzt saß sie schon seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde zusammen mit Flint in seinem Büro und sie schwiegen sich gegenseitig an.

Er war sich sicher, sobald sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, würde sie ihm sofort den Kopf abreißen. Aber wiederum war sie diejenige gewesen die damit angefangen hatte solche Aussagen in aller Öffentlichkeit zu treffen?Auch wenn ihr Ex- Verlobter sehr provokativ vorgegangen war. Was, um Merlins Willen, hatte sie geritten ihn so in Schutz zu nehmen?

Dieses Schweigen wurde ihm langsam unangenehm. Es kam ihm vor als wenn er auf seine Hinrichtung warten würde und irgendwie kam dies einer Hinrichtung auch sehr nahe.

Langsam reichte es ihm. Wenn sie ihm schon den Kopf abreißen würde, dann könnte sie es auch sofort tun. Und somit brach er die unangenehme Stille.

„Auch einen Kaffee?"

Was Besseres hätte ihm auch nicht einfallen können. Es gab ja wohl wichtigere Dinge als Kaffee. Aber ein Nicken ihrerseits beruhigte ihn doch soweit, das seine Taktik wohl doch nicht die allerschlechteste war.

Als Katie ihre Tasse Kaffee in der Hand hielt, starrte sie immer noch vor sich hin und sah so aus, als wenn sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit fort wäre.

Nachdem einige Minuten verstrichen waren konnte man ein eher geflüstertes „Danke!" von Katie vernehmen. Aber auch nur wenn man ganz genau hinhörte.

„Ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Wir haben jetzt beide einen Kaffee gebracht, Süße!"

Sie wollte anscheinend immer noch nicht mit ihm über den Vorfall in der Cafeteria sprechen und irgendwie verstand er sie auch. Immerhin war er derjenige der dieses Gespräch zu fürchten hatte. Er war zwar voll und ganz ein Slytherin und hatte so gut wie vor nichts Angst, aber eine aufgebrachte Löwin war da doch etwas anderes.

„Ich meine nicht den Kaffee. Ich meinte danke für gerade in der Cafeteria. Alexander hat mich so wütend gemacht, dass ich einfach nicht mehr wusste was ich da von mir gab."

Erleichtert atmete der Slytherin aus. Sie war also nicht sauer. Sie hatte sich sogar bei ihm bedankt. Auch etwas, an das er sich wohl erst gewöhnen musste. Und nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde. Schließlich kam es ihm nur entgegen wenn ihre „Beziehung" sich zum positiven entwickelte.

„_Ja ich wüsste auch mal gerne was du da von dir gegeben hast. Ich will endlich wissen was hier los ist. Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach im Ungewissen lassen. Ich fange schon an, an meinen Fingernägeln zu kauen und dabei war ich doch erst bei der Maniküre. Katieeee hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Pah!"_

„Na ja das hat man gemerkt. Du hast jedenfalls bei deinem Ex-Verlobten durch diesen Auftritt einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen!" antwortete er ihr mit einem nun schon viel sicherem Lächeln im Gesicht. Voller Zuversicht, dass Katie ihm nun wohl doch nicht den Kopf abreißen würde.

Nun hatte der junge Mann vor ihr wieder Katies gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Aber anstatt ihn wie üblich anzukeifen, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Das stimmt. Aber mein Auftritt war nichts gegen deine Ankündigung unserer bevorstehenden Hochzeit!"

Irgendwie kam ihm das ganze unwirklich vor. Er saß hier zusammen mit Katie und sie vertrugen sich. Und zudem war die Situation ohnehin schon merkwürdig genug, da das gesamte Ministerium nun dachte, sie wären miteinander verlobt. Als er heute Morgen in sein Büro ging und seine Kollegin dort vorfand, hätte er sich so etwas im Leben nicht vorstellen können. Nur wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen?

„Ja, ich glaube das hat ihm den Rest gegeben. Aber mal was anderes. Du weißt ja selbst wie ich zu unserer „Beziehung" stehe. Nur wie hast du dir jetzt gedacht, wie wir aus dieser Lage wieder heraus kommen?"

Nicht schon wieder dieses Wort. Beziehung hier, Beziehung da. Konnte man nicht einen anderen Ausdruck für diese Situation gebrauchen? Es reichte ihr schon, dass jedes Mal wenn sie dieses Wort vernahm Angelinas Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien und immer wieder den Satz _„…aber werde du dir erst einmal klar in wie weit du wirklich keine Beziehung zu Flint hast!" _zu hören.

„Sehe ich etwa so aus, als wenn ich eine Lösung parat hätte? Und bitte lass das Wort Beziehung aus dem Spiel. Es reicht schon, dass ich es gegenüber Angelina erwähnt habe!"

Scheiße, was war heute bloß in dem Kaffee? Warum redete sie sich auch ständig um Kopf und Kragen. Er hatte sie doch nicht einmal nach irgendwas außer einer Lösung gefragt. Warum musste sie ihm gleich das mit Angelina auf die Nase binden? Toll gemacht. Wirklich. Jetzt würde er sicherlich wieder nachbohren, bis sie sich zum Trottel der Nation gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte das Wort in Gegenwart ihrer Freundin erwähnt? Das war Anlass genug um in Rekordzeit seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe schießen zu lassen. Mist, er hätte vielleicht doch ihr Tagebuch lesen sollen. Dann müsste er jetzt nicht seiner zwanghaften Neugier nachgehen.

„Interessant. Du redest also mit Angelina über uns?"

Sie hatte es doch gewusst. Er konnte natürlich nicht anders. Er wäre nicht er selbst wenn er dazu geschwiegen hätte. Außerdem wäre es natürlich zu viel verlangt wenn mal ein Wunder geschehen würde und sich einfach die Erde unter ihr auftun würde, aber Nein. Scheiß Gryffindormut. Manchmal glaubte sie selbst, dass es sich eher um einen Selbstmordwunsch als um Mut handelte.

„Ich hab gar nicht…wieso sollte ich auch…du machst mich wahnsinnig Flint, wirklich!"

Das wurde immer interessanter wie er feststellen musste. Langsam trat er hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Mache ich dich vielleicht irgendwie nervös, Schatz?" Dabei betonte er besonders ihren Kosenamen und merkte sichtlich wie sich die junge Frau unter seinen Händen verspannte.

„_Uii kriegen wir jetzt eine Massage? Warum so verkrampft? Genieße es!"_

„Nein…ich…du machst mich überhaupt nicht nervös!"

Ihre Antwort ließ ihn nur noch mehr grinsen. Und wie nervös sie war. Er konnte beinahe ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag hören. So schnell wie die Situation umgeschlagen hatte, bekam er auch seine übliche Portion Slytherincharme wieder.

„Warum stotterst du dann, Süße? Ich bestreite ja auch nicht, dass du mich in gewissen Situationen auch reichlich nervös machst. Komm schon. Zu mir kannst du ehrlich sein. Wir sind immerhin verlobt!" Mit jedem Wort war er ihrem Ohr näher gekommen, sodass der Ende des Satzes nur noch gehaucht schien und Katie nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm, als seinen heißen Atem.

Bevor jedoch letztendlich jede Kontrolle von ihr abfallen konnte, stieß Katie unsanft seine Hände von ihren Schultern. Blickte ihn noch einmal kurz an bevor sie aus dem Büro stürmte und mit den Worten „Ich habe noch zu arbeiten!" verschwunden war.

Mancher Mann wäre jetzt enttäuscht gewesen, aber nicht Marcus Flint. Er wusste genau, das Katie nicht so einfach zu fangen war. Vielleicht war auch gerade das eines der Dinge die ihn daran reizten auch in den unmöglichsten Situationen in die Offensive zu gehen. Außerdem hatte er ab heute einige Funken Hoffnung mehr auf seiner Seite. Zum einen ihre leidenschaftliche Verteidigung seiner Person und zum anderen das Verlangen das er soeben in ihren Augen hatte aufblitzen sehen.

Er wusste, bald würde seine Zeit kommen. Das Schicksal spielte ihm momentan nicht schlecht mit. Er könnte sich eigentlich daran gewöhnen. Aber er würde nicht untätig sein. Denn diese Frau zu erobern war ein Knochenjob, der sich aber allemal lohnte. Dieser Frau war es wert, um sie zu kämpfen.

Katie unterdessen war mehr als durcheinander. Ohne auch nur ansatzweise auf Teresa zu achten stürmte sie an dieser vorbei in ihr Büro und war dabei mehr als bereit, sich in Arbeit zu stürzen. Alles andere würde sich hoffentlich von selbst lösen. Vielleicht hatte man ja bald schon den Disput aus der Cafeteria vergessen. Schließlich war eine Verlobung zwischen zwei Mitarbeitern wirklich nicht so besonders.

Gerade als sie sich gesammelt hatte und sich dem schon seit Wochen auf ihrem Schreibtisch türmenden Aktenberg stürzten wollte verschlug der Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch ihr zuerst einmal die Sprache. Sie sollte dringend mal ein Horoskop lesen. Vielleicht hatte sie gerade eine Pechsträhne oder vielleicht hatte sie ja auch jemand verflucht. Sie konnte nichts ausschließen. Aber was sie dort sah, konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Da war ihr Schreibtisch und darauf stand….NICHTS!

Kurze Zeit später, als die junge Frau ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, vermahn man in der sperlich besetzten Etage einen markerschütternden Schrei, der sowohl Marcus aus seinem Gedanken als auch Teresa aus ihrer Arbeit riss.

* * *

A/N: Freu ich hab das Kapitel doch noch zustande gebracht nachdem mir die letzten 4 Seiten flöten gegangen waren und ich sowieso durch meine Woche die ich bin bett lag etwas verspätet war. Erst mal ein ganz Großes dank an meine Beta die so viel geduld mit mir hatte bis ich dann das Kapitel endlich geschickt hatte. Das nächste lässt nicht so lange auf sich warten, versprochen ;-) Ich hoffe das Kapitel findet anklang bei euch und noch ein paar Schwarzleser outen sich endlich. Hat doch das letzte mal auch schon geklappt. Ich danke im übrigen für die Lieben Reviews die ich bekomme. Man darf mich gar nicht dabei beobachten wenn ich sie lese g also fleißig Reviewn ja? Da macht das ganze gleich doppelt Spaß, ich finds ja schon herrlich mit den Figuren unfug zu treiben und sie nach meinem Willen aggieren zu lassen ;-) also bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Midnight


	5. Was Freundschaft ist

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel V Was Freundschaft ist...

Es war unglaublich, nichts absolut gar nichts lag mehr auf ihrem Schreibtisch. So leer hatte Katie ihn zuletzt gesehen, als sie ihre Stelle im Ministerium angenommen hatte. Aber jetzt? Wo bitte waren all ihre Akten? Es mochte zwar wie ein unaufgeräumter Berg Arbeit ausgesehen haben, aber ihr Chaos hatte System. Sie würde nie wieder etwas wiederfinden, zumal sie erst einmal herausfinden sollte, wo ihre ganzen Papiere abgeblieben waren.

„Wow, Katie ich wusste gar nicht wie dein Schreibtisch ohne Papiere aussieht. Hat irgendwie etwas Befremdendes!"

Marcus konnte nicht anders und musste das Bild, das sich ihm bot kommentieren. Jetzt wusste er auch warum seine Kollegin so geschrieen hatte. Das letzte Mal, als er einmal versucht hatte gewisse Dinge in ihrer Wohnung aufzuräumen, war sie kurz davor ihn rauszuschmeißen. Er ahnte schlimmes für den Übeltäter, der sich an Katies Akten zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

Aber auch nach diesem musste nicht all zu lange gesucht werden. Ebenfalls in Katies Büro eingetreten war Teresa, die den Schreibtisch mit einem Anflug von Stolz betrachtete.

„Sehen Sie, so sieht das ganze doch gleich viel ordentlicher aus. Jetzt können Sie besser arbeiten. Bei Ihrem Chaos hat ja kein Mensch mehr durchblicken können!"

Katie musste sich dazu zwingen ruhig zu bleiben und immer wieder tief durchzuatmen, denn ihr war mehr danach, Teresa in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken. Wie konnte diese Frau es wagen sich an ihre Akten zu schaffen zu machen? Es reichte doch vollkommen wenn sie vor ihrer Tür saß und sie ab und an mit ihrem Geplapper auf die Palme brachte. Verdammt, sie war der jungen Frau keine Hilfe. Sie war eher eine Belastung. Es war wirklich eine tolle Idee, welche die Chefetage da gehabt hatte. Jemand da oben musste sie definitiv hassen.

Marcus hielt sich dezent zurück und blickte nur immer wieder zwischen Teresa und seiner Kollegin hin und her. Das ganze konnte nicht wirklich gut ausgehen. Er hatte Teresa noch nicht wirklich wahrgenommen und es wäre höflicher gewesen sich jetzt bei ihr vorzustellen, aber es war ein unpassender Moment und zugegebenermaßen befanden sie sich hier alle auf einer tickenden Zeitbombe.

Für Katie häuften sich in letzter Zeit Situationen, die nicht unbedingt dafür sorgten dass sie sich rundum wohl und glücklich fühlte. Sie trat von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere und Flint war sich sicher, wenn es so weiter ging, hatte sie alle eine riesige Explosion zu erwarten und besonders er würde nicht ungeschoren davon kommen.

„Sie haben bitte was gemacht?" fragte Katie nach einiger Zeit in einer nicht wenig hysterisch klingenden Stimme.

So als ob Teresa ihren Unterton überhört hätte, was sie wahrscheinlich auch getan hatte lächelte sie vergnügt in Katies Richtung und plapperte mal wieder ohne Punkt und Komma.

„Also ist das nicht toll? Ich habe das ganze nach dem Alphabet geordnet, das mache ich auch zu Hause immer mit meinen Gewürzen. So findet man alles ganz schnell wieder. Einmal musste ich für ein Essen ….!"

Es war unglaublich! Da stellte man dieser Frau eine Frage und dann so was. Alphabetisch geordnet also. Na toll! Sie hatte noch nie etwas von solch einem System gehalten. Sie hatte in Hogwarts kein systematisches System gehabt und ihren Abschluss gemacht. Sie hatte ebenfalls auf der Uni keinerlei Logik in ihr Chaos bringen können und hatte trotzdem mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Jetzt, wo sie die Freiheit hatte das zu tun was sie wollte, Unmengen an Handlungsfreiheit besaß, kam diese Frau daher und versuchte Ordnung zu schaffen. Katie hätte ihr am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.

„RAUS! Sofort! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören!"

Teresa schaute überrascht auf. Anscheinend kam dieser Ausbruch für sie komplett unerwartet. Sie dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Wahrscheinlich steckte die Kleine nur in irgendeinem nervenzerreißenden Fall. Somit verließ sie in Windeseile das Büro und setzte an ihrem Schreibtisch die dort liegengelassene Arbeit fort.

Gerade als Marcus ebenfalls das Büro verlassen wollte, stellte Katie sich ihm in den Weg und funkelte ihn böse an, was ihn dazu veranlasste die Arme vor seiner Brust zu verschränken und seiner Neugierde, durch ein „Was?" Luft zu machen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes, dass du mich jetzt mit diesem Chaos alleine lässt, oder?

Oh nein! Er würde nicht so einfach davonkommen. Er war ja schließlich nicht unweigerlich wenig daran beteiligt, dass ihre Stimmung gefährlich schwankte und nebenbei in ihrer Gefühlswelt ein Chaos entstanden war, dass wahrscheinlich schlimmer war, als das in ihrem Büro.

„Moment Mal bitte. Was hab ich denn damit zu tun?"

Auf Katies Antwort war er besonders gespannt. Er hatte weitaus besseres zu tun, als diese Ordnung wieder in ein Chaos zu verwandeln. Wenn er Zeit mit Katie verbringen wollte, dann garantiert auf andere Weise.

„Guck nicht so blöd. Du bist mir was schuldig und schließlich bin ich deine „Verlobte" also sei ein Gentleman und hilf mir!"

Marcus war für einen Augenblick einfach nur sprachlos. Dass gerade Katie die Situation in der sie sich befanden ausnutzte war nun doch etwas überraschend für ihn. Aber sie wäre nicht Katie, wenn sie ihn nicht jeden Tag aufs Neue überraschen könnte. So sehr er sich auch innerlich dagegen sträubte ihr dabei zu helfen, ihr Büro in sein Urzustand zu versetzen, so wollte er ihr den Gefallen tun. Jedoch nicht aus Zuneigung oder sonst einer sentimentalen Regung. Nein, in dieser Hinsicht war er wieder ganz der Slytherin. Er tat es nur aus purem Überlebensinstinkt und Eigennutz.

„Na wenn du mich schon so nett darum bittest, werde ich dir, liebste „Verlobte" natürlich helfen. Aber wie du weißt, nichts im Leben ist umsonst!"

Katie hätte besser davon absehen sollen auf diesen Deal einzugehen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie einfach zu erschöpft und hatte beim besten Willen keine Lust dazu ihr Büro alleine „aufzuräumen". Außerdem hatte Katie Marcus´ Aussage nicht allzu ernst genommen, bzw. sie nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Aber daran würde er sie noch früh genug erinnern.

Als erstes nahm sich Katie ihren Aktenschrank vor. Was sie dort vorfand, wäre für jeden Ordnungsfanatiker oder zumindest jeden normalen Menschen nicht sonderlich schlimm gewesen. Wahrscheinlich sogar der Himmel auf Erden. Der gesamte Aktenschrank war mit Ordnern gefüllt, die allesamt akkurat nach dem Alphabet geordnet waren.

„Wer, zum Henker, ordnet seine Akten nach dem Alphabet? Da Blickt doch kein Mensch mehr durch?!"

Marcus konnte sie ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das war so typisch Katie. Ordnung war ein Fremdwort für sie und würde es auch immer bleiben. Aber gerade dies war etwas, dass einen Teil ihres Charmes ausmachte.

„Schätzchen, ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber annähernd jeder normale Mensch ordnet seine Akten. Meist sogar nach dem Alphabet!"

Ja, er konnte es nicht lassen, mit Katie in einem Raum zu sein ohne diese Art von Stichelei und ohne mit ihr zu flirten. Es wäre nicht nur eine verpasste Gelegenheit, sondern sein Tag würde nur halb so viel Spaß machen.

„Willst du damit etwa behaupten, ich sei kein NORMALER Mensch?"

Natürlich konnte auch ein Kommentar von ihm nach hinten losgehen und anscheinend war es mal wieder soweit. Da Katie ohnehin schon gereizt war, konnte man es ihr nicht verdenken, dass sie gleich bei jeder noch so harmlosen Anspielung in die Luft ging.

„Süße, das sollte keine Beleidigung sein. Ich will damit nur ausdrücken, wie einzigartig du bist!". Damit warf er ihr einen Luftkuss zu und widmete sich wieder der noch zu zerstörenden Ordnung.

Katie focht, wie immer bei solchen Komplimenten seitens Flint, einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das ganze ernst nehmen sollte und sich dabei auch noch geschmeichelt fühlen durfte, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben oder ob sie ihm nicht einfach wegen seiner Dreistigkeit den Kopf abreißen sollte.

„_Also bitte, was wird das hier? Ihr solltet euch lieber in eine Ecke verzeihen und eure Verlobung feiern, wenn du verstehst was ich meine hrrrr, hrrrr!"_

Na klasse! Während sie den Kopf voll davon hatte ihr Büro wieder in einen Arbeitsplatz zu verwandeln und voll beschäftigt war, landeten die Gedankengänge ihres Unterbewusstseins in der Gosse. Ganz wunderbar. Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, ob sie in letzter Zeit einen übergroßen Spiegel zerbrochen hatte und nun 7 Jahre lang Pech hatte. Möglich wäre es immerhin.

„Katie, ich will ja nicht nerven, aber wie genau stellst du dir vor, dass ich dein Chaos wieder herrichte? Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wo was lag und überhaupt, was ich genau machen soll!"

In Ordnung. Daran hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht. Alles ganz ruhig angehen. Sie müsste ihm wohl oder übel erklären müssen, wie sie sich das ganze vorstellte. Aber gehen lassen würde sie ihn nicht.

Geschlagene 4 Stunden später war wieder ein Ansatz des Chaos erkennbar, welches zuvor in Katies Büro herrschte. Trotzdem war noch lange nicht alles wieder an seinem alten Platz. Für heute jedoch sollte es erst einmal reichen. Erschöpft lies sich Katie in ihren Stuhl sinken und beobachtete, wie Marcus den letzten Karton zu Kleinholz verarbeitete, in dem zuvor einige der Akten alphabetisch geordnet waren.

„Ich glaube, das reicht für heute. Ich bin fix und fertig. Ich versuche morgen den Rest alleine zu machen. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, auch wenn ich dir eigentlich keine andere Wahl gelassen habe!"

Irgendwann würde er noch einen Herzinfarkt erleiden und das nur aufgrund ihrer spontanen Dankesbekundungen. Das war schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte und schon einmal pro Tag ist normalerweise eher eine Seltenheit, wenn nicht sogar ein Weltwunder.

„Nichts zu danken. Immerhin kostet dich mein Einsatz hier eine Kleinigkeit!"

Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen hatte sie seine Aussage zuvor wirklich nicht wahrgenommen. Aber er wäre kein Slytherin wenn er diesen kleinen Deal vergessen hätte. Man musste schließlich aus jeder, manchmal noch zu unangenehmen, Situation schließlich etwas für sich herausschlagen und das hatte er mal wieder geschafft.

Die junge Frau schaute ihr gegenüber skeptisch an und machte mit ihrer in die Höhe gezogenen Augenbrauen mal wieder jedem Slytherin Konkurrenz.

„Was, um Merlins Willen, soll das heißen, _das kostet mich eine Kleinigkeit_?"

Irgendetwas hatte Katie hier definitiv verpasst. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, ihm für das „Aufräumen" etwas schuldig zu sein. Immerhin trug er damit einen Teil seiner Schuld an dem ganzen Desaster ab, welches momentan eine vorherrschende Rolle in ihrem Leben hatte.

„Na ja, nichts im Leben ist umsonst. Wie ich vorher schon sagte, du bist mir also was schuldig! Und ich habe mir da auch schon was überlegt. Da wir ja im Ministerium sowieso als verlobt gelten, bist du mein Date für den Juristenball!"

Kaum hatte der junge Mann geendet, war er auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden. Jedoch nicht ohne vorher seiner „Verlobten" einen Handkuss zuzuwerfen.

Mist, den Juristenball hatte Katie komplett vergessen. Oder eher verdrängt. Wenigstens wäre jetzt die Frage nach einer Begleitung geklärt, obwohl ihr nicht ganz wohl dabei war, gerade mit ihrer unbewussten Versuchung schlechthin dort zu erscheinen. Natürlich hatte sie auch insgeheim gehofft oder vielmehr hoffte noch immer, dass sie das Desaster um diese Lügengeschichte mit ihrer Verlobung sobald wie möglich klären würde. Möglichst bevor jemand aus ihrem engeren Freundeskreis davon erfuhr.

Ihr unzähligen und verwirrenden Gedanken beiseite schiebend suchte Katie sich hier und dort eine Akte heraus die sie noch mit nach Hause nehmen konnte und machte sich dann fertig, ihr Büro zu verlassen und diesen Tag als einen der Katastrophalsten in ihrem Leben abzustempeln.

Gerade als Katie nun endlich ihr Büro verlassen und sich in ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend verabschieden wollte, wurde sie noch einmal von ihrer ordnungsversessenen Sekretärin aufgehalten.

„Ach Miss Bell... ich meine Katie... hier sind noch ein paar Akten die ich Ihnen geben soll. Und bevor ich es vergesse, Ihr Mann ist schon nach Hause gegangen!"

Verwunderlich das diese Frau überhaupt einen Satz zustande brachte der auch einmal endete.

Aber lange Zeit blieb Katie nicht, sich darüber zu wundern, denn ziemlich schnell drang der Wortlaut, „ihr Mann" in ihr Unterbewusstsein.

„Mein w_as_?"

Sie glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass Marcus und sie verheiratet waren? Solch absurde Gedankengänge konnte selbst diese Frau nicht zustande bringen, oder?

„Na, ihr Ehemann, Ich dachte das ie und er… also weil er sagte doch er sieht sie nachher zu Hause... Entschuldigung, ich wusste ja nicht,... also ich habe ja schon viel von wilden Ehen gehört aber… na ja, wie dem auch sei. Es geht mich eigentlich auch gar nichts an!". Dabei zwinkerte sie Katie nur überdeutlich zu und wollte wieder hinter ihrer Arbeit verschwinden.

Oh, da hatte sie wirklich Recht. Genauso genommen ging es sie wirklich rein gar nichts an. Aber auch wenn dem so war, so verspürte Katie doch den Drang wenigstens hier alles richtig zu stellen, bevor noch weitere Vermutungen und Spekulationen über sie und Marcus in Umlauf geraten könnten.

„Nein, nein das verstehen sie falsch. Wir wohnen nur zusammen. Marcus ist mein Untermieter!"

Wenn Katie nun gehofft hatte, dass Teresa sie verstehen würde und von ihrer wahnwitzigen Idee abzubringen wäre, sie und Marcus würden zusammen in einer wilden Ehe leben, so war dies nur ein Wunschtraum, der sich nicht so leicht erfüllen lies.

„Ich verstehe. So nennt man das also heute!". Dabei schenkte Teresa der jungen Frau vor sich ein Recht anzügliches Grinsen, machte sich darauf wieder an die Arbeit und war von da an nicht mehr ansprechbar.

Katie wollte noch ein „Aber..!" einwerfen, jedoch zwang sie sich selbst zu der Einsicht, dass bei dieser Frau Hopfen und Malz verloren war und sie es sowieso nicht schaffen würde, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Wunderbar. Sollte in nächster Zeit einmal Angelina, oder was noch viel schlimmer wäre, einer der Zwillinge hier auftauchen, hätte sie einiges zu erklären. Und auch wenn es einen zu köstlichen Anblick abgeben würde, wenn die Zwillinge auf Flint losgehen würden, ohne sich vorher über den Hintergrund dieser „Gerüchte" zu informieren, so war Katie jedoch so gnädig, Flint auf solche Eventualitäten vorzubereiten, indem sie ihn dezent warnte.

Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es ja nicht mehr werden, oder?

Während sich Katie dann doch endlich auf den Weg nach Hause machte, war es Flint der in seinem Zimmer saß und seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lies. Dabei schweifte sein Blick auf seinen Nachttischschrank, auf dem ein Foto von sich und Katie zu sehen war. Es war kurz nachdem sie Freundschaft geschlossen hatten aufgenommen wurden.

Er konnte sich noch immer an diesen Tag erinnern, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre.

_Marcus und Katie waren zwar als Team eingeteilt, doch so recht zusammenarbeiten war für die ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Doch das alles änderte sich schlagartig bei ihrem schwersten Fall überhaupt, bei dem sie zusammen die Anklage stellen sollten._

_Der Angeklagte war in diesem Fall niemand anders als Marcus eigener Vater. Das Oberhaupt der Familie Flint._

_Marcus hatte gerade die Akte neu auf den Tisch bekommen und wollte wie schon so oft seiner Kollegin zuvorkommen, indem er sie als erstes las. Doch kaum hatte er die Akte geöffnet, verhärtete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Hände verkrampften sich, während das Papier der Akten unter seiner Berührung zerknüllte._

_Katie, die kurz darauf ins Büro kam, bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht und entriss ihm wie üblich die Akte, um selbst einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Kaum hatte sie jedoch einen Blick auf den Namen des Angeklagten geworfen, fiel ihr Blick zurück auf ihren Kollegen._

_Sie wusste, dass jetzt nachdem der elende Krieg beendet war ,die Verhandlungen nicht abebben würden und sie viel zu tun bekamen. Auch mit Menschen, die sie zuvor flüchtig aus der Schule kannte oder zumindest deren Namen sie schon einmal gehört hatte. Aber das es sich gleich so anfühlen sollte, war ihr nicht klar. _

_Sie waren beide noch nicht sehr lange im Anwaltsberuf tätig. Er länger als sie, aber dennoch war diese Situation für keinen von beiden angenehm. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass Katie so etwas wie Mitleid für Flint empfand. Aber sie wusste wie Slytherins tickten. Das waren keine Menschen die man in den Arm nahm und ihnen leise ins Ohr flüsterte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Sie hatten ihren Stolz und ganz besonders das Exemplar, dass vor ihr saß, würde keinen Deut davon verlieren wollen._

_Gerade als Katie sich dazu durchringen konnte, näher auf ihn zuzugehen, sprang Marcus von seinem Platz auf und verließ fluchtartig das Büro. _

_Er wollte jetzt alleine sein. Geheucheltes Mitleid einer Gryffindor, die ihn nicht einmal mochte, brauchte er jetzt ganz sicher am wenigsten._

_Drei Tage später war der erste Verhandlungstermin angesetzt. Katie begann sich langsam aber sicher Sorgen um ihren Kollegen zu machen. Er war, seitdem er das Büro so stürmisch verlassen hatte, nicht wieder im Ministerium aufgetaucht. So ungern sie sich es auch eingestand, Katie hatte wirklich Angst um ihren eigentlich so verhassten Kollegen._

_Gerade als sie alleine den Gerichtssaal betreten wollte, kam ihr junger Kollege allerdings um die Ecke. Dies war etwas, dass sie normalerweise beruhigen sollte, aber als sie in sein Gesicht blickte, sah sie tiefe Ränder unter seinen Augen und auch sonst schien er nicht er selbst zu sein._

_Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung ging er an ihr vorbei und begab sich an dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz. Katie war froh, dass es erst die Verhandlungseröffnung war. So blieb im Nachhinein noch genug Zeit, ein Gespräch mit Marcus zu führen._

_Während der Verlesung der Anklage saß Marcus nur abwesend auf seinem Platz und starrte ins Nichts. Im Gerichtssaal anwesend waren unzählige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums die allesamt Marcus Vater in Askaban sehen wollten. Während die ihm vorgeworfenen Vergehen einzeln erläutert wurden, gab es unzählige von Zwischenrufen, die nicht nur Marcus Vater betrafen, sondern gleich auch dessen ganze Familie beleidigten. _

_Die meisten schienen nicht wirklich zu realisieren, dass hier eine der unangenehmsten Situationen der Geschichte des Ministeriums bestand. Oder sie ignorierten diesen Umstand. Niemand hatte auch nur an die Befangenheit des jungen Flint gedacht. Niemand schien sich dafür zu interessieren. Dies hier sollte ganz klar ein Schauprozess werden. Einer der ersten, die ein Exempel statuieren sollten. Schon allein das Aufgebot der Presse, die sonst so sorgfältig aus den Gerichtssälen des Ministeriums ferngehalten wurde, füllte beinah den gesamten Saal aus._

_Kaum waren die weiterführenden Verhandlungstermine festgelegt, verließen die Schaulustigen den Gerichtssaal gemeinsam mit der Presse. Doch hatten Katie und Marcus gedacht ohne viel Aufhebens in ihr Büro zu gelangen, so hatten sie falsch gedacht._

_Kaum machten die beiden sich auf den Weg, hatte die Presse sich schon an ihren Fersen geheftet. Katie wurde noch verschont, im Gegensatz zu Marcus. Dieser musste sich quälenden und ziemlich persönlichen Fragen stellen. Diese wurden von ihm jedoch mit einem „Kein Kommentar" weitgehend nicht beantwortet. Auch blieb er nach außen hin ganz ruhig. Jedenfalls bis man ihm die Frage über seinen Derzeitigen Wohnsitz stellte. _

_Katie erfuhr jetzt erst aus dritter Hand, dass nach der Verhaftung seines Vaters das gesamte Anwesen der Familie Flint dem Ministerium in die Hände gefallen war. Sie hatte sich bisher nie Gedanken darum gemacht wo er wohnte. Es reichte vollkommen, dass sie mit ihm zusammenarbeiten sollte._

_Jetzt hatte die Presse unangebrachte Kommentare darüber gemacht, dass er zur Zeit im Tropfenden Kessel wohnte und versucht seinen Stolz zu beleidigen. _

_Das letzte Mal, dass eine Zaubererfamilie aus ihrem eigenen Heim vertrieben wurde, war schon ziemlich lange her und es war ein Symbol dafür, verschmäht und geächtet zu sein. Marcus jedoch wollte sich diese Blöße nicht geben. Er rauschte mal wieder ungehalten an Katie vorbei und war schon verschwunden ehe die Klatschpresse auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte._

_Stunden später fand sie ihm im verlassenem Konferenzraum ihrer Abteilung sitzend. Nicht einmal das Licht hatte er eingeschaltet. Er saß dort still im Dunklen und das einzige was man hörte war sein Atem. _

_Katie ging ganz langsam auf ihn zu und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Schulter._

„_Marcus ich weiß…"_

_Aufgebracht unterbrach er ihren angefangenen Satz. „ Du weißt rein gar nichts. Du bist doch genauso wie alle anderen und hältst mich für einen gefühlskalten Eisklotz dessen einzige Lebensaufgabe darin besteht, anderen Leuten das Leben zur Hölle zu machen!"_

_Darüber hatte Katie bisher noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Für sie war er einfach immer nur ein Slytherin. Auch wenn es schwer war für eine Gryffindor es zuzugeben, so hatte sie sich wirklich nie für den Menschen hinter dieser Fassade interessiert. Oder vielmehr gar nichts daran gedacht, das sich dahinter wirklich jemand mit Gefühlen verbarg. Ein menschliches Wesen wie sie selbst eines war. Genau genommen hatte er ja Recht. Aber gerade weil sie diese Erkenntnis traf, fing sie an sich für diesen Menschen hinter der Fassade zu interessieren._

„_In Ordnung. Du hast Recht. Ich weiß nichts. Ich weiß nicht wie das ist. die Anklage gegen seinen eigenen Vater zu führen und ich weiß nicht wie das ist aus seinem eigenem Zu Hause rausgeschmissen zu werden. Aber ich weiß wie es ist, wenn Menschen sich einsam fühlen. Und ich weiß, dass wir nicht das sind, was man Freunde nennen kann. Aber du sollst wissen, das ich für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst!"_

_Sie wusste nichts genau was es war, dass sie dazu veranlasst hatte, aber sie konnte nicht anders als ihm dieses Angebot zu machen. Wahrhaftig, sie waren keine Freunde. Nicht einmal annähernd gute Bekannte. Eigentlich waren sie seid der Schulzeit Feinde gewesen und vertrugen sich nur mäßig als Kollegen. Aber etwas war da, dass sie dazu veranlasste in Marcus zu mehr sehen als diese gefühlskalte Fassade die er seit Jahren trug._

„_Warum…warum Katie?"_

_Nichts mehr war von dem Stolz in seiner Stimmer zu hören, der sonst immer darin mitschwang. Es klang schon eher ein wenig verzweifelt. Auch wenn sich Katie das auch nur eingebildet haben konnte. Warum? Ja, auch sie stellte sich die Frage des Warums. Was sollte sie ihm antworten? Sie wusste ja nicht einmal selbst eine Antwort darauf._

_Marcus fragte sich warum sie das tat. Er hatte sie immer schlecht behandelt. Zeitweise hatte er sie auch um ein Date gebeten, aber nie auf die Art wie es sich eine Frau wünschen würde. Er hatte sie stets von oben herab behandelt, mit einer Spur Arroganz, die ihm mit in die Wiege gelegt worden war. Warum also war sie jetzt so nett?_

„_Ich kann dir ehrlich gesagt keine Antwort darauf geben, aber nimm es einfach hin, in Ordnung?!"_

_Weitere Worte waren für diese Situation nicht mehr nötig. Katie setzte sich Marcus gegenüber und war einfach nur da, damit er nicht allein war. Sie hätte ihm auch zugehört, wenn er ihr erzählt hätte was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Aber das war nicht die Art und Weise wie der Slytherin mit dieser Art Situation fertig wurde. Hier entstand keine Freundschaft. Es war eher ein Waffenstillstand und sie war bei Merlin nicht der richtige Mensch um ihm ein Freund zu sein. So glaubte sie zumindest noch zu diesem Zeitpunkt._

_Die Verhandlung zog sich wochenlang hin. Unnötigerweise wurde Marcus' Familie mehr ins Rampenlicht gestellt, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Nichts blieb von der Presse verschont. Jegliche private Details der Familie wurden offen dargelegt. Marcus glich immer mehr einem Schatten seiner selbst. Dem Ministerium würde es nicht reichen, seinen Vater einfach nur einzusperren. Nein, sie wollten ihn brechen. Aber dass sie dabei viel tiefere Wunden in Marcus' Herz schlugen, schien niemanden zu interessieren. _

_Zwei Wochen vor der offiziellen Urteilsverkündung kam es nach der Verhandlung zu Ausschreitungen. Viele Schaulustige, die sich um das Ministeriumsgebäue aufgestellt hatten, waren in ihrer Wut gegenüber den Verantwortlichen des Krieges nicht mehr zu bremsen, sodass sie mehr als bereit waren, den Gerichtssaal zu stürmen. _

_Was genau an diesem Tag passierte war in Marcus Erinnerungen kaum noch vorhanden. Die Meute hatte sich trotz der Sicherheitskräfte und magischen Barrieren Zugang zum Gerichtssaal verschafft. Es herrschte totales Chaos. _

_Die anwesenden Auroren hatte alle Hand damit zu tun, den Angeklagten sicher aus dem Gerichtssaal zu führen und dafür zu sorgen, das wichtigen Mitgliedern des Ministeriums, unter ihnen auch der Minister höchstpersönlich, in Sicherheit waren._

_Was mit den anwesenden Anwälten geschah, war ihnen anscheinend egal. Typisch Ministerium eben. Marcus, der aus seiner sonstigen Starre erwacht war, reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig und apparierte gemeinsam mit seiner jungen Kollegin in die oberen Etagen des Ministeriums. Es war zwar nicht möglich ins Ministerium und aus dem Ministerium hinaus zu apparieren, aber innerhalb des Gebäudes schon. Jedenfalls, wenn man entsprechende Genehmigung besaß._

_Katie war zuerst etwas verwirrt, als sie sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung umsah und realisierte nur langsam, was soeben vorgefallen war. Hätte Flint sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig von dort weggebracht, würde es jetzt nicht gut um sie stehen, das wusste sie. _

_Sie hatte ja schon vieles erlebt, selbst in ihrer Referendarszeit, aber solch einen Tumult war sie nicht gewohnt und solche Ausschreitungen erst recht nicht. So etwas hatte es ihres Wissens noch nie gegeben. Nicht einmal in den Verhandlungen nach dem ersten Krieg._

_Sie wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Es gab wohl in solch einer Situation nichts anderen zu sagen, als ein einfaches, aber doch ehrlich gemeintes „Danke!"_

_Es war genau das richtige gewesen, denn Marcus quittierte dies nur mit einem Nicken wie es seine Art war und rappelte sich wieder vom Boden auf, um ihr gleich danach eine helfende Hand zu reichen. Auch eine Geste die nicht alltäglich für ihn war. Irgendetwas passierte hier. Seine Mauer brach immer mehr, seitdem die beiden zusammen an diesem Fall arbeiteten und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wohin das ganze führen würde._

_Die Tage bis zur Urteilsverkündung verliefen für Marcus in einer Art Trancezustand. Er konnte Nachts kaum schlafen und verbrachte die Zeit die er sich im Büro befand in einer Art Starre, aus der ihn niemand reißen konnte. Abgesehen von Katie, die ab und zu mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Aufmunternden Lächeln in seinem Büro auftauchte. Es war schon verwunderlich wie das Arbeitsklima sich, seitdem sie an diesem Fall arbeiteten, gewandelt hatte. Es war, als hätten sie beide ein stilles Übereinkommen getroffen._

_Am Tag der Verhandlung ging alles sehr schnell Marcus sah seinen Vater nur kurze Zeit, ihm entging jedoch nicht der verachtende Blick der ihm durch ihn zu teil wurde. Kurz darauf war er schon wieder in eine Art starre verfallen und bekam nur nebenbei das Urteil mit „Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten!" das nächste was Marcus bewusst wahr nahm, war das jemand seine Hand nahm und diese Leicht drückte um ihm Kraft zu geben. Als er Hoch sah, war dort wieder dieses aufmunternde Lächeln, welches Katie ihm neuerdings schenkte._

_Er war ihr dankbar. Er brauchte jetzt keine Worte, jemand der ihm zuredete, es würde alles wieder gut werden, denn dem war nicht so, dass wusste Marcus._

_Nachdem der Gerichtssaal bereits leer war, saßen Katie und Marcus noch immer auf ihren Plätzen und ließen die Stille auf sich wirken. Beiden war klar was jetzt passieren würde. Marcus Vater würde nie wieder die Freiheit sehen. Wenn er überhaupt lange in Askaban überlebte. Seit der Zeit, in der Sirius Black von dort geflohen war, hatte sich dort einiges geändert. Wenn es zuvor schon einen Menschen brach, so war es jetzt die Hölle auf Erde. Dafür hatte man gesorgt._

_Katie fragte sich, woran Marcus wohl dachte und schaute ihn lange Zeit von der Seite an. Dies blieb auch von ihm nicht unbemerkt und als ob er ihre ungestellte Frage gehört hätte, offenbarte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jemanden seine Gedanken._

„_Ich überlege, wie es weiter geht. Wohin ich jetzt gehe. Ein zu Hause habe ich ja jetzt nicht mehr!"_

_Man kann nicht sagen, dass Katie überrascht war über seine Reaktion. Überrascht ist viel zu harmlos ausgedrückt. Sie wahr vielmehr schockiert. Es war das allererste Mal, dass sie ihn von dieser Seite kennenlernen durfte und auch sie begann zu spüren, dass sich etwas in ihrer Beziehung zueinander geändert hatte._

_Was sie daraufhin tat, war sowohl für ihn als auch für sie mehr als verwunderlich, aber es fühlte sich richtig an._

„_Ich weiß, dass hört sich jetzt merkwürdig an, aber ich suche zur Zeit einen Untermieter und solange du noch nichts Neues gefunden hast, biete ich dir das freie Zimmer an. Es ist wohl etwas, was einem zu Hause im Moment am nächsten kommt."_

_Aus der Situation heraus wollte sie ihm erst ein, „Du bist herzlich willkommen" entgegenbringen, aber sie wusste, dass dies hier fehl am Platze gewesen wäre. Deswegen lies sie ihr Angebot im Raum stehen und wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits._

_Marcus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht so etwas. Sein Stolz sagte ihm, er sollte ihr Angebot ablehnen und der Einzelkämpfer bleiben der er nun mal war. Dies würde auch bedeutet, die Mauer, welche bei Katie zu bröckeln schien, wieder neu aufzuziehen und seine arrogante Maske wieder mit sich selbst verschmelzen zu lassen. Doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Er war davon überzeugt, dass dies ein Anfang von etwas Besonderem war und er diese Chance unbedingt ergreifen sollte._

„_Bevor ich dir eine Antwort auf dein Angebot gebe, erlaube mir eine Frage. Warum Katie? Warum willst du ausgerechnet mir helfen?"_

_Auch wenn sie diese Frage gefürchtet hatte, weil sie Angst hatte keine Antwort zu kennen, lag diese plötzlich klar genug vor ihren Augen um sie mit ihm zu teilen._

„_Weil Freunde füreinander da sind und ich das Gefühl habe das wir dies irgendwie sind… Freunde meine ich!"_

_Freunde. Dieses eine Wort, was für ihn doch soviel bedeutete, war ihm Antwort genug. Antwort auf so viele Fragen, die er sich stellte. Ja, er war sich nun sicher. Er würde es versuchen. Ihr Angebot annehmen und abwarten was passieren würde. Denn er wusste sie hatte Recht. Sie waren Freunde geworden. Freunde waren füreinander da und er schwor sich, dass er ihr auch helfen würde, wenn sie ihn irgendwann brauchen würde. _

_Sein Nicken reichte aus und beide brauchten keine Worte mehr. Sie wären auch mehr als fehl am Platze gewesen. Es war ein stilles Übereinkommen. Es war der Moment, in dem sie bewusst Freundschaft schlossen und einen Weg einschlugen, den sie gemeinsam beschreiten würden._

Marcus hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ja, es war lange her. Damals war dieses Zusammenwohnen nur als eine Übergangsphase geplant und nun wohnten sie schon so lange auf engstem Raum zusammen. Und das sogar mehr oder weniger friedlich.

Gerade als seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrten hörte er die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen. Also war Katie wieder Zu Hause. Langsam stand er auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner jungen Kollegin.

In der Küche fand er sie dann schließlich vor. Mal wieder eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und noch nicht einmal ihren Mantel hatte sie abgelegt. Nebenbei bemerkt sah sie auch nicht viel entspannter aus als zuvor in ihrem Büro.

„Katie, alles in Ordnung?"

Er war wirklich besorgt um die junge Frau. Sie sah nicht wirklich gut aus und trank in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu viel Kaffee. Nicht das er selbst bei jeder Gelegenheit dieser schwarzen Droge verfiel, aber ihr Konsum nahm ganz neue Ausmaße an.

Katie gab nur ein geknurrtes „Nein!" von sich und massierte ihre pochenden Schläfen, nachdem sie ihren Kaffee auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte.

Marcus ging nun auf sie zu und half ihr dabei ihren Mantel loszuwerden, er legte ihn kurzer Hand auf den Küchentisch vor sich und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Pass auf Kleine. Ich lasse dir jetzt ein entspannendes Bad ein und keine Widerrede heute. Du wirst dich ausruhen und danach, egal wie früh es dann immer noch sein mag, wirst du dich in dein Bett kuscheln und ausschlafen. Kaffee ist kein Schlafersatz!"

Selbst wenn Katie gewollt hätte, sie hätte gar nicht protestieren können. So nickte sie ihm nur zu und sah ihm hinterher, wie er ins Badezimmer verschwand um besagtes Bad einzulassen.

Da war sie wieder. Diese Seite an ihm, der sie hoffnungslos verfallen war. Und wenn ihr Kopf nicht schon jetzt so hämmern würde, käme sie wahrscheinlich auf den Gedanken ihren Schädel an der Tischplatte zu zertrümmern.

Das Bad war genau das richtige für Katie gewesen. Einfach nur entspannen, abschalten und an nichts denken. Im Hinterkopf hatte sie zwar immer noch den Gedanken Marcus wegen Teresas irrsinnigen Vermutungen vorzuwarnen, aber das hatte sicherlich noch bis Morgen Zeit. So machte sie zum ersten Mal das, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte, begab sich sofort nach dem Bad in ihr warmes kuscheliges Bett und schlief ein, kaum dass sie ihren Kopf in die Kissen hatte fallen lassen. Es war ein traumloser und erholsamer Schlaf.

Marcus registrierte mit Zufriedenheit, dass Katie auf seinen Rat gehört hatte und nun friedlich in ihrem Bett schlummerte. Es war das beste, wenn sie sich erst einmal ausruhte. Wer wusste schon was die nächsten Tage den beiden brachten.

So machte sich auch Marcus auf den Weg in sein Bett, denn der Tag war anstrengender gewesen als er gedacht hatte. Er spürte auch die Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen und war froh, dass dieser ereignisreicher Tag endlich ein Ende fand. Nicht wissend, dass der nächste Tag viel zu schnell kommen würde.

Leichte Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Katies Gesicht und wollten sie aus ihrem erholsamen Schlaf wecken. Dies wusste diese jedoch zu verhindern und schlug ihre Bettdecke über ihren Kopf.

Leider war auch ihr Mitbewohner ihr nicht wohl gesonnen, denn dieser stand mitten in ihrem Zimmer und räusperte sich. Als von Katie jedoch keine Reaktion kam, mit Ausnahme eine unverkennbaren Brummens, schlich sich ein slytherinhaftes Grinsen auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, bevor er ihr die Bettdecke mit einem Ruck entzog.

Sofort war Katie wach genug um auf diese Untat zu reagieren und warf ein Kissen nach ihrem ungebetenen Gast.

„Flint, verpiss dich. Ich will schlafen!"

Dieser tat jedoch nichts dergleichen, sondern lächelte weiter in Katies Richtung, die ihren Kopf in ihrem zweiten Kissen vergrub und hoffte, dass er bald ihr Zimmer verlassen würde und sie wieder ins Land der Träume verschwinden konnte.

Dem war jedoch nicht so. Marcus holte eine Zeitschrift hinter seinem Rücken hervor, setzte sich trotz der angrifflustigen Löwin auf die Bettkante und versuchte ihr die neuste Hiobsbotschaft möglichst schonend beizubringen.

„Katie …ich will wirklich nicht lange stören, aber lesen viele deiner Freunde und Verwandten die Hexenwoche?"

Was, bitte, war das für eine Frage? Das war doch wohl nicht sein ernst, dass er sie am frühen Morgen aus dem Schlaf riss, nur um ihr solch eine dumme Frage zu stellen?

„Verdammt Flint willst du mich verarschen? Das ist echt kein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Scherz deinerseits. Du hast selbst gesagt, ich brauche den Schlaf. Was soll also die Frage?"

Er wünschte selbst, dies wäre ein Scherz. Leider war dem aber nicht so. Die Situation war ernst, auch wenn er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Nein „Schatz", ich verarsche dich nicht. Ich frage nur aus begründetem Interesse, da dein Ex-Verlobter so nett war, uns seine Glückwünsche gleich durch die Titelseite der Hexenwoche mitzuteilen."

Nun war nicht mehr an Schlaf zu denken. Katie war mit einem Mal hellwach.

„WAS…?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_So das war dann doch etwas verspätet das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme wieder so liebe Reviews wie letztes Mal, hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, das ich süchtig danach bin? fingernägel knabber und wie findet ihr das Kapitel?? Kommt schon ihr müsst ja nicht 5 Seite Review schreiben, ein zwei Zeiler würde mich schon glücklich machen. Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;-)_

_Midnight_


	6. Wenn die Klatschpresse

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel VI Wenn die Klatschpresse eine Person wäre, wäre sie jetzt Tod!

So schnell konnte Marcus gar nicht reagieren, wie Katie aufgesprungen war und ihm die Hexenwoche aus der Hand gerissen hatte.

Auf der Titelseite prangte ein riesiges Foto der beiden mit der Überschrift: _Slytherin und Gryffindor in Liebe vereint_. Sehr Originell! Katie musste einen Würgreiz unterdrücken. Sie hätte der Presse doch mehr Einfallsreichtum für einen Titel zugetraut. Zumindest etwas Spektakuläreres als dieser einfallslose Titel, der zudem nach einem grottenschlechten Groschenroman klang.

Schnell überflog sie die Titelseite, und kam nicht umher ihr Gesicht dabei zu verziehen, um dann auf den eigentlichen Artikel zu blättern der sich auf Seite 3 und 4 befand.

_Slytherin und Gryffindor in Liebe vereint! _

_Normalerweise ist es ein Grund zu trauern, wenn man erfährt, dass die Ex-Verlobte sich dazu entschlossen hat jemand anderen zu ehelichen, nachdem sie grundlos die Verlobung gelöst hat, aber nicht so Alexander Wood. Er erzählte uns persönlich, wie froh er darüber sei, dass Katie Bell, juristische Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums und zugleich auch seine Ex-Verlobte, endlich ihr Glück gefunden hat. Auch ist es nicht eine gewöhnlichste Liebesgeschichte die hier vor dem Traualtar endet. Das Liebesglück traf gerade die größten Gegensätze die es überhaupt gibt. Beide sind Vertreter der in Hogwarts angesiedelten Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin, zwischen denen schon seid Generationen eine unüberbrückbare Fehde besteht. Katie Bell, stolze Gryffindorlöwin hat sich mit Marcus Flint, eine der hinterlistigsten Schlangen Slytherins verlobt. Er selbst dürfte uns noch allen sehr wohl bekannt sein, aus den Nachkriegsprozessen, bei denen sein Vater selbst auf der Anklagebank saß. Viele mögen sich nun fragen, wie kann eine junge Frau, die das Feuer der Leidenschaft in sich trägt ihre Liebe nur an solch eine kaltherzige Person verschwenden. Eine Frage, auf die wahrscheinlich nur sie selbst eine Antwort haben wird. Die beiden arbeiten schon seit ein paar Jahren als Kollegen zusammen, führten laut unserer Quellen eine platonische Freundschaft und teilten sich auch gemeinsam eine Wohnung. Alles nur eine Lüge? Verständlich denn es ist nicht einfach seinen Freunden und Verwandten klarzumachen, dass man das Bett mit dem Feind teilt. Auch wenn Mr. Wood sich nach außen hin für seine Ex-Verlobte zu freuen scheint, so können wir doch nur vermuten, dass dies alles ein schwerer Schlag für ihn sein muss. Immerhin kann man der Annahme erliegen, das die Beziehung der beiden schon über einen längeren Zeitraum verlief und die Lösung der Verlobung auf einmal gar nicht mehr so grundlos war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Wo die Liebe doch hinfällt. Auch wenn es wie in jeder Liebesgeschichte auch hier Personen gibt, denen das Herz gebrochen wurde, so müssen wir doch zugeben, dass jeder von uns schon einmal von der Liebe überrumpelt wurde. Wir können nun spekulieren, wie? Und warum? Aber letzten Endes bleibt uns doch nichts anderes als den beiden Glück zu wünschen und für sie zu hoffen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. _

_Die besten Wünsche _

_Die Redaktion der Hexenwoche _

Weiterhin folgte noch kleiner Artikel über sie beide aus der Hogwartszeit, ein kleiner Bericht über die damalige Gerichtsverhandlung und zu guter Letzt unzählige Fotos, die _so_ nie aufgenommen wurden.

Katie kochte vor Wut. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was Alexander sich dort für eine Frechheit hatte einfallen lassen und als ob das nicht genug gewesen wäre, hatte sich die Redaktion der Hexenwoche mal wieder in einer Art und Weise präsentierte, die Katie ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Die unterschwelligen oder beinahe schon plump eingeschobenen Beleidigungen waren das niveauloseste, was sie jemals zuvor gelesen hatte. Mal ausgenommen der Presseberichte, die damals rund um die Nachkriegsprozesse veröffentlicht wurden.

Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass Marcus dort so ruhig auf ihrem Bett saß, während sie wie eine aufgebrachte Furie in ihrem Zimmer umher trampelte. Denn von gehen konnte hier keine Rede mehr sein.

Oder hatte er diesen unaussprechlichen Artikel erst gar nicht gelesen und sich nur mit der Titelseite begnügt? Katie wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand. Sie wollte jemanden dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen und ihn leiden lassen. Und das ziemlich bald. Was genau sie am meisten aufregte, konnte sie jedoch nicht genau sagen. Ob es nun der Artikel an sich war oder einfach diese unglaublich wilden Spekulationen gepaart mit den niveaulosen Beleidigungen gegen Marcus.

„Ich bringe IHN um. Und dann gleich auch noch diese unverschämte Redaktion der Hexenwoche. Was fällt denen ein so etwas über uns bzw. dich zu schreiben? Diese Leute machen mich krank!"

Wow! Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit solch einem Wutausbruch. Katie hatte sich mit einen Ruck auf ihr Bett geworfen und ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Natürlich hatte es ihn nicht kalt gelassen, was in dem Artikel über ihn stand, aber er wusste, das die Leute, auf die es in seinem Leben ankam, es besser wussten.

„Beruhige dich Katie. Uns fällt schon etwas ein, um Alexander das ganze heimzuzahlen!"

Oh ja davon war Katie überzeugt. Sie würde es diesem Mistkerl heimzahlen, niemand stellte sie so bloß und manövrierte sie in eine solche Situation ohne die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen.

_„Ja Katie, zeig ihm wo der Haken ist! Ich werde mich derweilen um die Redaktion der Hexenwoche kümmern. Wie können sie diesen sexy, heißen, attraktiven, muskulösen, himmlischen…" _

Katie musste sich einmal kurz räuspern um ihre innere Stimme zum schweigen zu bringen. Liebend gerne hätte sie ihr auch den Mund verboten, aber sie hatte keinerlei Lust mit Marcus über diverse Selbstgespräche zu diskutieren, die er ihr wahrscheinlich nach solch einem Ausbruch andichten würde.

_„Ja ist ja schon gut. Ich bin ja ruhig. Trotzdem weißt du das ich Recht habe!" _

Katie hatte momentan weiß Gott genug andere Probleme, um mit ihrer inneren Stimme diskutieren zu müssen, ob diese Recht hatte oder nur der Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit war, der unter den unzähligen Quidditchunfällen litt, bei denen sie unsanft auf den Kopf gefallen war.

„Du hast Recht, Marcus. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt lieber um unsere Gesundheit sorgen machen!" Das „Marcus" betonte Katie ganz besonders in ihrem Satz um ihrer inneren Stimme zu signalisieren, das absolut nicht sie damit gemeint war.

Marcus kam nicht mehr ganz mit, was Katie sagte. In Ordnung, dieses ganze Durcheinander setzte beiden sehr zu und man konnte die letzten Tage oder Stunden eher als fortlaufende Stresssituation bezeichnen. Aber warum sollten sie sich um ihre Gesundheit sorgen machen? Da kam er beim besten Willen nicht mehr mit.

„Ich weiß, ich stelle zur Zeit dumme Fragen, eine eher unverzeihliche neue Macke an mir, aber wovon um Merlins Willen sprichst du da?"

Natürlich es war mal wieder so was von klar, dass Frau hier das Denken übernehmen musste. Natürlich war er sich nicht über die Auswirkungen dieses Artikels bewusst. Aber sie würde ihn noch über die schlimmsten aller Konsequenzen aufklären müssen.

„Ich rede hier von zwei Rotschöpfen die einen ziemlich ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt besitzen was ihre Freunde angeht. Besonders wenn es sich auch noch um ehemalige Teammitglieder handelt. Und wenn ich sage, dass die Eigentümer von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze keineswegs harmlos sind, ist dies kein SCHERZ!"

Allmählich dämmerte es Marcus was die aufgekratzte junge Frau meinte. Oh ja, er kannte die Weasleyzwillinge und konnte ihrer Aussage, die jegliche Harmlosigkeit der beiden abstritt, nur beipflichten. Er hoffte nur, dass die beiden nicht dazu geneigt waren die Hexenwoche zu lesen, denn sonst hätten sie beide ein ziemlich großes und lästiges Problem am Hals.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass die beiden die Hexenwoche lesen? Ich weiß ja, dass die beiden…komplette I….guck nicht so. Dann eben freundlich ausgedrückt, sie sind etwas sonderbar, aber selbst sie würden die Hexenwoche nicht lesen, oder?"

Katie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er würde wohl niemals mit einem Gryffindor, mit Ausnahme von ihr, Freundschaft schließen. Aber nicht nur dies machte ihr Kopfzerbrechen. Vielmehr störte sie die Tatsache, dass ihr Untermieter zur Zeit unter Denkverlangsamung zu leiden schien. Das Offensichtliche blieb ihm anscheinend verschlossen.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt die beiden, aber wenn ich deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen dürfte, mein „Schatz", Fred Weasleys Verlobte ist zufälligerweise eine Frau und es gibt nur sehr wenige Exemplare der weiblichen Bevölkerung der magischen Welt, die nicht die Hexenwoche abonniert haben!"

Alles was Marcus darauf noch erwidern konnte war ein „Oh!" mit dem ihm wieder einmal eine etwas späte Erkenntnis traf.

„Ja genau. Oh, ist genau der richtige Ausdruck dafür. Ich werde mich jetzt so schnell wie möglich frisch machen, um dann zu meiner liebsten Freundin Angelina zu apparieren. Schadensbegrenzung ist momentan das einzige was ich machen kann."

In Windeseile versuchte Katie aus dem Bett zu klettern, in das sie sich zuvor noch so voller Wut hatte fallen lassen. Aber ihre eigenen Füße machten ihr genau an diesem Punkt einen Strich durch die Rechnung, sodass sie mehr oder weniger unsanft auf dem Schoss ihres Untermieters landete und ihr dabei eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg, die dieses Mal nicht von ihrer Wut her rührte.

„Hallo schöne Frau. Wohin denn so stürmisch?"

Marcus konnte sich anhand der Absurdität dieser Situation ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn jetzt eigentlich Eile geboten war, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, bevor jemand die Hexenwoche in die Hand bekam der es nicht sollte und daraus falsche Schlüsse zog, so konnte der Slytherin nicht abstreiten, dass alles was ihm Katie in die Arme oder wie hier in den Schoss spielte herzlich willkommen war.

„So bequem das ganze auch hier ist, eigentlich war ich auf den Weg ins Bad. Wenn ich schon so früh aufstehen muss, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern, dann will ich das wenigstens frisch geduscht tun." Und mit diesen Worten die durch ein Augenzwinkern begleitet wurden, verschwand Katie im Badezimmer.

Marcus, der immer noch auf ihrem Bett saß, war noch viel zu perplex um sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Hatte er sich das ganze nur eingebildet oder hatte Katie gerade einen etwas zurückhaltenden, aber dennoch unübersehbaren Flirtversuch gestartet? Sollte seine harte Arbeit nun endlich Früchte tragen oder war sein Gehirn so von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage vernebelt, dass er schon begann zu halluzinieren?

Frisch geduscht keimte auch sogleich neue Hoffnung in Katie auf. Irgendwie würde sie es schon schaffen, die Hexenwoche von den Zwillingen fern zu halten. Und am besten sollte sie auch Angelina schonend auf den Artikel vorbereiten, wenn diese ihn nicht schon gelesen hatte.

„Marcus ich bin jetzt weg. Wir sehen uns später zu einer Krisensitzung im Büro. Wenn jemand nach mir fragt, lass dir was einfallen!"

Daraufhin steckte der junge Mann, der selbst gerade damit beschäftigt war seine morgendliche Dosis Koffein zu sich zu nehmen, den Kopf aus der Küchentür und hob nur lasziv die Augenbrauen, als er sagte „Kein Sorge. Mir fällt schon das passende ein!"

Zwar war das ganze nur als kleiner Scherz gedacht, so wie Katie es auch nicht anders von dem jungen Mann kannte, doch sogleich leuchteten wieder die Alarmleuchten in ihrem Kopf auf. Sie hätte Teresa beinahe vergessen.

„Ich warne dich. Lass bloß nicht irgendwelche zweideutigen Anspielungen im Raum stehen. Teresa spinnt sich sowieso schon die wildesten Szenarien zusammen und wir haben größere Probleme, als eine phantasievolle und übereifrige Sekretärin die Gerüchte in die Welt setzt."

Gerade als Marcus noch Fragen wollte, was sie genau mit „spinnt sich sowieso die wildesten Szenarien zusammen" meinte, hörte er auch schon die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Na, das konnte ja ein Tag werden.

Kaum hatte Marcus es sich einigermaßen in der Küche gemütlich gemacht, um noch ein wenig zu entspannen bevor er sich dem Büroalltag stellen und zugleich auch auf alle möglichen Dinge vorbereitet sein musste, da der Artikel in der Hexenwoche sicherlich jede Menge Nebenwirkungen mit sich ziehen würde, als es schon an der Tür klingelte.

Sollte Katie etwa ihren Schlüssel vergessen haben? Schusselig genug war sie in letzter Zeit auf jeden Fall. Sich von den Gedanken an einen erholsames Frühstück verabschiedend machte sich Marcus auf den Weg, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Vor der Tür jedoch fand er nicht wie zuvor angenommen seine chaotische Kollegin, sondern einen seiner besten Freunde, Adrian Pucey, der ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in Augenschein nahm und dabei mit einer Hexenwoche in der Hand durch die Luft wedelte.

Die erste Nebenwirkung des Artikels war also schon aufgetaucht, auch wenn Marcus ahnte, dass das folgende Gespräch mit seinen Freund nicht ganz so schlimm verlaufen würde wie Katies mit ihrer Freundin.

Ohne viel Aufhebens bedeutete er seinem Gegenüber in die Wohnung einzutreten und schloss lautlos die Tür hinter ihm. Ihm auch weiterhin kaum Beachtung schenkend lief Marcus in Richtung Küche um sich endlich wieder dem Frühstück, oder deutlicher gesagt, seiner Kaffeesucht zu widmen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, als Gastgeber bist du eine Niete, Marcus. Aber dein Plan scheint bei Katie völlig aufzugehen. Das war doch sehr überraschend, was ich da der Hexenwoche entnehmen durfte!"

Marcus schaute seinen Freund über seine Kaffeetasse hinweg leicht irritiert an und musste sich ein hinterlistiges Lachen verkneifen, als er ihm eine Antwort gab.

„Adrian, du warst schon immer ein Meister darin Komplimente zu verteilen, aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Katies und meine Beziehung scheint sich zwar zu entwickeln, was ich natürlich mit Freude sehe, aber das, was die Hexenwoche da schreibt ist eher ein riesiges Missverständnis an dem Katie und natürlich auch ich nicht ganz unschuldig sind!"

Adrian war nicht dumm und hatte sich irgendetwas in diese Richtung schon gedacht, aber sicher war sicher und wer konnte ihm da eine bessere Erklärung bieten als einer der Beteiligten selbst.

„Das musst du mir jetzt aber genau erklären?"

Wenigstens konnte Marcus hier schon mal seinen Text üben, denn eine Erklärung würden noch viel mehr Leute von ihm verlangen, dessen war er sich mehr als bewusst. Aber zuvor hatte er selbst noch eine für ihn wichtige Frage zu klären.

„Eins nach dem anderen mein lieber, erst einmal erklärst du mir warum gerade _du _die Hexenwoche liest? Meiner Meinung nach war dies immer, und ist es auch heute noch, ein Magazin welches eher von Hexen gelesen wird!"

Jetzt war Marcus auf eine Erklärung gespannt. Das konnte doch noch ein interessanter Tag werden. Wenn er schon ständig in irgendwelchen konfusen Spekulationen und Missverständnissen steckte, so hatte er doch alles Recht der Welt dies seiner Umgebung mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Zwar war der junge Pucey einer seiner besten Freunde, aber er war schließlich ein Slytherin. Das sagte doch schon alles.

„Na, sagen wir so, eine Freundin hat mich auf den Artikel aufmerksam gemacht!"

Eine Freundin also. Marcus wusste gut genug, dass Adrian nicht so eine unklare Aussage machen würde, wenn nicht mehr dahinter stecken würde. Außerdem konnte der junge Flint seinem Gegenüber trotz jahrelangem Training als Slytherin eine innere Nervosität ansehen, die irgendwie an einen auf der frischen Tat Ertappten erinnerte.

„Eine Freundin also? Und diese Freundin hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich Frühmorgens aus dem Bett zu schmeißen und dir, wohl wissend in Sorge um deine Freundschaft zu mir, diesen Artikel zukommen zu lassen?". In Marcus Stimme hatte sich ein herausfordernder und belustigter Ton geschlichen, von dem er selbst wusste, dass sein bester Freund darauf anspringen würde, ob er denn nun mit der Wahrheit rausrücken wollte oder nicht.

„Nun ja, sagen wir, diese Freundin beehrte mich nicht erst am heutigen Morgen mit ihrer Anwesenheit!"

In solch einer Situation wurde Marcus mal wieder klar, wie schwierig sie doch als Slytherins waren. Verschlossen bis zur Kragenspitze. Er selbst war natürlich in diversen Situationen auch nicht besser, das wollte und konnte er auch gar nicht abstreiten, aber manchmal wäre es doch einfacher gewesen ein wenig offener zu sprechen.

Den Kaffee schon längst an die Seite gestellt, stand der neugierige junge Mann nun auf und trat hinter seinen Freund. Freundschaftlich schlug er diesem auf die Schulter, während er mit Verwunderung preisgab, dass er sich trotz dieser „Überraschung" darüber freute, dass sein Freund „nun auch endlich sein Eremitendasein aufgegeben hatte!"

Eines weiteren Kommentars seitens Adrian benötigte es nicht mehr, nachdem dieser seinen Freund nur ein slytherinhaftes Grinsen schenkte und ihm damit seine nicht wirklich ausgesprochene Frage beantwortete.

Nun war jedoch Marcus an der Reihe seinen Freund auf den neusten Stand der Dinge zu bringen, bevor er sich irgendwann auf den Weg ins Büro machen würde.

Katie währenddessen sorgte sich um ihre stetig ansteigende Nervosität, die einfach nicht fortzudenken war. Sie sandte Stoßgebete gen Himmel, dass noch keiner im Hause Weasley und deren näherer Umgebung die Hexenwoche gelesen hatte, aber warum sollte auch ausgerechnet sie mal Glück haben.

Nervös stand Katie nun vor Angelinas Tür und wippte mit ihrem Fuß hin und her, da ihre innere Unruhe sich auch nach außen hin nicht mehr leugnen ließ.

Kaum machte Angelina noch etwas verschlafen die Tür auf, schlüpfte Katie mit einem überaus übertriebenen Lächeln an Angelina vorbei in die Wohnung und war mehr als glücklich darüber, dass Angelina wohl gerade erst aufgestanden war. Somit bestand wenigstens noch keine Gefahr, dass sie irgendetwas von dem Artikel gelesen bzw. gehört hatte.

„Hallo erst einmal Katie. Was um Merlins Willen führt dich zu solch früher Stunde zu mir?"

Selbst an Angelinas Stimme konnte man erkennen, das ihr Zustand wahrhaftig nicht viel mit wach sein zu tun hatte. Sie befand sich noch weit davon entfernt. Auch ihre Kleidung die momentan nur aus einem Morgenmantel bestand, soweit Katie dies beurteilen konnte, sprach dafür, dass es noch viel zu früh am Morgen war.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen Angelina. Darf man nicht mal seine beste Freundin besuchen oder bedarf es dazu schon einen Grund?". An ihrer Aussage war nicht unbedingt etwas Verdächtiges zu erkennen, sondern eher an der Art und Weise wie sie diese in Sekundenschnelle aufgesagt hatte. Wenn Angelina nicht noch viel zu müde gewesen wäre, hätte sie stutzig werden können. Jedoch war es dazu noch viel zu früh am Morgen.

Während Katie ihre beste Freundin mehr oder weniger höflich begrüßt hatte, suchte sie die Wohnung mit ihren Augen nach der neusten Ausgabe der Hexenwoche ab und wurde dann auch endlich fündig, als ihre Freundin ihr anbot zusammen mit ihr in der Küche einen Tee zu trinken. Dort lag sie. Die unheilbringende Ausgabe der Hexenwoche, mitten auf dem Küchentisch, zusammen mit dem Tagespropheten und weiteren Kleinigkeiten an Briefen, die Angelinas Posteule heute Morgen schon gebracht haben musste.

Gerade als Angelina auf den Küchentisch zugehen wollte um ihre Post durchzusehen, landete erschreckend schnell Katies Hand mit einer unglaublichen Wucht auf der Titelseite der Hexenwoche, während sie ihre Freundin nur anlächelte.

„Ach, du willst doch nicht so früh am Morgen schon etwas lesen… ähm …sag mir lieber wie es den Zwillingen geht."

Auch wenn Angelina bei weitem noch nicht wach war, misstraute sie doch dem Zustand ihrer besten Freundin. Irgendwie wirkte sie nervös, als hätte sie etwas zu verbergen. Aber natürlich konnte sie sich auch täuschen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Katie? Du wirkst etwa gestresst."

Katie musste sich vorsehen. Wenn sie sich weiterhin so auffällig verhielt, würde Angelina den Artikel schneller gelesen haben, als es ihr möglich war die genauen Hintergründe zu erklären.

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Das bildest du dir nur ein, meine Liebe. Wie geht es denn nun den Zwillingen?"

Angelina schaute noch einmal prüfend auf ihre jüngere Freundin, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und setzte dann zu einer Antwort an.

„Och, weißt du, denen geht es wie immer. Nur ist Fred zur Zeit ein wenig gereizt. Ron ist kurzfristig eingezogen, nachdem er und Hermine ihre Beziehung beendet hatten, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung!"

Die junge Löwin war froh, dass ihre Freundin auf das Thema angesprungen war und ihr dies noch etwas Schonzeit verschaffte. Solange sie sich mit den Problemen anderer beschäftigte, konnte sie ihre weitestgehend verdrängen oder sich zumindest innerlich auf das unvermeidbare Gespräch vorbereiten.

„Hermine und Ron haben sich getrennt? Aber …ich dachte die beiden... also ich weiß auch nicht, aber für mich sah es immer so aus, als würde es ewig halten."

Wenn sie schon ablenkte, konnte Katie auch gleich ihre Neugier befriedigen. Eine Angewohnheit, die nicht immer positiv bewertet wurde.

„Ja, das dachten wir alle. Na ja, sie haben sich in Freundschaft getrennt. Nur wollten sie auf dieser Basis nicht mehr zusammen wohnen, was ja auch verständlich wäre."

Katie nickte nur abwesend. Ja, das konnte sie beim besten Willen nachvollziehen. Auch ein Grund mehr warum sie nichts mit Marcus anfangen sollte, wobei die Situation ohnehin schon schwierig genug war, ohne mit ihm irgendetwas anzufangen.

_„Also wenn man mich fragt, ich finde wir sollten wenigstens auch tun was uns missverständlicher Weise vorgeworfen wird. Nur der Form halber versteht sich. Schließlich haben wir schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack in der Wanne bekommen!" _

Na toll, das nervige Etwas hatte es mal wieder geschafft, Bilder in ihr Gedächtnis zu rufen, die sie in Regionen ihres Gehirns verbannt hatte, welche sie normalerweise nicht zu gebrauchen pflegte. Und außerdem hatte Katie ihre innere Stimme sowieso nicht um deren unpassenden Rat gebeten.

„Hey, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Schnell schaute Katie ihre Freundin an, die wirklich leicht besorgt schien und versuchte diese zu beruhigen. „Sicher, ich habe ab und an nur ein wenig Migräne"

Schließlich war ihre Aussage nicht wirklich gelogen, nur das sie zur Zeit nicht wirklich unter Migräne, sondern unter anwachsender Spannung stand. Während ihre Freundin sich also darum bemühte, ein Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen in ihrer Küche zu finden, ließ Katie die Hexenwoche in Rekordzeit und dabei ziemlich lautlos in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden.

„Katie, jetzt aber mal ehrlich. Was bringt dich um diese Uhrzeit wirklich zu mir? Und jetzt hör auf mit deinen fadenscheinigen Ausreden. Du hast doch was auf dem Herzen. Geht es wieder um Flint?"

Angelina wusste gar nicht wie sehr sie mit ihrer Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, obwohl sie nicht wissen konnte, dass sie lieber nicht Recht gehabt hätte, wenn es nach Katie ging.

Gerade als Katie zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, nahm der Geräuschpegel im Wohnzimmer stark zu. Jemand musste durch den Kamin gekommen sein. Man hörte ein lautes Poltern und gleich darauf jemanden fluchen. Da Angelina jedoch niemanden erwartete zog sie zu ihrer und Katies eigenen Sicherheit ihren Zauberstab und bewegte sich vorsichtig in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Katie hatte währenddessen auch ihren Zauberstab in die Hand genommen und gab ihrer Freundin Rückendeckung.

Was sie allerdings im Wohnzimmer vorfanden, war nicht etwa ein ungebetener Gast in Form eines Einbrechers, sondern nur ihre gemeinsame Freundin Alicia Spinnet, welche momentan schlimmere Flüche von sich gab, als man sie einem Verbrecher zutrauen würde.

Sie hatte aber auch allen Grund zu fluchen. So oft wie Angelina in letzter Zeit bei den Zwillingen in deren Laden ausgeholfen hatte, blieb die Hausarbeit ein wenig liegen und leider gehörte auch dazu die Säuberung des Kamins, durch den ihre Freundin nun überraschend in ihrer Wohnung aufgetaucht war.

Katie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Ihre Freundin sah nun mehr oder weniger aus wie ein Schornsteinfeger und blickte, nachdem sie mit ihren Flüchen geendet hatte, zu den ihr und Angelina und ihr Blick verriet, dass sie diese Situation keineswegs als lustig empfand.

„Sehr witzig ihr zwei. Gerade ihr zwei müsst lachen, wo ihr doch die beiden seid, die Schuld daran sind, dass ich so aussehe!"

Angelina, welche die ganze Zeit ein Lachen durch einen mehr oder weniger glaubhaften Husten überspielen wollte, schaute nun völlig irritiert zu der rußbedeckten jungen Frau. Ja, sie gab ja zu, dass sie den Kamin ruhig mal hätte sauber machen können, aber immerhin kam Alicia etwas überraschend und zudem verstand sie nicht, welche Schuld Katie an dieser Situation trug.

„Beruhige dich erst mal Alicia. Du siehst wirklich ein wenig, nun ja, ungewöhnlich aus, was nicht heißen soll, das dir Ruß nicht steht!" schob Katie dann ein um die Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen, was sie jedoch damit bewirkte, war eher das Gegenteil.

„Du, Fräulein, solltest lieber ganz still sein. Außer du willst mir ausführlich deine VERLOBUNG mit niemand anders als Marcus Flint erläutern!"

Jetzt war alles vorbei. Katie sah schon vor ihrem geistigen Auge, wie sich der Boden vor ihren Füßen auftat und sie mit einem lauten Schrei in die Hölle gezogen werden würde. Jetzt gab es keinen Ausweg. Diese Aussage konnte Angelina nicht überhört haben.

Angelina hingegen hatte vor Schock ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen und starrte ihre jüngere Freundin nur mit großen Augen an. Es brauchte einige Zeit bis sie realisiert hatte, was sie da gerade erfahren hatte. Unwillkürlich traten wieder die unmöglichsten Bilder von Katie gemeinsam mit Flint in ihren Kopf, sodass sie diesen kurz schüttelte, um wieder klar denken zu können. Ja, sie hatte Katie gesagt, sie solle sich Gedanken um diese „Beziehung" machen, aber dass sie sich gleich verloben würden hätte sie nicht gedacht. Und wenn, dann hätte sie doch wenigstens vorher mit ihr darüber reden können. Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Es war so grotesk.

„Du bist _was_?" richtete sie ihre ersten Worte, nachdem sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, an ihre Freundin.

In Ordnung. Das war ein Anfang. Zumindest hatte ihr noch niemand von den beiden den Kopf abgerissen. Es würde also Zeit für _das_ Gespräch und jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr für Katie, aber wenigstens wollte sie es sich etwas gemütlicher machen, denn schließlich war es keine Kleinigkeit die sie hier zu erklären hatte.

„Wartet, bevor ihr voreilige Schlüsse zieht. Iich kann das erklären, aber lasst uns alle lieber irgendwo hinsetzen. Das ganze könnte eine Zeit dauern!"

Die beiden anderen Frauen waren mit Katies Vorschlag einverstanden und nachdem auch Alicia sich durch einen einfachen Zauber gesäubert hatte, machten die drei sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um dort bei einem beruhigenden Tee Klarheit in die ganze Angelegenheit zu bringen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast eine verdammt gute Erklärung dafür, meine Liebe!". Alicia war die erste, welche die Stille durchbrach. Sie wollte endlich wissen wie es zu einer Verlobung zwischen Katie und diesem Slytherin kommen konnte. Als sie am frühen Morgen die Hexenwoche in die Hand bekommen hatte, weckte sie durch ihren lauten Schrei nicht nur den Mann, mit dem sie neuerdings das Bett teilte, sondern wahrscheinlich auch noch seine ganze Nachbarschaft. Und egal was er versucht hatte, sie zu beruhigen, es war ihm nicht gelungen. Ihr war irgendetwas entgangen. Nicht das sie keine tolerante Person war, die solch eine Beziehung akzeptieren konnte, es ging vielmehr darum, dass sie so etwas als Katies Freundin nicht hatte kommen sehen.

„Also eigentlich fing alles damit an, dass ich die Flucht vor unserer neuen Sekretärin ergriffen habe, die im übrigen glaubt oder zumindest bis gestern geglaubt hat, das ich und Marcus eine wilde Ehe führen. Wie auch immer…in der Cafeteria bin ich dann Alex begegnet…"

Während Katie nun die Geschichte ihrer Verlobung zum Besten gab, wurden die Augen ihrer zwei Freundinnen immer größer, bevor sie sich beide anblickten und dann in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

So etwas konnte wirklich nur Katie passieren. Wenn es ein Fettnäpfchen in ihrer Umgebung gab, würde sie zweifellos dort hineintreten.

„Sehr witzig ihr Zwei. Die ganze Welt glaubt, ich und Marcus sind verlobt und ihr habt nicht besseres zu tun, als zu lachen!"

Angelina konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Die ganze Situation war einfach nur zu komisch, sie war wie immer auf Katie zugeschnitten. Nichts und niemand würde sie selber so in Rage reden und dann so etwas von sich geben lassen. Ihre Freundin tat ihr unglaublich leid, auch wenn sie selbst die Situation mehr als witzig fand.

„Ach komm Katie. So schlimm ist das doch nicht, solange nur das Ministerium an diese Verlobung glaubt!"

Das war dann der Punkt, an dem Katie ihren Blick auf den Küchentisch senkte. Sie begann nervös mit ihren Händen herumzuspielen.

„Katie? Hast du mir vielleicht noch etwas zu sagen?"

Ja, das hatte sie wahrhaftig, aber eine Antwort ihrerseits war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu erwarten. Dies überließ sie dann Alicia, ein wenig Licht in die Sache zu bringen.

„Sieh mal Angelina, was Katie dir noch zu sagen hätte, ist, dass es da diesen Artikel in der Hexenwoche gibt!"

Jetzt wurde es wirklich ernst. Wenn die Presse mit im Spiel war, hieß dies nie etwas Gutes. Besonders nicht, wenn sie über solch eine heikle Beziehung berichtete und besonders nicht wenn der Name Flint hinzukam. Die junge Frau suchte ihren Küchentisch nach der besagten Zeitschrift ab. Schließlich hatte sie diese vorher noch zusammen mit ihrer Post dort liegen sehen. Als sie jedoch nichts fand, begann Katie, ohne dass Angelina danach gefragt hatte, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen und hielt kurze Zeit später ihrer Freundin besagtes Exemplar unter die Nase.

Schon als Angelina die Titelseite erblickte, breitete sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend aus. Sie brauchte einige Zeit bis sie den Artikel dann letztendlich gelesen hatte. Ihn jedoch zu verdauen, war eine ganz andere Sache.

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Das ist das Unverschämteste was ich jemals lesen durfte. Süße, du darfst sie so nicht davon kommen lassen. Du…..bei Merlin ich muss verhindern, dass die Zwillinge das zu Gesicht bekommen. Oder muss sie wenigstens schonend darauf vorbereiten!"

Katie war nun schon etwas ruhiger als zuvor. So schlimm, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte war es letztendlich gar nicht geworden. Die beiden Freundinnen zeigten im Gegensatz zu ihren abstrusen Vorstellungen sehr viel Verständnis für sie.

„Ja, ich glaube das wäre das beste Angelina. Wir kennen schließlich alle das Temperament deines Verlobten und seines Bruders. Aber nun zu dir Katie. Höre ich da irgendwie heraus, dass da zwischen dir und Flint mehr läuft?"

Und das war dann wieder eine andere Sache, von der sie gehofft hatte, damit in nächster Zeit nicht konfrontiert zu werden.

„Alicia, das ist dann schon wieder eine komplizierte Angelegenheit!"

Kaum hatte Katie dies ausgesprochen, war Angelina neben ihr aufgesprungen, und schaute sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln an. „Ha, ich hab's gewusst. Also gibst du zu, dass du ihn liebst!"

_„Ja genau, gib es doch endlich zu! Yeaah, endlich jemand auf meiner Seite!" _

Nicht schon wieder dieses Thema. Liebe war für Katie ein großes Wort und sie würde sicherlich nicht leichtfertig damit umgehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel stand. Ja, sie wusste dass da irgendetwas zwischen ihr und Marcus passierte, aber benennen konnte sie es nicht. Noch nicht. Und Liebe war doch wohl etwas zu weit gegriffen.

„Ich gebe gar nichts zu. Ich sage nur das unser Verhältnis - ich verwende dieses Mal mit Absicht nicht das Wort Beziehung - etwas kompliziert ist. Von Liebe war hier gar keine Rede!"

Alicia schaute nur zwischen ihren beiden Freundinnen hin und her und kam irgendwie nicht mehr ganz mit. Jetzt wusste sie, dass es ganz sicher irgendetwas gab, was verpasst hatte.

„Doch. Genau von Liebe ist hier die Rede. Du weißt es nur noch nicht!"

Katie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Egal was sie sagte, ihre Freundin schien sich ihr eigenes Bild gemacht zu haben und darin festgefahren zu sein. Auch wenn es ein falsches Bild war.

„Entschuldigung, wenn ich euch unterbreche, meine Lieben, aber habe ich irgendwas verpasst?"

Die ältere der beiden Angesprochenen sah die Jüngere nur mit einem Lächeln an, dass soviel aussage sollte wie „Na komm erzähl ihr, was du mir erzählt hast!"

„Passt auf ich hab eine Idee. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir einen reinen Frauenabend machen? Nur wir drei. Und dann haben wir Gelegenheit zwischen Tausenden von Kalorienbomben endlich mal in Ruhe über alles zu reden. Also was ist?"

Zwar passte es Alicia nicht wirklich in den Kram, dass sie auf eine Antwort noch würde warten müssen, aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie an solch einem Frauenabend wirklich mehr Ruhe und Gelegenheit sich auszutauschen.

Nachdem die beiden Katie zugestimmt hatten, war dieser ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Da Angelina versprochen hatte, sich um die Zwillinge zu kümmern und dort ein wenig Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, ging es ihr schon gleich viel besser. Nun musste sie sich aber schleunigst auf den Weg ins Büro machen, Schließlich war sie dort mit Marcus zu einer Krisensitzung verabredet.

Nachdem die drei Freundinnen noch schnell eine Uhrzeit ausgemacht hatten, war Katie auch schon verschwunden und tauchte keine zehn Minuten später gehetzt im Büro auf, wo glücklicherweise weit und breit keine Teresa in Sicht war. Im Konferenzraum fand sie dann endlich ihren Kollegen vor, der schon auf sie gewartet zu haben schien.

„Entschuldige, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber Alicia war auch da und ich hatte ja schließlich einiges zu erklären. Wie auch immer, Angelina hält uns die Zwillinge vom Leib!"

Marcus hatte erst gar keine Gelegenheit bekommen, seine Kollegin zu begrüßen, sodass er erst einmal abwartete was sie zu erzählen hatte.

„Erst einmal Hallo, schöne Frau. Du klingst etwas gehetzt, setz dich erst mal und dann noch mal alles in Ruhe und langsam wiederholen, bitte!"

Auf der Zunge lagen der jungen Frau wieder Tausende von Widerworten, doch sie ließ es diesmal bleiben und setzte sich stattdessen neben ihren Kollegen.

„Anscheinend hatte Alicia den Artikel heute Morgen schon gelesen und tauchte dann plötzlich durch den Kamin auf. Na ja, und dann habe ich ihnen eben alles erzählt!"

Natürlich ließ Katie den Teil aus, indem Angelina das Wort Liebe ins Spiel gebracht hatte, aber die Situation zwischen ihnen beiden, war schon kompliziert genug um solch ein Wort mit ins Spiel zu bringen und ihn damit womöglich auch noch auf dumme Ideen zu bringen.

„Und soweit ist alles geklärt?"

Als geklärt konnte man diese Angelegenheit ja wohl noch nicht bezeichnen, aber ihre Schadensbegrenzung war soweit sie das beurteilen konnte erfolgreich gewesen. Nur hatte sie das Gefühl, irgendetwas gravierendes vergessen zu haben.

„Sagen wir mal, meine Schadensbegrenzung war erfolgreich. Heute Abend machen ich übrigens mit den beiden einen Frauenabend, damit wir noch mal in Ruhe über alles reden können!"

Warum zum Teufel erzählte sie ihm das eigentlich? Schlussendlich ging es ihn ja überhaupt nichts an, mit wem sie den Abend verbrachte, aber sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl gehabt, es ihm erzählen zu müssen.

„Ich glaube das ist eine gute Idee. Ihr könnt das ganze auch gerne bei uns machen. Ich werde wohl heute Abend mit Adrian unterwegs sein. Er hatte mir nämlich kurz nachdem du gegangen warst einen Besuch abgestattet."

Verwundert hob nun die Gryffindor ihre Augenbrauen. Hatte sie das gerade richtig verstanden, dass Adrian von dem Artikel wusste? Die Vorstellung, dass ein Slytherin die Hexenwoche las, war doch um einiges erheiternder als ihr vorheriges Tagesgeschehen.

Nur mühsam konnte sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Marcus hingegen wusste genau, was seine Kollegin da dachte und konnte nicht umhin ebenfalls zu schmunzeln, da er selbst diesen Gedanken etwas früher am Tag noch gehabt hatte.

„Wir werden sehen. Aber auf jeden Fall brauchen wir uns nicht vor den Zwillingen zu fürchten. Angelina wird die beiden schon in Schach halten!"

Daran hatte Marcus überhaupt keinen Zweifel. Die Löwenweibchen aus Katies Jahrgang, waren nicht gerade zimperlich im Umgang mit der männlichen Bevölkerung.

„Oh ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ihr Gryffindors seid richtige Mannsweiber!"

Mist, auch wenn er es nicht wollte, seine Slytherinblut lies ihm keine andere Wahl, als ständig solche Kommentare loszulassen. Und das war gerade bei seinem Gegenüber mehr als gefährlich. Im Moment sogar noch mehr als je zuvor.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, _ich_ sei ein Mannsweib?"

Auch wenn sie sich mehr aufregte, als ihr gut tat, so musste Marcus wie so oft feststellen, dass er gerade diese Momente liebte.

Ihre Augen glühten vor Temperament, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und das für ihn faszinierende war die Tatsache, wie Katie auf ihren Lippen herumkaute, bevor sie ihm jedes Mal die unmöglichsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf war, die selbst Mr. Filch zum erröten gebracht hätten.

„Süße, gerade _du _solltest wissen, das_ ich_ nicht so über dich denke. Ich müsste lügen wenn ich abstreiten würde, dass du der Grund für viele meiner schlaflosen Nächte bist!"

Es zu wissen ist eine Sache, es aber jetzt aus seinem Mund zu hören, eine ganz andere. Irgendwie wusste sie nicht mit dieser Tatsache die ihr soeben offenbart wurde, umzugehen. Darüber müsste sie dann am heutigen Abend auch noch mal dringend ein Gespräch führen.

„Ja, wie du meinst, wenn ... äh ja ... das dann alles wäre, sollten wir vielleicht an die Arbeit gehen."

Es war faszinierend wie schnell er dieses vor Leidenschaft wütende Geschöpf in dieses schüchterne Etwas verwandeln konnte. Dies bestätigte ihm wie so oft, dass er eine ganz spezielle Wirkung auf sie hatte.

„Nein, ich glaube wir haben alles besprochen, auch wenn mir noch einiges anderen einfallen würde, was wir zwei machen könnten. Du hast Recht. Die Arbeit ruft."

Mit einem „Unmöglich" verließ Katie schlussendlich den Konferenzraum und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Büro. Glücklicherweise war Teresa immer noch nicht da. Wahrscheinlich war sie gerade in die Pause gegangen oder erledigte irgendeinen Botengang. Wie auch immer, sie war sicherlich die letzte die sich darüber beschweren würde.

Als Katie sich dann endlich ihren Akten widmete, war sie doch froh um diese Ablenkung, auch wenn ihr Aktenberg nicht kleiner zu werden schien und nebenbei bemerkt ihr Büro immer noch nicht in sein Urzustand zurückgesetzt worden war. Sie bemerkte gar nicht wie schnell die Zeit verflog. Sowie von Marcus, als auch von Teresa hatte sie die ganze Zeit keinen Mucks gehört und war irgendwie auch froh darüber. Selbst eine Mittagspause hatte sie großzügig ausgelassen, schon allein aus dem Grund, dass sie in der Cafeteria nicht den Blicken ihrer Kollegen begegnen wollte.

Als sie merkte, das es Zeit war Feierabend zu machen, ließ sie dieses Mal ihre Akten auf dem Tisch liegen und nahm sie nicht mit nach Hause. Schließlich hatte sie auch etwas besseres zu tun.

Von Teresa war immer noch nicht zu sehen, jedoch lag ein roter Zettel auf deren Schreibtisch, was also heißen musste, dass sie zumindest einmal da gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Katie es nur nicht mitbekommen, als sie so vertieft in ihre Arbeit gewesen war.

Der rote Zettel schien eine Nachricht zu sein. Also nahm sie ihn kurz in die Hand um in dann mit Schrecken zu lesen.

_Katie, ich wollte sie nicht stören. Sie sahen so konzentriert aus. Ich habe Feierabend gemacht, aber da war ein Anruf für sie. Ihre Großmutter. Sie sollen sich dringend bei ihr melden. Sie klang ziemlich hysterisch. _

_Teresa _

Warum musste das Ministerium sich auch diese Muggelerfindung anschaffen? Oder vielmehr, warum gab Katie die Nummer an ihre Familie weiter? Sie wusste es nicht genau, nur das es das war, was sie vergessen hatte. Ihre Familie! Das würde ein viel größeres Problem sein als, die Zwillinge.

Aber darum würde sie sich später Gedanken machen. Sie würde so tun als hätte sie diese Nachricht nie erhalten. Jetzt wusste sie wozu eine Sekretärin gut war. Man schob ihr in die Schuhe, unbequeme Dinge verlegt zu haben. Es war keine Patentlösung und schon gar keine für immer, aber es war eine vorläufige Lösung, mit der sie zumindest die nächsten Tage leben oder besser überleben konnte.

* * *

A/N: Ich bin ja immer noch ein wenig stinkich das der document Manager nicht funbktioniert, aber nachdem ich stunden in Foren verbracht habe, hab ich einen Tipp bekommen das ganze zu überlisten schweiß von stirn wisch und es hat geklappt auch wenn es auf normalen Wege weniger nervend gewesen wäre. 

Naja und nun ist es da, das neue Kapitel, es wäre ja schon eher da gewesen so gegen Mittwoch..naja aber was solls, ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich kann mich wieder über Reviews freuen. Das der Rückblick so gut bei euch angekommen ist hat mich riesig gefreut, so ich hoffe jetzt wieder mal auf scöne Reviews eurerseits und knabbere derweil meine Fingernägel herunter...kommt schon ich was das, das hier noch viel mehr leute lesen...ihr müsst mir ja keinen roman hinterlassen...liebguck ich würd euch ja mit schoki bestechen, aber die brauch ich selbst für die nächtsne Kapitel da wird es nämlich einen Gastauftritt geben und naja so ein Frauenabend ist auch nicht immer leicht verdaulich...noch mal ein ganz großes danke an meine Beta ;-)

achja sie ist mir im übrigen schon auf die schliche gekommen, ich habe da soetwas zwischen den zeilen versteckt, im nächsten Kapitel wird es etwas deutlicher aber mal sehen ob ihr es herausfindet

lg, Midnight


	7. Frauenabend oder was uns auf die Hüften

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel VII Frauenabend oder was uns auf die Hüften schlägt 

Katie hatte sich über Marcus Vorschlag, den Frauenabend bei sich in der Wohnung zu veranstalten, noch einige Gedanken gemacht und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee war. Marcus selbst würde ja nicht anwesend sein, also warum auch nicht? Schnell hatte sie ihre zwei Freundinnen informiert und hatte sich dann noch schnell auf den Weg gemacht um noch einige Nervennahrung zu besorgen und dazu gehörte Unmengen an Schokolade.

Wieder Zuhause angekommen wechselte Katie noch schnell ihr Outfit in etwas viel gemütlicheres und wartete dann ungeduldig auf das Eintreffen ihrer zwei Freundinnen.

Marcus währenddessen, war gemeinsam mit Adrian unterwegs um ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und nebenbei dem Geheimnis seines Freundes auf die Schliche zu kommen. Er wusste zwar, dass dieses Unterfangen fast an Unmöglichkeit grenzte, aber Hartnäckigkeit war nun mal eine seiner leichtesten Übungen, das hatte er im Umgang mit Katie bewiesen und so war er sich sicher, das wenn jemand das Unmögliche zustande brachte, dann er.

„Du scheinst in deiner Beziehung zu Katie ja schon Fortschritte zu machen. Ich hätte damals als du zu ihr gezogen bist ja niemals gedacht, dass du es so ernst meinst, wie es jetzt den Anschein hat!"

Marcus selbst hatte schon oft daran zurück gedacht, wie alles angefangen hatte und auch wenn er sein Ziel noch nicht ganz erreicht hatte, das was sich bisher zwischen ihm und der ehemaligen Gryffindor entwickelt hatte, wollte er auf keinen Fall mehr missen.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass gerade ich einer Gryffindor verfallen bin, wo ich doch zuvor keine Minute verstreichen lassen konnte, ohne jedem von ihnen den Tag zur Hölle zu machen!"

Es war schon irgendwie surreal wie die beiden Slytherins in ihrer Lieblingskneipe saßen und über die Veränderungen in ihren Leben philosophierten. Auch wenn sie immer noch dieselben waren wie zuvor, hatte sich in der Zeit nach Hogwarts so einiges verändert.

„Ich kann mich mit dem Haus Gryffindor zwar immer noch nicht anfreunden, aber ich verstehe dich. Es ist ja nicht so als würdest du jetzt mit Oliver Wood auf eine neugewonnene Freundschaft anstoßen!"

Schon allein die Vorstellung gerade dieser Situation war das absurdeste, was dem Slytherin jemals in den Kopf kam. Er schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Getränk.

„Adrian, wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben. Allein diese Vorstellung, die fliegende Weichbirne und ich könnten jemals Freundschaft schließen, löst in mir ein Grauen aus." (B/N: Also, das will ich überhört haben. Nicht meinen Oliver beleidigen, sonst werde ich knatschig. A/N: Doch genauso und nicht anders, Oliver wird noch Gelegenheit haben, genauso nette Dinge zu äußern, keine Sorge….und vielleicht…schweig )

Da war er wieder, der gute, alte Slytherin in ihm. Vielleicht hatte sich einiges seid seiner Zeit in Hogwarts verändert, aber lange noch nicht alles. Besonders der Hass oder besser die Abneigung gegen gewissen Rivalen seiner Schulzeit war geblieben. Auch wenn er jetzt mit einer Löwin zusammen lebte und zwischen ihnen etwas bestand, so hieß das für ihn noch lange nicht, das er gleich mit gold-rotem Haufen Freundschaft schloss.

Dafür war er einfach zu sehr Slytherin. So sehr würde er sich niemals verbiegen lassen. Nicht mal für eine Frau, auch wenn es Katie war. Immerhin schien sie auch so auf ihn zu reagieren, mit dem vollen Bewusstsein, wer er war und wie er war. Warum sich also ändern, wenn es nicht von Nöten war?

Adrian und Marcus verbrachten noch einige Zeit bei ihren Männergesprächen bis sie an diesem Abend weiterzogen.

Bei Katie waren währenddessen ihre beiden Freundinnen Alicia und Angelina schon längst eingetroffen und hatten das gesamte Wohnzimmer in Beschlag genommen. Nicht das die Couch und der Sessel nicht gemütlich genug gewesen wären, aber die drei jungen Frauen hatten sie ein paar Decken vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet und es sich schlussendlich beim Feuer gemütlich gemacht. Eine Szene welche, die jungen Frauen an ähnliche Abende im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum erinnerte.

Vor ihnen ausgebreitet lagen unzählige Tafeln Schokolade, eine riesige Schale mit Popcorn und zusätzlich hatte Katie noch eine gute Flasche Rotwein ans Tageslicht gezaubert, die bei den dreien noch besser wirkte als jede Flasche Sekt es konnte und ihre Zungen ein wenig lockerte.

Auch wenn man meinen könnte, dass beim Konsum von Alkohol Teile des Gehirns nicht aktiv waren, so war doch der Teil den Katie hoffte mit dem Wein betäuben zu können, aufgeweckter denn je und konnte sich diverse spitze Kommentare ab und an nicht verkneifen.

„Wisst ihr, ich liebe solche Abende. Ich finde wir sollten das viel öfters machen. Es ist mal erfrischend, so wie Urlaub. Nicht das ich Fred nicht lieben würde, aber selbst jemand deren Nerven aus Drahtseilen bestehen, braucht ab und an eine Pause von ihm!"

Für diesen Kommentar erntete Angelina ein amüsiertes Lachen ihrer beiden Freundinnen. Die beiden wussten nur all zu gut, was sie meinte. Die Weasley Zwillinge waren ein Freizeitpark an sich und niemand konnte es Angelina verdanken, wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit mal Pause von ihrem Verlobten brauchte.

„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Jeder der Fred kennt tut das. Aber du hast recht. Das sollten wir wirklich öfters machen. So eine Ablenkung kann ich momentan wirklich gut gebrauchen!"

Und wie Katie diese Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte. Sie war froh endlich mal für ein paar Stunden abschalten zu können und nicht ständig darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wie sie einen Ausweg aus diesem ganzen Schlammassel finden konnte.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, Süße, erzähl doch mal was da zwischen dir und Flint läuft oder nicht läuft. Ich steig da nämlich zur Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr durch!"

Alicia hatte die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen um jetzt endlich ihre Neugier zu stillen. Sie wusste natürlich oberflächlich was passiert war, aber sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihre Freundin noch viel mehr dazu zu sagen hatte.

Jetzt schaute auch Angelina ihre Freundin fragend und zugleich auffordernd an, sodass diese nur noch seufzen konnte und sich ihrem Schicksal ergab.

„Das ist ja das Problem. Was da zwischen uns ist, kann ich nicht beschreiben, dazu fehlen mir einfach die richtigen Worte. Irgendetwas hat sich in unserer Freundschaft geändert. Es ist eben diese Spannung, dieses Knistern da…"

Nun kamen sie der Sache schon näher. Da war also ein Knistern wie es Katie selbst beschreiben hatte. Angelina war zwar immer noch der Ansicht das Katie nicht die Richtigen Worte fehlten, sie diese ganz einfach nur nicht aussprechen wollte.

„Dass da ein Knistern ist, dass haben wir alle ja mittlerweile mitbekommen und wie es zu eurer _Verlobung_ kam auch, nur wie lange das ganze schon so geht interessiert mich. Ich meine, wann hat das Ganze angefangen sich in diese Richtung zu verändern?"

Katie schaute anhand der Frage ihrer Freundin zuerst etwas verwirrt an und begann dann, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Das war wirklich eine gute Frage. Wann hatte das Ganze begonnen? Hatte es etwa einen bestimmten Punkt gegeben an dem ihre Beziehung offensichtlich umgeschwungen ist oder hatte sich das Ganze schleichend entwickelt?

Während sie darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr plötzlich eine bestimmte Situation ein. Eigentlich war es die Situation in der sie zum ersten Mal dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in Marcus' Nähe verspürt hatte. Also begann sie ihren Freundinnen, die es sich auf ihren Decken gemütlich gemacht hatten, davon zu erzählen, während sie beim zuhören ein Stück Schokolade nach dem anderen verzerrten.

_Katie und Marcus lebten nun schon einige Zeit zusammen in der Wohnung und je öfters Katie die Wände betrachtete, kamen sie ihr lieblos und trist vor. Das Weiß war schon lange einem gelblichem Ton gewichen und Bilder hatte sie seid ihrem Einzug nicht wirklich aufgehängt. Marcus, nun ja, von ihm wusste sie nicht einmal, ob er so etwas wie Bilder überhaupt besaß._

_Um aber die Wohnsituation zu verändern und alles gleich viel freundlicher zu gestalten, überraschte die junge Frau ihren Mitbewohner mit dem Plan, die Wohnung nun endlich mal zu tapezieren_

_Marcus Reaktion konnte man entnehmen, dass er etwas Besseres mit seiner Zeit anfangen wollte, als mit Kleister und Farbe herumzukleckern. Zudem man doch alles viel einfacher mit einem Zauber umdekorieren konnte, allerdings Katie wollte es eben auf Muggelart versuchen. Aber da er auch ein Mitspracherecht an der Farbgebung haben wollte, ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Nicht das nachher noch überall Gryffindorfarben zu sehen waren. Katies Deko für den Wohnzimmertisch reichte ihm da vollkommen. _

„_Und an was für eine Farbe hattest du für das Wohnzimmer gedacht?"_

_Marcus versuchte zumindest seiner Mitbewohnerin ein wenig entgegen zu kommen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel._

„_Ich dachte da so an Gelb, etwas fröhliches!"_

_Fröhlich! Das hätte er sich gleich denken können. Es war keine typische Mädchenfarbe, die ins Rosa überging, aber dennoch wollte er sich auch mit einem Gelb nicht so recht zufrieden geben. Immerhin sahen sich Gelb und Gold gar nicht so unähnlich. Jedenfalls nicht aus der Sicht eines Kunstbanausen wie Flint einer war, dessen farbliches Zusammenspiel er in seiner Umgebung immer noch meist auf seine Hausfarben beschränkte. Alte Gewohnheiten legte er nun mal sehr schlecht ab._

_Die Farbfrage war bei Beiden fast ein unlösbares Problem. Irgendwie schienen sie nicht auf einen Nenner kommen zu können. Also beschlossen sie, das Los entscheiden zu lassen. Für erwachsene Menschen war es zwar ein sehr alberne Idee, aber eine andere Lösung war nicht in Sicht, wenn sie die Renovierung der Wohnung noch in diesem Jahr in Angriff nehmen wollten._

_Mit Ausnahme ihrer eigenen Zimmer konnten dann dank dieses etwas albernen Losverfahrens neutrale Farben gewählt werden, die kaum etwas mit den ursprünglichen Häuserfarben der Beiden zu tun hatten. Das Wohnzimmer würde nun in einem Himmelblau erstrahlen und auch für die anderen Zimmer funktionierte das Losverfahren einwandfrei. _

„_Ich bin überrascht das es auf diese Art und Weise geklappt hat und wir uns endlich über die Farben einig sind!"_

_Katie war wirklich überrascht. Ihr wäre natürlich ein einfacher Kompromiss lieber gewesen. Aber da Flint auf keinen ihrer Vorschläge einzugehen schien, gab es für sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als auf seinen Vorschlag einzugehen. Zwar kam ihr das Losziehen ziemlich kindisch vor, jedoch hatte sie genauso wenig Lust sich länger als nötig mit solchen Lappalien wie die Farbe der Wände auseinander zu setzen. Ihr tat jetzt schon die Frau leid, die später einmal mit ihm eine Ehe führen würde. Wenn er denn jemals eine Frau finden würde._

„_Schließlich war es ja auch meine Idee, also musste es funktionieren!"_

_Es war typisch Slytherin und ein anderes Verhalten war von ihm nicht zu erwarten und hätte wahrscheinlich auch störend in seinem Auftreten gewirkt. Katie hatte sie längst damit abgefunden oder versuchte zumindest die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass sie mit einem Slytherin zusammen wohnte und auch irgendwie mit ihm befreundet war. _

_Für Marcus war seine Arroganz ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, sodass diese Aussage ihm nicht einmal negativ auffiel._

„_Wir hätten auf deine Idee gar nicht erst zurückgreifen müssen, wärst du bei der Farbwahl nicht so stur veranlagt und ein wenig kompromissfreudiger gewesen!"_

_Zwar war Katie sich seiner arroganten Art mehr als bewusst und sah auch keinen Weg solch eine eingefahrene Angewohnheit zu ändern, aber sie wäre wiederum nicht sie selbst wenn sie diese Arroganz spurlos an sich vorbei ziehen ließe. Kontra zu geben und sich gegen ihn zu stellen war schon eine ihrer Spezialitäten während der Schulzeit. _

_Und sie hatte sich nicht geirrt wenn sie der Annahme erlag, dass er ihren Widerstand und ihre Widerworte nicht so einfach hinnehmen würde. Es war so voraussehbar für sie, wie es schon immer gewesen war und nachdem sie beide zusammen wohnten intensivierte sich diese Voraussehbarkeit in fast allen Lebensbereichen._

„_Ich lasse mir nun mal nicht deinen Gryffindorwillen und schon gar nicht deine Hausfarben aufschwatzen!"_

_Schon wieder! Katie hatte ganz genau gewusst was er sagen wollte. Zwar konnte sie nicht seinen genauen Wortlaut voraussehen, aber dazu reichte ihr Wissen in Wahrsagen nun auch wieder nicht. Sie wusste ganz einfach wie er tickte, auch wenn es komisch war für sie dies zuzugeben, nicht mal ihr Verlobter war so leicht zu durchschauen wie Flint. Nicht dass sie ihren Verlobten nicht lieben würde, ganz im Gegenteil, aber trotz seiner undurchschaubaren Seite konnte sie noch eher Überraschende und höchst interessante Wendungen in Marcus Charakter feststellen als in denen ihres Verlobten._

_Verwirrt schüttelte Katie den Kopf über ihre wirren Gedanken und kam zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. Die Renovierung der Wohnung._

„_Wie auch immer du meinst. Bevor du dich noch weiter in deinem nicht vorhandenem Ruhm badest, könnten wir nun endlich zu einem Baumarkt aufbrechen? Ich wollte die Farbe für die Wände noch gerne in diesem Jahrhundert besorgen!"_

_Katies Ansage klang dann doch ein wenig angenervter als sie eigentlich rüberkommen sollte. Aber Katie wollte nicht Gefahr laufen noch mehr solcher konfusen Gedankengänge zu verfallen und endlich das leidige Thema hinter sich bringen. Und wenn sie als guten Nebeneffekt ihrem Mitbewohner dann auch noch Feuer unterm Hintern machen konnte, war ihr dies auch mehr als Recht._

_Gemeinsam, jedoch mit unsagbaren lauten um langatmigen Protest seitens des männlichen Parts des Zweiergespanns, machten sich die Beiden dann auf den Weg in einen Muggelbaumarkt. Dass es dem eingefleischten Slytherin dort auf keinen Fall gefiel, machte er mit seiner Mimik mehr als deutlich. Katie, die dazu hätte am liebsten eine ihrer besten Standpauken zum Besten halten wollte, begnügte sich mit der Warnung, er solle doch „diese Art von Gesichtskirmes" unterlassen solange sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit befanden. _

_Marcus verkniff sich darauf jeden Kommentar und verschwand hinter irgendeinem Regal um sich einmal genauer in der für ihn fremden Umgebung umzusehen. Je länger er sich in diesem Geschäft aufhielt, desto merkwürdiger erschienen ihm die Muggel. Er bekam Dinge zu Gesicht, die er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er früher doch Muggelkunde belegen sollen, denn vielleicht käme er sich dann jetzt nicht ganz so vor wie Alice im Wunderland. _

_Als er gerade in den nächsten Gang abbiegen wollte, zerrte ihn Katie an der Schulter in eine ganz andere Richtung, in der schon ein Verkäufer auf sie wartete, dessen freundliches Grinsen anscheinend auf seinem Gesicht festgewachsen war._

_Nachdem Katie diesem ihre Besorgungsliste überreicht hatte, ging der Verkäufer gleich an die Arbeit und wuselte nach Marcus' Meinung wie ein aufgeschrecktes Frettchen durch den Baumarkt._

_Nicht das Katie die Möglichkeit eines Einkaufswagen außer Acht gelassen hatte, jedoch hatte sie ja Marcus zum tragen dabei, der zwar nicht ganz begeistert schien, aber dennoch dazu bereit war alles dazu beizutragen dieses Geschäft so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen._

„_Langsam habe ich den dringenden Verdacht du hast mich nur mitgenommen, damit du einen Packesel hast!"_

_Marcus war vielleicht ein Slytherin und somit meistens nicht die Freundlichkeit in Person, was noch stark untertrieben war, dennoch war er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und war sich bewusst das Katie diese Renovierung dazu nutze, ihm einige Kleinigkeiten aus ihrer Vergangenheit zurückzuzahlen._

„_Ich könnte jetzt zwar sagen, das du dir das nur einbildest und ich nie auf die Idee käme, dich derart zu missbrauchen, aber dann müsste ich Lügen!"_

_Unglaublich wie Katie ihm diesen Satz entgegenbrachte. Er musste zugeben, sein Einfluss war nicht gerade der beste dem sie tagtäglich ausgesetzt war. Irgendwie schienen seine sarkastischen Äußerungen und noch einige andere Eigenschaften seines zweifelhaften Charakters auf sie abzufärben. Ob dies nun vorteilhaft war oder nicht würde sich noch zeigen._

„_Wie slytherinhaft von dir. Manchmal erliege ich dem Glauben, du wurdest ins falsche Haus gesteckt!"_

_Auf diesen Kommentar hin streckte Katie ihrem Mitbewohner nur auf kindische Weise die Zunge heraus und machte sich dann auf den Weg._

_Kaum waren sie wieder Zuhause angekommen, wurden zuerst einmal die Möbel abgedeckt bzw. Katie deckte die Möbel ab während Marcus erst einmal für einige Zeit in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Katie hätte sich deshalb wieder aufregen können, ließ es jedoch auf sich beruhen und versuchte das Beste aus der Sache zu machen. So würde ihr zumindest keiner beim Streichen hereinreden. _

_Aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit und besonders wenn es um ihren Mitbewohner ging, hatte sie sich zu früh gefreut. Kaum hatte sie die meiste Arbeit hinter sich gebracht und wollte gerade anfangen die Farbe im Wohnzimmer aufzutragen, stand der junge Mann selbstgefällig grinsend im Türrahmen und schaute Katie von oben bis unten an._

„_Wollte die Dame etwa ohne mich anfangen?"_

_Am liebsten hätte Katie ihm jetzt einen riesengroßen blauen Strich auf sein Gesicht gemalt. Es bedarf schon einer ziemlichen Dreistigkeit die Arbeit andere machen zu lassen und sich im Endeffekt zu beschweren, man wolle ohne einen anfangen. Um sich zu beruhigen dreht sie ihm den Rücken zu und atmete einmal tief durch._

„_Schön, dass der Herr sich auch mal bequemt hier aufzutauchen. Schnapp dir einfach einen Pinsel und fang an zu streichen, falls das nicht deine Fähigkeiten übersteigt."_

_Ehrlich gesagt war Katie zu diesem Zeitpunkt stinksauer. Irgendetwas an dem Verhalten des jungen Mannes machte ihr zu schaffen, obwohl sie nichts anderes von ihm gewohnt war._

_Ohne jedoch einen weiteren Kommentar abzugeben, den Katie mehr als erwartet hatte, schnappte sich Marcus ebenfalls einen Pinsel und beide begannen damit dem Wohnzimmer ein wenig Farbe einzuhauchen._

_Nach einiger Zeit war es Katie dann doch etwas zu still. Doch bevor sie sich wieder in ein unsinniges Streitgespräch mit ihrem Mitbewohner hineinmanövrieren würde, machte sie lieber Musik an, die ihre Laune verbesserte._

„_Verdammt Bell, mach den Lärm aus, reicht es nicht, dass du mich in dieses Muggelgeschäft gezerrt hast, muss es jetzt auch noch das gekrätze einer Muggelband sein?!"_

_Das Wort Muggel spuckte Marcus ihr dabei gerade zu vor die Füße. Es war schließlich kein Geheimnis wie seine Ansichten dazu aussahen._

„_Niemand hat dich gezwungen mitzugehen, außerdem schienst du den Laden doch ganz interessant zu finden, sonst hätte ich dich nicht erst suchen müssen!"_

_Katie konnte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, sie glaubte ihn endlich in die Ecke gedrängt zu haben, jedoch auch hier hatte die Löwin sich wie so oft getäuscht._

„_Ich hab mich nicht freiwillig in diesem Irrenhaus verlaufen, ich war etwas durch diese abstrusen Foltergeräte irritiert!"_

_Die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der Marcus von Foltergeräten geredet, brachte Katie nun endgültig zum lachen, sie hatte schon vieles in einem Baumarkt gesehen, aber Foltergeräte waren dort sicherlich nicht, außer vielleicht man hasste Handwerks- und Gartenarbeit._

„_Das ist gut, das muss ich mir merken, IDIOT das sind alles Werkzeuge, man sollte nicht immer gleich von sich auf andere schließen, wer weiß was ihr Slytherins alles für Folterwerkzeuge besitzt…du scheinst ja eine genaue Vorstellung zu haben!"_

_Was eigentlich eher als Scherz gedacht war, schien den stolzen Slytherin doch ein wenig gegen die Nieren zu gehen, so dass sein Gesichtsausdruck sich innerhalb von Sekunden verdunkelte, vergleichbar mit aufziehenden Gewitterwolken._

„_Sei nicht albern, genauso gut könnte ich behaupten ihr Gryffindors spielt heute noch mit Puppen, aber wenn ich mir Wood und sein Gefolge ansehen, könnte ich damit mal gar nicht so unrecht haben, bei Leuten mit Haferglocken statt Gehirnwindungen, sollte mich gar nichts mehr überraschen."_

_Jetzt war es an Katie sauer zu werden, er konnte es mal wieder nicht sein lassen und musste ihr ehemaliges Haus in den Dreck ziehen. Statt ihm einen gepfefferten Kommentar dazu zu geben, entschloss sie sich ihn lieber zuignorieren und widmete sich wieder der Wand und stellte dabei die Musik noch um einiges lauter als zuvor._

_Gerade als sie weiter machen wollte, kam ihr die Idee mit der Decke zu beginnen, so müsste sie auch nicht all zu eng mit Marcus zusammenarbeiten und konnte ihm notgedrungen mit ihrer Streichverlängerung zurechtweisen. Sie wühlte einige Zeit in zwischen den neu gekauften Sachen, bis sie fündig wurde, ein etwas verlängerter Stiel, damit sie die Decke auch vom Boden aus erreichen konnte. So lief sie nicht Gefahr auf irgendeiner Leiter herum zu kraksel und womöglich noch herunterzufallen und dann dem Spott des ehemaligen Slytherins ausgesetzt zu sein._

_Sie warf sich den Stiel kurzerhand über die Schulter, zwar ein wenig heftig, aber das lag wahrscheinlich noch an ihrer aufgestauten Wut gegenüber ihrem vorlauten Mitbewohner. Gerade in diesem Moment als sie sich zu dem Eimer weißer Farbe umdrehen wollte, vernahm sie einen schmerzlichen Laut, der ganz nach Marcus klang. Mit ihrer Tollpatschigkeit hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, dass Marcus beinah hinter ihr stand und knallte ihm somit den Stiel vor den Kopf. _

_Auch wenn sie sich manchmal wirklich über den jungen Mann aufregte, so war dies doch wirklich keine Absicht._

„_Autsch! Kannst du nicht ein bisschen aufpassen, wo du mit diesem Teil herumfuchtelst?"_

_Er hatte ja Recht. Sie hätte besser aufpassen können, aber es schien als wenn ihre Tollpatschigkeit ihr ständig einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Doch immerhin war sie diesmal nicht ihr eigenes Opfer. Wenigstens hatte es zur Abwechslung jemand anderes getroffen, auch wenn es ihr jetzt furchtbar Leid tat._

„_Sorry Marcus, das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Zeig mal her."_

_Und wie Leid es Katie tat. Streiten mit ihm war eine Angelegenheit, aber ihm gleich wehtun, das wollte sie sicherlich nicht. _

„_Fass mich bloß nicht an. Du hast mir beinahe den Schädel gespalten. Verdammt was sollte das? Eine absurde Rache an meiner Person?"_

_Egal was Katie sagte, Marcus glaubte ihr kein Wort. Für ihn sah dies sehr gewollt aus. Warum sonst hatte er diesen Holzstiel mit voller Wucht vor den Kopf bekommen?_

_Auch wenn sich der junge Mann stur weigerte sich von Katie begutachten und höchstwahrscheinlich noch verarzten zu lassen, so blieb die junge Frau hartnäckig._

„_Stell dich nicht an wie ein Hufflepuff. Schädel spalten! Manchmal neigst du wirklich zu Übertreibungen! Jetzt zeig schon her. Ich glaube du hast dort eine kleine Platzwunde!"_

_Nach Katies Meinung stellte der ach so große Slytherin sich wie ein kleines Kind an. Das machte er eigentlich immer wenn er sich verletzt hatte. Sie wusste nicht ob es nur bei ihm so war, oder ob dies eine Eigenart war, die dem männlichen Geschlecht grundsätzlich anhaftete._

_Schnell holte sie aus dem Badezimmer ein wenig Watte und Desinfektionsmittel, während Marcus sich unter Protest auf dem noch immer von Folie abgedeckten Sessel niederließ. _

„_So und jetzt stell dich nicht so an, es kann ein wenig brennen!"_

_Vorsichtig strich Katie ihm sein Haar aus dem Gesicht, so als wolle sie ihn auf keinen Fall zu intensiv berühren oder ihm gar damit wehtun. Während sich die Watte mit Desinfektionsmittel anreicherte und Katie voll und ganz darauf konzentriert war, beobachtete der junge Mann die stürmische Gryffindor genau. Zu Anfang war sein Blick noch eher misstrauisch, bevor er etwas sanftes bekam und wenn man genau hinsah, dann konnte man in seinen Augen ein Lächeln erkennen. Eines, dass seine Lippen nicht allzu oft zierte._

„_Und jetzt halt still!"_

_Ohne dass Marcus auch nur etwas erwiderte, tupfte Katie ihm vorsichtig über seine Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn und versuchte ihm nicht allzu große Schmerzen beizufügen. Marcus hingegen schien sich gar nicht mehr sonderlich gegen ihre Verarzung zu wehren und kniff nur einmal, als sie die Watte an seine Wunde setzte, die Augen zusammen._

_Nachdem sie die Wunde mehr oder weniger gesäubert hatte, holte sie ein Pflaster hervor und blies noch einmal, kurz bevor sie dieses über der Wunde platzierte, ihren angenehmen warmen Atem darüber und streichelte danach ohne es wirklich zu merken über das Pflaster. Erst Marcus' Stimme holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit._

_Es war zwar nur ein einfaches und sehr leises Danke, aber es lenkte Katie von ihrem Tun ab, sodass sie sich wieder ganz dessen bewusst war, was sie dort tat. Schnell wollte sie zurückweichen, aber schon hatte der junge Mann sie bei der Schulter gepackt und zwang sie somit, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren._

_Von der ganzen Situation etwas verwirrt schaute sie nun genau in sein Gesicht, diesmal nicht völlig auf seine Wunde fixiert, sondern diesmal auf sein ganzes Gesicht, auch wenn dies nicht lange anhielt. Kaum blickte sie ihn ganz an, fiel ihr Blick auf seine Augen, die so einen völlig neuen Ausdruck angenommen hatten, der etwas so sanftes in sich trug, dass sie völlig aus der Bahn warf. Sie begann sich in seinen Augen zu verlieren und ganz plötzlich war es da, dieses Kribbeln._

_Sie konnte es nicht wirklich definieren, aber es war kein schlechtes Gefühl, Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es ein wunderbares Gefühl. Etwas das sie ziemlich fröhlich stimmte…_

Nachdem die junge Frau mit ihrer Erzählung geendet hatte, fand sie ihren beiden Freundinnen in zwei völlig verschiedenen Posen vor sich.

Die Ältere der beiden grinste seelig vor sich hin, was nur so viel bedeuten konnte, wie, dass sie sich in ihrer Vermutung durch Katies Geschichte nur noch mehr bestätigt fühlte. Jedenfalls machte Katie der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin Angst. Sie würde am heutigen Abend kein Stück Schokolade mehr bekommen. Das würde ihr sicherlich den Rest geben. Sie sah ja jetzt schon aus, als wenn sie unter einem Zuckerschock leiden würde.

Alicia dagegen ähnelte da eher einem Fisch auf dem Trockenem. Ihr Mund bewegte sich immer wieder auf und zu, sodass man befürchten musste, die junge Frau würde durch einen baldigen Krampf jeglicher Gesichtsmuskeln ein sehr entstelltes Gesicht zur Schau tragen.

Der bzw. die Einzige die nicht irgendwelche Grimassen zog, und das wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie keinen realen Körper hatte, war Katies zutiefst verabscheuungswürdige innere Stimme, die natürlich einen Kommentar ihrerseits nicht unterlassen konnte.

„_Hrrrr gerade an den besten Stellen hörst du auf….ich wette ich weiß was danach passiert ist…...hrrrr hrrrr….obwohl, wie ich dich kenne…wahrscheinlich dann doch nur eine Sache…nämlich NICHTS!"_

Katie verdrehte wie so oft in letzter Zeit über diesen Kommentar nur die Augen und schaute dann fragend ihren beiden Freundinnen an, von denen sie doch eher den einen oder anderen Kommentar erwartete, auch wenn sie Angelinas sicherlich schon kannte.

„Hat es euch jetzt vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen oder überlegt ihr noch, was ihr mir dazu sagen wollt?"

Wie aus einer Starre zurückgeholt, verschwand plötzlich Angelinas Grinsen aus dem Gesicht und wich, einem überlegenen „Ich hab's gewusst"-Ausdruck. Warum hatte sie denn auch unbedingt einen Kommentar gewollt? Sie hatte ja selbst schuld an dem was nun folgen würde.

„Ich will ja nicht sagen, ich hab's gesagt, Süße, aber so wie du mir das Ganze beschrieben hast muss ich es doch sagen…ich hab's dir ja gesagt, das was euch verbindet fängt mit L an!"

Alicia die zurzeit noch etwas auf dem Schlauch stand warf nur fragend ein „Leidenschaft?" in die Runde und wartete neugierig wie sie war auf eine Antwort.

„Nein du Dummerchen, ich rede hier von Liebe!"

Alicias Augen weiteten sich in diesem Moment unglaublich und sie machte ihren Freundinnen damit schon ein wenig Angst.

„Aber das ist ja toll, dann können wir ja mal zu viert ausgehen!"

Über die Aussage ihrer Freundin jetzt mehr als irritiert, schauten Angelina und Katie sich nur skeptisch an, bevor sie sich synchron mit einem „Was?" an ihre gemeinsame Freundin richteten.

Diese schien jetzt die Situation ganz zu realisieren und meinte dann nach Katies Geschmack etwas zu schnell und viel zu hektisch „Na Angelina und ich ...mit euch beiden, so meinte ich das und nicht anders!"

Angelina, die zwar durch diese Aktion etwas aus der Bahn geworfen schien, freute sich jedoch zu sehr über ihren Triumph, sodass sie nicht weiter nachhakte, was es genau mit Alicias merkwürdigem Verhalten auf sich hatte.

„Na ja ist ja auch egal. Also hast du gemerkt das nicht alle Slytherins so schlecht sind, wie wir immer der Meinung waren?"

Katie wurden Alicias Aussagen immer suspekter. Bildete sie sich das nur ein oder ergriff ihre langjährige Freundin plötzlich Partei für die Gegenseite? Oder litt sie auch schon unter einem Zuckerschock?

„Habe ich irgendwas verpasst, oder seid wann bist du dem Slytherinfanclub beigetreten?"

Jetzt wurde auch Angelina hellhörig. Eben noch in ihrem Siegestriumph weit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt erwartete sie nun auch gespannt Alicias Antwort.

„Also, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich fand schon während der Schudzeit den einen oder anderen Slytherin mehr als attraktiv!"

Normalerweise dürfte man jetzt zwei geschockte Gesichter erwarten, aber nichts dergleichen.

Stattdessen brachen die beiden anderen jungen Frauen in schallendes Gelächter aus und bewarfen die ahnungslose Alicia mit Kissen.

„Hey das ist unfair. Das sind zwei gegen einen. Da hab ich ja niemals eine Chance!"

Damit schnappte Alicia sich das nächstbeste Kissen und feuerte es auf Angelina ab, die genau im Gesicht getroffen wurde.

„Na warte, das bekommst du zurück!"

Und somit kam eine ziemlich wilde Kissenschlacht in Gange, bei der schon nach kürzester Zeit die Federn flogen. So viel Spaß hatten die drei Freundinnen lange nicht mehr miteinander gehabt. Die letzte Kissenschlacht bei der sich alle drei teilgenommen hatten, war schon viel zulange her und gehörte noch zu ihrer Hogwartszeit.

Nach einiger Zeit waren die drei Freundinnen dann doch etwas erschöpft und ließen sich kraftlos auf ihr Deckenlager fallen.

„Das sollten wir ruhig öfters machen, so einen Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr!"

Damit holte Katie mit ihrer letzten Kraft drei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein hervor um dem Abend noch eine Krönung aufzusetzen.

„Oh du bist ein Engel Katie. Wein ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche. Aber du hast recht. Kissenschlacht, das hab ich seid Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht."

Angelina war die erste die Katie ein Glas aus der Hand nahm und begierig darauf wartete, dass diese ihr einschenkte. So erschöpft wie zuvor sah sie gar nichts mehr aus.

„Ewigkeiten sind gut. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere und du nicht an irgendwelchen heimlichen Kissenschlachten teilgenommen hast, dann endete deine letzte Kissenschlacht im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und zwar mit deinem ersten Kuss mit Fred!"

Angelina musste bei dem Gedanken an diese Kissenschlacht einfach nur lachen. Ja das waren noch Zeiten. Besonders ihr erster Kuss mit Fred. Zwar ohne Zunge, aber dafür mit reichlich Federn in ihrem Mund. So konnte ein Kuss auch unvergesslich bleiben.

„Mädels, ich habe ja schon vorher gesagt das wir das öfters machen sollte. Was haltet ihr von einmal im Monat?"

Alicia nickte eifrig, während Angelina dann doch zu einer längeren Antwort ansetzte.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Irgendjemand von euch wird mit mir einen Fitnesskurs besuchen. Die Schokolade die wir hier vertilgen wird mir mit Sicherheit auf die Hüften schlagen!"

Alicia die gerade noch ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund stecken wollte, legte dieses jetzt beiseite und schaute ihre Freundin böse an.

„Toll Angelina, jetzt machst du mir schon meine Schokolade madig. Unglaublich! Dafür will ich jetzt eine Entschädigung und ein riesiges Stück Pizza!"

Angelina die damit ihren Zweck erreicht hatte und so mehr Schokolade für ihren Eigenbedarf hatte, fand die Idee nun auch noch eine Pizza zu essen gar nicht mal so schlecht, da Süßes zwar für den Genuss gut war, sie jedoch auch langsam etwas Hunger verspürte.

„Also ich hätte nichts gegen eine Pizza. Aber wer geht denn jetzt eine holen? Ich garantiert nicht. So verlasse ich diese Wohnung nicht, jetzt wo ich es mir gerade gemütlich gemacht habe. Außerdem habe ich überall Federn in den Haaren."

Da hatte sie Recht. So konnte weder sie noch eine ihrer beiden Freundinnen das Haus verlassen. Aber natürlich hatte die Gastgeberin schon eine Lösung für dieses Problem.

„Keine Sorge, Süße. Keiner von uns muss in diesem Zustand mehr das Haus verlassen. Wozu gibt es denn Lieferdienste?"

Damit grinste Katie triumphierend und holte ein kleines Prospekt aus der Schublade.

„So Mädels, was darfs denn nun sein?"

Schnell hatten sich die drei auf ein großes Blech geeinigt, dass sie nach Belieben belegen lassen konnten und dazu noch einen riesigen Becher Eis. Denn wenn sie schon sündigten, dann aber richtig.

„Das Essen müsste spätestens in einer halben Stunde hier sein, aber trotzdem muss einer von uns Hübschen an die Tür gehen!"

Und als wenn Katie es geahnt hätte, kam es synchron von den anderen beiden jungen Frauen wie aus einem Mund „Die Gastgeberin!"

Also schön, dann würde sie eben den Pizzaboten empfangen. Was sollte es schon ausmachen? Solange an der Tür kein Fotograf der Hexenwoche wartete war doch alles in Ordnung. Und schon nach einer Viertelstunde klingelte es an der Tür.

„Das ging jetzt aber ziemlich schnell. Sind die geflogen?"

Denn Kommentar ihrer Freundin ignorierend nahm sich Katie das Geld vom Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg, die Tür zu öffnen.

Doch kaum hatte sie die Tür mit einem freundlichen Lächeln geöffnet, erstarb selbiges noch in der gleichen Sekunde.

„Oliver…"

* * *

_A/N: Ja ich lebe noch und habe direkt ein neues Kapitel im Gepäck. Leider hatte ich Zeitweise kein Internet und war ein wenig aufgeschmissen was das Updaten anging, aber ich verspreche ich werde euch nicht mehr so lange warten lassen. Was mich rießig gefreut hat war die hohe anzahl an Reviews die ich für das letzte Kapitek erhalten habe, ich hoffe ich bekomme euch auch dazu diesesmal viele schöne Kommentare da zu lassen. _

_Einen ganz lieben gruß an meine Betaleserin KitKat2006, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast hab ich hier und da noch was abgeändert und versucht mehr text einzubauen, kam mir nämlich genau da auch so hölzern vor mal sehen wie du es findest..du deinen einen kommentar habe ich drin gelassen..das hat gerade so schön gepasst ;-)_

_Ja und ich muss sagen das klingt jezt fies, aber ich liebe meinen Cliffhanger, aber dafür geht es ja bald weiter...und diesmal dauert es wirklich nicht lange._

_also ich hoffe ihr hattet spaß beim lesen und lasst es mich auch wissen wie ihr das ganze fandet_

_lg, Midnight_


	8. Ein Probem Namens Wood!

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen. _

* * *

VIII Ein Problem Namens Wood!

Die Person, welche nun vor ihr stand, sah weder aus wie der Pizzabote, noch sah sie sehr glücklich oder freundlich aus. Vor ihr stand niemand anderes als Oliver Wood, der seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, nicht aus Höflichkeit vorbeischaute. Seine Mimik sah eher danach aus, als hätte man ihn gezwungen den Inhalt sämtlicher Einmachgläser aus dem Vorrat seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors zu verspeisen.

Nicht nur all diese auffälligen Merkmale ließen Katie zu dem Schluss kommen, das dies kein Freundschaftsbesuch war, vielmehr war es auch die Tatsache, das Oliver kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt hatte, nachdem sie sich von dessen Cousin getrennt hatte.

„Oliver…Was…Was machst du denn hier?"

Eine zwar äußerst überflüssige Frage, jedoch wusste Katie absolut nicht was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen. Ihrem Bauchgefühl nach zu urteilen, wäre es ihr tausendmal lieber gewesen ihrem ehemals besten Freund die Tür direkt vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Dies verbot ihr jedoch jegliches Maß an Höflichkeit, das sie noch besaß und ihre Erinnerung an alte Zeiten.

„Vielleicht lässt du mich erst einmal in die Wohnung, denn was ich dir und deinem Verlobten zu sagen habe, muss ja nicht gleich der ganze Hausflur mitbekommen."

Schon allein der Ton der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, schien nichts Gutes zu verheißen. Das Wort Verlobter hatte er förmlich ausgespuckt und nun besaß er auch noch die Dreistigkeit nicht einmal mehr auf eine Reaktion seitens Katie zu warten, drängelte sich an ihr vorbei und war in null Komma nichts im Inneren ihrer Wohnung verschwunden.

Die noch im Wohnzimmer verbliebenen Freundinnen hatten sogleich die Stimme ihres ehemaligen Quidditchkapitäns erkannt und begaben sich nun zu diesem in die Küche, in welcher er es sich mehr oder weniger gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Katie schloss währenddessen nur kopfschüttelnd die Tür und ging dann ebenfalls in Richtung Küche. Es entstand zuallererst eine sehr unangenehme Stille. Mit der Anwesenheit der beiden jungen Frauen hatte Oliver nicht gerechnet. Vielmehr hatte er hier jemanden anderen erwartet, dem er am liebsten bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abgezogen hätte. Nämlich seinen ärgsten Rivalen Marcus Flint. Der eigentliche Grund für sein Kommen, dies und die absurde Verlobung zwischen ihm und seiner besten Freundin.

Es machte ihn einfach rasend als er es von seinem Cousin erfuhr. Dabei konnte er kaum glauben wie ruhig er dabei blieb. Nicht einmal die kleinste Gefühlsregung hatte Alexander an den Tag gelegt, obwohl er alles Recht der Welt dazu gehabt hatte.

Er würde Katie vielleicht nie verstehen, aber er wollte eine Erklärung und zwar jetzt und hier.

„Schön, das du dich selbst hereingelassen hast, aber würdest du bitte so nett sein, mir nun endlich den Grund deines Kommens zu nennen, damit du auch ganz schnell wieder verschwinden kannst?"

Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden jungen Leuten war eisig. Es war so als ob sie Alicia und Angelina nicht wirklich wahrnehmen würden. Die beiden wusste wie sehr Katie durch das Verhalten ihres besten Freundes verletzt war, als dieser sich auf Alexanders Seite schlug.

„Ach so behandelt man jetzt also seinen besten Freund? Wenn er was zu sagen hat was einem nicht in den Kram passt, setzt man ihn einfach vor die Tür, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Bester Freund also? Katie war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Immerhin war er derjenige gewesen der sie im Stich gelassen hatte. Er war auch derjenige gewesen der sie als gemeine Lügnerin dargestellt hatte und sie seitdem vehement ignorierte. In ihrem Inneren schien es Katie zu zerreißen. Zum einen war sie so wütend auf ihn, das sie ihm am liebsten etwas an dem Kopf geworfen hätten und zum anderen wäre sie nun am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Nachdem sie zweimal kräftig schlucken musste, fand sie auch ihre Sprache wieder und gab ihm mit einer erstaunlich festen Stimme antwort.

„Bester Freund? Das ich nicht lache. Du wagst es nach allem was du dir geleistet hast dich noch so zu nennen? Was willst du überhaupt hier? Ich dachte mein Leben interessiert dich nicht mehr? Das hast du mir zumindest deutlich klar gemacht, also sag mir was du willst und dann verschwinde!"

Katie fiel es nicht leicht so mit ihrem früheren besten Freund zu sprechen. Aber daran hatte ganz allein Alexander Schuld. Wenn sie nur an ihn dachte sah sie einfach nur rot. Seitdem sie ihn kennengelernt hatte und mit ihm zusammenkam lief alles aus dem Ruder und als sie sich dann von ihm trennte wurde es nicht besser, sondern nur noch schlimmer. Dieser Mann war eine Plage, eine Plage gegen die man unbedingt etwas tun sollte.

„Hör auf mich so anzufahren. Du bist doch diejenige die andere Leute verletzt, oder stimmt es etwa nicht das du mit Flint zusammen bist, oh endschuldige, ich meine natürlich verlobt? Ich verstehe nicht wie du Alexander so verletzen kannst, erst diese fadenscheinige Trennung und jetzt das!"

Bingo, da hatte Katie ihre hundert Gummipunkte. Oliver würde doch niemals allein auf die dumme Idee kommen bei ihr aufzutauchen und den Aufmarsch der Trolle nachspielen.

Auch die beiden Freundinnen die dieses Schauspiel mit Interesse verfolgten wurde so langsam sauer. Allein Alexanders Name schien bei ihnen den Ausnahmezustand einzuläuten.

„Oliver komm mal wieder runter und hör auf deinen hinterhältigen Cousin in Schutz zunehmen. Er ist hier nämlich nicht das Opfer und war es genau genommen auch nie. Du solltest vielleicht mal zuhören was Katie dir zu sagen hat und nicht immer die Dinge glauben die dir einfach erscheinen!"

Katie war ziemlich überrascht über Angelinas Ausbruch. Zudem hatte sie sich auch so sehr in ihre Wut hineingesteigert, dass alle außer Oliver für sie unsichtbar geworden waren. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Oliver fallen und sah diesen abwartend an, wie er auf Angelinas Aussage hin reagieren würde.

„Einfach erscheinen? Sag mal geht es euch allen noch gut, mir erscheint in diesem Zusammenhang nichts einfach. Besonders will nicht in meinem Kopf wie Katie sich mit diesem Hornochsen verloben konnte. Es hat ja schon gereicht das sie sich überhaupt mit einem Slytherin angefreundet hat."

Auch wenn sie selbst noch viel zu sehr mit den Vorurteilen, mit denen sie aufgewachsen war, behaftet war, so machte es Katie langsam wahnsinnig. Sie waren alle erwachsene Menschen und diese alberne Hausfehde zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin war doch einfach nur noch lächerlich. Sie hatten alle gemeinsam den Krieg überstanden, sie wussten, dass nicht alles nur Schwarz und Weiß sein kann, hatten im Kampf Seite an Seite mit früheren Feinden gekämpft und konnten dennoch nicht über ihren Schatten springen und diese unsinnige Feindschaft aufgeben. Langsam begann Katie ihre eigene Dummheit im Bezug auf ihr Denken gegenüber den Slytherins zu begreifen.

„Hör dir doch einmal selbst zu Oliver. Du urteilst über Leute die du nicht wirklich kennst, hälst dich selbst für unfehlbar und gehst auch noch von irgendwelchen Tatsachen aus, bevor du mich überhaupt gefragt hast, was an diesem Gerücht überhaupt dran ist. Werde endlich erwachsen!"

Oliver war viel zu aufgebracht um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Katies Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen waren. Gerücht? Konnte es wirklich sein, das diese ganze Verlobung wirklich nur eine Finte war? Wenn er es wirklich herausfinden wollte, dann musste er seine Wut beiseite stecken und damit anfangen Katie zuzuhören.

„In Ordnung. Ich gebe zu ich habe mich ein wenig in Rage geredet. Dann leg mal los und erklär mir die Situation damit ich es auch verstehen kann!"

Angelina atmete hörbar auf. Sie war froh, das ihr ehemaliger Quidditchkapitän zu Besinnung gekommen war. Sie wusste immerhin noch ganz genau as passieren konnte, wenn man ihn zu sehr reizte und das waren keine schönen Erinnerungen. Sie hoffte inständig, das Oliver seiner besten Freundin Glauben schenken würde.

Alicia machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, an der eben der Pizzabote geklingelt hatte. Katie hatte jetzt besseres zu tun, als sich um das Essen zu kümmern.

Kaum hatte sie die Pizzen auf den Tisch gelegt entschuldigte sie sich für kurze Zeit, sie müsse mal ein wenig Luft schnappen. Da die Runde gerade sowieso viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt war, nickten der jungen Frau nur alle zu und schon war sie auch schon aus der Haustür verschwunden.

Was die drei Zurückgebliebenen aber nicht wussten, war das sich ihre Freundin soeben auf den Weg gemacht hatte um zwei ganz bestimmte Slytherins zu finden und sie wusste ohne Zweifel, wo sie diese zu suchen hatte.

„Um dich gleich mal zu beruhigen, ich bin definitiv nicht mit Marcus verlobt. Schau nicht so vorwurfsvoll, aber wir sind Freunde. Ich würde gerne behaupten das wir unschuldig daran sind das alle glauben, wir seien verlobt, aber leider ist dem nicht so. Allerdings hat dein liebster Cousin großes Anteil an diesem Schlamassel!"

Jetzt wurde Oliver doch neugierig. Vielleicht hatte Alexander da einiges durcheinander gebracht und eine Situation falsch verstanden. Nachvollziehen konnte man es ja. Immerhin hatte Katie ihn grundlos verlassen. So glaubte jedenfalls Oliver.

„Das musst du mir jetzt mal genauer erklären!"

Das hätte er ihr nicht erst sagen müssen. Das sie ihm den Vorfall genauer schildern musste, war ihr bewusst, doch momentan suchte Katie noch nach dem richtigen Anfang. So oft wie sie sich in letzter Zeit erklären und rechtfertigen musste, war sie zwar schon in einer gewissen Übung, jedoch bereitete ihr das ganze immer noch ziemlich Kopfschmerzen.

„Dein Cousin konnte es nicht lassen, zuerst mich zu beleidigen, obwohl er derjenige war der mich betrogen hatte. Du musst wissen, grundlos habe ich ihn sicherlich nicht verlassen. Aber als er dann noch anfing Marcus zu beleidigen sind mir einige Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Na ja und Marcus wollte mich eben aus dieser Situation retten. Und was heraus kam war leider dieses dumme Gerücht!"

Oliver musste das ganze erst einmal auf sich einwirken lassen. Das klang alles ziemlich konfus. Wenn er seine beste Freundin richtig verstanden hatte, dann hatte Alexander sie auf irgendeine Art provoziert und was dabei herauskam war diese Scharade. Aber warum dann so öffentlich?

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, mal abgesehen von der Tatsache das du mir das mit von wegen Alexander hätte dich betrogen noch genauer erklären musst. Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, wenn das alles doch nur ein Missverständnis ist, wieso das ganze dann so öffentlich?"

Katie konnte nur schnauben. Öffentlich, ja das war der richtige Ausdruck dafür. Als wenn sie freiwillig mit der ganzen Scharade an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen wäre. Für wie bescheuert hielt Oliver sie eigentlich? Wenn sie so ein Aufsehen um ihre Person gewollt hätte, hätte sie gleich ihr Tagebuch in der Hexenwoche veröffentlichen können. Genug brisanten Stoff hatte es immerhin zu bieten.

„Ich habe das ganze garantiert nicht an die Öffentlichkeit getragen und mein Mitbewohner garantiert auch nicht. Wenn du richtig recherchiert hättest, wäre dir aufgefallen das Alexander so nett war die Hexenwoche zu informieren. Er hat uns die Sache wohl nicht so ganz abgekauft und wollte uns egal wie eins reinwürgen. Aber eins sage ich dir gleich, ich lasse mich so leicht nicht unterkriegen. Wenn es sein muss fahre ich meine Krallen aus!"

Die Ansage hatte sogar Oliver verstanden. Mittlerweile konnte er nichts anderen als die junge Frau vor ihm erstaunt anzuschauen. Ihr Kampfgeist war ihm noch aus unzähligen Quidditchspielen bekannt. Wenn man einmal eine Löwin reizte war dies sehr gefährlich. Besonders wenn es sich dabei auch noch um Katie Bell handelte. Ihr Temperament war legendär.

„Ok, das war deutlich. Angenommen ich glaube dir, würdest du mich bitte auch um das Verhältnis zwischen dir und Alexander aufklären?"

Oliver hatte vielleicht Nerven. Angenommen? Katie musste sich stark zusammenreißen um ihn nicht gleich in der Luft zu zerfetzen. Soviel zu Vertrauen in einer Freundschaft.

Oliver fühlte sich mehr als Unwohl so mit Katie zu sprechen. Sie waren Freunde, sogar beste Freunde. Sie waren gemeinsam durch dick und dünn gegangen und er wollte ihr ja glauben, aber immerhin war Alexander mit ihm verwandt. Was sollte er für Gründe haben ihn anzulügen. Sie waren schon als Kinder unzertrennlich gewesen. Waren mehr Brüder als Cousins, er wusste nicht wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Er stand zwischen den Stühlen und das ziemlich ungern.

„In Ordnung, wie du willst. Dann wirst du jetzt genau erfahren, wie ich deinen ach so unschuldigen Cousin in Flagranti erwischt habe!"

_Es war wieder einer dieser stressigen Tage für Katie. Die wichtigste Akte für die bevorstehende Verhandlung hatte sie mal wieder unter einem Haufen Papierkram der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagerte aus den Augen verloren. Um sich dort zurecht zu finden, würde sie eines Tages noch einmal einen Kompass nötig haben. _

_Jedoch hatte sie keine Zeit mehr danach zu suchen, denn sie war in knapp einer halben Stunde mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter zur Anprobe ihres Hochzeitskleides verabredet. Sie hatte jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen und würde sich am liebsten davor drücken, aber da sie nun mal für diese Anprobe unabdingbar war, half alles nichts._

_Selbst wenn sie jetzt schon an Celeste, ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter, dachte, drehte sich ihr Magen um 180 Grad. Für diese Frau war nichts gut genug. Ständig mäkelte sie an Katie herum. _

„_Kind, aber dies Farbe macht dich zu blass…Katie das willst du doch nicht wirklich tragen. Das betont doch nur deine schrecklichen Augenringe…..Kind du solltest mehr schlafen, diese ganze Arbeit verdirbt deinen jugendlichen Teint… Katie du solltest wirklich mehr Sport machen. Hast du etwa zugenommen?... Du solltest wirklich mehr auf dich achten, sonst passt du nachher nicht mehr ins Hochzeitskleid…"_

_Katie konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören. Sie tat sich das ganze nur Alexander zuliebe an. Wenn es ganz alleine nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie seine Mutter schon längst auf den Mond geschossen und das mit Genuss._

_Trotz der Hetzerei durch ganz London kam Katie ganze fünf Minuten zu spät am Brautmodengeschäft an und konnte schon an Celestes Blick erkennen, das diese gar nicht so erfreut war._

„_Katie, also wirklich. Dieser Termin ist wichtig. Du solltest diese Hochzeit nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, immerhin heiratest du „meinen" Sohn. Wie siehst du eigentlich aus? Bist du etwa gelaufen?"_

_Katie hätte ihr am liebsten „Nein, ich bin geflogen du dumme Kuh!" an den Kopf geworfen, aber sie hatte Alexander versprochen mit seiner Mutter auszukommen. Ein Unterfangen was sich wohl noch als äußerst schwierig erweisen würde._

„_Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, wie wichtig dieser Termin ist. Du weißt doch das ich direkt von der Arbeit komme!"_

_Oh sie wusste ganz genau was jetzt wieder kommen würde. Diese Zumutung von einer Frau würde ihr gleich wieder versuchen ihren Job madig zu machen und ihr erzählen, dass die Frau an der Seite ihres Sohnes nicht zu arbeiten brauchte. Das würde definitiv NIEMALS eintreten. Katie war nie und nimmer der Typ Frau, der es sich zu Hause gemütlich machte und allein für die Kinder sorgte. _

„_Wenn ihr erst verheiratet seid, wird das nicht mehr nötig sein!" _

_Damit wandte sie sich von ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter ab und ging mit erhobenem Haupt in das Brautmodengeschäft._

_Hier fühlte sich Katie erst Recht unwohl. Überall um sie herum nur Pastelltöne, Spitze, Schleifchen und Glitzer. Irgendwie hatte sie es sich anders vorgestellt ein Hochzeitskleid auszusuchen, vielleicht mit Angelina und Alicia, einer Ladung Spaß und auf keinen Fall ein Brautmodengeschäft, das danach aussah, als wenn 1cm Spitze allein ein Vermögen kosten würde. Was wahrscheinlich hier auch der Fall war._

_Celeste hingegen schien geradezu begeistert zu sein und schwebte förmlich durch den Laden. Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte sie am liebsten ein Kleid für sich selbst gekauft._

„_Nun komm schon und trödele nicht so. Wir wollen doch endlich deine Maße nehmen, damit wir danach nach einem passenden Kleid suchen können!"_

_Katie ließ einfach alles nur noch über sich ergehen. Augen zu und durch war ihr Motto. Sie wollte doch einfach nur heiraten. Dieser ganze Zirkus drum herum konnte ihr gut und gerne gestohlen bleiben. Es ging doch hauptsächlich darum, dass man sich liebte oder nicht?_

_Celeste jedoch hatte das von Anfang an ganz anders gesehen. Ihr klang noch immer das „was sollen denn die Leute denken!" in den Ohren. Mit Sicherheit würde der schrille Tonfall ihr ewig im Gedächtnis haften bleiben. _

_Eigentlich hatte Katie so gut wie gar kein Mitspracherecht an ihrer eigenen Hochzeit. Der Blumenschmuck war ausgesucht, nicht einmal die Kleider der Brautjungfern durfte sie aussuchen, alles musste farblich passen und damit die Braut nicht zu sehr vom Gesamtbild abwich, wollte Celeste unbedingt die Muster der Brautjungfernkleider mit dem Hochzeitskleid abstimmen. _

_Katies Laune, was dieses Thema betraf, war schon seit Wochen im Keller. Ihr kam es nicht so vor, als wenn es hier um ihre Hochzeit ginge, geschweige denn überhaupt um ihre Person. Sollte das nicht ihr wichtigster Tag sein? Sollte sie nicht die Hauptperson sein?_

_Je näher der Termin für ihre Hochzeit rückte, desto unsicher wurde sich Katie, ob sie das alles wirklich genau so wollte, wie man ihr es hier darbot. _

_Gerad als sie wieder völlig in Gedanken war, erreichte sie die schrille Stimme Celeste's._

„_Die Muster bitte. Wo hast du die Muster?"_

_Mist, die hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Heute morgen, als sie Alexanders Wohnung verlassen hatte, wusste sie das sie etwas vergessen hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie oder ihr Unterbewusstsein diese blöden Dinger extra bei ihm liegen lassen. Sie musste zugeben, das ihr Mitbewohner mit seiner Kritik recht hatte, als er sagte in diesen Dingern würden Angelina und Alicia aussehen wie überdimensionale Sahnetorten._

_Er hatte ja so recht. Die Entwürfe waren grässlich und sie wollte es weder ihren Augen noch Angelina und Alicia zumuten, diese Kleidermonster zu tragen._

„_Oh, es tut mir so Leid. Ich muss sie heute Morgen bei Alexander vergessen haben!"_

_Jetzt hatte Celeste wohl keine Wahl und würde diese ganze Farce verschieben oder einlenken und Katie an der Entscheidung teilhaben lasen. Aber zu früh gefreut._

„_Dann wirst du die Muster eben holen. Dafür muss Zeit sein, Alexander ist momentan sowieso im Ministerium. So wirst du ihn auch nicht stören!"_

_Damit war das Thema für sie abgeschlossen und sie schaute nur abwartend auf Katie, die kurze Zeit später aus dem Laden stürmte._

_Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Was bildete sich diese Frau eigentlich ein? Sie war einfach wahnsinnig. Anders konnte sich Katie das ganze nicht erklären. Dafür war Zeit? DAFÜR? Wie konnte es möglich sein das Alexander solch eine Mutter hatte, in Katies Augen hatten die beiden nichts gemeinsam. _

_Wütend darüber das sie jetzt noch einmal zu Alexanders Wohnung hetzen musste, schimpfte sie halblaut vor sich hin. Denn wenn sie sich damit zu viel Zeit ließ, hätte ihre ach so nette Schwiegermutter in spe sicherlich wieder etwas zu meckern._

_Bei dem Tempo das sie an den Tag gelegt hatte, war sie in null Komma nichts vor der Haustür und kramte nun nach dem Schlüssel. So schnell sie konnte stürmte sie die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinauf._

_Beim Aufschließen der Wohnungstür fiel ihr dann auf, das diese gar nicht wirklich abgeschlossen war. Nanu, hatte Alexander das wohl am Morgen vergessen? Schließlich hatten sie es nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück, das wohl doch etwas lange gedauert hatte, etwas eilig gehabt. _

_Sich keine weiteren Gedanken darum machend, ging sie schnell in die Küche und holte die ihr so verhassten Muster, um dann wieder auf schnellstem Weg die Wohnung zu verlassen._

_Gerade als sie die Tür wieder zuziehen wollte, hörte sie Alexanders Stimme zusammen mit einem weiblichen Gekicher, aus Richtung Schlafzimmer kommen. Ihr Vorhaben die Wohnung auf schnellstem Wege wieder zu verlassen, hatte sie nun völlig verdräng. Vielmehr interessierte sie die Stimmen die sie gehört hatte._

_Das konnte doch wohl nicht…...das würde er nicht...…so was passierte doch in schlechten Filmen, aber sicher nicht im realen Leben und schon gar nicht ihr, Katie Bell. Alexander Wood würde doch niemals die Dreistigkeit besitzen sie zu betrügen, während sie mit seiner schrecklichem Mutter das Hochzeitskleid aussuchte._

_Oh doch, das würde er und das tat er auch. Kaum hatte Katie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufgeschoben, traf sie der Schlag. _

_Ihr Verlobter tummelte sich mit einer anderen Frau in seinem Bett und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie durch die Tür gekommen war. _

_Doch statt dass sie direkt einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam, lehnte sich Katie kurzerhand an die Türlehne und räusperte sich kurz, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber anscheinend war Alexander zu beschäftigt, mit dem was er gerade tat, als das er sich an solch einem Nebengeräusch stören würde._

_Nun war es soweit. Katie versuchte nicht einmal mehr sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie stellte sich nun ganz in den Raum und knallte die Zimmertür so geräuschvoll wie möglich hinter sich zu. Dies war nun etwas, was selbst Alexander nicht ignorieren konnte._

„_Du hinterhältiges, kleines, erbärmliches, verlogenes, gefühlkaltes Arschloch von einem Mann. Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu betrügen und das auch noch an dem Tag an dem ich das Kleid für, wohl bemerkt, UNSERE Hochzeit aussuchen sollte?"_

_Wenn man den Gefühlszustand der Gryffindor beschreiben müsste, wäre „Stinksauer" noch eine ziemlich Untertreibung. Alexander hatte nun von seinem Tun abgesehen und war wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Bett aufgesprungen und schaute Katie nur mit großen Augen an. Dabei hatte er ihr einen wunderbaren Blick auf seine Bettgefährtin gegeben, die zu Katies Erstaunen, nicht irgendeine Fremde war. Genau genommen kannte Katie die Frau sogar sehr gut. Es war immerhin die Tochter ihres Chefs._

_Na wunderbar, wenn man schon erniedrigt wurde, dann aber richtig. Das gesamte Ministerium würde sich über ihre Dummheit das Maul zerreißen. Und Marcus hatte mal wieder Recht behalten, als er ihr sagte, dass diese Beziehung in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Warum musste dieser Slytherin auch immer Recht behalten? _

„_Das ist nicht so wie du denkst!"_

_Ja, das hier war definitiv wie in einem schlechten Film. Wahrscheinlich hatte Alexander diesen Satz für den Notfall auswendig gelernt, denn wie er ihn daher gesagt hatte, klang es eher wie ein täglich dahergesagtes Guten Morgen._

„_Nicht so wie ich denke? Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass ihr beiden hier nur Firmensport betreibt? Ich würde es eher als Matratzensport ansehen. DAS kann man gar nicht falsch verstehen!"_

_Wo sie Recht hatte…_

_Normalerweise müsste nun der Mann unendliche Reue aufzeigen und die Situation im Ganzen sollte ihm ungemein peinlich sein. Aber davon schien Alexander noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. Im Gegenteil, so wie er sich jetzt vor Katie aufbaute schien er auch noch ziemlich stolz auf das zu sein was er sich geleistet hatte._

„_Schatz, sieh es doch mal von der positiven Seite. Wenigstens ergreife ich Initiative um im Beruflichem weiterzukommen!"_

_Sie hatte schon vieles gehört, definitiv. Sie hatte wundersame Dinge gesehen, keine Frage. Darum kam man nun mal nicht, wenn man eine Hexe war, aber das hier war der Gipfel von allem schon Dagewesenen._

„_Nenn mich nicht SCHATZ. Du machst es dir ziemlich einfach. Lebst du neuerdings nach dem Motto „Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel" oder wie darf ich deinen letzten Satz nun genau verstehen?"_

_Während Katie und Alexander in ihre Auseinandersetzung vertieft waren, machte sich seine Bettgeschichte klammheimlich aus dem Staub, die auf solch eine Auseinandersetzung gut und gerne verzichten konnte._

„_Du reagierst völlig über. Beruhige dich erst einmal und lass uns heute beim Abendessen darüber reden. Du solltest jetzt lieber in Ruhe das Hochzeitskleid aussuchen gehen und dich erst einmal ablenken. Heute Abend können wir das ganze immer noch klären!"_

_Irgendjemand musste diesem Mann sein Gehirn entfernt haben. Solch einen Schwachsinn konnte kein Mensch bei klarem Verstand von sich geben. Nicht einmal einem Slytherin würde sie gedanklich solch einen Unsinn in den Mund legen._

_Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Tag. Und das hier war mehr als deutlich endgültig vorbei._

„_Weißt du was? Dein beschissenes Hochzeitskleid, deine dumme Ausreden und den Drachen der deine Mutter zu sein scheint kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken. Heirate doch dein kleines Flittchen. Das hier ist definitiv und endgültig vorbei!"_

_Normalerweise sollte Katie sich jetzt miserabel fühlen. Der Traum einer Hochzeit war soeben geplatzt und ihre Beziehung war innerhalb von ein paar Minuten den Bach runtergegangen. Sie selbst fühlte sich jedoch erleichtert, aus dieser gezwungenen und aufgesetzten Hochzeit entkommen zu sein, auch wenn sie sich das SO nicht vorgestellt hatte._

„_Du weißt nicht was du redest. Wir werden da heute Abend noch einmal drüber sprechen."_

_Ihr nun Ex-Verlobter schien das ganze noch nicht wirklich begriffen zu haben und wollte es auch gar nicht. Für sie gab es da nichts mehr zu Reden. Diese Beziehung hatte ihr Ende gefunden, kein wirklich gutes aber ein Ende._

„_Du verstehst nicht, wir werden uns heute Abend nicht sehen. Es ist aus. Ich verlasse dich! Werde glücklich mit dir selbst und deiner Horrorfamilie. Mit mir brauchst du nicht mehr zu rechnen!" Und damit war Katie auch schon auf den Weg aus der Wohnung._

_Ihr war es so was von egal das Celeste nun beim Brautmodengeschäft warten konnte, bis sie schwarz wurde. Die Entwürfe, welche sie noch immer verkrampft in der Hand hielt beförderte sie in den nächstbesten Mülleimer und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin Angelina. Igendwem musste sie jetzt von diesem, was auch immer es war, erzählen._

_Alexander machte sich jedoch nicht mal die Mühe, ihr hinterher zu laufen oder sonst eine Art Entschuldigung hervorzubringen. Er schaute von seinem Fenster auf sie herab und sprach in die Leere._

„_Das wirst du bereuen. Niemand verlässt mich einfach so. Na warte, du wirst noch angekrochen kommen. Das schwöre ich dir."_

Als Katie mit ihrer Schilderung der Ereignisse fertig war, sah Oliver so aus, als hätte man ihm den Sieg der Hausmeisterschaft in Hogwarts aberkannt. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie er so blind sein konnte. Niemand könnte sich so etwas ausdenken. Es passte ja auch irgendwie zu Alexander. Er wusste selber nicht warum er ihn immer als Unschuldsengel gesehen hatte.

Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein und wegen diesem Idioten von einem Cousin seine Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen?

„Katie, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung…"

Die hatte er wirklich nicht gehabt. Auch wenn er an der Version seinen Cousins gezweifelt hätte, wäre er doch nie darauf gekommen, dass die Dinge sich in Wirklichkeit SO zugetragen hatten.

„Ich weiß, aber du hättest mir schon viel früher zuhören können…verdammt Oliver, wieso muss erst eine Katastrophe passieren bevor du deinen Sturschädel beiseite schiebst?"

Sie hatte mal wieder den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Sturschädel war der richtige Ausdruck. Er konnte darauf nur mit einem typisch Oliver-Wood-Lächeln antworten, das mehr als tausend Worte sprach.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Katie. Aber so einfach kommt Alexander nicht davon. Ich werde ihn zur Rede stellen. Ich will die Wahrheit von ihm hören. Ich will, dass er zugibt was für ein Mistkerl er ist!"

Verwundert über die Reaktion ihres Freundes und auch glücklich, dass es gar nicht so schwer war, Oliver von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen, atmete Katie erleichtert aus. Wenigstens hatten sie jetzt das gleiche Ziel und mit Olivers Hilfe würden sie sicherlich mehr Erfolg haben, Alexander eins auszuwischen.

„Aber damit das klar ist. Mit Flint kann ich immer noch nichts anfangen!"

Dass er diesen Umstand gerade noch einmal betonen musste, war so typisch für ihn wie seine Quidittchvernarrtheit. Sie wüsste zwar nicht wie, aber irgendwie würde sie es noch einmal bewerkstelligen, dass die beiden zumindest in einem Raum untergebracht werden konnten, ohne sich gleich an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Angelina die dem ganzen in Ruhe zugehört hatte und auch zutiefst erleichtert war, das ihr ehemaliger Kapitän nun auf ihrer Seite stand, konnte darüber nur lachend den Kopf schütteln.

„Oliver du bist unmöglich. Dabei seid du und Flint euch so ähnlich. Beide seid ihr die größten Sturköpfe, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Mit Ausnahme meines Verlobten vielleicht, wenn es um seine Experimente geht!"

Oliver konnte darauf nur gespielt wütend nach Luft schnappen. Wie konnte sie IHN mit Flint vergleichen? Das war etwas was nun mal gar nicht funktionierte. Sicherlich hatten sie nichts, rein GAR NICHTS gemeinsam.

Während sie drei Freunde weiterhin um den Küchentisch in Katies Wohnung saßen, war Alicia fündig geworden. Sie stand nun vor der Kneipe von der sie wusste, dass sie zumindest einen der beiden Slytherins finden würde. Und wo der eine war, war der andere nicht weit.

Kaum hatte sie die Kneipe betreten brannte der Qualm ihr in den Augen. Sie war eigentlich kein Mensch der gerne durch solche Lokalitäten zog, außer sie musste.

Kaum waren ihre Augen einmal suchend durch den Raum geeilt, blieben sie an einen jungen Mann in ihren Alter hängen. Nachdem sie noch einmal deutlicher hingeschaut hatte, sah sie sogar, dass er nicht alleine und er in Begleitung seines Freundes hier war. Bingo, sie war einfach genial.

Schnurstracks und ohne auch nur ein wenig von ihrer Umgebung wahrzunehmen, ging sie auf die beiden Männer zu, um kurze Zeit später vor ihnen zum stehen zu kommen.

„Hey ihr zwei, ich muss dringend mit euch reden!"

Die beiden Angesprochenen bemerkten jetzt erst die junge Frau die zu ihnen gestoßen war und schauten sie überrascht an, zumindest einer von ihnen.

„Alicia was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte ihr macht einen Frauenabend bei Katie?"

Jetzt war es an Marcus, noch verwunderter zu schauen. Seit wann verstanden die beiden sich so gut und wie bitte redeten sie miteinander?

„Schatz das erklär ich dir später. Jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig das wir ein kleines Problem haben!"

Schatz? Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? So langsam zählte der Slytherin eins und eins zusammen und die Erkenntnis drang in sein Bewusstsein, das er kurzzeitig auflachen musste.

Das handelte ihm nur zwei sehr verwirrte Blicke des jungen Paares ein, was ihn aber nur noch mehr zu lachen brachte.

„Schatz, ja? Habt ihr beide mir irgendetwas zu erzählen? Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Ihr zwei seid einfach unfassbar."

Er war seinem Freund nicht mal böse, dass dieser ihm nichts gesagt hatte. Er hatte vieles vermutet, was seine ominöse „Freundin" anging, aber das hier war weitaus besser als das, was seine Phantasie ihm jemals zusammengesponnen hätte.

„Das hat auch Zeit. Wenn du möchtest erzähl ich dir gerne wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber momentan geht etwas anderes vor. Trotzdem wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du das hier erst einmal für dich behalten könntest."

Adrian sah nicht so begeistert aus, als seine Freundin zugesichert hatte, sie würde noch erklären, wie es genau dazu gekommen war. Genau genommen konnte er es sich ja nicht einmal selbst erklären.

Marcus jedoch schien sich von Minute zu Minute mehr zu amüsieren. Das so ungleiche Paar, was vor ihm stand, gab ihm doch ein wenig Hoffnung, wenn er da an sich und Katie dachte. Scheinbar war ja das Unmögliche doch irgendwie möglich.

„Was ist denn nun so wichtig, das du ausgerechnet heute hier her gekommen bist?"

Endlich wandte man sich wieder den eigentlichen Grund ihres Kommens zu, worüber Alicia mehr als erfreut zu sein schien.

„Nun ja, der Frauenabend wurde von Oliver gesprengt, der nicht gerade begeistert vor der Tür stand und genau genommen, dich und Katie suchte, leider traf er nur auf Katie und uns Mädels!"

Kaum hatte Alicia geendet war Marcus auch schon aus der Kneipe verschwunden und hatte sich auf den Weg zu seiner und Katies Wohnung gemacht.

* * *

A/N: Ich hab es doch noch geschafft bei dem ganzen Uni-stress, ich bin gard ziemlich am zittern weil ich Morgen meine Hausarbeit zurück bekomme und ich absolut nicht weiß was ich davon alten soll. Ich springe die ganze Zeit eher wie ein aufgekratzter Flummi durch die gegend. Aber trotzdem wollte ich euch das neue Kapitel nicht vorenthalten. Also zuerst einmal ich versuche jetzt alle 2-3 wochen zu updaten, eher geht es während des semesters nicht, sobald ich dann aber vorlesungsfreie Zeit habe dürfte das viel schneller gehen.Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und mancherlei vermutung hat sich hier ja noch bestätigt im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann endlich die Flint/Wood konfrontation naja und Alexander hat jetzt ein ganzen Rudel Löwen gegen sich..lasst euch überraschen ;-)

Midnight


	9. Was das Chaos perfekt machte

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen. _

* * *

Kapitel IX Was das Chaos perfekt machte...

Marcus war auf direktem Weg zu seiner und Katies Wohnung. Er hatte gewusst, dass etwas schief gehen würde, wenn er mal einen Abend abschalten wollte. Und dass ihm eine Begegnung mit Wood bevorstand, löste bei ihm nicht gerade Enthusiasmus aus. Mit ihm hatte er nämlich auch noch eine Rechnung offen. Als Katie ihn am meisten gebraucht hätte, ließ er sie im Stich, nur um sich auf die Seite seines idiotischen Cousins zu schlagen.

Verständnis hatte er keines dafür. Auch wenn er sich so langsam an die Gryffindors in seiner Umgebung gewöhnt hatte, so würde er sich doch niemals an Oliver Wood gewöhnen können. Er war für ihn die Verkörperung eines Gryffindors und sein persönlicher Erzfeind. Frieden mit ihm zu schließen wäre für Marcus viel zu grotesk. Diese Feindschaft war für ihn einfach viel zu natürlich, als dass er sich jemals vorstellen könnte, diese zu begraben.

Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Sein Tempo hatte sich mit jedem Schritt erhöht und er hoffte nicht in einer allzu angespannten Situation zu erscheinen.

Die drei Freunde hatten währenddessen keine Ahnung, dass sie bald eine weitere Person in ihrer Runde begrüßen konnten. Sie waren noch viel zu sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, um überhaupt zu merken, wie lange Alicia schon unterwegs war.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass Alexander so dreist sein kann. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte…!"

Oliver versuchte immer noch zu verdauen, was er von Katie erfahren hatte. Er glaubte es ja, aber es war alles so absurd. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Er verstand nicht, wie er so blind hatte sein können. Er hatte vieles wieder gut zu machen, das wusste er, schließlich hatte er sich wie ein Idiot benommen.

„Was dann? Dann hättest du dich doch nur unnötig mit ihm herumgeschlagen. Nein Oliver, das wäre auch nicht die Lösung gewesen. Wenn ihn jemand hätte schlagen sollen, dann wäre ich das gewesen. Schließlich war es auch noch unser Jahrestag!"

Jetzt schaute Oliver noch überraschter als zuvor in die Richtung seiner besten Freundin. Oh ja sie hatte Recht. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, dann hätte er sich mit ihm „Herumgeschlagen", aber die Schläge hätte hier definitiv Alexander eingesteckt. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass sein Cousin so wenig Ehrgefühl besitzen würde. Er fühlte sich ziemlich mies und gab sich die Schuld an allem, denn schließlich hatte er sie einander vorgestellt.

„Das ist alles nur meine Schuld. Hätte ich euch doch niemals einander vorgestellt!"

Nun war es an Katie mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Natürlich war Oliver nicht daran schuld. Was redete er denn da für einen Unsinn? Warum sollte er schuld daran sein, das sie dumm genug war sich auf Alexander einzulassen und sich dann von ihm betrügen und belügen zu lassen? Nein, das war allein ihre Schuld.

„Red keinen Unsinn Oliver. Du hast mich schließlich nicht gezwungen mich mit ihm einzulassen!"

Irgendwie hatte Angelina das Gefühl, dass ein Schluck Wein nun genau das richtige sein würde und machte sich auf ins Wohnzimmer, um die Reste ihres Frauenabends in die Küche zu schaffen.

Gerade als sie durch die Wohnzimmertür verschwunden war, öffnete sich die Wohnungstür mit Schwung und man konnte eine männliche Stimme rufen hören.

„Katie?"

Diese Stimme hätte Katie unter tausenden wieder erkannt. Es war keine andere als die ihres Mitbewohners, Marcus Flint. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Wer oder was auch immer ihn dazu getrieben hatte, gerade jetzt hier aufzutauchen, hatte einen gewaltigen Fehler begangen.

Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie es endlich geschafft, ihren besten Freund wieder zu beruhigen und ihn in eine annehmbare Stimmung zu versetzen, aber was sollte jetzt werden? Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass immer, wenn Oliver und Marcus aufeinander trafen, es in einer Katastrophe endete.

Ihr war nicht wohl dabei. Noch bevor Oliver reagieren konnte oder überhaupt realisiert hatte, dass Marcus wieder nach Hause gekommen war, stürmte Katie diesem schon entgegen und wollte ihn nicht in die Küche lassen.

„Wo ist er?"

Sie legte ihre Hände bestimmend auf seine Brust und schaute ihn herausfordernd in die Augen, als sie begann auf ihn einzureden.

„Marcus, beruhige dich erst einmal. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Es ist wieder alles in Ordnung, glaube ich jedenfalls. Bitte tue mir und auch dir den Gefallen und lass gut sein. Ich will heute Abend nicht doch noch Blut aufwischen müssen, nachdem wir uns zumindest nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen sind!"

So beruhigend Katie auch sonst immer auf ihn wirkte, so wollte und konnte er diesmal nicht auf sie hören. Zwar war sie immer öfters seine Stimmer der Vernunft geworden, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Katie die Angelegenheit viel zu locker sah. Immerhin hatte sie so viel durchgemacht, da konnte doch nicht nach einem Gespräch wieder alles in Ordnung sein.

„Katie, lass mich durch. Ich verspreche auch, dass er noch leben wird, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin!"

Das hatte sie so sehr befürchtet. Wieso war er nur so ein Sturkopf? Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, erschien auch schon der zweite Sturkopf im Türrahmen und sah nicht wirklich erfreut aus, als er den Slytherin entdeckte. Sie war sich bewusst, dass nun alles zu spät war. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, stürmten beiden Männer auf einander zu und waren schon in einem wilden Handgemenge verwickelt.

Sie wollte dazwischen gehen, aber sie befürchtete, dass sie versehentlich dann auch etwas abbekommen würde. Da kam ihr endlich der Geistesblitz. Ihr Zauberstab! Wozu war sie denn bitte eine Hexe, wenn sie dies nicht zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte?

Mit den Worten „Pass auf, dass die beiden meine Wohnung nicht auseinander nehmen!" an ihre etwas verwirrte, gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer kommende Freundin, verschwand Katie in ihrem Zimmer um ihren Zauberstab zu holen.

„HEY JUNGS, geht's noch? Hört sofort auf mit dem Mist. HEY, ich rede mit euch!"

Angelina konnte sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreien wie sie wollte, die beiden jungen Männer schienen nicht wirklich auf ihren Umwelt konzentriert zu sein. Vielmehr waren sie damit beschäftigt einander auseinander zu nehmen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Männer!" war alles was Angelina noch zustande brachte, bevor eine ziemlich wütende Katie aus ihrem Zimmer geschossen kam und den Zauberstab gegen die beiden Streithähne richtete.

„SCHLUSS JETZT ODER ICH SCHWÖRE ICH HEXE EUCH AUF DEN MOND!"

Jetzt doch auf das Geschrei reagierend schaute Flint verwundert auf die bewaffnete Hexe, die anscheinend wirklich ernst meinte, was sie da sagte. Leider hatte er in diesem Moment seine Deckung vollkommen aufgegeben und der immer noch wütende Wood, traf ihn mit der Faust direkt am rechten Auge, so dass er nur zwei Sekunden später überraschend zu Boden ging.

Völlig von dem Geschehenen überrumpelt, ließ Angelina einen Schrei vernehmen und beugte sich dann über Flint um zu schauen ob alles in Ordnung war. Irgendwie schien alles eine Form von Parallelwelt angenommen zu haben, jetzt sorgte sich eine Gryffindor schon um das Wohlergehen eines Slytherin und ihr immer noch mit einem Zauberstab bewaffnete Freundin machte gerade ihren besten Freund gehörig zur Sau.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was hast du dir bitte dabei gedacht? Verdammt noch mal Oliver, was sollte das?"

Dieser war leicht geknickt, weil er sich ein wenig für seine Überreaktion schämte und zum anderen war er wütend darüber, warum ausgerechnet er jetzt an allem Schuld sein sollte. Zu einer Prügelei gehörten immerhin mindestens zwei Personen. Warum schrie sie dann nur ihn an und sein Erzfeind wurde auf dem Boden liegend aufs herzlichste umsorgt? Konnte ihm das einmal jemand verraten?

„Schrei mich nicht so an. Ok ich weiß ich hab Mist gebaut, aber ich war hier nicht der einzige. Vergiss das nicht!"

Er hatte ja Recht. Aber um Flint konnte sie sich immer noch später kümmern. Schließlich konnte er ihr nicht ausweichen. Sie wohnten ja gemeinsam in dieser Wohnung, so dass sie zwangsläufig aufeinandertreffen mussten, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Stimmt, aber ich hatte dich für erwachsen genug gehalten, um dich im Zaun zu halten. Aber anscheinend könnt ihr Männer eure kindischen Gene nicht unter Kontrolle halten. Verdammt, man kann euch keine fünf Sekunden zusammen in einem Raum lassen, ohne dass ihr euch in den Haaren liegt. Das ist ätzend!"

Oliver konnte sie ja irgendwo verstehen, aber aus seiner Haut heraus konnte er einfach nicht. Auch wenn er sich bewusst war, das diese Aktion von eben, eine seiner dümmsten war, so war ihm immer noch danach, den vor sich liegenden Slytherin zusammen zu schlagen. Einen genauen Grund jedoch konnte er dafür nicht nennen. Es reichte für ihn schon aus, dass es Flint war.

„Lass uns erst einmal zurück in die Küche gehen, während Angelina sich um Marcus kümmert. Ich halte es definitiv für besser, wenn ihr euch nicht länger gemeinsam in einem Raum aufhalten würdet!"

Niemand hatte wirklich etwas gegen Katies Vorschlag einzuwenden, denn allen war klar, dass diese Idee eine gute Idee war. Bevor noch etwas schlimmeres passierte, war es besser die beiden Männer getrennt unterzubringen.

Durch die immer noch offen stehende Tür kam plötzlich Alicia herein, die sich etwas verdutzt umsah.

„Was zum Henker ist denn hier passiert?"

Genau genommen war diese Frage ziemlich überflüssig. Alicia wusste genau was hier vorgefallen war. Sie hatte schon gewusst, was vorfallen würde, als Flint wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus der Kneipe verschwunden war. Sie war ihm nicht sofort gefolgt, zuerst einmal hatte sie den auf dem Schlauch stehenden Adrian reinen Wein eingeschenkt und sich noch kurz für den nächsten Tag mit ihm verabredet, bevor sie die Verfolgung von Flint aufnahm.

Leider zu spät wie sie hier feststellen musste. Zwar hatte sie eher damit gerechnet einen blutenden Oliver am Boden liegen zu sehen und keinen angeschlagenen Flint, aber dies war ein Abend an dem sie eigentlich nichts mehr überraschen konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Vorfall, der sich hier ereignet hatte, nicht zu gravierende Folgen nach sich zog. Immerhin wusste sie nicht wirklich, was passiert war. Hier konnte sie nur das nicht allzu erfreuliche Produkt des Zusammentreffens erkennen.

„Das erklär ich dir später. Ich werde jetzt erst mal mit Mr. Wood hier ein Wörtchen in der Küche wechseln. Ihr könnt euch derweilen ja um Marcus kümmern. Und seid nicht zu zimperlich. Schließlich ist er selber schuld."

Mehr Worte brauchte es nicht. Nachdem Alicia die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte half sie ihrer Freundin, den Slytherin zu verarzten. Jedenfalls soweit er dies zuließ. Denn bekannter Weise, war dieser ein immenser Sturkopf.

Katie die ihren Zauberstab mit Wucht auf den Küchentisch verfrachtet hatte, stand nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrem besten Freund und sah ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick an.

„Verdammt, wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr. Hogwarts liegt hinter uns. Könnt ihr nicht einmal diese alten Streitigkeiten beiseite lassen und versuchen zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen, auch wenn es nur in meiner Wohnung ist?"

Katie war einfach nur sauer. Sie hatte sich diesen Abend bei weitem anders vorgestellt. Zuerst einmal viel ruhiger. Ihr eigentlicher Plan war es gewesen endlich mal abzuschalten und nicht mehr an ihre Probleme zu denken. Aber anscheinend häuften sich noch mehr Probleme an, wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Ich verstehe dich ja, aber verdammt noch mal er ist ein Slytherin. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie du mit einen von denen befreundet sein kannst? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet mit Flint. Verdammt, was siehst du in ihm?"

Ja, was sie genau in ihm sah, konnte sie bis jetzt immer noch nicht sagen. Aber dass er ihre Freundschaft verdient hatte, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Nur langsam regte sie diese Vorurteile - Gryffindor hier, Slytherin da - einfach nur noch auf. Doch gerade als sie dies auch laut aussprechen wollte, mischte sich mal wieder ihre extrem besserwisserische innere Stimme ein.

„_Na, du willst doch nicht mit zweierlei Maß messen, oder? Mach ihm nicht zum Vorwurf, dass er immer noch an den Vorurteilen gegen Slytherin haften bleibt. Gerade sie sind doch auch der Grund, warum du dich so gegen das sträubst, was dich und Marcus verbindet. Und du weißt, dass ich Recht habe!"_

Und wie sie das wusste. Ja, auch sie war noch sehr an den alten Vorurteilen aus ihrer Schulzeit orientiert. Aber trotzdem benahm sie sich nicht so kindisch und musste sich gleich prügeln. Was mischte diese Stimme sich auch immer in ihre Angelegenheiten ein. Das brachte sie nur noch mehr durcheinander, als sie eh schon war.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehen kannst, aber versuch doch einfach, dich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden. Nicht alles ist nur Schwarz und Weiß. Marcus hat seine guten Seiten, auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst. Er hat mir sehr geholfen als es mir schlecht ging."

Sie wusste, dass sie mit dieser Aussage an Olivers Stolz kratzte. Es machte ihm sicherlich eine Menge aus, dass gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er als ihr bester Freund nicht für sie da war, ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind eine Stütze für sie gewesen war.

„Ich bin ja froh, dass jemand für dich da waren, als es dir schlecht ging. Aber du musst auch mich verstehen. Es passt einfach nicht in mein Bild von ihm, wie du ihn darstellst. Für mich wird er immer der Slytherin aus Hogwarts bleiben, der mir nicht nur ein Quidditchspiel vermiesen konnte, sondern auch gleich den ganzen Tag."

Oliver war ja so was von einem hoffnungslosen Fall. Es musste ein Wunder geschehen um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und sie war garantiert nicht in der Lage dazu ein solches zu bewerkstelligen.

„In Ordnung. Verstanden. Lassen wir das Thema. Ich sehe schon, es hat überhaupt keinen Sinn dich vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen. Du hast dir nun mal deine Meinung über ihn gebildet und wirst diese auch nicht mehr ändern. Das muss ich akzeptieren!"

Sie wollte einfach nicht weiter auf diesem leidigen Thema herumreiten. Zudem war es einfach zu viel für sie und irgendwie wollte sie nur noch ihre Ruhe haben. Ihr Kopf begann nämlich wieder gefährlich zu hämmern, was ein eindeutiges Anzeichen für Stress war.

„Bist du mir böse, wenn ich unser Gespräch auf Morgen oder Übermorgen verschieben? Wir können uns ja auf ein Kaffee treffen und dann ist alles nicht so hektisch. Heute habe ich aber glaube ich erst einmal genug. Das war alles ein wenig zu viel für mich!"

Oliver hatte Verständnis für ihre Situation. Die letzten Tage schienen für Katie wie ein auf und ab gewesen zu sein und der heutige Abend hatte dem allen noch die Krönung aufgesetzt. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Katie. Ich bin dir wirklich nicht böse. Wie wäre es mit übermorgen um 3 Uhr in der Cafeteria des Ministeriums? Ich besuche dich einfach in der Mittagspause. Morgen habe ich leider Training. Aber was heißt leider? Du kennst mich ja."

„Oliver übermorgen ist Sonntag, auch wenn ich eine ziemliche Arbeitsratte bin, selbst ich habe an diesem Tag frei!"

Oliver lächelte kurz entschuldigend und verbesserte sich dann, dass er sie doch lieber am Montag sehen würde.

Damit löste er sich von ihr und schaute sie mit seinem typischen Grinsen an. Dieses Grinsen hatte seine ganz spezielle Wirkung. Katie konnte nicht umhin, davon angesteckt zu werden. Er hatte einfach ein besonderes Talent, andere Leute zum lächeln zu bringen. Etwas was sie sehr vermisst hatte, als ihr Freundschaft diese schwere Zeit durchgemacht hatte.

„Ich werde dich dann jetzt mal alleine lassen, wobei auch allein nicht ganz stimmt. Aber ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg nach Hause. Es ist schließlich schon spät. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich mich beim rausgehen von Flint fern halte."

Damit zwinkerte Oliver ihr noch einmal zu, platzierte einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf ihrer Wange und bewegte sich dann Richtung Ausgang. Alicia und Angelina, die bereits mit Marcus ins Wohnzimmer gegangen waren, rief er noch ein „Bis dann ihr beiden, ich gehe jetzt zu!" und war auch schon verschwunden, so dass er Flints Ausruf „Merlin sei dank!" nicht mehr hörte.

Die beiden Frauen hatten allerhand damit zu tun, den Slytherin unter Kontrolle zu halten, da er die ganze Zeit unaufhörlich vor sich hinfluchte und damit drohte, Wood zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten.

„Verdammt, jetzt lasst mich doch in Ruhe, ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht. Ich will jetzt sofort zu diesem Idioten, damit ich ihm die Fresse polieren kann!"

Man konnte mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass Marcus nicht gerade über Olivers Schlag begeistert war. Sein Auge hatte bereits begonnen anzuschwellen und färbte sich verdächtig blau. Aber der Schmerz war wohl nicht das was ihm am meisten ausmachte. Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass ein Gryffindor ihn verursacht hatte und dann auch noch niemand geringeres als Oliver Wood.

Gelinde gesagt kochte er vor Wut und wäre am liebsten in die Küche gestürmt, um das zu Ende zu bringen was er zuvor begonnen hatte. Jedoch hielten ihn die beiden Gryffindors gut in Schach. Als diese nämlich merkten, dass er sich kaum kontrollieren ließ, hatten sie sich genau wie Katie ihrer Zauberstäbe bedient und er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht davor zurückschrecken würden, diese auch einzusetzen.

„Ganz ruhig Flint. Wir wollen uns nur dein Auge ansehen und, verdammt noch mal halt still, wir werden dich garantiert nicht zu Oliver lassen. Ihr habt schon genug Chaos angerichtet!"

Flint war kurz davor wahnsinnig zu werden. Jetzt wurde ihm in seinem eigenen Zuhause schon verboten, sich frei durch die Räumlichkeiten zu bewegen. Dass dies jedoch einen vernünftigen Grund hatte, übersah er gefliesendlich.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind, dass man verarzten muss. Laßt mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Die beiden Freundinnen konnten nur den Kopf über diese unglaubliche Sturheit schütteln. Es war wirklich nicht daneben zu behaupten, dass er und Wood sich, was ihre Sturheit anging, ziemlich ähnlich waren.

„Ist ja schon gut. Wir lassen dich ja in Ruhe. Aber du wirst gefälligst hier sitzen bleiben, bis wir sicher gehen können das es nicht mehr zu weiteren Ausschreitungen zwischen dir und Oliver kommt!"

Angelina blieb hartnäckig. Wenn der Slytherin sich jedoch nicht helfen lassen wollte, war es sein Pech. Sollte er doch die nächsten Tage, wenn nicht Wochen, mit einem blauen Auge durch die Gegend rennen. Ihr Problem war es sicher nicht.

Ohne den beiden jungen Frauen auch nur noch ein wenig Beachtung zu schenken, richtete sich Marcus´ Blick starr in Richtung Wand. Das tat er immer, wenn seine Gedanken abzuschweifen begannen.

Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass er sich mit der vorherigen Aktion so einiges mit seiner Mitbewohnerin versaut hatte. Gerade jetzt, wo sie sich näher kamen. Verdammt, er hatte es vermasselt, das musste er selbst zugeben. Aber er konnte nun mal nicht an sich halten. Es lag eben in seiner Natur. Dagegen konnte er nichts machen. Jedoch hoffte er darauf, dass Katie ihn irgendwie verstehen würde und die letzten Wochen nicht ganz umsonst gewesen waren. Seine Beziehung zu Katie war ihm mittlerweile wichtiger geworden, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Flint erwachte erst wieder aus seiner Starre, als Oliver sich vom Flur aus verabschiedete. Allein dessen Stimme verursachte eine aggressive Stimmung. Doch er hatte keinerlei Chance auch nur irgendwie in Olivers Nähe zu gelangen. Die beiden Freundinnen ließen ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Wenige Sekunden später machte es _Klick _und die Wohnungstür fiel ins Schloss. Synchron dazu konnte man drei weibliche, erleichterte Seufzer vernehmen.

Katie brauchte noch einige Zeit für sich, atmete erst einmal tief durch und blieb in der Küche. Das war ja ein schöner Abend. Am besten sie ließ das planen ganz, denn wirklich nichts schien so zu klappen wie sie es wollte. Dabei konnte sie sich nicht erinnern je so sehr vom Pech verfolgt worden zu sein, wie in letzter Zeit.

Sie hatte jetzt eigentlich keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit ihrem Mitbewohner, allerdings kam sie wohl nicht drum herum. So gerne sie sich auch davor drücken wollte, denn sie war einfach nur noch müde, wenn sie jetzt nicht mit ihm redete, dann würde er wieder davon kommen und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall.

„Katie, geht's dir gut?"

Nachdem Katie keinen wirklichen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte und auch nicht ins Wohnzimmer kam, machte sich Angelina langsam Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Obwohl sie andererseits auch verstehen konnte, dass diese jetzt nichts lieber wollte, als ein warmes kuscheliges Bett und vollkommene Ruhe.

Jedoch wollte sie definitiv nicht weiterhin Babysitter für den Slytherin spielen. Zum einen war er eindeutig zu alt dafür und zum anderen wäre dies auch viel zu anstrengend.

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Keine Sorge, ich musste nur mal kurz verschnaufen!" Mit diesen Worten trat die total erschöpft aussehende Katie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Das ist schön zu hören Süße. Leider siehst du alles andere als gut aus. Ich weiß es war abgemacht, dass wir hier übernachten, aber ich glaube es ist besser, du bekommst jetzt erst mal Schlaf und wir sehen uns dann Morgen. Der Tag bzw. der Abend war dann doch etwas zu viel des Guten."

Angelina hatte verdammt recht, mit dem was sie sagte und auch Alicia schien ihr da zuzustimmen.

„Sie hat recht. Du siehst aus, als wenn du eine Runde Schlaf gut gebrauchen könntest und Mr. Flint hier wird wohl schon genug unter dir leiden, als dass wir hier noch nötig wären. Aber geh nicht zu hart mit ihm ins Gericht. Er hat schließlich schon einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen!"

Dass die junge Frau neuerdings für Slytherins in die Bresche sprang, konnten die beiden Freundinnen ja schon etwas länger beobachten, aber das war nun schon wieder so merkwürdig, das sie es einfach ignorierten und in ihrem Gedächtnis unter _Merkwürdigkeiten die ich nie verstehen werden_ abtaten.

„Danke ihr zwei. Ich brauche glaube ich wirklich Schlaf. Der Abend hat hier und da überraschende Wenden genommen und nebenbei hat der Wein sein übriges getan, um meinen Kopf in einen Brummkreisel zu verwandelt."

Mit dem Wink des Zauberstabs, waren die beiden schon in Straßenkleidung und bereit sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Noch schnell umarmten sie ihre Freundin und wünschten ihr eine Gute Nacht, um kurz darauf die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Bevor Alicia jedoch ging, zwinkerte sie noch heimlich in Richtung Flint, der nur erahnen konnte, dass sie ihm damit signalisieren wollte, vorerst über ihre Beziehung zwischen ihr und Adrian zu schweigen. Aber darüber brauchte sie sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte ihnen ihr Wort gegeben und wenn ein Slytherin sein Wort gab, dann hielt er es auch.

Nachdem die beiden jungen Frauen die Wohnung verlassen hatten, waren Katie und Marcus mal wieder alleine. Diesmal jedoch war die Stimmung eine ganz andere. Der Slytherin konnte beim besten Willen nicht einschätzen, was im Kopf der Gryffindor vor sich ging. Sie hatte ihn bisher noch nicht angebrüllt, ihn nicht beschimpft, geschlagen oder sonst eine Reaktion gezeigt, die sonst so typisch für sie gewesen wäre.

Um die noch immer anhaltende Stille zu durchbrechen und vielleicht seine Haut zu retten, begann Marcus ein Gespräch.

„Es tut mir leid!"

Es war zwar kein sehr ausschweifender Beginn eines Gesprächs, aber es war ein Anfang. Es war nicht einmal eine einfach dahergesagte Entschuldigung. Für Katie hörte sie sich auch so an, als wenn sie so gemeint wäre, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie mehr als diese kurze Entschuldigung nicht von ihm erwarten konnte. Er konnte nun mal nicht aus seiner Haut. Und das nahm sie ihm nicht mal übel. Er wäre sonst nicht er selbst und damit nicht die Person, die sie so sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte.

„Ich weiß!"

Beide sprachen nicht viel, denn dieses Gespräch fand ohne viele Worte statt. Es bedurfte ab und an eben keiner Worte zwischen den beiden. Sie verstanden sich manchmal einfach so. Auch wenn sie sich des Öfteren heftig in den Haaren hatten, so verband sie doch etwas sehr tiefes miteinander.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Ich weiß doch, das du schon genug Ärger am Hals hast. Wirklich Katie. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht!"

Das hatte er wirklich nicht, das wusste Katie schon im voraus. Aber es tat gut zu wissen, dass er einsichtig war.

„Bist du krank oder warum bist du heute so einsichtig? Wo ist dein Sturkopf geblieben?"

Sie konnte es nicht lassen, ihn damit aufzuziehen. Die Stimmung nebenbei damit ein wenig aufzuheitern, war ein nicht zu verachtender Nebeneffekt, denn sie sehr gerne in Kauf nahm.

Auf Marcus Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln. Er hatte also doch nicht alles versaut. Die Erkenntnis beruhigte ihn ungemein und damit fiel ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Man sollte eben niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben.

„Den hab ich dir zuliebe heute mal im Schrank gelassen. Zumindest habe ich ihn gerade eben dorthin verbannt!"

Froh darüber, dass er auf ihre Neckereien einging, huschte auch ein Lächeln über Katies Gesicht.

„Oh, mir zuliebe. Dann muss ich mich ja geschmeichelt fühlen."

Ohne, dass ihre innere Stimme auch nur einen Mucks von sich gab, wusste Katie das diese gerade breit grinsend diese Szene verfolgte und tadelte sie in Gedanken.

„_Hey, jetzt sag ich schon mal nichts und du beschwerst dich trotzdem. Du hast ziemliche Probleme Miss, weißt du das?"_

Denn Protest dieses „Untermieters" ignorierend, ging sie in Marcus´ Richtung und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Sessellehne.

„Es ist schon komisch. Wir beide scheinen in letzter Zeit irgendwie das Chaos anzuziehen."

Dabei legte sie ihren Kopf auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes und schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen. Anfänglich ein wenig durch ihre Aktion verwirrt, setzte dieser dann doch zu einer Antwort an.

„Wir? Ich glaube eher das Chaos verfolgt dich. Die Auswirkungen auf mich sind nur ein ganz übler Nebeneffekt!"

Das konnte Katie natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und so kniff sie dem Slytherin wagemutig in die Seite, was diesem ein „Hey!" entlockte und zu einer kleinen Rangelei führte, die er dazu nutzte eine Kitzelattake gegen Katie zu starten.

„Marcus, das ist unfair. Hör sofort auf. Ich bin kitzelig!"

Katie konnte kaum noch vor lachen. Er wusste genau wo er sie kitzeln musste. Er kannte ihre Schwachstellen viel zu gut, sodass sie ihm quasi ausgeliefert war.

„Nicht bevor du mir nicht bestätigt hast, das ich der bestaussehenste und charmanteste Mann weit und breit bin!"

Katie konnte kaum noch seinen Kitzelattacken standhalten, jedoch blieb sie stur und keuchte ihm vor lachen, kaum zum sprechen fähig „Niemals, eher der eingebildeteste Mann weit und breit!" entgegen.

Das war nicht ganz das was er sich erhofft hatte zu hören und deshalb verstärkte er seine kleinen Angriffe gegen Katie noch. Er zog sie mit einer flüssigen Handbewegung auf seinen Schoß, was ihr ein überraschtes Quieken entlockte.

„Gibst du auf, kleine Gryffindor? Du hast deinen Meister gefunden!"

Doch immer noch wollte Katie nicht aufgeben. Sie wehrte sich vehement gegen seine Attacken und schnappte sich ein Kissen um den bösen, bösen Slytherin damit zu verhauen.

„Uh, da hab ich aber Angst, ein Kissen. Hab Erbarmen mit mir!"

Marcus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es war in seinen Augen zu süß, wie die Gryffindor mit allen Mitteln versuchte sie zu wehren und dabei solch eine Schnute zog. Es war einfach köstlich. Wie sehr hatte er doch solche lockeren Situationen mit ihr vermisst.

So etwas passierte hier viel zu selten, musste er feststellen.

„Das solltest du auch. Denn du hast deine Meisterin gefunden!"

Doch diese Aussage hatte Katie ein wenig zu vorschnell getroffen, denn genau in diesem Moment hatte sie nicht aufgepasst und Flint hatte sie in sekundenschnelle entwaffnet und ihre Hände fest in einer Hand.

„Und nun? Gibst du endlich auf oder muss ich zu radikaleren Mitteln greifen?"

Dabei konnte er nicht verhindern, das sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht stahl, dass, wie Katie feststellen musste, ihm verdamm gut stand.

„Was heißt hier 'radikalere Mittel'?" fragte Katie, währenddessen sie jedem Slytherin Konkurrenz machte, indem sie ihre Augenbrauen gekonnt in die Höhe zog.

„Das kann ich dir doch nicht verraten. Dann ist ja die ganze Überraschung weg!"

Dabei wackelte er lasziv mit den Augenbrauen und brachte Katie noch mehr zum lachen.

„Hey, das sollte nicht zum lachen sein. Ich habe dir gedroht!"

Kaie konnte nun kaum mehr an sich halten und begann lauthals zu lachen und wollte einfach nicht mehr aufhören.

„Träum weiter, Flint!"

Damit hatte sie es herausgefordert. Zuerst dachte sie noch, er würde sie weiterhin kitzeln, aber anscheinend hatte er andere Pläne. Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sie auf seine Arme und stand auf um sich dann in Richtung Badezimmer zu begeben.

„Marcus, ich warne dich. Was hast du vor?

Dieser hatte jedoch nicht die geringste Lust, ihr irgendeine Antwort darauf zu geben, sondern grinste sie nur siegessicher an.

„Wenn du glaubst, du kochst mich damit weich, hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten, mein Lieber!"

Sie sagte dies zwar mit fester Stimme, doch so ganz war sie davon nicht mehr überzeugt, als ihr Mitbewohner vor der Dusche anhielt und dort das Wasser aufdrehte. Und zwar eiskalt.

„OH NEIN! Das lässt du schön bleiben. Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Jeglicher Protest prallte an ihm ab. Lediglich sein Grinsen wurde kontinuierlich breiter, umso näher Katie der Dusche kam.

„Du bleibst trocken, wenn du es sagst!"

Aber wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, blieb Katie stur und weigerte sich strikt seine Worte zu wiederholen. Also tat er was er tun musste und stellte Katie ohne falsche Hemmungen unter die eiskalte Dusche.

„AHHHHH! Verdammt Marcus das ist kalt. Lass mich raus!"

Dieser zeigte jedoch keine Skrupel und sah Katie nur abwartend an.

„In Ordnung, Marcus Flint. Du bist weit und breit der bestaussehenste und charmanteste Mann…auch wenn ich gerade davon nichts merke!"

Damit hatte der junge Mann seinen Willen bekommen und stellte das kalte Wasser nun auf eine wärmere Stufe, damit Katie erst einmal aufhörte zu frieren und während er ihr ein „Geht doch!" entgegnete, besorgte er ihr ein neben der Dusche hängendes großes Badetuch, in das er sie einwickelte nachdem, er die Dusche ausgestellt hatte.

„Du Schuft du…m..mir ist arschkalt!"

Ihren Protest sehr wohl verstehend, wickelte er das Handtuch fester um sie und begann, ihre Arme auf und ab zu reiben, damit ihr ein wenig warm wurde. Dabei umarmte er sie ganz zufällig von hinten.

Trotzdessen, dass sie über die Aktion des Slytherins nicht wirklich begeistert war, konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihr die Position, in der sie sich gerade befanden, doch sehr gefiel.

„_Kind, endlich wirst du vernünftig. Fang an zu genießen was dir das Leben zu bieten hat und mach endlich die Augen auf. Der Richtige fuchtelt nämlich schon die ganze Zeit vor deiner Nase mit einer riesigen Leuchtreklame herum!"_

Diese Stimme konnte einem normalerweise jeden Moment versauen, aber diesmal störte sich Katie nicht im geringsten an ihr und genoss einfach nur die Wärme, die Marcus ausstrahlte und kuschelte sich überraschenderweise dichter an ihn.

Marcus selbst, schloss aus dieser Geste nur, dass ihr vermutlich kalt war, was natürlich auch der Wahrheit entsprach, aber er konnte ja nicht wissen wie wohl sie sich in seinen Armen wirklich fühlte.

Um aber nicht zu riskieren das seine Kollegin sich gerade jetzt eine Erkältung zu zog, hielt er es für besser, sie würde sich trockene Klamotten anziehen und sich dann doch mal schlafen legen.

„So Süße, so gerne ich hier noch Stunden mit dir stehen würde, ich glaube du solltest dir wirklich was trockenes anziehen!"

Damit gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Hals, bevor er sich von ihr löste.

Zuerst bewegte sich Katie überhaupt nicht, da der Gefühlsturm in ihrem Körper es ihr irgendwie unmöglich machte. Dieser kleine Kuss löste eine unglaublich heftige Reaktion in ihre aus. Es war so, als wenn tausende Feuerwerkskörper auf einmal durch sie hindurch flogen. Gleichzeitig jedoch spürte sie eine unglaubliche Leere als er sich von ihr entfernte. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn ein Teil von ihr fehlen würde, sodass sie versucht war ihn ganz schleunigst an sich zu ziehen und bloß nie wieder loszulassen.

Sie konnte das Bedürfnis aber erfolgreich bekämpfen und schob dieses Wirrwarr an Gefühlen auf ihren extremen Schlafmangel. Bevor sie sich dann in ihr Zimmer begab um wirklich aus diesen nassen Klamotten zu kommen, gab sie Marcus einen flüchtigen und federleichten Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann ganz schnell, sodass Marcus schon daran zweifelte, ob das gerade wirklich passiert war.

Es war einfach ein anstrengender Tag und ein noch anstrengender Abend geworden, sodass Katie, als sie frische und besonders trockene Kleidung am Körper trug, sofort in ihr Bett fiel und nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen aufwachte.

Der erste von beiden der am nächsten Morgen unsanft aus dem Bett gerissen wurde, war Marcus, denn sein Zimmer lag näher am Wohnzimmer, wo sie eben störender Faktor befand.

Er hatte Katie aus ihm nun nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen grünes Licht dafür gegeben sich diese grausame Muggelerfindung namens Telefon anzuschaffen. Und dieses klingelte nun hartnäckig vor sich hin.

Katie schien das ganze wirklich nicht mitzubekommen, dazu war ihr Schlaf wahrscheinlich viel zu tief. Seiner aber leider nicht.

Also krakselte er irgendwie aus dem Bett und versuchte sich unbeschadet in Richtung Wohnzimmer fortzubewegen, trotz immer noch anhaltender Müdigkeit. Am Telefon angekommen, musste er sich erst einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen, wie dieses Teil überhaupt funktionierte. Katie hatte es ihm zwar erklärt, aber so richtig zugehört hatte er auch wieder nicht.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Hörer ab, da ihm irgendetwas dergleichen in Erinnerung geblieben war und sprach zögerlich ein „Hallo?" hinein.

Prompt bekam er auch schon eine Antwort.

„Mit wem bitte spreche ich da? Hier ist Mrs. Elizabeth Bell, ich würde gerne meine Enkelin sprechen!"

Nun war Marcus wenigstens insofern schlauer, wer ihn da zu dieser gottlosen Stunde aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte. Zwar hatte er große Lust seinem Ärger Luft zu machen, doch hielt er es für strategisch unklug, sich gleich bei Katies Familie unbeliebt zu machen.

Gerade als er einen Satz mit den Worten „Ich bin Marcus Flint…!" begonnen hatte, wurde er auch wieder unterbrochen.

„AHA! Sie sind also der Verlobte!"

Ok, das war definitiv kein guter Start in den Tag. Was sollte er jetzt bitte antworten? Anlügen oder die Wahrheit sagen? Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, aber das wurde ihm durch die nächste Frage, bzw. durch das weitere Gespräch erspart.

„Junger Mann, ich zwinge sie garantiert nicht zu einer Antwort, obwohl ich sehr gerne eine hätte. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich das ganze von der Sekretärin meiner Enkelin erfahren musste. Aber mal davon abgesehen interessiert mich wirklich nur eine Sache, nachdem dieser andere Kerl der Kleinen das Herz gebrochen hat und sie müssen mir versprechen ehrlich zu antworten, hören Sie!?"

Ganz perplex von dem Redeschwall der älteren Dame, konnte Marcus nur mit „Ja!" antworten und wartete dann gespannt darauf, was denn nun für eine Frage käme.

„Ich will nur eins wissen. Lieben sie Sie?"

Das war eine mehr als eindeutige Frage. Doch so merkwürdig es auch war, so eindeutig und schnell hatte er auch eine Antwort darauf parat. Er musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken und wusste die Antwort darauf bereits.

„Ja, das tue ich. Ich liebe ihre Enkelin über alles!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass er es wirklich ausgesprochen hatte und es auch vor sich selbst zugab. Er liebte Katie und das nicht erst seit gestern, das war ihm jetzt mehr bewusst denn je. Damit schien er auch die Dame am anderen Ende beruhigt zu haben.

Was er aber nicht bemerkt hatte, war die junge Frau die im Türrahmen stand und nun mit einem Mal hellwach war.

* * *

A/N:

Und da bin ich wieder, wahrscheinlich früher als erwartet vor sich her grins ja ich hab auch am wenigsten damit gerechnet, das es so schnell ein update geben wird. Ich ab mich selbst ein wenig angestachelt, weil ich doch nächtes Wochenende gar nicht zum schreiben kommen werde, dachte ich mir ich arbeite ein wenig vor und war dann doch eifrig beim schreiben...und heraus kam dieses Kapitel...was mir beinah außer Kontrolle geraten wäre, da die Szene zwischen Katie und Marcus irgendwie ein eigenleben entwickelt hatte.

Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen, mir hat es auf jedenfall spaß gemacht es zu schreiben und nehmt mir den Cliff am Ende nicht all zu übel, aber der schwirrte mir seid Mittwoch im Kopf herum und wollte einfach nicht verschwinden fg

Ich hab mich natürlich wieder total über eure Reviews gefreut, das tue ich ja schließlich immer und ich bin auch süchtig danach...also immer her damit. Und hier noch mal ein aufruf an alle schwarzleser, ich weiß das ihr da draußen seid, ich sehe doch wieviele Hits diese Story hat, also bitte, bitte , bitte ein kleiner Kommentar ist doch sicherlich drin. Sonst fang ich irgendwann an ständig solche Cliffs einzubauen, in der hoffnung das sich auch mal Schwarzleser beschweren, an solch einer Stelle könnte man doch nicht aufhören. Und ich bin doch auch nicht böse wenn man es nicht Regelmäßig schafft, kenn das nämlich selbst von mir, also kommt schon ...so genug gebettelt und gejammert, bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

lg, Midnight


	10. Der peinlichste Tag in Katies Leben

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel X Der peinlichste Tag in Katies Leben… 

So wenige Worte und doch verfehlten sie ihre Wirkung nicht. Sie rissen Katie förmlich den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Es zu ahnen oder zu vermuten war etwas anderes, als es aus seinem Mund zu hören. Die Gefühle, welche sie in diesem Moment überwältigten, konnte Katie beim besten Willen nicht mehr in Worte fassen. In ihr tobte ein Sturm und sie konnte nicht sagen welches Gefühl überwog, der Schock an sich oder die Freude darüber, die sie nun nicht einmal mehr vor sich selbst verheimlichen konnte.

Das die Frau am anderen Ende ihre Großmutter war, darin lag kein Zweifel. Immerhin war sie die einzige Person die ihre Nummer kannte und da Marcus von einer Enkelin gesprochen hatte, erübrigte sich jegliches weitere Mutmaßen. Sie hatte es anscheinend nicht mehr ausgehalten, bis Katie sich getraut hätte, sich bei ihr zu melden. Den Anruf ihrer Großmutter im Büro hatte sie ja versucht zu verdrängen.

Anscheinend war hier aber mal wieder die Neugierde der älteren Dame stärker gewesen. Zudem hatte sie sich wie immer Sorgen gemacht, sonst hätte sie Marcus niemals eine Frage gestellt, auf die er _so _antworten konnte.

Was sie jedoch jetzt genau mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen sollte, wußte sie nicht. Aber eins konnte sie definitiv für sich feststellen, unangenehm war es ihr nicht wirklich. Nur ... wie sollte sie sich nun ihm gegenüber verhalten?

Bisher hatte sie schon seine bloße Anwesenheit nervös gemacht, aber was sollte jetzt werden? Erst einmal musste sie sich über ihre eigenen Gefühle Marcus gegenüber klar werden. Zumindest sollte sie diese genauer definieren können, als bisher.

„Ja natürlich! Heute bei Ihnen zum Abendessen? Da müsste ich erst Katie fragen…wenn Sie das meinen...in Ordnung, dann bis später...war nett mit Ihnen zu sprechen!"

Marcus war mehr als verwirrt über das soeben geführte Telefongespräch. Er fühlte sich überrumpelt und konnte immer noch nicht realisieren, was in den letzte Minuten wirklich passiert war, insbesondere was da über seine Lippen gekommen war. Ein Geständnis, dass er sich bisher nicht einmal selbst offenbart hatte, geschweige denn anderen offenbaren wollen.

Jetzt musste er nur noch Katie von dem Essen bei ihrer Großmutter erzählen und das möglichst ohne sein Liebesgeständnis zu erwähnen, denn er war sich sicher, dass es nicht unbedingt der richtige Zeitpunkt war mit solch einer Nachricht in Katies Gefühlswelt einzufallen. Aber es war bereits zu spät wie, er keine Sekunde später feststellen musste, als Katie statt sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Staub zu mache, ungeschickt ins Wohnzimmer stolperte.

Kurz vor sich hinfluchend richtete diese sich wieder auf und lächelte dann peinlich berührt ihren Mitbewohner an, um ihn dann mit einem eher geflüsterten „Hi!" zu begrüßen.

Plötzlich wurde ihm heiß und kalt. Sie musste alles mit angehört haben. Dabei hatte er das ganze selbst noch nicht so ganz verdaut, wie würde sie selbst erst darauf reagieren? Wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt alles kaputt gemacht, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein. Aber er war nun mal durch und durch ein Slytherin und sich vor der Situation zu drücken, wäre nicht seine Art gewesen. Deswegen kam nur die Flucht nach vorne für ihn in Frage.

„Wie lange stehst du da schon?"

Es war die erste Frage die ihm einfiel und es war die einzig richtige. Auf irgendwelche morgendlichen Begrüßungsfloskeln verzichtete er bewusst. Das war jetzt nebensächlich. Wichtiger war die Antwort die er von Katie erwartete.

„Lang genug, um ehrlich zu sein."

Wieso sollte sie ihm was vormachen? Würde sie ihn jetzt anlügen, würde er es früher oder später sowieso merken. Immerhin wusste sie nicht mal wie sie sich ab jetzt ihm gegenüber benehmen sollte.

Er dagegen war von dieser Antwort nicht wirklich begeistert. Es war die Antwort die er befürchtet hatte und mit der er sich nicht wirklich anfreunden konnte. Also würde das ganze von nun an noch viel komplizierter werden. Aber egal wie sich die Dinge nun darstellten, er wollte eine Reaktion von Katie. Und zwar umgehend.

„Und?"

Katie schaute ihn nur verdutzt an. Mehr fiel ihm dazu nicht ein als ein idiotisches „Und?". In Ordnung, was er konnte, das konnte sie schon lange. Langsam, und bedacht darauf nicht wieder ungeschickt über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern, bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu und blieb erst stehen, als sie beide nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten.

Marcus wusste nicht so recht was Katie nun schon wieder vor hatte. Die Situation gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Tausende von Varianten, was sie nun zu tun gedachte, formten sich in seinem Kopf und keine davon war weniger brutal als die andere. Doch weiter darüber nachzudenken, war ihm nicht mehr möglich. Katie hatte sich nun so weit vorgebeugt, das ihre Lippen schon fast sein Ohr berührten und ihr Atem eine Gänsehaut bei ihm verursachte. Und dann kamen die Worte, auf die er nicht vorbereitet gewesen war.

„Beweis es!"

Und schon hatte sich der Abstand in Sekundenschnelle zwischen den beiden wieder vergrößert. Katie stand wieder am Türrahmen und war dabei das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Sie lächelte ihm noch über die Schulter zu und war dann verschwunden.

Das erste was ihm nun in den Sinn kam, war, sich einfach in den Sessel fallen zu lassen. Dann würde er weiter sehen, denn die Fähigkeit in wirklich zusammenhängenden Sätzen zu denken, geschweige denn zu reden, schien ihm vorübergehend abhanden gekommen zu sein.

Irgendwann, nachdem Marcus sich wieder im Stande fühlte etwas anderes zu tun als dämlich in der Gegend herum zu sitzen und die Wand anzustarren, kam ihm eine Idee. Schnell sprang er auf und lief wieder in Richtung Telefon. Zwar hatte er noch immer eine immense Abneigung gegen diesen Muggel-Apparat, aber jetzt würde er ihm doch eine Hilfe sein. Direkt neben dem Telefon lag ein kleiner Organizer in dem Katie sämtliche wichtige Nummern vermerkt hatte und wenn Merlin ihn nicht zutiefst hasste, würde er dort auch Alicias Nummer finden.

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden und er fand den gesuchten Eintrag, der mit einem dicken roten Stift eingetragen war. So leicht hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Auch wenn er kein Fan von Muggelartefakten war, so konnte er dennoch mit ihnen umgehen. Ein Slytherin würde sich niemals die Blöße geben, etwas nicht zu können. Im nächsten Moment hatte er die Telefonnummer gewählt und wartete gespannt ob jemand abhob.

Eine ganze Weile später hob endlich jemand ab und nuschelte ein verschlafenes „Ja?". Diesen Jemand konnte Marcus eindeutig als Adrian identifizieren. Er hatte also recht gehabt, wo sollte er ihn auch anders finden.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, mein Freund!"

Adrian der gerade noch halbwegs in einer Traumwelt gewesen war, saß nun kerzengrade im Bett, womit er auch seine Freundin aus dem Schlaf riss. Er hätte ja vieles erwartet als er das Telefongespräch annahm, aber nicht die Stimme seines besten Freundes zu hören.

„Flint, verdammt warum rufst du an?" Und schon war auch bei Alicia nicht mehr an Schlaf zu denken, die jetzt permanent auf ihren Freund einredete, er solle doch auf Lautsprecher schalten.

„Alicia, bitte das ist ein Privatgespräch!"

Wenn Adrian auch nur 5 Sekunden geglaubt hatte, er könnte die junge Frau damit ruhig stellen, hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt.

„Wie schön. Und das ist mein Telefon. Also entweder du lässt mich an dem Gespräch teilhaben oder ihr sucht euch ein anderes Kommunikationsmittel!"

Nicht wirklich begeistert davon betätigte Adrian den Lautsprecher, so dass auch seine Freundin am Gespräch teilhaben konnte.

„Zufrieden?" Da er darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, bekam der junge Mann auch nur ein siegreiches Lächeln seiner Freundin zu sehen, bevor sich beide wieder auf den Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende konzentrierten.

„In Ordnung, Marcus warum zum Teufel benutzt du ein Telefon und was willst du zu solch einer Uhrzeit?"

Marcus ließ sich nicht von der gereizten Stimme seines Freundes beeindrucken. Immerhin kannte er ihn lange genug um zu wissen, dass das Sprichwort „Hunde die Bellen beißen nicht" genau auf seinen Freund zutraf.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Lieber. Ich benutze ein Telefon, weil ich mir schon dachte das ich dich bei deiner Freundin erreiche und es ist ein Notfall!"

Alicia verdrehte schon die Augen. Wenn es bei Männern hieß, es sei ein Notfall, war es meist nichts wirklich aufregendes und für sie ziemlich langweilig. Deshalb wollte sie sich auch eigentlich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machen, aber bevor sie oder Adrian auch nur etwas erwidern konnten, redete Marcus weiter.

„Na ja, Katie hat sozusagen ein indirektes Liebesgeständnis von mir an sie mitbekommen!"

Für zwei Sekunden lang herrschte Totenstille bis plötzlich ein ziemlich hysterischer Schrei erklang, der eindeutig von Alicia kam.

„Merlin noch mal, verdammt Alicia wenn du so weiter machst sind wir beide taub!"

Dabei schaute Adrian seine Freundin strafend an und hielt sich währenddessen das rechte Ohr, das nun ziemlich taub war.

„Ja ist ja gut! Und nun zu dir Flint, das ist ja so romantisch, das ... hachjaaa!"

„Romantisch? Das ist eher komisch, merkwürdig und eine ziemlich komplizierte Situation, aber doch nicht romantisch. Ihre Großmutter hat hier angerufen und ich hab ihr am Telefon gesagt, dass ich ihre Enkelin liebe … und Katie hat alles gehört!"

„Wow ich wusste ja, dass du was von ihr willst, aber das du gleich von Liebe redest überrascht mich dann doch. Trotzdem, wie hat Katie reagiert?"

Sowohl Adrian als auch Alicia waren sehr überrascht, dass es wirklich so ernst zwischen Katie und Marcus gefunkt hatte. Sie hatten ja beide davon gewusst, dass etwas in der Luft lag, aber dass es sich gleich zu solch etwas Ernsthaftem entwickeln würde, hätten sie nicht erwartet.

„Na ja zu Anfang dachte ich noch sie würde mich umbringen…!"

Alicia musste bei der Vorstellung laut auflachen. Das konnte sie sich nur zu gut vorstellen.

„Jetzt sag schon. Den Kopf wird sie dir ja nicht abgerissen haben, oder?"

Adrian schaute bei der Aussage nur auf seine Freundin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und mit so was Albernem führe ich eine Beziehung!"

„Ach, jetzt ist das schon eine Beziehung? Wie interessant!"

Marcus war nicht gerade begeistert, dass die beiden anscheinend etwas abgelenkt waren und ihm keine weitere Beachtung schenkten.

„HALLO!!! Hier spielt die Musik, ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr euch wieder meinem Problem zuwenden würdet."

„Wow, bleib ruhig. Wir hören dir ja zu, aber wo genau liegt jetzt dein Problem? Wie hat Katie denn nun reagiert?"

„Sie kam zu mir und sagte „Beweis es!" Und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich jetzt machen soll!"

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon die Frau kommt gar nicht mehr in die Puschen!"

Adrian war über den Enthusiasmus seiner Freundin ein wenig überrascht und schaute sie nur verwirrt von der Seite an. Was genau war nun an dieser verzwickten Situation so erfreulich. Es war eindeutig noch zu früh am Morgen um solch ein Gespräch zu führen.

Marcus war nicht minder überrascht über diese Reaktion, jedoch war er sich nicht zu schade dafür auch seinen Unmut über den ihm unverständlichen Enthusiasmus zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Warum um Merlins Willen freut dich das? Was soll denn bitte daran gut sein? Verrate mir das verdammt noch mal und hör auf wie ein kleines Schulmädchen zu kichern. Das ist auch so eine ätzende Gryffindor-Angewohnheit!"

Nicht das Alicia die offensichtliche Beleidigung nicht mitbekommen hätte, aber in diesem Fall sah sie einfach darüber hinweg und ignorierte es indem sie ihm immer noch fröhlich vor sich hinkichernd antwortete.

„Das fragst du noch? Das war eine Einladung mein Freund. Wenn dir bisherige Signale nicht gezeigt haben, dass sie an dir interessiert ist, dann sollte das hier genügen. Ran an den Speck!"

„Was?"

Adrian war es müde seiner Freundin und ihren Ausführungen zu folgen und lies sich gefrustet in die Kissen fallen. Was zum Henker hatte denn jetzt Speck mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Entweder er hatte im entscheidenden Moment etwas verpasst oder es war mal wieder eine Art verdrehte Frauenlogik, die er nie verstehen würde.

„Ach vergesst es, nur ein Muggelsprichwort!"

Oder das. Entweder Frauenlogik oder schlimmer Muggelsprichwörter. Etwas das Adrian in letzter Zeit viel zu oft zu hören bekam. Worauf hatte er sich da nur mit dieser Frau eingelassen?

„Also wenn ich mal deine kryptischen Ausführungen deuten soll, dann willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich Katie einfach packen und sie um den Verstand knutschen soll?"

So direkt hatte sie das jetzt zwar nicht gesagt, aber das brachte es so ungefähr auf den Punkt, wenn da nicht ein kleiner Fehler wäre.

„Eigentlich ja, aber auch wieder nein, immerhin hattet ihr noch nicht euer erstes Date!"

Ein Specht war nichts gegen das Hämmern, welches sich momentan in den Köpfen der beiden ehemaligen Slytherins breit machte. Die Frau war in ihren Augen komplett durchgeknallt.

„Erstes Date, Schatz willst du mich verarschen? Die beiden kennen sich seit Ewigkeiten. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen, falls du das vergessen hast!"

Alicia konnte darauf nur die Augen verdrehen, als müssten die beiden etwas wissen, was in ihren Augen mehr als selbstverständlich war.

„Also wirklich, das verstößt gegen den Datekodex!"

Adrian konnte nur noch verzweifelt aufstöhnen. Das war doch jetzt nicht ihr Ernst? Was für einen verdammten Datekodex?

„Rede verdammt noch mal Klartext Spinnet, sonst schick ich dir durchs Telefon sämtliche Flüche die ich kenne. Und glaub mir, das sind nicht wenige!"

Was hatte sie auch anders erwartet? Immerhin war er trotz allem ein Slytherin und daran würde auch Katies Einfluss nichts ändern können.

„Ist ja schon gut Flint, reg dich nicht künstlich auf und beruhige dich wieder, es geht eben darum, das ihr noch kein Date miteinander hattet, das ist Pflicht!"

Erst sagte sie ihm er solle sich beruhigen und in derselben Sekunde gab sie wieder solch einen unvernünftigen Mist von sich. Marcus wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sein bester Freund an dieser Frau fand oder warum ausgerechnet Alicia eine der besten Freundinnen von Katie war.

„Du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes erzählen, ich darf Katie nicht küssen, ehe ich sie um ein Date gebeten habe. Komm schon Spinnet, das ist Unsinn. Wir kennen uns seit Ewigkeiten, sehen uns jeden Tag, wozu brauchen wir da ein Date?"

Er versuchte es ja irgendwie zu verstehen, aber es wollte ihm nicht einleuchten, wozu ein Date noch gut sein sollte. Er verbrachte schon so fast seine ganze Freizeit mit Katie und aß im Ministerium gemeinsam mit ihr zu Mittag. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich noch kennen lernen mussten. Sie lebten immerhin in einer mehr oder weniger gemeinsamen Wohnung und verstanden sich auch die meiste Zeit überaus blendend. Also wozu sollte dann ein Date gut sein?

„Ganz einfach, mein Lieber. Schon mal was von Romantik gehört? Gehe um ihretwillen mit ihr aus und nicht einfach um Gesellschaft zu suchen. Mache ihr den Hof und versuche mal nicht mit ihr zu streiten. Glaube mir, es wird wahre Wunder wirken!"

Skeptisch grummelt Marcus noch etwas vor sich hin und beendete dann das Gespräch kurzerhand, indem er den beiden noch viel Spaß wünschte und über Alicias Ratschläge den Kopf schüttelte. Von diesem Gespräch hatte er sich mehr erhofft. Zumindest mehr Klarheit darüber, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte, aber das ganze bereitete ihm nun noch mehr Kopfzerbrechen als zuvor.

Katie hingegen war mit sich und der Welt ganz zufrieden, wenn man davon absah, dass sie ein wenig durcheinander wirkte und sich beim Frühstück Kaffee über ihr Müsli schüttete.

„Mist verdammter!"

Das hatte sie sich alles selbst zuzuschreiben. Wäre sie doch heute Morgen einfach im Bett geblieben, dann wäre ihr das ganze jetzt nicht so unangenehm. Aber nein, sie konnte nicht einfach mal liegen bleiben.

„Oh, eine neue Kreation? Ich wusste ja das du Kaffee liebst, aber so sehr nun auch wieder nicht!"

Marcus hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt und hatte sich dazu entschlossen wie schon zuvor die Flucht nach vorne anzutreten. Wenn sie Beweise forderte, würde sie diese auch bekommen. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber er war ein Talent im improvisieren. Und vielleicht, aber auch wirklich nur vielleicht befolgte er ja Alicias Ratschlag mit dem Date. Immerhin gab es da ja noch das ausstehende Abendessen bei Katies Großmutter, bei dem sie definitiv als Paar erscheinen mussten.

„Sehr witzig wirklich. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich bin heute Morgen ein wenig „durcheinander"!"

Dieser Ausdruck war schon mehr als untertrieben. In Katies Körper wurde mehr Adrenalin produziert als während einer Achterbahnfahrt. Sie war so nervös, dass ihr Hände zitterten, als wäre sie tagelang auf Kaffeeentzug, obwohl sie schwören könnte gerade im Alleingang eine ganze Kanne geleert zu haben.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten, bevor ich dir irgendwelche „Beweise" liefere, ein wenig reden!"

Reden war genau das, was sie jetzt gar nicht wollte. Sie brauchte definitiv eine Wand gegen die sie ihren Kopf schlage konnte, eine dunkle Höhle in der sie sich verkriechen konnte oder einfach die Badewanne in der es bessere Möglichkeiten gab sich zu ertränken, als in der Dusche.

„Reden? Ich wüsste nicht worüber!"

Das sie es überhaupt noch zustande brachte zu lügen war schon ein Wunder. Katie fühlte sich in der Gegenwart ihres Mitbewohners mehr als Unwohl. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass er ihren ungewöhnlich schnellen, und ihrer Meinung nach viel zu lauten, Herzschlag hören musste.

„Das weißt du ganz genau Sonnenschein. Du hast heute Morgen etwas gehört, dass dich verständlicherweise aus der Bahn geworfen hat und vielleicht sollten wir endlich wie Erwachsene darüber reden, statt ständig wie Katz und Maus umeinander herumzuschleichen!"

Das war direkt und zu dumm, dass selbst Katie einsah, das er vollkommen Recht hatte, doch sie wäre nicht sie selbst wenn Sturheit und Trotz über den Verstand siegen würden. Erwachsen! Wer wollte schon erwachsen sein? Damit kamen doch erst all diese Probleme.

Katie atmete schwer aus und blies damit eine widerspenstige Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht - du brauchst jetzt gar nicht so dämlich zu grinsen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig, denn bei mir gibt es ein aber, und dieses aber ist nun mal … ich will jetzt nicht drüber reden. Ich kann ja nicht mal meine eigenen Gedanken ordnen. Bei mir fährt alles Karussell!"

Nicht das was er sich erhofft hatte, aber wenigstens direkt und ehrlich.

„In Ordnung wenn du jetzt nicht reden willst verstehe ich das. Aber du solltest trotzdem wissen, dass wir zum Abendessen bei deiner Großmutter eingeladen sind. Und das als Paar."

Das wäre dann der Teil in den Zeichentrickfilmen, bei denen ernüchternd ein Amboss auf den Protagonisten fällt und er danach wie ein Ochs vorm Berge steht. Katie hatte in etwa denselben Gesichtsausdruck auf Lager, auch wenn bei ihr der Amboss wahrscheinlich dazu verholfen hätte ihren unsagbar lästigen Problemen vorerst aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Großmutter? Essen? Wann?"

Zugegebenermaßen war Katie auch ohne einen auf sie herabstürzenden schweren Gegenstand nicht mehr wirklich dazu in der Lage, vernünftige Sätze zu bilden.

„Ganz ruhig Katie. Du siehst aus, als wenn du mir jeden Moment aus den Latschen kippen würdest. Nimm erst mal ein Schluck Wasser zu dir und dann erkläre ich dir alles!"

Ohne auch nur auf irgendeine Reaktion von seiner Mitbewohnerin zu warten, was er ziemlich oft tat, goss er ihr ein Glas Wasser ein und reichte es ihr.

„So also, eigentlich müsstest du das vorhin mitbekommen haben. Als ich mir deiner Großmutter telefoniert habe, hat sie uns für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen und ich konnte da nicht wirklich viel machen. Sie hat mich quasi überfallen. Das werden wir schon hinbekommen."

Damit beugte Marcus sich kurz zu Katie, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Katie, die noch gerade einen Schluck Wasser trinken wollte, verschluckte sich gleich daran. Als seine Lippen ihre Wange berührt hatten, war die Karussellfahrt in ihrem Inneren auf dem Höhepunkt. Wenn seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange schon solche Hitzewellen durch ihren Körper jagen konnten, was passierte dann wenn … nein, so weit durfte sie gar nicht denken. Seine Lippen auf ihrer Halsbeuge in der Badewanne hatten sie damals schon durcheinander gebracht. Wenn sie das ganze jetzt noch einmal erleben würde, wüsste sie nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würde.

Sie musste zuerst einmal wieder unter die Lebenden. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Leiche und sah wahrscheinlich auch so aus. Der gesamte Kaffee auf der Welt würde nicht dazu ausreichen, sie wach zu bekommen, also griff sie wie immer noch unkonventionellen Methoden. Sie nahm das noch halbvolle Glas Wasser wieder zu Hand und schüttete sich die erfrischende Flüssigkeit mit Schwung ins Gesicht.

Trotz das sie eigentlich darauf vorbereitetet war, ließ sie einen kurzen Schrei aus und war schließlich mit dem Ergebnis hochzufrieden. Wach war sie jetzt jedenfalls - na ja und nebenbei auch klitschnass, aber sie hatte es so gewollt.

Marcus hatte sich den ganzen Tag darauf vorbereitet, auf Katies Großmutter zu treffen und ihr höchstwahrscheinlich das Missverständnis zu erklären. Das müsste er tun, wenn Katie es verlangen würde. Er wollte sie nicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen, als sie beide eh schon waren. Eigentlich rechnete er aber damit, dass Katie irgendwann in sein Zimmer stürmte und ihm mitteilte, das sie das Abendessen abgesagt hatte. Immerhin sah sie nicht danach aus, als hätte sie große Lust dazu gehabt und außerdem bezweifelte er, dass sie psychisch wirklich dazu in der Lage war. So durcheinander wie am heutigen Morgen in der Küche hatte er sie noch nie erlebt, und sie war oft durcheinander.

Aber zu seiner Überraschung passierte etwas völlig anderes. Katie stand irgendwann wirklich in seiner Zimmertür, nur war es mittlerweile kurz vor sieben und ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, hatte sie sehr wohl doch die Absicht am heutigen Abend die Wohnung zu verlassen.

„Was ist? Mach' dich fertig. Meine Großmutter wird nicht ewig mit dem Essen auf uns warten. Außerdem ist es unhöflich so spät zu kommen."

Ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen hatte Katie sich beruhigt oder eine unglaubliche große Menge Valium geschluckt. Wie dem auch sei, das war nicht wirklich das, was Marcus im Moment beschäftigte. Vielmehr konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr losreißen, denn in dem was sie trug sah sie nicht gerade sehr unschuldig aus, denn das rote Kleid, welches knapp über ihren Knien endete, sah nicht gerade für ein Familienessen geschaffen aus.

Marcus musste sie selbst ermahnen nicht zu sabbern und endlich einen Ton heraus zu bekommen. Es war gar nicht seine Art wie ein vertrottelter Teenager Frauen hinterher zu starren und zudem den Lippen nicht auseinander zu bekommen. Das überließ er lieber anderen. Er war eben ein Macher und niemand der nur zuschaute.

„Wow! Du siehst fantastisch aus. Sag bloß du hast dich heute für mich so hergemacht?"

Es war nie falsch die Frau aus der Reserve locken zu wollen und bei Katie hatte er eigentlich immer Erfolg damit. Und er wurde nicht wirklich enttäuscht, auch wenn ihre Worte nicht gerade die waren, die einem Mann schmeichelten, verriet der leichte Rotton in ihrem Gesicht, dass er mit seiner Vermutung genau richtig gelegen hatte.

„Träum' weiter Flint. Dein Ego nimmt viel zu viel Platz ein. Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht noch eine Verabredung nach dem Abendessen habe?"

Hatte sie zwar nicht, aber Marcus zu provozieren machte doch immer wieder Spaß und überspielte auch gekonnt ihre anhaltende Unsicherheit.

„Du brichst mir das Herz Sonnenschein. Aber wir sollten uns lieber auf den Weg machen, bevor deine Großmutter wirklich anfängt, sich Sorgen zu machen."

Irgendwie fand sie es frustrierend, dass er nicht auf ihre Provokation einging, aber der Abend war noch jung und sie hatte bestimmt noch viele weiter Möglichkeiten auf ihre Kosten zu kommen.

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber du solltest dich vielleicht vorher umziehen. Neben mir siehst du nämlich aus wie ein Landstreicher!"

Ein wenig übertrieben war ihre Aussage schon - immerhin sah er selbst in seinen Hausklamotten zum anbeißen aus - aber sie hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als dies laut auszusprechen.

Marcus hingegen zückte nur seinen Zauberstab und war in null Koma nichts angemessen gekleidet.

„Und? Zufrieden? Oder gibt es noch irgendetwas auszusetzen?"

Eigentlich war sie rundum zufrieden, deshalb wusste sie auch nicht welcher Teufel sie ritt als sie ihm etwas völlig anderes entgegnete.

„Na ja wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich erst zufrieden, wenn ich auch dein herrliches Aftershave an dir riechen kann!"

Warum tat sich nicht augenblicklich der Boden unter ihren Füßen auf und verschlang sie, damit ihr nicht auch dies noch peinlich sein musste. Aus welchen absurden Regionen ihres Unterbewusstseins kam nun dieser Satz wieder. Ihre innere Stimme war es definitiv nicht, die flötete schon seit Stunden den Hochzeitsmarsch und machte damit Katie nur noch giftiger.

Marcus, der mehr als überrascht war dies zu hören, zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schlenderte mit einem charmanten Lächeln, dass jede Frau zum dahinschmelzen brachte, an ihr vorbei um ihr den Gefallen zu tun.

„Gut zu wissen, wirklich!"

Katie konnte sich nicht an einen peinlicheren Tag in ihrem Leben erinnern. Demnach wurde ihr klar, dass es nichts Vergleichbares gab. Das hier war ihr peinlichster Tag und wie ihr zuvor schon aufgefallen war, war der Abend noch jung. Was konnte also noch alles passieren?

Kurze Zeit später standen sie bereits vor der Tür von Katies Großmutter. Oder besser gesagt, vor deren Tor, denn das Anwesen, welches sich stolz vor ihnen in die Höhe reckte, konnte man kaum noch als Haus bezeichnen. Marcus war überrascht. Irgendwie hatte er mit einem kleinen Backsteinhäuschen gerechnet, aber wäre er der letzte, der sich darüber beschweren würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie hineingelassen wurden und kaum hatte man ihnen die Tür geöffnet stürmte schon eine ältere Frau auf Katie zu und zog sie in ihre Arme. Marcus konnte sie eindeutig als Katies Großmutter identifizieren. Schon allein an der Stimme, die ihr versichere wie glücklich sie war, dass Katie ihrer Einladung nachgekommen war, konnte er Katies Wesen erkennen.

Genau genommen hatte sie ja auch keine Wahl gehabt, aber das schien hier niemanden zu kümmern. Nun war es an der Zeit, das Katie ihrer Großmutter den langersehnten Verlobten vorstellte.

„Großmutter, das ist Marcus Flint, mein … mein Verlobter!"

Es war komisch so etwas zu sagen und besonders komisch jemanden aus ihrer Familie so etwas zu sagen. Katies Großmutter jedoch fiel dieser Umstand nicht auf. Viel mehr war sie damit beschäftigt, ihn von oben bis unten zu betrachten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber dann bildete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und sie zog ihn unverhofft in eine Umarmung während sie „Willkommen in der Familie!" murmelte.

Vorbei war jegliche Hoffnung, dieses Missverständnis jemals aufklären zu können. Er würde es nicht übers Herz bringen diese Frau zu enttäuschen. Niemand hatte ihn bisher so herzlich empfangen. Auch Katie wurde sich in diesem Moment bewusst, das ihre Großmutter niemals herausfinden durfte, dass sie nicht verlobt waren.

Nachdem Marcus aus der Umarmung entlassen wurde, bat sie die beiden ins Haus, wo es schon angenehm nach Essen roch.

Bei Tisch gab es nicht die übliche Stille die Marcus noch von Zuhause kannte, wenn seine Familie am Tisch gesessen hatte. Katies Großmutter plapperte fröhlich und munter drauf los und Marcus konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er gerne ein Teil dieser Familie wäre.

Auch Katie vergaß für einen Moment alle Sorgen. Hier fühlte sie sich frei, hier musste sie nicht ständig Lügen, auch wenn sie gerade hier die größte all ihrer Lügen spielte.

„Und wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?"

Das war zumindest eine Frage die man drehen und wenden konnte wie man wollte, hier mussten sie nicht lügen.

„Wir kennen uns aus der Schule, obwohl wir uns da noch nicht wirklich leiden konnten. Wir waren in verschiedenen Häusern und auch im Quidditch Gegner!"

Marcus war überrascht, wie ehrlich Katie zu ihrer Großmutter war. So viel hatte sie ja nicht einmal wissen wollen, aber wahrscheinlich bemühte sie sich um so viel Wahrheit wie möglich, wenn sie ihre Großmutter in der wichtigsten Sache überhaupt anlügen musste.

„Ah, ich erinnere mich. Du hattest mir einmal davon erzählt. Wie das Schicksal so spielt, früher war er noch der Junge den du - wie nanntest du es noch? - nicht süß finden durftest, und nun seid ihr verlobt!"

Beinahe wäre Katie an ihrer Kartoffel erstickt. Verdammt, sie liebte ihre Großmutter wirklich, aber warum war diese auch noch so ein großes Plappermaul? Sie plauderte einfach zu viel aus. Das musste sie unterbinden.

„Ja komisch nicht? Wie geht es eigentlich Tante Rose?"

Ihr fiel nun mal nichts besseres ein, als das Thema zu wechseln. Der Abend war noch lang genug und wenn sie noch sehr lange Zeit bei ihrer Großmutter verbrachten, konnte sie diesen Tag nicht nur als ihren peinlichsten sondern als den peinlichsten in der gesamten Menschheitsgeschichte verbuchen.

Marcus hingegen fand den Abend von Minuten zu Minute nicht nur amüsanter, er fand ihn auch äußerst interessant. Was man nicht so alles von einer Großmutter erfahren konnte. Er sollte öfters Besuche bei Katies Familie machen. Dies könnte ihn um viele Erkenntnisse reicher machen.

„Kinder, entschuldigt mich kurz. Ich will nur eben meine Medikamente zu mir nehmen, danach komme ich wieder und wir können uns auf den Nachtisch stürzen."

Und schon hatte Katies Großmutter das Esszimmer verlassen.

Marcus nutze die Gelegenheit und rückte näher mit seinem Stuhl an Katie heran.

„Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Du durftest mich nicht süß finden, hast es aber trotzdem getan?"

Wenn er etwas in Katies Augen nicht gebrauchen konnte, war es jemand der sein Ego noch mehr puschte, aber ihre Großmutter war da wohl anderer Meinung.

„Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein. Teenager leiden ab und an unter Geschmacksverirrung!"

Dabei zwinkerte sie ihm frech zu und war voll und ganz mit sich zufrieden.

„Und unter was leidest du zur Zeit?"

Doch noch bevor Katie ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, hörte sie ihn noch „Scheiß aufs erste Date!" murmeln, bevor seine Lippen die ihren verschlossen.

* * *

_A/N:_

_So ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, ich habe ja auch lange genug dazu gebraucht, dafür das meine letztes so schnell kam, hat dieses Ewigkeiten auf sich warten lassen, Klausuren und jetzt dieser Intensiv spanisch kurs, aber da dieser am 17. mit meiner Klausur endet wird es viel schneller weiter gehen, da ich auch Semesterferien habe und ich zur Zeit auch ein wenig inspiriert bin ;-) Ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder schöne und viele Reviews von euch. Kommt schon der kleine Lilane knopf dort unten beißt nicht und ich freue mich immer über einen Kommentar und vieleicht spornt es mich an noch viel schneller zu schreiben. Vielleicht setze ich mich auch gleich nächstes wochenende hin und schreibe das 11. kapitel, je nachdem wie meine Motivation sich zeigt..._

_lg, Midnight_


	11. Abendessen mit ganz besonderem Dessert

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen. _

* * *

A/N: Ja ich weiß normalerweise kommt mein kommentar erst am Ende, aber hier muss er mal Ausnahmsweise am Anfang stehen. Dieses Kapitel ist schneller da als das letzte, es war aber um tausendmal schwerer, seid froh das ich genug Schokolade hatte...hier ist also das Kapitel, welches das hohe Rating begründet, ich bin jetzt schon dabei mir die Fingernägel abzukauen und warte gespannt auf eure Reakion. Egal welche nur gibt mir eine. Also bitte Reviewt was das zeug hält und sagt mir was dazu, das gilt auch für ale Schwarzleser, gebt euch nen Ruck...ich brauche einfach ne Rückmeldung freue mich wie immer darüber und diesmal ist es mir umso wichtiger. Nächstes Kapitel ist auch schon in Arbeit.

lg, Midnight

* * *

Kapitel XI Abendessen mit ganz besonderem Dessert

Das Gefühl, dass Katie verspürte, war für sie weder in Worte noch in Gedanken zu fassen. Das in ihre Magen ein Feuerwerk explodierte wäre dermaßen untertrieben gewesen, denn es fühlte sich eher an als würde dort jemand ganze Sprengladungen in die Luft fliegen lassen. Ihr Verstand war zwar noch immer nicht mit ihrem Herzen über diesen Kuss einig, aber diesmal wollte Katie nichts von Vernunft wissen und gab sich dem Kuss voll und ganz hin.

Marcus war froh einfach gehandelt zu haben, manchmal war nachdenken doch fehl am Platze, normalerweise könnte man meinen er hätte damit nun endlich sein Ziel erreicht, er hatte doch nun das was er wollte, aber so war es nicht. Er wollte mehr als nur diesen einen Kuss, er wollte mehr als nur einen kurzen Flirt mit Katie. Das wurde ihm in diesem Moment erst richtig bewusst. Er wollte, dass sie zu ihm gehörte jetzt und solange wie das Schicksal es zuließ. An ein für immer wollte und konnte er nicht denken, denn noch niemals war für ihn das Glück so greifbar nah oder wurde ihm lange gewährt, sein Leben hatte ihm gezeigt, dass nichts für die Ewigkeit war, obwohl diese Vorstellung ihm gefiel.

Vorsichtig um sie nicht aus dem Kuss zu verscheuchen legte der junge Mann seine Hand in Katies Nacken um sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen und den Kuss zu intensivieren. Diese hätte nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht sich aus dem Kuss entfernen zu wollen, sie vergaß alles sich herum und wurde um ersten Mal von einem Gefühl erfasst, bei dem sie sich gleichzeitig frei und geborgen fühlte.

Unterbrochen wurden sie erst durch einen kurzen aber extrem grellen Lichtblitz, der durch ein verdächtiges Geräusch begleitet wurde. Das Geräusch einer Kamera. Als sich das Paar voneinander löste stand ihnen eine breit grinsende Großmutter gegenüber, die mit einer Kamera durch die Gegend fuchtelte.

„Ich dachte mir ich halte etwas für die Ewigkeit fest, etwas das ihr dann mal euren Kindern und Enkelkindern zeigen könnt!"

Beiden fehlten anscheinend die Worte um eine Antwort zu geben, geschweige denn irgendetwas zu sagen. Ihr erster wirklich richtiger Kuss wurde gleich für die Ewigkeit festgehalten. Katie war noch zu überwältigt von den Ereignissen der letzten Minuten, dass sie nicht einmal einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Sich wieder in den Kuss zurücksehnend leckte sie gedankenverloren über ihre Lippen, noch immer die Wärme seiner Lippen verspürend.

Der ehemalige Slytherin bekam jedoch so seine Zweifel an dem eben geschehenen. Vielleicht hatte Katie seinen Kuss nur deshalb erwidert weil sie ihre Großmutter hatte ins Zimmer zurückkehren sehen. Vielleicht gehört dies alles nur zu dieser großen Lüge und war nur Schauspiel. Aber konnte jemand wirklich so etwas nur vorspielen? Sollten ihn sein Gefühl was Katie betraf wirklich getäuscht haben? Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ihn hatte ihre Leidenschaft, mit der sie den Kuss erwidert hatte, nicht nur erfreut. Nein sie hatte ihn gar überrascht, wenn nicht überrumpelt.

„Schaut doch nicht so, als wenn ihr auf frischer Tat ertappt worden seid. Verliebte dürfen sich küssen und so wie ich das sehe, seid ihr sehr verliebt, was mich, wenn ich das sagen darf, sehr beruhigt. Es macht mich froh dich so glücklich zu sehen, Katie!"

Ja, warum fühlten sie sich eigentlich wie auf frischer Tat ertappt. Immerhin hatten sie nichts Verbotenes getan. Zudem hätte Katie auch nichts gegen eine Wiederholung einzuwenden. Sie hatte dieses ewige hin und her, diesen Zwiespalt mit sich selbst gründlich satt. Was sprach dagegen es zu versuchen? Wenn man nichts riskierte konnte man auch nicht glücklich werden.

Unbemerkt nahm sie seine Hand und verschlang ihre Finger mit den seinen. Für ihn hoffentlich ein eindeutiges Zeichen, das dies hier mehr war, als ein bloßes Schauspiel.

„Keine Angst, nicht dass uns die Situation unangenehm ist, wir waren nur ein wenig überrascht, dass Sie so schnell zurück sind!"

Und zur Bestätigung, dass es ihm keinesfalls unangenehm war drückte er ihre Hand ein wenig fester und bestätigte ihr Geste nur noch damit.

Während sie den Nachtisch zu sich nahmen lösten sie ihre Hände voneinander, aber dennoch trafen sich immer wieder ihre Blicke, die mehr aussagte als es Worte je tun könnten.

Katies Großmutter beobachtete das Schauspiel mit Wohlgefallen und war sich sicher, dass Katie nun endlich den richtigen Mann für sich gefunden hatte. So wie er ihre Enkelin ansah, war er nicht in der Lage sie jemals absichtlich zu verletzen.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir uns noch einen Wein im Wohnzimmer genehmigen, bevor ihr euch auf den Heimweg macht?"

Katie war es ganz Recht noch ein wenig zu bleiben, sie hätte nicht gedacht, das ein Treffen bei ihrer Großmutter bei solch einer ruhigen Atmosphäre möglich wäre. Sie genoss es mehr als sie für möglich gehalten hätte. Marcus an ihrer Seite fühlte sich verdammt richtig an.

„Sicher gerne. Oder was meinst du, Schatz?"

Es kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor, aber dennoch schien es zu geschehen. Er nickte der jungen Frau zu und schenkte ihr dann sein charmantestes Lächeln, welches er zu bieten hatte, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Sicher Sonnenschein, aber da ich uns beide nach Hause apparieren werde, müsst ihr beide den Wein leider alleine trinken!"

Katie fühlte eine Flut von Gefühlen in sich aufwallen, genau das war es was sie immer wollte, aber mit Alexander nie hatte. Dieses Verständnis, dieses Begehren, die Unbekümmertkeit zwischen ihnen.

„Das ist lieb von dir." Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie mehr auf seine Geste hätte sagen sollen und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber um ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Der restliche Abend verlief so ungewohnt harmonisch, dass sie nicht wirklich realisierte was geschah. Während sie genüsslich den Wein tranken, hatten sie es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht und sich dann über Marcus unterhalten. Katies Großmutter war sehr erpicht darauf alles über den Verlobten ihrer Enkelin zu erfahren.

Erst spät in der Nacht kamen beide in ihrer Wohnung an. Sehr viel später als sie eigentlich erwartet hatten.

„Ich finde der Abend ist doch wunderbar verlaufen. Ich glaube wir konnten deine Großmutter beruhigen!"

Katie blieb erstarrt im Raum stehen. Meinte er das so wie es sich anhörte oder hatte sie einfach nur eine unglaubliche Angst aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen. Es war zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein.

„Ja, sicher, meine Großmutter konnten wir sicherlich beruhige. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich wäre jetzt gerne allein!"

Dabei versuchte die junge Frau nicht allzu gekränkt zu klingen, aber es misslang ihr kläglich. Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sehen, als sie versuchte an ihm vorbei in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Noch bevor sie aus seiner Reichweite verschwinden konnte, ergriff er ihren Arm und zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich.

„Katie, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das heute Abend alles nur getan habe um deiner Großmutter zu beruhigen? Du selbst hast das auch nicht nur aus diesem Grund getan. Das wissen wir doch beide."

Katie konnte kaum richtig reagieren, sie war sich seiner Nähe nur zu sehr bewusst. Es machte sie nervös so nah an seinem Körper zu sein, der ihr so viel Wärme gab. Es machte sie wahnsinnig in seine vor Leidenschaft glühenden Augen zu sehen und es machte sie schier verrückt seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

„Was soll ich sonst denken. Du hast doch bekommen was du wolltest!"

Ja, sie hatte Angst, dass er nun, wo er sie in einen solchen Taumel der Leidenschaft versetzt hatte und sie ihm offen gezeigt hatte, dass er damit Recht hatte und sie ihm, auch wenn es schwer war zuzugeben, hoffnungslos verfallen war.

„Sonnenschein, glaub ja nicht das du mich so leicht los wirst. Ich werde nicht aufhören dich zu wollen, nur weil ich das wunderbare Privileg hatte deine samtweichen Lippen küssen zu dürfen. Ich will dich ganz und nicht nur für den Augenblick, verstehst du?"

Und ob sie verstand, das indirekte Liebesgeständnis am Telefon war nicht einfach nur dahin gesagt, er meinte was er sagte. Und seine Worte lösten bei ihr mehr als pure Freude aus. Diesmal war sie es, die die Initiative ergriff und ihn mit einer solchen Leidenschaft küsste, dass er beinahe nach hinten gefallen wäre.

Gemeinsam taumelten sich ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder ohne den Kuss nur ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen.

Katie war es schon lange müde gegen ihre Gefühle für Marcus anzukämpfen. Als sie für kurze Zeit den Kuss unterbrachen um frische Luft in ihre Lungen zu lassen sah sie die dunkle Lust in seinen Augen, das Versprechen von bisher unerfüllter Leidenschaft, die keiner von beiden mehr zu unterdrücken vermochte. Sie konnte es nicht nur sehen, nein vielmehr hörte sie es auch im samtenen Timbre seiner immer dunkler gewordenen Stimme die ihr ins Ohr hauchte wie schön sie war.

„Warum war ich nur so stur und habe das hier nicht früher erkannt?"

Es war eine Frage auf die Katie nicht wirklich eine Antwort wollte. Sie stellte sich schon die ganze Zeit über die Frage warum sie sich so lange dagegen gewehrt hatte, gegen etwas, dass doch so schön war. Und während sie ihre Frage stellte fuhr sie mit den Lippen über sein Kinn. Sein Geruch berauschte ihre Sinne, sie liebte sein Aftershave und konnte nie genug davon bekommen, sie verteilte weiterhin kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals und strich über seine Schultern und dann unter sein Hemd zu seiner Brust um seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Sie wollte wissen ob seines genauso schnell schlug wie das ihre.

Jede ihrer Berührungen brachte ihn zum stöhnen, wie sehr und wie lange hatte er sich nach ihr gesehnt, ihre Hände auf seiner Haut hinterließen eine feurige Spur des Verlangens dem er nicht mehr lange seine Beherrschung entgegenhalten konnte.

Sein Herz schlug heftig unter ihrer sanften Berührung, die doch gleichzeitig auf seiner Haut brannte, als wenn sie ihm ihre Leidenschaft einverleiben wollte.

„Dir war einfach nicht bewusst, was für ein Potential ein „wir" hat!"

Er musste zugeben, er hatte es auch nicht gleich erkannt und ebenfalls hatte er nicht gewusst, dass es so intensiv sein würde, aber dass es passen würde war ihm dennoch bewusst gewesen.

Er spürte ein unglaubliches Verlangen danach ihre Lippen endlich wieder auf den seinen zu spüren und als er es nicht länger ertrug, hielt er sie am Hinterkopf fest und zog sie zu seinem Mund. Dann tauchte er mit seiner Zunge in ihre warme Mundhöhle und gab ihr einen heißen, nassen Kuss, der sie innerlich aufwühlte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal auf das Angebot mit dem gemeinsamen Bad zurückkommen!"

Das konnte sie jetzt unmöglich ernst meinen, natürlich wäre ein gemeinsames Bad nicht das schlechteste, aber hier und jetzt stellte er sich etwas ganz anderes mit ihr vor und warm genug war ihm weiß Gott jetzt schon, wenn nicht sogar unerträglich heiß, wenn er daran dachte wie Katie rittlings auf ihm saß und ihren warmen und weichen Körper an seinen drückte.

„Vielleicht heben wir uns das für ein anderes Mal auf Sonnenschein. Zurzeit habe ich ganz andere Dinge mit dir im Sinn!"

Es war ein Versprechen das Katies Verlangen nur noch steigerte, denn ihm folgte ein Blick, in dem das pure Begehren brannte, sie am ganzen Körper zu berühren. Schon allein die Vorstellung seiner rauen und dennoch feingliedrigen Finger überall auf ihrer Haut lies sie erschaudern.

„Das klingt interessant Flint. An was hatte der Herr denn da genau gedacht?"

Gekonnt zog der Slytherin seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und machte dann Anstalten sich von der Couch zu erheben, was funktionierte, ohne Katie aus ihrer höchst angenehmen Position zu verscheuchen. Die junge Frau sah ihren Liebhaber mit vollen geschwollenen Lippen überrascht an und gerade als ein Blick der Enttäuschung ihr Gesicht zieren wollte, hielt er ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Kaum hatte sie sich erhoben zog er sie auch schon wieder nah an sich heran und bat sie genau so stehen zu bleiben. Katie die nicht mehr imstande war auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit dagegen hervorzubringen wartete nun ungeduldig was als nächstes geschehen würde. Sie sehnte sich jetzt schon noch nur ein paar Sekunden unterbrochenem Körperkontakt nach seiner Wärme, vielmehr seiner Hitze zurück.

Marcus trat hinter sie und lege ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern. Schon diese simple Berührung sandte angenehme Schauer über den Rücken der jungen Frau. Kurze Zeit war es so still im Wohnzimmer, dass man nur noch den Atem der beiden vernehmen konnte. Es war so still, dass Katie dachte man müsste ihren Herzschlag deutlich hören können.

Kurz darauf beugte sich Marcus vor und streifte mit seinem Atem ihre empfindliche Haut hinter dem Ohrläppchen als er mit leicht angerauter Stimme in ihr Ohr flüsterte.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich dir jetzt schon alles verraten würde, wäre die Überraschung im Nachhinein nicht so groß. Ich will aber nicht, dass es dir zu schnell geht Sonnenschein. Sag mir wenn ich aufhören soll!"

Wären Katies Gedanken nicht schon längst auf eine weite Reise geschickt worden und ihr Verstand beinahe völlig ausgeschaltet, wäre sie ihm aufgrund seiner Worte wahrscheinlich sofort um den Hals gefallen und hätte diese Sache um vieles verkürzt. Sie genoss jedoch dieses langsame aber dennoch intensive Herantasten.

Seine Hände glitten an ihren Armen entlang und hielten dann an der Taille inne nur um sie kurz darauf von ihrem Kleid zu befreien. Statt zu protestieren war Katie ihm dabei noch behilflich, als es sich drohte in ihren Haaren zu verfangen.

Sobald dieser störende Faktor beseitigt war, fuhren seine Hände wieder hinunter zu ihrer Taille um kurz darauf über ihren Bauch zu streichen und sie dadurch noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen.

Er beugte seinen Kopf wieder ein wenig, so das sie glaubte er würde ihr wieder etwas sagen wollen, aber dem war nicht so. Er hauchte hauchzarte Küsse auf ihren Hals, ähnlich wie er es schon einmal bei ihrer Begegnung in der Badewanne getan hatte. Dabei berührten seine Lippen ihre Haut nur sehr kurz, was Katie wahnsinnig werden lies. Es war zu kurz um dieses Gefühl richtig auszukosten, jedoch lange genug um süchtig nach seinen Küssen zu werden.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig nach rechts um ihm noch mehr Spielraum für seine Lippen zu geben und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Die Hitze die sie dabei verspürte breitete sich vom Hals ausgehend über ihre Schultern hin zu ihrer Brust aus. Trotz dass sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand, war ihr alles andere als kalt. Sie konnte nicht verstehen wie er nur so ruhig bleiben konnte.

Aber ruhig bleiben war das, was Marcus momentan am wenigsten konnte. Ihre seidenweiche Haut, die er mit seinen Händen liebkoste brachte auch ihn um den Verstand. Allein Katies Reaktion auf das was er tat, gaben ihm ein Gefühl, dass mit nichts zu vergleichen war.

Seine Lider schlossen sich zur Hälfte, kaum noch Kontrolle über das Verlangen habend, dass er ihr entgegenbrachte. Auch sie konnte nun spüren, dass er keinesfalls die Ruhe selbst war. Es gab keinen Zweifel an seinem harten Begehren das gegen ihren Po drückte.

Sie dachte nur kurz darüber nach, ob es ihr nicht wirklich zu schnell ging, aber verbannte den Gedanken wieder ganz schnell in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes, wohin sie auch ihre lästige Stimme gesperrt hatte. Dieser Moment gehörte ganz allein ihr, ihr und Marcus. Sie würde ihm kein Einhalt gebieten. Es fühlte sich richtig an, richtig und gut. Alle an ihm und an dem was er tat, seine vielen kleinen hauchzarten Berührungen, seine intensiven Blicke, der Duft der sie wie eine Wolke umschloss, weckte in ihr unbedingtes Verlangen, sich einfach fallen zu lassen und ihm jegliche Kontrolle über sich zu überlassen.

Seine Daumen streiften derweil über die Bügel ihres BHs, immer wieder vor und zurück, ohne wirklich ihre Brüste zu berühren. Es kostete ihn mehr als nur einfach Zurückhaltung, aber er wollte dieses Moment genießen, ihn auskosten. Nach dem er von Katie schon mehrmals nur noch ein Wimmern vernommen hatte, tat er ihr den ersehnten Gefallen und strich über ihre angespannten Brüste um sich dann durch den Stoff des BHs ihren gehärteten Brustwarzen zu widmen.

Katie konnte nur noch seufzen, Worte waren etwas, dass sich zurzeit in ihrem Kopf nicht wirklich zu einem vernünftigen Satz zusammenfügen ließen.

Nachdem Marcus sein Spiel einige Zeit lang fortgesetzt hatte, hielt Katie es nicht länger aus. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Hände glitten dabei zu ihrem Rücken und ihre Brüste wurden gegen seinen, noch immer von einem Hemd verdeckten, Oberkörper gedrückt.

Seine Finger strichen immer wieder über ihren Rücken, während sich ihre Münder zu einem Kuss trafen, der immer heißer wurde, bis er sich letztendlich in ein Gefecht verwandelte, bei dem keiner wirklich die Oberhand zu haben schien. Es war ein ständiges Vordringen und Zurückweichen ihrer heißen Zungen und Münder.

Lust, so unverfälscht, heiß und flüssig rann durch ihre Venen, als er seine Handflächen in ihr Kreuz drückte und die so gegen seinen steinharten Penis zog.

Sie hatte keinen Zweifel mehr daran, wie sehr er sie wollte, umgekehrt mochte es genauso sein. Das letzte Fünkchen ihres Verstanden verabschiedete sich allmählich, als Marcus´ Hände plötzlich überall zu spüren waren, sie ihr inneres Feuer noch mehr schürten und er die Kontrolle völlig übernahm.

Marcus trat nun wieder einen Schritt zurück um die junge Göttin vor ihm genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Seine vor Verlangen verschleierten Augen hinterließen eine heiße Welle des Verlangens auf ihrem Körper, als sein Blick über ihren gesamten Körper hinab fuhr.

„Du bist so wunderschön Katie, dass ich mich kaum noch unter Kontrolle habe!"

Sie wusste genau wovon er sprach. Sie selber hatte den Kampf schon längst verloren.

„Wozu Kontrolle?"

Es machte ihn verrückt, sie das sagen zu hören. Wozu Kontrolle? Bei Merlin, wusste sie überhaupt was sie da taten? Es ging alles so schnell und er hatte Bedenken, dass sie es im Nachhinein bereuen würde. Er sicherlich nicht, aber was zwischen ihnen war, war so frisch, dass er es nicht gleich wieder zerstören wollte.

„Kontrolle darüber, nicht etwas zu tun, was du bereuen könntest. Ich will nichts überstürzten. Es wäre jedoch viel einfacher, wenn du nicht so schön wärst, wenn du nicht du wärst, wenn ich dich nicht so sehr wollte, dass es wehtut, dich nicht so sehr wollte, dass ich an nichts anderes mehr denken kann."

Wenn Katie auch nur noch den geringsten Zweifel besessen hätte, wäre er nun ganz und gar aus dem Weg geräumt worden. Auch all diese Gefühle die er gerade beschrieben hatte, kannte die junge Frau nur zu gut. Selbst in diesem Moment ließ der Gefühlssturm in ihrem inneren nicht daran zweifeln wie sehr sie ihn wolle.

„Es gibt nichts zu bereuen. Wage es ja nicht jetzt aufzuhören Flint, sonst zeig ich dir meine Krallen!"

Diese Ansage war mehr als überzeugend. Marcus hatte zwar nicht mit einer solch direkten Antwort gerechnet, aber es war die, die auch seine letzten Zweifel verschwinden ließen.

Er ging wieder ein Stück auf sie zu und zog sie dann in einen Kuss der sie am ganzen Leib erzittern ließ. Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Po zu den Rückseiten ihrer Oberschenkel gleiten und hob sie hoch. Katie zögerte dabei keinen Augenblick und schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille.

Marcus trug sie aus dem Zimmer und sie dachte zuerst, er würde sie direkt in sein Schlafzimmer tragen, jedoch bleib er mitten im Flur stehen unterbrach ihren Kuss und sah sie fragend an.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?"

Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Es war ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt so was von egal, wo sie fortführten was im Wohnzimmer so vielversprechend begonnen hatte. Hauptsache er machte keinen Rückzieher.

„Mir ist völlig egal wohin. Hauptsache nicht im Flur. Hier ist es definitiv zu zugig!"

Dabei grinste sie ihn frech an und bekam genau die Reaktion, die sie sich erhofft hatte. Kaum hatte sie nämlich ausgesprochen, wurden ihre Lippen wieder von seinen in Anspruch genommen und er trug sie ohne Umschweife in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Kurz vor dem Bett hielt er inne, so dass sie ihre Beine von seiner Taille nahm und sie nun in voller Pracht vor ihm stand.

„Ich finde du hast noch viel zu viel an, mein Lieber!"

Und damit hatte Katie womöglich Recht, denn ihr Gegenüber war noch voll bekleidet im Gegensatz zu ihr die nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand.

Schnell hatte er sich seines überflüssigen Hemdes entledigt. Währenddessen glitt Katies Blick über seine langen Beine in der Jeans, die ihm ihrer Meinung nach besonders gut stand. Kurz hielt ihr Blick bei der ernstzunehmenden Wölbung in seinem Schritt inne. Sie hatte Marcus noch nie so intensiv betrachtet. Jetzt fragte sie sich, warum eigentlich?

Sie zwang sich ihren Blick weiter schweifen zu lassen. Sie begutachtete die feine Haarspur die aus dem zugeknöpften Hosenstall stieg und seinen Nabel umrundete. Sein Bauch war flach, trotz das er schon lange kein Quidditch mehr gespielt hatte, war er noch in Form. Als ihr Blick höher ging, trafen sich ihre Augen und sie konnte sehen, dass auch ihm gefiel was er vor sich sah.

„Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand!"

Katie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie auch nur annähernd so viel Macht über den Slytherin besaß, wie es hier den Anschein hatte.

Nicht weiter warten wollend zog sie Marcus gemeinsam mit sich aufs Bett wo er direkt auf ihr landete.

„Sonnenschein, du weißt, dass wir gleich zum Point of no Return kommen. Also das ist jetzt sozusagen deine letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit!"

Fluchtmöglichkeit. Als ob sie flüchten müsste. Er war sich wohl noch nicht ganz darüber im klaren, das der einzige der jetzt lieber an Flucht denken sollte er war, denn so schnell würde sie ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich in seinem Bett befanden musste es wohl eher heißen, er würde sie so schnell nicht mehr loswerden.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich flüchten möchte? Oder hast du etwa Angst?"

Sie wusste genau wie sie ihn kriegen würde. Sie hatte es mal wieder geschafft ihn mit ihren Neckereien aus der Reserve zu locken. Das letzte was sie von ihm zu hören bekam, bevor lange kein zusammenhängendes Wort mehr gesprochen wurde war ein „Slytherins haben vor nichts Angst!", danach vergaß Katie alles um sich herum. Ihre Welt schrumpfte in sich zusammen, so dass es nur noch sie und Marcus gab.

Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann er genau seine Jeans verloren hatte und auch Katie hatte nur halb mitbekommen wie ihr BH in hohen Bogen durch das Schlafzimmer ihres Geliebten flog. Sie waren vielmehr damit beschäftigt einander zu erkundigen und gingen dabei äußerst gründlich vor.

Seine Hand, die während ihrer stürmischen Küsse in ihren Haaren vergraben war, wanderte ganz langsam zu ihrem Nacken und liebkoste ihn mit jedmöglicher Zärtlichkeit die ihm zur Verfügung stand.

Katie wollte mehr. Seine Fingerspitzen die gerade noch in ihrem Nacken waren, fuhren nun ihre Oberschenkel entlang und sie konnte gar nicht fassen wie gut sich das alles anfühlte. Es war wie in einem Traum aus dem sie nie wieder aufwachen wollte.

Kaum hatte er einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, saß Katie rittlings auf seinem Schoss und noch bevor er protestieren konnte, waren ihre Lippen wieder auf Wanderschaft, so dass er nur noch dazu in der Lage war, zu stöhnen.

Lange jedoch hatte Katie nicht die Oberhand über die Situation. Marcus hatte sie mit einer List in null Koma nichts wieder unter sich. Er brachte seinen Körper genau über ihren und widmete sich zuerst ihrem Hals und arbeitete sich dann bis zu ihren Brüsten vor, die nun nicht mehr vom lästigen Stoff ihres BHs bedeckt waren.

Er leckte zuerst über ihre linke Brustwarze und kümmerte sich kurze Zeit später um ihre rechte, so dass von Katie nichts mehr außer einem wohligen Stöhnen zu hören war.

Sie vergrub ihren Händen in seinem kurzen Haar und zeigte ihrem Liebhaber dadurch nur, wie sehr es ihr gefiel was er da mit ihr anstellte. Während er nun mutiger an ihrer schon erhärteten Knospe saugte, strichen seine Hände voller Erwartung und Versprechen an seine Geliebte über ihren Körper. Katie bog ihren Körper unter seiner Berührung. Das hier war viel schöner als alles was sie sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Nicht mal in ihren Träumen hatte es sich so gut angefühlt.

Ihre Augen hatte Katie schon lange geschlossen. Sie konnte ihren Blick auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. All die Eindrücke und Emotionen überfluteten ihre Sinne und ließen sie in einen Glückstaumel fallen.

Katies ergriff nun langsam wieder die Initiative, zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran, während ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. Zuerst an seiner Brust halt machen, um dort zärtlich mit ihren Fingernägeln kleine rote Striemen zu hinterlassen, ehe sie sich weiter auf den Weg zu seinen unteren Regionen machten.

Marcus knabberte leicht an Katie Unterlippe während ihre Hände in seiner Boxershorts verschwanden und sie versuchte, ihm auch noch sein letztes Kleidungsstück zu entledigen.

Er musste ihr ein wenig helfen, da es in dieser Position nicht gerade ein leichtes für sie war, aber mit seiner Hilfe war diese Angelegenheit auch schnell erledigt.

„Ich finde nun bist du diejenige von uns die zu viel an hat!"

Damit spielte Marcus auf ihr letztes noch am Körper verbliebenes Kleidungsstück an, dass nicht irgendwo auf den Boden der Wohnung verteilt war. Doch auch dieses verschwand schnell von ihrem Körper, so dass die Körper der beiden Liebenden nunmehr durch kein Stück Stoff mehr voneinander getrennt waren.

Katies Hände bewegten sich wie von selbst wieder nach unten und es dauert nicht lange bis Marcus hörbar die Luft einsog. Das war zu viel für seine Gefühlswelt. Noch heute Morgen hätte er dies nicht für möglich gehalten.

Marcus versuchte sich verzweifelt nicht diesem himmlischen und zugleich quälenden Gefühl von Katies Hand hinzugeben. Er wollte es nicht so beenden, dazu war es noch zu früh, er wollte es hören wenn sie auf dem Gipfel seinen Namen stöhnte.

„Du bringst mich noch einmal um!", sagte Marcus kaum hörbar, als er ihre Beine vorsichtig auseinander schob und sich zwischen diese kniete. Er betrachtete wie sie vor ihm lag. Ihre Haare auf seinem Kissen ausgebreitet sahen aus wie flüssiges Sonnenlicht. Ihr Blick mit dem sie ihn bedachte, ließ ihn nur noch mehr aufstöhnen. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick wie er fand. Er leckte sich leicht vor Verlangen über die Lippen als er sie noch einmal ansah, wie sie vor ihm lag, voller Vorfreude auf das was noch kommen würde.

Ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich immer schneller, sie war schon jetzt außer Atem und konnte kaum erwaten, was er als nächstes mit ihr vorhatte.

Er streichelte zum wiederholten Male über ihre Brustwarzen und wie zu seiner Belohnung stöhnte die Frau unter ihm seinen Namen. Dies als eine weitere Einladung betrachtend ersetzte der seine Hände durch seinen Mund und begann zärtlich an ihren Knospen zu knabbern.

Schon noch kurzer Zeit jedoch bewegten sich seine Lippen weiter nach unten. Zuerst machte er bei ihrem Bauch halt und umkreiste mit seiner Zunge ihren Bauchnabel, doch auch dort verweilte er nicht lange.

Er verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, was Katie nur noch mehr vor Leidenschaft brennen ließ. Katie öffnete ihre Beine ein wenig mehr für ihn und stöhnte. Er quälte sie nun schon einige Zeit, sie würde es nicht mehr lange durchhalten ohne völlig den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Marcus bitte, ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich brauche dich!"

Diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war Musik in seinen Ohren, schon allein sie berauschten ihn und brachten ihn beinah über die Klippe, jedoch brachte er gerade noch so viel Selbstbeherrschung auf um dies zu verhindern. Er wollte sie genauso sehr wie sie ihn. Auch er konnte es kaum noch aushalten, auch wenn er es gerne noch ein wenig hinausgezögert hätte.

Eine weitere Aufforderung ihrerseits war jedoch nicht mehr nötig, Marcus brachte seine Hüften in die richtige Position und kaum dass Katie sich versah, hatte er sich bereits in ihr versenkt.

Das musste der Himmel sein, da war sie sich sicher. Nicht einmal mit Alexander fühlte es sich so dermaßen gut an. Bei ihm hätte sie auch niemals gebettelt, dass er endlich zu ihr kam. Sie war süchtig nach diesem Mann.

Katies Beine schlangen sich um ihn und schnell hatten sie einen Rhythmus gefunden, mit dem sie beide zufrieden waren.

„Du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an!"

Gerne hätte Katie ihm dies erwidert, aber sie war zu nichts anderem mehr imstande als zu stöhnen und ab und an ein „Oh mein Gott" von sich vernehmen zu lassen.

Zwischenzeitlich verringerte er sein Tempo ein wenig um sie zu quälen, aber lange hielt er es nicht aus ohne sich selbst damit zu schaden. Er zog sich für einen kurzen Moment aus ihr heraus, was sie protestieren ließ, ehe er ihre Perle mit seiner vor Lust geschwollenen Eichel streichelte.

„Mehr!" war das einzige was sie noch über die Lippen brachte, bevor er sich wieder mit ihr vereinigte und sein Tempo stetig anstieg. Mit jedem seiner kraftvollen Stöße brachte er sie näher an den Abgrund und er auch würde nicht mehr lange brauchen um die Erlösung zu finden.

Sie erreichte den Gipfel zuerst und stöhnte seinen Namen, während der intensive Orgasmus unglaubliche Wellen durch ihren Körper jagte und sich hinter ihren Augenlidern ein wahres Feuerwerk abbildete.

Ihre heftige Reaktion brachte auch ihn zu einem euphorischen Höhepunkt, bevor er gänzlich auf ihr zusammenbrach. Mit letzter Kraft rollte er sich von ihr und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Er wollte sie weiterhin so nah wie möglich bei sich spüren.

Es war einfach fantastisch gewesen. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass er und sie sich so gut ergänzten. Das war bei weitem das Beste das ihr jemals passiert war. Und sie hatte noch lange nicht genug von ihm. Zwar war sie im Moment zu nichts anderem fähig, als sich an in zu kuscheln und auf de erlösenden Schlaf zu warten, aber dies hier versprach ihr in Zukunft noch viele solcher leidenschaftlichen Nächte.

Das letzte was er noch zustande brachte, war sie beide zuzudecken, bevor auch er in einen erholsamen Schlaf abdriftete, nicht aber ohne ihren blumigen Duft wahrzunehmen und ihr noch einen zarten Kuss auf den Haaransatz zu geben.

Beide hatten von diesem Tag vieles erwartet, aber sicherlich nicht, dass es soweit gehen würde. Es war das erste Mal überhaupt das beide über ihren Schatten gesprungen waren und alle ihre Zweifel über Bord warfen. Und wie sie beide sahen, war das Ergebnis alles andere als schlecht.

* * *

bibber ...und? 


	12. Post am Morgen, bringt Kummer und Sorgen

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel XII - Post am Morgen bringt kummer und Sorgen

Als Katie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie zuerst einmal orientierungslos. Sie spürte, dass unter ihr nicht wie sonst ihr Kopfkissen lag, sondern ein sich hebender und senkender Oberkörper, genauer gesagt eine männliche Brust. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten bis sie wirklich realisiert hatte wo sie sich befand. Langsam kam die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht wieder.

Sie befand sich nirgendwo anders als in Marcus Flints Schlafzimmer und zudem noch in seinem Bett. Ihr lebendiges Kopfkissen war dabei ohne zweifel eben diese Person, das konnte sie allein vom Geruch her feststellen.

Sie war zwar nicht mehr müde, aber aus dieser, ihre urgemütliche Position wollte sie momentan nicht wirklich aufstehen. Also kuschelte sie sich noch ein wenig mehr an seine Brust, was sofort eine Reaktion seinerseits hervorrief, im immer nach schlafendem Zustand legte er seinen Arm um sie, so dass sie sich nur umso wohler fühlte. Nun konnte sie doch noch einmal in die Welt der Träume hinabtauchen. So eilig hatte sie es heute definitiv nicht aus dem Bett zu kommen.

Etwa zwei Stunden später war es Marcus der aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Nicht etwa freiwillig, nein irgendetwas klopfte permanent gegen das Fenster, so dass ihm keine andere Wahl bleib als seine Augen zu öffnen.

Als das erste was er sah, war die junge Frau welche sich an seine Brust gekuschelt hatte er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Es war für ihn ein wunder was sich in den letzten 24 Stunden abgespielt hatte, es fühlte sich alles wunderbar an. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft nach so vielem hin und her, noch so viele Hürden waren sie an diesem Punkt angekommen. Ihre zurzeit anstehenden Probleme die sie noch bewältigen mussten lasteten ihm nun nicht mehr all zu schwer an und er hoffte auch, dass es Katie so gehen würde.

Das hämmern am Fenster jedoch war immer noch da und störte Marcus in seinen Gedankengängen. Es war ja ein unerträglicher Krach, ein wunder das Katie noch nicht davon aufgewacht war.

Als er seine Augen endlich auf sein Fenster richtete wurde ihm sofort klar was los war. Sie hatten vergessen das Küchenfenster für die Morgenpost zu öffnen, so wie sie es jeden Abend machte, aber diesmal waren sie eben mit viel angenehmeren Dingen beschäftigt gewesen.  
Da die Posteule nicht durch das Küchenfenster hineinkam versuchte sie nun hier ihr Glück.  
Verdammt, dass hieß er müsste aufstehen, raus aus dem gemütlichem Bett und zudem müsste er es irgendwie bewerkstelligen aufzustehen ohne Katie dabei zu wecken. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen also.

Irgendwie hatte Marcus es dann aber doch geschafft sich aus dem Bett zu quälen ohne Katie dabei aufzuwecken. Er warf sich schnell seinen Morgenmantel über, der neben dem Bett über einen Stuhl gehängt war und schritt zum Fenster. Nachdem er die Posteule mit einer Kleinigkeit zu Essen beruhigt hatte, die er für solche Notfälle immer auf der Fensterbank stehen hatte, nahm er ihr die Post ab und schloss das Fenster wieder.

Alles unwichtige Dinge, Rechnungen wie üblich, der Tagesprophet und ein Brief, der Wohl doch nicht so unwichtig war. Ein Brief der Marcus ein wenig schlucken lies, denn er kam von einem der Weasley Zwillinge und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Katie würde das gerade jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder in eine innere Unruhe stürzen da war er sich sicher. Deshalb beschloss er ihr den Brief mit Vorsicht zu übergeben. Zuerst einmal wollte er ihr Frühstück ans Bett bringen, vielleicht war seine Besorgtheit um diesen Brief und Katies Reaktion darauf auch unbegründet wie so oft.

Leise ohne seine Freundin aufzuwecken begab sich Marcus in die Küche und zauberte dort ein Frühstück und das Wortwörtlich, denn der Kühlschrank gab nicht mehr sonderlich viel her und da musste er ein wenig improvisieren. Alles auf einem großen Tablett angerichtet machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer um die schlafende Schönheit aus dem Land der Träume aufzuwecken.

Vorsichtig stellte er das Tablett neben ihr ab und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er daraufhin ihre Wange streichelte und sie mit flüsterndem Ton weckte.

„Sonnenschein, aufwachen, ich hab dir Frühstück gebracht!"

Katie brauchte einige Zeit bis sie ihre Augen öffnete, aufstehen wollte sie noch nicht, dazu war ihr Traum viel zu schön gewesen. Doch als sie Marcus Stimme immer deutlicher wahr nahm und auch seinen Duft von dem die Decke mit welcher sie zugedeckt war durchdrungen war, wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies alles kein Traum war.

Mit noch vom schlaf ziemlich rauer Stimme hauchte sie ihrem Gegenüber ein „Morgen" entgegen während sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Die auch einen wunderschönen Morgen, ich hoffe du hast Hunger!"

Kaum realisierte Katie ihre Umgebung sah sie das Tablett welches der junge Mann mit einem herrlichen Frühstück direkt neben ihr angerichtet hatte. Das war definitiv eine Methode an die sie sich gewöhnen könnte so geweckt zu werden.

Nachdem der Schlaf nun endlich gänzlich vertrieben war richtete sie sich auf um das Frühstück zu genießen, während Marcus neben ihr Platz nahm. Herzhaft biss sie in ihr in Marmelade getunktes Croissant und genoss den Moment.

Es wäre schön wenn es immer so sein könnte, aber leider wusste sie, dass da draußen unzählige Probleme auf sie warteten, mit denen sie sich leider befassen musste.

Marcs währenddessen beobachtete seine Geliebte aus den Augenwinkeln und war froh, ihr den Brief noch nicht übermittel zu haben. Es war ein wunderbarer Anblick sie so entspannt und fröhlich zu erleben, das er diesen Augenblick am liebsten für die Ewigkeit festgehalten hätte.

Nach einer Weile jedoch fiel Katie der Blick des jungen Mannes sehr wohl auf, jedoch fühlte sie sich bei dem Gedanken gerade von ihm beobachtet zu werden nicht unangenehm, es war eher ein vertrautes Gefühl, es fühlte sich genau richtig an, genauso wie die letzte Nacht.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen beugte Katie sich zu Marcus und gab ich einen gehauchten Kuss auf den Mund, der bei ihm den Süßen Geschmack von Marmelade hinterließ und ihm ein Hauch ihres Duftes in die Nase Stieg.

„Womit habe ich denn das verdient?"

Nun war Marcus doch ein wenig verwundert, vielleicht aber auch nur weil diese Situation im Ganzen sehr ungewohnt für ihn war, ungewohnt neu, aber auf gar keinen Fall schlecht.

„Och nur so, vielleicht für dieses wunderbare Frühstück oder einfach weil du da bist!"

Marcus konnte sich darauf ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, solch eine Anerkennung aus ihrem Munde zu hören, da konnte er sich wirklich dran gewöhnen und es tat seinem Ego verdammt gut.

„Oh dieses Grinsen, bild dir ja nichts drauf ein sonst nehme ich es sofort wieder zurück!" mit diesen Worten schob Katie ich ein Croissant in den Mund, so dass er nicht einmal die Möglichkeit hatte ihr etwas zu entgegnen.

Beide alberten noch eine weile herum und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit dem reichhaltigen Frühstück, welches vor ihnen lag. Dabei legte Marcus den Arm um Katie und konnte gar nicht genau definieren was für ein Gefühl er dabei hatte, es fühlte sich endlich wie Zuhause an.

„Ich kann kein Stück mehr Essen, sonst platze ich!" damit meldete sich Katie nach einiger Zeit wieder zu Wort. Es hatte ihr zwar wunderbar geschmeckt, aber man sollte aufhören wenn es am schönsten war.

„Das wollen wir natürlich nicht, mit wem sollte ich dann de ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen!"  
dabei schweifte Marcus Blick über Katie und en laszives Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ach daran denkt der Herr die ganze Zeit, na na na, da scheint dir letzte Nacht nicht gereicht zu haben!"

Darauf hin legte Marcus seine Hand behutsam auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie mit Behutsamkeit. „Natürlich habe ich nicht genug von dir, ich möchte nie wieder ohne dich sein!"

Katie war so gerührt von seinen Worten und wusste instinktiv, dass er die Wahrheit sagte so dass sie sich in seine Arme kuschelte und in seine Halsbeuge nuschelte „So schnell gebe ich dich auch nicht mehr her!"

Nach einiger Zeit in der sich die beiden einfach nur in den Armen lagen, fiel Katies Blick auf einen Umschlag der neben Marcus lag.

„Marcus, was ist das für ein Umschlag?"  
Jetzt war es soweit, das was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit hatte aufschieben wollen, er wollte auf keinen Fall die wunderbare Stimmung zwischen ihnen zerstören, aber um diesen Brief würde er nun mal nicht drum herum kommen.

„Weißt du das wollte ich eigentlich später mit dir besprechen, ich wollte nicht die Stimmung ruinieren!" Er hatte sich dazu entschieden direkt mit der Wahrheit heraus zu rücken, er wollte die zerbrechliche Beziehung die er zu Katie gewonnen hatte nicht wieder zerstören.

„Stimmung ruinieren? Marcus, von wem ist der Brief?"

Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, griff der junge Mann neben sich und hielt den Brief seiner Freundin entgegen. Kaum hatte diese den Absender entziffern können wollte sie ihren Kopf gleich zwischen den Kopfkissen begraben und nicht wieder herauskommen.

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, jedes mal wenn sie Glück hatte und sie auch einmal das bekommen hatte was sich wollte, wenn sie sich absolut glücklich fühlte kam irgendwas oder hier irgendjemand dazwischen und dieses unangenehme Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch. Ihr war schon ganz mulmig bei dem Gedanken was sie wohl in dem, Brief erwarten würde.

„Na komm Sonnenschein, mach schon auf dann hast du es hinter dir oder besser dann haben wir es hinter uns!"

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte und unter seinen besorgten Augen öffnete sie den Brief ganz langsam mit ihren zittrigen Händen. Da sie keine Geheimnisse mehr vor Marcus haben wollte und als Beweis ihres Vertrauens las sie den Brief laut vor.

Hi Katie du Verrückte Nuss,

Ich weiß, ich bin ein Weasley Zwilling und ich und ein Brief das geht überhaupt nicht, da bin ich voll und ganz deiner Meinung, aber diese ernstzunehmende Situation ist so verrückt das ich zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen muss. Du weißt ja wir bauen aus und ich musste ein paar Sachen transportieren die zerbrechlich sind, die Zeitungen die ich zum verpacken verwende bekomme ich ja vom Kiosk nebenan. Ach was erzähl ich dir das, nun ja ich hab dann etwas gefunden, eigentlich ist es mir ins Gesicht geflogen, ein bestimmter Artikel in der Hexenwoche. Du weißt bestimmt was ich meine oder? Ok hören wir mit dem förmlichen auf, das steht mir nicht und das wissen wir beide. Verdammt sag mir das ich durch die ganzen Scherzartikel einen Schaden an meinen Augen erlitten habe, damit könnte ich nämlich besser leben als mit dem Gedanken das du und „spuck" Flint ein Paar seid, nein das ihr sogar Verlobt seid. Katie ich bin der ruhige Pol von uns beiden, Fred dagegen wird nicht erst nachhaken er wird ihn gleich zu einem unserer Scherzartikel verarbeiten. Süße ich gebe dir die Chance bevor mein Bruderherz Wind davon bekommt. Klär mich um Himmels willen auf was bei euch, dir wie auch immer vor sich geht. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, ich hab noch ein leeres Blatt dazugelegt, jubele' es irgendwem unter und sag mir was passiert, du weißt doch ich brauche immer wieder neue Versuchsobjekte, die nähere Verwandtschaft wird zu vorsichtig.

Grüße George

P.S. Verbrenn den Brief sobald du ihn gelesen hast, ich klinge ja teilweise wie Pursey.

Katie wusste nicht ob sie verzweifelt sein sollte das einer der Weasley Zwillinge doch an den Artikel in der Hexenwoche gekommen war oder ob sie aufgrund dieses absurden Briefen in lachen ausbrechen sollte.

Marcus konnte sich anhand dieses Briefes ein schmunzeln auch nicht verkneifen. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass die Zwillinge überhaupt so etwas hatten wie einen „Ruhepol".

„Und nun?"  
Marcus war doch ein wenig verwundert, dass sie ihm diese Frage stellte, aber doch innerlich zufrieden das sie ihn in ihre Entscheidungen mit einbezog.

„Vielleicht sollte wir uns mit ich treffen und zwar beide, damit er einen vernünftigen Eindruck bekommt und ausschließen kann das ich dich nicht verhext habe."

Katie zog gekonnt ihre Augenbraun in die Höhe, sie hatte es sich ja ft genug von dem Slytherin abgucken können und meinte dann mit herausfordernder Stimme  
„Ach hast du das nicht, gut zu wissen!"

„Na warte du kleine Hexe…!"  
damit ließ er das Tablett mit dem Essen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden und attackierte die verblüffte junge Frau dann mit einem Kissen, welches genau in ihrem Gesicht landete.

„Du willst also Krieg? Den kannst du haben!" und schon hatte auch Katie sich mit einem Kissen bewaffnet und schlug damit auf ihren Freund ein, so das man nach kurzer Zeit ur noch Federn durch die Luft fliegen sah.

Doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte Marcus sich nach oben gekämpft und Katie lag nun wehrlos unter ihm.

„Gibst du nun auf?" dabei hielt er drohend ein Kissen über ihrem Kopf und wedelte damit hin und her.

„Ok ich gebe auf und was bekomme ich nun dafür?" dabei beäugte sie ihren Freund skeptisch.

„Bekommen? Sonnenschein, Verlierer bekommen keinen Gewinn, wenn dann bekomme ich etwas!"

Katie verdrehte kurz die Augen bevor sie Marcus zu sich herunter in einen zärtlichen Kuss zog.

„Hmm daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen, aber nun mal wieder zu etwas unangenehmeren, was hälst du von meiner Idee sich mit Weasley zutreffen?"

Kurz sah ihn Katie tadelnd an bevor sie zustimmend nickte, nicht ohne ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, das Weasley auch einen Vornamen hatte.

„Dann sollten wir es am besten so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen und uns heute mit ihm Treffen!"

Katie hatte schon befürchtet das er diesen Vorschlag machen würde, aber ebenso wusste sie ganz genau, das er Recht hatte und das wenn man unangenehme Dinge immer vor sich her schob, es nicht besser, sondern meistens noch schlimmer wurde.

„Einverstanden auch wenn mir das nicht so lieb ist, aber dann lass es uns wenigstens auf heute Abend verschieben, ich habe nämlich noch gar keine Lust aufzustehen, ich würde viel lieber im Bett bleiben und zwar mit dir!"

Mit dem Kompromiss konnte Marcus sehr gut Leben, eigentlich hatte er selbst daran gedacht das Treffen auf den Abend zu legen, aber trotzdem musste noch immer einer Antwort in Briefform verfasst werden.

Doch bevor er seine Freundin darauf aufmerksam machen konnte hatte diese schon Feder und Pergament in der Hand und hatte schneller als er schauen konnte eine Antwort verfasst. Sekunden später gab er die Nachricht seiner Eule und die beiden hatten noch ein wenig Zeit für sich, bevor George bei ihnen auftauchen würde und sie einiges zu erklären hatten.

Etwa sieben Stunden später lief Katie nervös durchs Wohnzimmer und schaute immer wieder auf die Wanduhr, was den Slytherin schier Wahnsinnig machte.

„Sonnenschein so gern ich dich auch habe, wenn du nicht gleich stehen bleibst und zur Ruhe kommst beleg ich dich mit der Ganz Körper Klammer, dieses nervöse auf und ab ist ja nicht auszuhalten!"

Katie jedoch war nicht im Geringsten von seiner Drohung eingeschüchtert und dachte gar nicht daran sich zu beruhigen.

„Das ist dann aber kein guter Eindruck wenn George mich hier so vorfindet!"

Er war sich bewusst, dass sie damit sogar Recht haben könnte, jedoch traute er selbst einem Weasley Zwilling so viel Verständnis zu das er Einsicht hätte. Immerhin war er auch ein Männliches Wesen und wusste wie nervtötend nervöse Frauen sein konnten, so hoffte er jedenfalls.

Kaum schellte es an der Tür konnte man von Katie einen kurzen schrei vernehmen, welcher Marcus aufschrecken lies.

„Katie reiß dich zusammen das ist nur ein Weasley, nicht der Tod höchstpersönlich der da bei uns geklingelt hat."

Da Katie sich nun endlich nach dieser klaren Aussage seinerseits hingesetzt hatte, hielt Marcus es für Klüger selbst an die Tür zu gehen und den Gast hineinzulassen.

Die Begrüßung an der Tür fiel eher unterkühlt aus, was nicht gerade verwunderlich war bei zwei jahrelang verfeindeten jungen Männern.

„Weasley, komm doch rein, du wirst bereits erwartet!"

„Die auch einen schönen Abend, Flint!" dabei betonten die beiden den Nachnamen des anderen mit Abscheu, so dass die Feindschaft der beiden offensichtlich erkennbar gewesen wäre, wenn es weitere Zuschauer dieser Begrüßung gegeben hätte.

Marcus wartete nicht lange sondern machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, noch eher George vollkommen in die Wohnung eingetreten war. Auch überlies er es diesem selbst die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Nachdem George seine Jacke aufgehängt hatte beeilte er sich ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen, wo bereits eine Nägelkauende Katie und ein nicht gerade begeistert dreinschauender Flint auf ihn wartete.

Im Gegensatz zur Begrüßung an der Tür fiel die Zwischen der nervösen jungen Frau und dem Besuch um ein vielfaches freundlicher aus. Obwohl dem Weasley Zwilling die Nervosität der jungen Frau nicht entging.

„Ok kleines keine Sorge ich reiß dir nicht den Kopf ab, nur erklär mir das ganze, damit ich es verstehen kann und gegebenenfalls meinen Bruder schonend darauf vorbereiten kann."

Dass George so offen dem gegenüberstand überraschte nicht nur Flint sondern auch Katie, die den jungen Mann nun doch schon ziemlich lange kante. Solch eine ruhige und tolerante Ader hätte sie bei einem Weasley Zwilling überhaupt nicht erwartet.

Vielleicht wurden die Zwillinge ja auch mal Erwachsen, hoffen war ja schließlich erlaubt.

„In Ordnung, aber ich glaube es ist besser du setzt dich das ganze kann ein wenig dauern."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren machte der Zwilling es sich bequem und sah dann wieder gespannt auf Katie, die nun endlich mit ihrem „Bericht" anfangen sollte.  
„Zu erst einmal kann ich dich soweit beruhigen das wir nicht verlobt sind, das war alles ein riesiges Missverständnis, aber das wir ein Paar sind kann ich nicht dementieren jedenfalls nicht mehr seid Gestern!"

Nun war George doch ein wenig verwirrt, also war der Zeitungsartikel reine Erfindung oder doch eine neue Art des „in die Zukunft Blickens"?

„Ok Stopp! Ich verstehe kein einziges Wort, bitte von anfang an!"

Er hatte es ja so gewollt, das konnte dauern…

„Also eigentlich fing alles mit Alexander an…!"

Während Katie ihm wirklich jedes Detail, mit Ausnahme der letzten Nacht näher brachte, schaute Marcus immer wieder auf seine Uhr und langweilte sich zu Tode, wenn er nicht gerade dabei war Katies Erzählung um ein Paar Kommentare zu bereichern.

„Ich wusste, dass Alexander ein Widerling ist, aber dass er dich in seine Arme treibt!"  
dabei schaute George mit einem nicht gerade freundlichen Blick zu Marcus.

„Bitte George, er ist wirklich nicht so schlimm wie ihr immer alle denkt, er macht mich Glücklich und ist das nicht die Hauptsache?"

George hasste den Slytherin zwar abgrundtief, jedoch konnte und wollte er Katie diese Beziehung nicht verbieten, anscheinend war die wirklich Glücklich. Er kannte die Gryffindor seid seiner Kindheit und wusste das sie sich nicht auf Marcus eingelassen hätte wenn er der Mann wäre für den er ihn selbst immer gehalten hatte.

„Du hast ja Recht, es ist das wichtigste das du Glücklich bist, aber dennoch es ist Flint Katie, ich hoffe du hast dir das gut überlegt!"

Ja das hatte sie, eigentlich hatte sie endlich aufgehört zu überlegen und hatte ihr Herz handeln lassen. Das einzig Richtige wie sich gezeigt hatte.

„Ja George keine Sorge das habe ich, aber ich hoffe du verstehst das unsere Situation nicht einfach ist, besonders wo die ganze Welt denkt, wir seien verlobt."

Oh ja das konnte er sich gut vorstellen, obwohl er das ganze doch noch amüsanter fand als Katie wohl selbst. Denn aus seiner Sicht war das ganze einfach nur komisch und nebenbei die absurdeste Liebesgeschichte die ihm je zu Ohren gekommen war.

„Oh ich verstehe dich, aber wann wollt ihr es den anderen sagen , ich gehe davon aus, das noch kaum einer davon weiß, ganz besonders mein Bruder nicht und Oliver solltet ihr vielleicht auch schonend auf die Nachricht vorbereiten, noch eine Prügelei wäre wohl nicht so angebracht!"

George hatte genau das auf den Punkt gebracht, was Katie die ganze Zeit beschäftigte und das mit sehr viel Vernunft das es Katie schon gar Angst machte das gerade aus seinem Mund zu hören.

„Was hast du mit George gemacht und wer bist du, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!"  
George konnte darauf nur lachen.  
„Ja das ist der schlechte Einfluss meiner Kleinen Schwester seid sie ab und an bei uns ihm Laden aushilft verpasst sie mir wohl eine Gehirnwäsche!"

„Die dir eigentlich ganz gut tut Weasley!"  
endlich meldete sich auch Marcus wieder zu Wort, der die ganze Szene mit Argwohn beobachtet hatte.

Marcus jedoch vollkommen ignorierend sah er wieder ernst zu Katie.  
Doch Marcus war an dieser ganzen Sache beteiligt, so dass er sich nicht ausschließen lassen wollte.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir ein Treffen mit allen Freunden arrangieren und ihnen reinen Wein einschenken, mit Ausnahme von Wood, ich glaube das macht Katie alleine, ich habe nämlich die leise Ahnung, das es sonst nicht all zu glimpflich aus geht.

Nun war es an George überrascht von dem Slytherin zu sein, auch er hätte ihm nie eine vernünftige Ader zugetraut, vielleicht waren sie alle wirklich viel zu sehr in ihren Vorurteilen festgefahren das sie den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr sahen.

„So ungern ich das jetzt auch zugebe Katie, aber ich muss deinem Freund Recht geben, die Idee ist nicht schlecht."

Katie die diesen unwirklichen Moment gar nicht mitbekam rang im inneren mit sich. Sie wusste ja selbst, das es nötig war allen reinen Wein einzuschenken, aber unangenehm war es ihr trotzdem und ihr wäre es am liebsten es gebe einen Weg dem zu entgehen.

„Ich weiß, ich stimme euch beiden ja auch zu, aber meint ihr nicht wir könne einfach Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen? diese Gespräche machen mich völlig fertig!"

Marcus stand nun auf und ging zu seiner Freundin um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.  
„Sonnenschein, davon werden diese Gerüchte auch nicht aus der Welt geschafft und es ist besser wenn sie von uns Persönlich erfahren das wir ein Paar sind als von jemand anderem!"

Warum nur war alles was die beiden jungen Männer sagten so plausibel das Katie es auch nachvollziehen konnte und keine Argumente dagegen fand.

„In Ordnung ich bin ja auch dafür, aber nicht sofort. Ich muss mich erst mal darauf vorbereiten, die letzten Tagen waren ein wenig chaotisch und ich muss erst mal wieder runter kommen."

Das wiederum konnte die beiden Männer nur zu gut verstehen, besonders Marcus, dem es ja nicht wirklich anders ging, obwohl er nicht den selben Druck hatte wie Katie, immerhin standen ihm nicht so schwierige Gespräche mit seinen Freunden bevor. Adrian wusste bereits bescheid, mehr oder weniger und mehr Leuten gab es nicht denen dies zu interessieren hatte.  
Das einzige was er sich stellen musste war dem Feind, bzw. den Freunden seiner Freundin, was nun mal der Feind war und das Jahrelang.

Es würde nicht ein großes „alle haben sich lieb" werden, das wusste r, es würde seine Zeit dauern die über Jahre bestehenden Vorurteile abzubauen und manche würden immer bleiben, aber er war zuversichtlich das es eine friedliche Basis zwischen ihnen geben könnte.  
„So ungern ich das auch sage, aber ich muss dir eine Frist von einer Woche geben, das hört sich jetzt blöd an, aber ich kann meinen Bruder nicht Ewigkeiten vom Allerweltsklatsch fernhalten wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Eine Woche, reicht dir die Zeit?"

Katie hasste es ein Ultimatum gestellt zu bekommen, aber in Georges Lage wäre sie auch nicht gerne, sie wusste das die Zwillinge niemals Geheimnisse voreinander hatten und nun sollte George dicht halten. Da war dieses Ultimatum nur fair.

„Einverstanden!"  
mehr brauchte Katie nicht zu sagen. Sie konnte George beruhigt Ausatmen hören, als wäre ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, was wahrscheinlich auch so war.

„Da wir das nun geklärt haben werde ich euch zwei mal wieder alleine lassen, du sagst mir dann rechtzeitig bescheid wann du uns alle hier versammeln willst oder?"

Katie nickte nur und nahm den jungen Mann zum Abschied in den Arm. Marcus hingegen gab ihm zögernder Weise und unter einem mehr als fragwürdigen Blick die Hand zum Abschied, die George wenn auch mit großer Skepsis entgegennahm.

Aus Katies sicht war dies gar nicht mal so schlecht gelaufen, vielleicht würde alles gar nicht so schlecht laufen und es war ein neuer Anfang. Aber dennoch war sie sich unsicher.

Sie hatte nun mehrfach demonstriert dass es für sie ein Einfaches war mit einer Person zu Recht zu kommen, aber dann gleich mehrere auf einmal. Auch wusste sie dass Marcus bei ihr war und das gab ihr gleich noch einmal ein stärkendes Gefühl. Dennoch wusste sie nicht sie sie den Anfang machen sollte.

Auch wenn dieses Gespräch mit George mehr als gut verlaufen war, das konnte man immerhin sagen nachdem die beiden Feinde sich die Hand zum Abschied gereicht hatten, aber sie wusste auch, dass es anders enden konnte. Dabei musste sie nur an die letzte Begegnung zwischen Marcus und Oliver denken, die ihr nicht gerade angenehm in Erinnerung geblieben war.

„Sonnenschein, was beschäftigt dich?"

Katie kuschelte sich wieder in die Arme ihres Freundes, denn dort hatte sie das Gefühl konnte sie zurzeit alle ihre Probleme vergessen, einfach nur weil er da war, da für sie.

„Ich habe Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, ich weiß sie sind meine Freunde und egal was sie tun es wird nichts an dem ändern was wir haben, ich will das du das weißt, aber ich habe trotzdem Angst!"

Marcus war über ihre Worte freudig überrascht, es war das erste Mal das sie über ihre Gefühle im Bezug auf ihn Sprach und es machte ihn Glücklich, Glücklich wie lange nicht mehr.

„Schau mal Katie, Weasley…ich meine George hat auch andres reagiert als erwartet, sogar sehr anders wenn ich das sagen kann. Ich bin auch wenn ich das in der Öffentlichkeit niemals zugeben würde positiv von ihm überrascht."

Hatte er das gerade wirklich laut gesagt. Da sah man mal wieder was die Liebe mit einem machte, sie vernebelte einem das Gehirn. Jetzt sagte er auch schon etwas Positives über einen Weasley. Es war soweit er wurde verrückt.

„Stimmt, dennoch lässt sich die Angst nicht einfach so verdrängen oder verscheuchen, sie ist da und sie wird wohl erst weggehen wenn ich mich dem ganzen gestellt hatte. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich das machen soll!"

Marcus wollte ihr unbedingt helfen und versuchen ihr beizustehen, aber er wusste das es nicht das gleiche war, sie konnte hierdurch viele Freundschaften verlieren und das wollte er nicht.

„Ich verspreche dir ich überlege mir etwas!"

Und das tat er auch, er würde gleich am nächsten Morgen mit Alicia sprechen, wenn sie sich Katie anvertraute würde sie diese Bürde nicht mehr alleine tragen.

„Danke und jetzt lass uns erst mal nicht darüber nachdenken, viel besser finde ich es das ich dich jetzt vollkommen in der Hand habe!"

Jetzt war es wieder an dem Slytherin die Augenbraun in die Höhe zu ziehen, was konnte sie nur damit meinen.

„Na ja mit dem wissen das du etwas positives über einen Zwilling gesagt hast…"

Dabei grinste sie ihren Freund hinterlistig an bevor sie dann doch vorsorglich die Flucht ergriff.

„Na warte…!"

Aber auch Marcus hatte die Verfolgung schnell aufgenommen und man konnte kurze Zeit später an einem überraschten Aufquieken hören, dass der junge Mann die Gryffindor wohl eingeholt hatte.

Für den weiteren Abend widmeten sich die beiden ganz sich selbst und verschwendeten keinen weiteren Gedanken an die nächste Woche, immerhin hatte es lange genug gedauert bis sie sich gefunden hatten.

* * *

A/N:

So wie ich schon in meinem Profil versprochen hatte, hier nach unendlich langer Zeit wieder ein Update. Nur als Warnung, dieses Kapitel ist nicht Beta gelesen, also wer Rechtschreibfehler oder sonstiges findet darf sie behalten ;-) ich bin gerade dabei meine andere Kapitel wieder zu Rekonstruieren, ich hoffe es klappt. Ich versuche euch jetzt immer über mein Profil auf dem laufenden zu halten und hoffe das es jetzt mit den Updates häufiger klappt. Nochmals ein fettes "SORRY", dasfür dass es solange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe ich bekomme trotzdem einige Reviews. Bis hoffentlich ganz bald.

lg, Midnight


	13. Enemys with Benefits

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel XIII - Enemys with Benefits

Marcus hatte schon seid beginn der Woche vergebens versucht Alicia telefonisch zu erreichen, aber diese schien genauso wie Adrian vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Frustriert knallte Marcus nun schon zum dritten Mal den Hörer geräuschvoll zurück auf die Ladestation. Sonst stolperte ständig ein Gryffindor und besonders, wenn man sie nicht brauchte, in die Wohnung. Aber wenn man einmal, nur ein einziges mal, als Slytherin darauf angewiesen war, einen Gryffindor zu finden und dann auch noch einen bestimmten, waren alle vom Erdboden verschwunden. Ein Phänomen das er niemals begreifen würde.

Katie hatte bisher noch nichts davon mitbekommen, dass ihr Freund vergebens versuchte eine ihrer besten Freundinnen zu erreichen. Zwar fand sie es äußerst komisch ihn des Öfteren am Telefonhörer zu sehen, aber nach dem allen was in den letzten Tagen zwischen ihnen beiden passiert war, hielt sie nichts mehr für unmöglich.

Schlussendlich hatte Marcus dann noch einige Anläufe gebraucht, bis er Katies Busenfreundin doch noch erreicht hatte. Und das war weiß Gott kein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen, besonders nicht wenn man mitbekommen hatte, wie sehr doch das Telefon unter den Wutausbrüchen des Slytherins zu leiden hatte.

Marcus hatte Katie nun mal versprochen, dass er ihr Helfen würde und wenn ein Slytherin etwas versprach, dann setzte er alles daran dieses auch einzuhalten. Slytherins waren zwar die schlimmsten Feinde, welche man sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte, aber wenn man sie auf seiner Seite wusste, konnte man sich auf sie verlassen.

Marcus hatte sich lange Zeit abgeschottet und Katie war die jenige die seine mühsam erstellten Mauern hatte zum Einsturz bringen lassen und das ohne das er hätte dagegen etwas unternehmen können. Er wusste, dass er manchmal ein unausstehlicher Mistkerl sein konnte, aber er würde Katie beweisen, dass sie sich richtig entschieden hatte und sie auf ihn zählen konnte.

Sein bester Freund und deren Freundin, etwas das immer noch nicht so ganz in das Bild des Slytherins passte, besonders nicht anhand der Tatsache, dass er davon nicht geahnt hatte, hatte sich ein paar Tage frei genommen und versuchten dem Alltag zu entfliehen. Marcus konnte sich eine Zweisamkeit der Beiden nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber das war nun mal auch nicht seine Angelegenheit, froh war er nur, dass er Alicia schlussendlich doch erreicht hatte.

Alicia jedoch war nicht sonderlich davon begeistert gewesen, dass Marcus sie aus ihrem „Urlaub" herausgerissen hatte und es hatte ihn eine Menge Überredungskunst gekostet, dass sie schließlich zustimmte sein Anliegen überhaupt anzuhören. Wahrscheinlich wurde Alicia letzten Endes vom dem Wort „Bitte" überzeugt, welches sie doch glaubte, dass es im Wortschatz eines Slytherins nicht vorhanden war. Und das trotz dessen sie selbst mit einer Schlange liiert war.

Als Alicia sich Marcus Schilderung dann angehört hatte, schnaubte sie nur empört und pflaumte ihn mit dem Satz „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, Flint!" an, während sie sich schon auf den Weg zu Katie machte.

Die junge Frau musste keine Minute darüber Nachdenken, sie würde Katie in dieser Situation beistehen. Wenn einer die Ausbrüche der Weasley Zwillinge kannte, dann sie. Darunter hatte sie schon immer schwer zu leiden gehabt, besonders während der Zeit als sie noch mit George zusammen war. Aber dazu musste man sagen, dass er doch noch der ruhigere der beiden war, auch wenn das Wort Ruhig auf keinen der beiden Zwillinge wirklich zutraf.

Aus der Puste klingelte die junge Frau bei ihrer Freundin, bereit dazu dieser endlich reinen Wein einzuschenken.

Katie brauchte einige Zeit bis sie die Tür öffnete und schaute dann verdutzt ihr gegenüber an.

„Bist du einen Marathon gelaufen oder warum bist du so außer Puste?"

Ohne zu antworten schob sich Alicia an ihrer Freundin vorbei, in dessen Wohnung und machte es ich erst einmal im Wohnzimmer bequem.

Katie die ihr langsam gefolgt war, schaute diese mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraun an und wartete was nun kommen würde. Wobei ihr nicht mal bewusst war, wie sehr sie ihrem Mitbewohner schon ähnelte.

„Ok Katie, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, dein Freund schickt mich…schau nicht so entsetzt, ja ich weiß bescheid, aber das ist nicht der springende Punkt ich bin deine seelische Unterstützung, du musst da nicht alleine durch. Wir beide werden und den anderen Stellen…na ja ich glaube du setzt dich erst einmal…denn ich glaube ich habe dir auch was zu beichten…"

Katie, deren Gesichtsausdruck innerhalb von Sekunden jegliche Farben durchlebt hatte, war nun einen kreideweiß gewichen, worauf hin diese dich auch auf anraten ihrer Freundin hinsetze und gespannt abwartete, welche Beichte nun folgen würde.

_Adrian war entnervt von seinem besten Freund, dieser Schlawenselte schon seid mehr als einer halben Stunde durch die Wohnung und schien irgendetwas zu suchen._

„_Marcus, deine Gastfreundschaft in allen ehren, aber ich fühle mich zutiefst vernachlässigt!"_

_grummelte der Slytherin, als Marcus zum tausendsten Mal an ihm vorbei huschte._

„_Entschuldige, aber ich suche etwas!"_

_Als wenn er das nicht schon bemerkt hatte, aber was er suchte hatte er natürlich nicht erwähnt. Es war schon schlimm genug mit anzusehen, wie Marcus sich immer mehr das chaotische Verhalten seiner Mitbewohnerin aneignete, jetzt fing er auch schon an in Halbsätzen zu reden, die nichts aussagten._

„_Ich würde dir ja helfen, aber verdammt noch mal was suchst du da?" wurde Adrian jetzt doch einen Ton lauter._

„_Meine Gerichtsakte, ich muss sie hier irgendwo haben, Katie reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich sie verlegt habe!" und schon war Marcus Kopf schon wieder im nächsten Schrank verschwunden._

_Adrian konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln, egal was sein Freund auch sagte, er war dieser Gryffindor hoffnungslos verfallen._

„_Ohne dich in deiner Intelligenz beleidigen zu wollen, aber in einem Küchenschrank wirst du deine Akte nicht finden, außer du hast vielleicht vor damit deine Spaghetti zu würzen!"_

_Als Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht weiter als einen verärgerten Laut, der ihm jedoch keinerlei Angst einjagte, sondern eher das Gegenteil bewirkte und Adrian und lachend beobachtete wie sein bester Freund weiterhin jede Ecke absuchte._

„_Vielleicht hast du sie ..." doch weiter kam Adrian nicht mit seiner Idee, denn Marcus lies einen Triumphierenden laut vernehmen, drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und verließ nach den Worten „Ich bin bald wieder da!" die Wohnung und hinterließ einen sehr verwirrten Slytherin der nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte wohin Flint verschwunden war._

_Nun war er mal wieder allein in der Wohnung und er hoffte, das Marcus Mitbewohnerin nicht all zu bald nach Hause kommen würde, denn als sie ihn das letzte Mal Mutterseelenallein in ihrer Wohnung vorgefunden hatte, endete dies in einem riesen Gezeter und darauf hatte er beim besten Willen keine Lust._

_Plötzlich hörte er ein bekanntes Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer. Es hörte sich ganz danach an als wäre Besuch durch den Kamin gekommen. Na wunderbar, hoffentlich war das keiner von Katies Gryffindorfreunden, es reichte ihm schon das sein bester Freund mit einer unter einem Dach zusammenleben musste._

„_Katie…bist du da?"_

_Wenn man vom Teufel sprach, diese Stimme hätte Adrian unter tausenden wieder erkannt, nicht das er sich sonderlich für Alicia Spinnet interessieren würde, aber er hatte sich schon zu Hogwartszeiten das eine oder andere Wortgefecht mit ihr geleistet, daher kannte er auch ihre Stimme, besonders in den Tonlagen von hysterisch bis hin zu wutentbrannt. _

„_Schreihals ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, deine kleine Gryffindorfreundin ist leider nicht hier, also kannst du dich auch gleich wieder verdünnisieren!"_

_Auch Alicia musste nicht lange nachdenken um zu wissen, wessen Stimme soeben zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Es war ja klar, das diese Slytherinausgeburt nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als die Wohnung anderer Leute zu besetzten. Hatte er überhaupt keine Arbeit?_

„_Adrian was für eine Überraschung, du hier, das kommt ja so selten vor, hast du überhaupt ein Zuhause? Keine Arbeit, bei der du deine Kollegen nerven kannst? Nein warte, eigentlich will ich darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort, deine Lebensaufgabe ist es doch uns Gryffindors das Leben schwer zu machen!"_

_Seid er und Alicia ihr letztes Wortgefecht miteinander ausgetragen hatten, war ihre große Klappe um keinen Zentimeter geschrumpft. Er hatte zwar Heute eher etwas anderes vorgehabt, aber bevor er sich beim Warten auf seinen Freund langweilte konnte dies hier doch sehr unterhaltend werden._

„_Oh richtig intelligent die kleine Gryffindor, hundert Gummipunkte für die Richtige Antwort. Aber das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, du scheinst ja auch nicht gerade selten hier zu sein!"_

_Oh, ihm war etwas aufgefallen, wie bewundernswert. Wieso war er auch ausgerechnet heute hier, eigentlich hatte sie doch nur zu Katie gewollt und jetzt musste sie sich ausgerechnet mit IHM herumschlagen. Als wenn sie nicht schon genug andere Sorgen hätte._

„_Toll das gleiche könnte ich von dir sagen, dir ist also aufgefallen das ich öfters hier bin, willst du jetzt einen Orden dafür? Nerv einfach nicht, ich will hier nur in Ruhe auf meine Freundin warten und werde mich von dir nicht stören lassen!"_

_Adrian wusste genau warum er die Diskussionen mit der Gryffindor doch recht gerne führte, die kleine war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und es konnte wirklich interessant werde, sich ein kleines Wortgefecht mit ihr zu liefern._

„_Vorsicht Gryffindor verschieße nicht gleich deine ganze Munition, du vergisst wer vor dir steht!"_

_Manchmal fragte sich Alicia wirklich ob Selbstüberheblichkeit eine Krankheit der Slytherins oder eine allgemeine Krankhafte psychische Störung der männlichen Bevölkerung war._

„_Kein Angst das vergesse ich nicht so viel Selbstüberschätzung wie du besitzt auch unter den Slytherins kein anderer, außerdem hab ich dir zwei verstauchte Handgelenke und einige blaue Flecken zu verdanken, so was vergisst man nicht!"_

„_Arme kleine Gryffindor, vielleicht hätte dir vorher jemand sagen sollen, das Quidditch kein Sport für kleine zarte Geschöpfe ist!"_

_Wo kam denn das bitte her, kleine zarte Geschöpfe, war der Slytherin denn jetzt völlig auf den Kopf gefallen. Da war Alicia andere Gemeinheiten und Beleidigungen vom ihm gewohnt, aber das?! _

„_Du enttäuscht mich Slytherin, was bitte war das für eine Beleidigung und außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass ich dich daran erinnern muss, dass du durch meine Rechte einige Zeit vom Gebiss her Ähnlichkeit mit deinem Busenfreund Flint hattest! Schade auch, dass weder er noch du heute weiterhin solch eine Entstellung aufweißt, es hat wunderbar euren Charakter widergespiegelt."_

_Oh ja, daran musste sie ihn nicht erinnern, er fühlte den Schmerz ihrer Faust in seinem Gesicht heute noch. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, Alicia war zwar nicht die größte und hatte eine eher zierliche Gestalt, aber durch das Quidditchtraining hatte sie enorme Kraft. Und das würde er kein zweites Mal unterschätzen._

„_Keine Sorge daran musst du mich nicht erinnern, ich verspüre nicht die geringste Lust, dir näher zu kommen, als es unbedingt nötig ist." Dabei schaute er sie von der Seite herab an, wie es nur einem Slytherin möglich war._

„_Wie schön, dass wir uns endlich mal einer Meinung sind!"_

_Mehr war seiner Aussage nicht mehr hinzuzufügen, bevor Alicia sich in die Küche begab, um ihre Wartezeit durch einen frischen Kaffee zu verkürzen._

_Nachdem bereits einige Zeit vergangen war und Adrian ihr nicht hinterher gegangen war, dachte Alicia er hätte es aufgegeben und hätte sich klamm heimlich aus der Wohnung geschlichen, wie es für einen Slytherin üblich gewesen wäre. Aber sie sollte sich täuschen, denn gerade als sie sich genüsslich in den Küchenstuhl plumpsen lassen wollte, vernahm sie hinter sich ein leises aber dennoch unverkennbares Räuspern, welches sie total aus dem Konzept brachte, so dass sie statt auf dem Stuhl, auf dem Boden landete._

„_Mach ich dich irgendwie Nervös Spinnet?"_

_Toll jetzt hatte sie sich ungewollt schon wieder in eine Situation gebracht, die nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte, jedenfalls dann nicht, wenn es um diesen einen ganz bestimmten Slytherin ging._

„_Verdammt! Kannst du nicht wen anders erschrecken? Verdammt, was machst du überhaupt noch hier? ich dachte du wärst längst gegangen!"_

_Anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks konnte Alicia erkennen, dass sie lieber gleich die Klappe gehalten hätte, denn so wie es Momentan aussah, würde er ihr gleich die Worte im Mund umdrehen, dafür würde sie ihre Gryffindorehre verwetten._

„_Du hast also über mich nachgedacht?!"_

_Sie hatte es gewusst, wieso nur war das Verhalten dieses Slytherins so vorhersehbar? Wieso musste sie unbedingt Recht haben und wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die folgende Diskussion kein Gutes Ende nehmen würde. Jedenfalls nicht aus der Sicht einer Gryffindor._

„_Witzig, als wenn ich länger als nötig über dich nachdenken würde!", dabei rollte Alicia nur genervt mit ihren Augen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Adrian die Diskussion auf sich beruhen lassen würde. _

„_Also gibst du zu das es ab und an nötig ist über mich nachzudenken, das entnehme ich jedenfalls deiner Aussage!"_

_Es war einfach zum verzweifeln, sogar fünfjährige führten weitaus sinnvollere und erwachsenere Diskussionen als sie beide. Das sie ihn nicht einfach ignorierte, war eine krankhafte Angewohnheit, die sie sich hätte schon zu Hogwartszeiten abgewöhnen hätte sollen._

„_Kann schon sein, aber wenn dann überlege ich nur, welche Methode am wirkungsvollsten ist, dich ein für alle Mal loszuwerden."_

_Sie war so ziemlich Stolz auf sich, zwar war dies eine mehr als abgedroschene Frase, aber immerhin nichts, dessen Worte man ihr um Mund herumdrehen konnte. Was jedoch ihren Triumph einen drastischen Rückschlag beschwerte, war die Tatsache, dass der Slytherin sie dermaßen hatte durcheinander bringen können, dass sie immer noch au dem Küchenboden ihrer besten Freundin saß._

„_Ich würde dich vollkommen ernst nehmen Spinnet, wirklich, aber das ist schwer, wenn ich so auf dich herabsehen kann, nicht das es sonst bei deiner Größe Probleme machen würde, aber diese Position zeichnet doch eine unterlegene Stellung deinerseits aus." dabei konnte der Slytherin ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verbergen._

_Mittlerweile war die junge Frau in Wut entflammt und machte sich daran vom Boden aufzustehen und daraufhin gleich auf den selbstgefälligen Slytherin loszugehen._

„_Wie kannst du es wagen…" dabei versuchte die doch etwas kleinere junge Frau mit ihren Fäusten auf den Slytherin einzuschlagen, was ihr aber durch seine Größe und seine abwehrenden Hände eher schwer fiel. Nach einem kurzen Gerangel, hatte Adrian die Hände der jungen Frau fest im Griff und Zwang sie so, sich erst einmal zu beruhigen. _

„_Ich wüsste gerne, warum gerade ich dich immer so aus der Fassung bringe!" sagte der Slytherin doch eher zu sich selbst, als zu der jungen Frau vor sich, die ihn jedoch genau verstanden hatte. Eine Frage die sie sich ebenfalls stellte. Und als sie gerade wieder eine feurige Antwort entgegensetzen wollte, trafen sich ihre Augen für einen Moment und Alicia verlor für einige Nanosekunden den halt, es brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept, so etwas hatte sie noch nie zuvor erlebt. Ein Gefühl das einem den Boden unter den Füßen davon zog, ein gewisses Schweben, bei dem man nicht weiß wo Oben oder Unten ist, aber das ist in diesem Moment völlig egal, alles ist egal bis auf diese Augen und diese elektrischen Impulse die wie verrückt durch ihren Körper schossen. _

_Eine Art Funkenregen zwischen den Beiden, der dieser eine unbedachte Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen ausgelöst hatte, blieb auch dem jungen Slytherin nicht verborgen, gerade als sich ihre Gesichter wie von Geisterhand aufeinander zu bewegten, hörte man die Tür ins Schloss fallen._

„_Da bin ich wieder…" Marcus hatte ein verdammt schlechtes Timing oder war es doch Schicksal? Die Gryffindor und der Slytherin jedenfalls, brachten schnellstmöglich Abstand zwischen sich um das eben geschehene zu verdauen._

_Noch bevor Marcus die Küche betreten hatte, war Alicia in ihrer Verwirrung davon appariert und hinterließ einen nachdenklichen Slytherin…_

…_ungefähr zwei Monate später…_

_Während der letzten zwei Monate hatte es Alicia mehr oder weniger vermieden ihre Freundin Katie zu besuchen, zu groß war die Gefahr noch einmal auf einen ganz bestimmten Slytherin zu treffen. _

_Was genau zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war, konnte Alicia bis heute nicht wirklich in Worte fassen. Es war eine Art Trancezustand gewesen, als sie Adrian in die Augen gesehen hatte, sie musste sich zwar eingestehen, dass es kein unangenehmes Gefühl war, dennoch verbot es ihr der legendäre Gryffindorstolz auch nur annährend im positiven Zusammenhang über diesen Moment nachzudenken._

_Heute hatte sie sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder vorgenommen auszugehen. Zurzeit hatte sie mehr Stress, als gut für sie sein konnte. Zwar war sie Vollausgebildete Heilerin, jedoch spezialisierte sie sich gerade auf Fluchschäden, eine der schwierigsten Gebiete überhaupt und sie war vollends im Prüfungsstress. Deshalb war sie auch mehr als froh an diesem Abend nicht arbeiten zu müssen und konnte somit auch gleich die neue Bar, welche gleich um die Ecke aufgemacht hatte, ausprobieren. _

_Vielleicht lockerte der Alkohol sie heute Abend ein wenig auf und lies sie nebenbei diese unangenehme Begegnung mit Adrian vergessen oder zumindest konnte ihr helfen nicht ständig daran denken zu müssen. Nicht daran denken zu müssen, dass ihr diese Begegnung gar nicht mal so unangenehm war. _

_Der Abend verlief eigentlich so wie sie es sch vorgestellt hatte, die Bar war es wirklich wert, sie zu besuchen. Alicia hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit das Gefühl, sie hätte die Cocktailkarte einmal quer ausprobiert, obwohl sie schwören könnte, dies sei erst ihr zweiter Cocktail. Der Barmixer musste also verdammt gute Arbeit leisten. Auch an Gesellschaft mangelte es dort nicht. Ab und an find sie ein Gespräch mit einem Mann in ihrem alter an, der teilweise sehr offensiv mit ihr flirtete. Aber dies störte sie gar nicht, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich großes Interesse hatte, tat es ihr doch gut. Als es immer später wurde, setzte sich plötzlich jemand neben ihr auf den Barhocker und schon bevor sie sich nach dieser Person umdrehte, hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl._

_Und dieses Gefühl sollte sie nicht täuschen._

„_Pucey, du hier…wie erfreulich!" aus ihrer Stimme konnte man genau heraus hören, dass sie das Gegenteil von dem Meinte was sie sagte. Sie machte schon Anstalten aufzustehen und zu gehen, als Adrian sie am Arm festhielt._

„_Ja man kann dir die Freude förmlich im Geicht ablesen, du brauchst nicht zu gehen, nur weil ich hier bin, wir sind beide Erwachsen, jedenfalls kann ich das von mir behaupten, ich glaube wir müssen reden…!"_

_Toll! Reden! Mit Ihm! Über was denn? Über diesen merkwürdigen Augenblick von vor zwei Monaten? Nein danke darauf konnte und wollte sie verzichten. _

„_Nein danke Pucey, meine Redebedarf ist gedeckt und um mit dir zu „reden" bin ich noch viel zu nüchtern!"_

_Oh ja, so ein Gespräch, wenn es denn jemals stattfinden würde, könnte sie niemals in nüchternem Zustand führen. Nicht mit ihm und schon gar nicht jetzt und überhaupt NIEMALS!_

„_Wenn das so ist…" damit wandte er sich an den Barmann und Bestellte Alicia noch einen Cocktail, die ihn darauf ansah, als wenn er von allen guten Geistern verlassen wäre._

…_.nächster Morgen…_

_Alicia hatte mit 100 iger Sicherheit den Zustand der Nüchternheit schnell überwunden. Wie weit, dass konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, aber als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, brummte ihr Schädel gewaltig. Aber dies war nicht der hauptsächliche Störfaktor an diesem Morgen, vielmehr war es der männliche Körper, der fest an ihren gepresst war. Sie musste sie auch dieses Mal nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass sich ihre schlimmsten Vorahnungen erfüllen würden. Sie lag doch tatsächlich, mit nichts außer einer Bettdecke zusammen mit Adrian Pucey in einem Bett und war sich verdammt sicher, dass sie in der gestrigen Nacht alles andere als anständige Dinge miteinander getan hatten._

„_Verdammt!"_

_Selbst ihre eigenen Worte, waren für ihren Kopf viel zu laut und auch ihr Bettgefährte schien die kleinste Dezibel Anzahl als Störung zu empfinden. _

„_Mach nicht so einen Krach Spinnet, du schreckst noch meine ganzen Nachbarn auf!"_

_Sie beiden waren gemeinsam im Bett gelandet und er dachte an seine Nachbarn? Wenn Alicia nicht unter diesen verdammten Kater gelitten hätte und zudem auch nur den blassesten Schimmer gehabt hätte wo ihr Zauberstab ist, hätte Adrian lange Zeit nichts mehr zu lachen gehabt, da war sie sich sicher._

„_Mir sind deine Nachbarn so was von scheißegal…weißt du eigentlich was wir getan haben…wir…du und ich….wir haben…."_

„_..wilden hemmungslosen Sex gehabt?" versuchte der Slytherin ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen. _

„_PUCEY!"_

„_Was denn, ich nenne die Dinge nur mal beim Namen und glaub jetzt Jahr nicht das, das hier was ernstes ist, ich kann keine Frau gebrauchen die mir am Rockzipfel hängt und schon gar keine Gryffindor!"_

_Trotz der skurrilen Situation wusste Alicia nicht, ob ihr zum Lachen oder zum Weinen zumute war. Aber das letzt was sie wollte, war einem Slytherin am Rockzipfel zu hängen!_

„_Keine Angst Schlange, ich habe keinerlei Interesse an dir, aber interessant zu wissen, du trägst Röcke?"_

_Ja auch ein blindes Huhn fand mal ein Korn, jetzt konnte auch sie ihm Mal die Worte im Mund herum drehen. _

„_Witzig, Spinnet, wirklich Witzig, aber das du keinerlei Interesse an mir hast, kannst du dem Osterhasen erzählen, das sah gestern Nacht aber noch ganz anders aus.."_

„_Ok dann noch mal für dich zum Mitschreiben, ich habe nur ein rein körperliches Interesse an dir, wenn du dich mit dir Aussage besser fühlst, das ändert aber nichts daran wer wir sind!"_

„_Stimmt das tut es nicht, aber du kennst du sicher „Friends with Benefits" ich wäre doch stark dafür, wenn du schon dein rein körperliches Interesse an mir nicht leugnest und es umgekehrt nicht andres aussieht daraus ein „Enemys with Benefits" machen…"_

_Alicia zu allererst nicht ob er das wirklich ernste meinte, oder ob dies nur ein kranker Witz war, aber was noch viel schlimmer war, sie wusste nicht ob sie darauf eingehen sollte._

Katie hatte ihrer Freundin ja eine ganze Weile zuhören können, ohne etwas zu sagen, aber nun war es um sie geschehen, sie hatte ja schon vieles gehört, aber das übertraf wirklich das Maß aller Dinge.

Alicia konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie Katie sie halb vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugelte und war sich nicht sicher, ob Katie nun nicht doch einen endgültigen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Enemys with Benefits? Aber sonst geht's ihm noch gut oder…Moment du bist da doch nicht wirklich drauf eingestiegen? Alicia sag mir das ich falsch liege!"

„Ich könnte ja, aber dann müsste ich Lügen!" gab die Gryffindor mit geknickter Miene zu.

„Wow, ok ich hatte ja jetzt vieles erwartet was du mir beichtest, aber das, das …ich hab da irgendwie keine Worte für!"

„Na ja ein Grund warum ich bisher nichts gesagt habe, es ist nicht gerade die übliche Geschichte!"

„Nein das ist sie wirklich nicht, aber …also ihr habt sozusagen eine Affäre miteinander, war es das was du mir damit sagen wolltest…?"

Alicia schüttelte darauf nur vehement den Kopf…schließlich war hier ihre Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende.

_Das Konzept „Enemys with Benefits" war zum erstaunen beider Seiten wunderbar aufgegangen. Keiner fühlte sich eingeengt und beide hatten ihren Spaß. Das ganze hielt nun schon knapp über secs Monate an und Alicia wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das sich irgendetwas in ihrem Umgang miteinander, in ihrem Liebesspiel miteinander verändert hatte. _

_Adrian selbst merkte diese Veränderung auch und er wäre der letzte, der sich darüber beschweren würde, er hatte sich schnell an die Gryffindor gewöhnt und es machte wirklich Spaß ein wenig Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, es wurde nie langweilig und das in vielerlei Hinsicht._

_Beide jedoch waren viel zu Stolz, um auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Über Gefühle Sprachen sie nicht, das war ihre Abmachung. Meistens blieb Alicia auch gar nicht über Nacht und machte sich schon noch kurzer Zeit nach ihrem Liebesspiel, auf den Weh in ihre eigene Wohnung. Das Adrian danach ihre Wärme und besonders ihre Gegenwart vermisste, dass würde er niemals freiwillig zugeben. Wahrscheinlich nicht mal unter Folter. _

_Es war mal wieder einer dieser Freitag Abende an denen sie sich wie üblich in ihrer Stamm Bar trafen, ein paar Drinks zu sich nahmen und dann gemeinsam in seine Wohnung gingen. Doch am heutigen Abend lag etwas Bestimmtes in der Luft. Etwas war definitiv anders. Keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, was es genau war. Vielleicht waren es die Blicke, welche sie sich immer wieder über den Rand ihrer Gläser zuwarfen. Sie hatten eine ihnen fremde Intensität angenommen, welche ihnen Abwechselnd Schauer über den Rücken jagte. _

_Auch blieben sie heute nicht lange in der Bar, kaum hatte Alicia ihren zweiten Cocktail ausgetrunken, machten sie sich auf den Weg in Adrian Wohnung. Doch auch der Weg dorthin verlief anders als gewöhnlich. Sie apparierten nicht wie üblich gemeinsam und vielen dann übereinander her. Diesmal spazierten sie zu ihm. Hielten immer wieder an einigen Ecken um leidenschaftliche Küssen miteinander zu teilen. _

„_Du riechst so gut!"_

_Adrian vergrub sein Gesicht im Nacken der Gryffindor und sog ihren Duft ein, als könne er nicht genug davon bekommen als benötigte er ihn so dringen, wie die Luft zum Atmen. _

_Alicia hingegen war nur zu einem Seufzer fähig, denn der kitzelnde Atem in ihrem Nacken jagte ihr immer wieder wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Sie nahm heute alles viel Bewusster war, seine Gegenwart, seine Berührungen, die viel sanfter waren als sonst._

_Bei ihm in der Wohnung angekommen, half er Alicia zu erst einmal aus ihrem Mantel bevor er behutsam ihre Haare beiseite strich und federleichte Küssen auf ihrem Nacken verteilte bis hin zum Träger ihres Kleides, den er absichtlich leicht zur Seite schob._

_Sie hatten sich bisher noch nie so viel Zeit gelassen, seine Berührungen waren so viel vertrauter, intimer als sonst. Es kam ihr alles so surreal vor und dennoch wollte sie nicht, dass dieses Gefühl endete._

_Auch der Slytherin konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim darauf machen, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt die Gryffindor zu umgarnen, sie zu liebkosen und sie vorerst nicht wieder gehen zu lassen._

_Es dauerte noch eine ziemlich lange Zeit, bis die zwei ins Schlafzimmer fanden und auch dort ließen sie sich so viel Zeit wie möglich um den kostbaren Augenblick auszukosten. _

_Als sie Stunden später eng beieinander lagen und es normalerweise Zeit gewesen wäre, für Alicia nach Hause zu gehen, wusste Adrian was anders war. Sie hatten sie heute zum ersten Mal wirklich geliebt und er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er sie jetzt gehen lassen würde._

_Gerade als Alicia Anstalten machte sich aufzurichten schlang ihr Liebhaber, seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und sagte nur ein Wort, welches sie auch in ihrer eigenen Erkenntnis bestärkte und welches sie dazu brachte mehr in ihnen zu sehen, als eine Bloße Affäre._

„_Bleib!"_

_und sie blieb…._

Nun war Katie wirklich sprachlos. Sie war anscheinend nicht die einzige Gryffindor, die ihre Liebe zu den Schlangen entdeckt hatte. Sie fragte sich nur, wie Alicia das alles so lange hatte geheim halten können.

„Das ist…."

„Unfassbar, ich weiß! Ich kann es ja jetzt noch kaum glauben, aber es passt und es ist richtig, ich weiß das gerade du das verstehst….auch wenn der Anfang nicht das ist was man sich unter einer Liebesgeschichte vorstellt. Nun ja, aber worauf ich hinaus will, du musst dich den anderen nicht allein Stellen, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass ich die Bombe platzen lassen!"

Katie war mehr als gerührt, das ihre Freundin ihr Wohlgehütetes Geheimnis lüften wollte, nur um ihr bei zu stehen, sie wusste gar nicht, was sie darauf hätte sagen sollen.

„Aber du musst nicht…"

„Doch muss ich, es wird Zeit und außerdem stehen wir das jetzt gemeinsam durch, dass nimmt uns beiden die Angst…hoffe ich zumindest!"

Dabei lächelte Alicia ihrer Freundin aufmunternd zu. Und diese Aufmunterung konnte sie gut gebrauchen, denn sie hatte immer noch Angst vor der Reaktion, sie mochte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie das spätere Einzelgespräch mit Wood ablaufen solle.

„Ich hoffe es auch…wenn nicht, dann werden wir entweder zu Scherzartikeln verarbeitet oder schlimmeres…von Angelina werden wir auf jedenfalls ein „ich hab's gewusst" zu hören bekommen!"

„Da hast du Recht, wie ich es hasse…meist du nicht das ihr nicht furchtbar langweilig sein muss, auf die Dauer immer Recht zu haben?"

„Ich befürchte gerade darin wird ihr nie langweilig werden…"

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde auch endlich Marcus über die Annährungen zwischen Adrian und Alicia von seinem besten Freund aufgeklärt. Auch wenn nicht ganz so ausführlich. Doch selbst diese Ausführungen, waren für den Hartgesottenen Slytherin zu viel, so dass er sich erst einmal einen Feuerwhiskey gönnen musste.

Denn kopfschüttelnd und vor sich hinmurmelnd „Enemys with Benefits" setzte er das Glas an und spülte dessen Inhalt in einem Zug seine Kehle hinunter.

* * *

A/N:

So ich hoffe ich konnte mit den Rückblicken einigermaßen glaubhaft machen, wie es zu der Beziehung zwischen Alicia und Adrian gekommen ist. Es ist schwierig die Slytherins in solch eine Rolle zu schreiben ohne sie gleich zu OOC erscheinen zu lassen. Ich hoffe es ist mir einigeraßen gelungen. Ich habe mich extra beeilt um dieses Kapitel zu rekonstruieren, damit ich auch wirklich regelmäßig Updaten kann. Ich würde mich unglaublich über Reviews freuen. Bis ganz bald

Midnight


	14. Badeschaum, Champagner und ein zaghaftes

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel XIV Badeschaum, Champagner und ein zaghaftes „Ich liebes dich…"

Katie und Alicia hatten sich gemeinsam auf den Mittwoch geeinigt um dort ihren „Urteilsspruch" zu empfangen. Es war der passende Termine, die Weasley Zwillinge schlossen an diesem Tag ihren Laden ziemlich früh und auch Lee Jordan sowie noch ein paar andere Leute, mit denen sie täglich zu tun hatte, hatten Mittwochs immer sehr wenig zu tun.

Katie verbrachte die Zeit bis dahin mit viel Arbeit, was ihrem Freund jedoch nicht wirklich gefiel. In den letzte der Tagen hatte sie kaum Zeit für ihn gehabt, was er sehr bedauerte, denn schließlich war ihre Beziehung noch ganz frisch.

Als Katie am Mittwochmorgen ins Ministerium wollte, wurde ihr ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Überall tummelten sich Auroren, die niemanden hinein ließen. Anscheinend gab es in den unteren Abteilungen einen sehr prekären Pfund, der sie dazu veranlasst hatte, das gesamte Ministerium zu evakuieren. Um was es sich jedoch genau handelte, wollte ihr niemand sagen. Mal wieder typisch Ministerium, alles Top Secret!

Gerade als sie vor Wut schnaubend kehrt machen wollte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, welche ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte, jedoch keine angenehme. Es war nicht die Art Gänsehaut, die Marcus bei ihr verursachte, es war eher ein erschaudern. Als Katie sich dann letzten Endes umdrehte, wurde ihr schon beim Anblick dieser Person übel. Es war niemand anders als Alexander Wood.

„Na Süße, so allein? Wo hast du denn deinen Verlobten gelassen oder war er nur eine Kerbe in deinem Bettpfosten!"

Katie sah in diesem Moment einfach nur noch Rot, sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und ehe Alexander auch nur im geringsten reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt, seine Erinnerung ein wenig korrigiert und war auch schon Sekunden später davon appariert. Schließlich gab es dort genug Auroren, die sie nun mal nicht als Zeugen gebrauchen konnte.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, wollte sich gerade Marcus auf de Weg ins Büro machen, wurde aber von seiner Freundin gerade noch am Gehen gehindert.

„Die Mühe kannst du dir sparen, das Ministerium ist evakuiert, irgendein Pfund in den untersten Abteilungen, mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Falls du aber Alexander in einer Ganzkörperklammer bewundern willst, nur zu!"

Der Slytherin schaute seine Freundin einige Sekunden lang an, hob seine Augenbraun in die Höhe und lächelte dann verschwörerisch.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, das Alexanders Ganzkörperklammer rein gar nichts mit dem Vorfall im Ministerium zu tun hat, sehr wohl aber mit meiner wunderschönen und leidenschaftlichen Freundin?"

Auch jetzt noch konnte Katie nichts dagegen tun, das sich bei seinen Komplimenten eine gewisse Röte in ihr Gesicht schlich.

„Hör bloß auf zu schleimen…aber ja da könntest du mal gar nicht so falsch liegen!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich dich gemeint habe, Sonnenschein?"

Für diese Aussage schlug Katie ihm leicht gegen den rechten Oberarm begleitet von einem empörten „Idiot!"

Der Slytherin konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, zog die noch immer schmollend dreinschauende Gryffindor in deine Arme, so dass sie mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt war und vergrub dabei sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Ich hätte in meiner Umschreibung vielleicht brutal statt leidenschaftlich erwähnen sollen oder was meinst du?"

Katie wollte sich anhand dieser wiederholt unverschämten Aussage, aus seinen Armen befreien, jedoch lies der Slytherin dies nicht zu.

„Nicht doch…", während er zu ihr Sprach verteilte er kleine Küsse in ihrem Nackenberreich und schob dabei ihre Haare ein stück beiseite. „…ich dachte mir…" Kuss „…da das Ministerium anscheinend heute geschlossen ist…" Kuss „…und du vor heute Abend eine kleine Ablenkung gebrauchen kannst…" Kuss „…könnten wir doch unser noch ausstehendes, gemeinsamen Bad nachholen…"

Katie genoss einfach nur das angenehme Gefühl, welches der junge Mann mit seinen Küssen auf ihrer Haut hinterließ und seufzte genüsslich. Die Vorstellung von einem gemeinsamen Bad war gar nicht schlecht. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht nur ablenken, sondern gleich vergessen lassen würde.

Da von Seiten der jungen Frau, keinerlei Protest zu verspüren war, deutete Marcus dies als ein stilles Einverständnis ihrerseits. Langsam fuhren seine Hände an Katies Seiten entlang, bis er die richtige Position gefunden hatte und sie ohne Vorwarnung hochhob. Katie quittierte dieses überraschende Manöver nur mit einem überraschenden Schrei, der aber Sekunden später von einem Kuss erstickt wurde.

Langsam und darauf bedacht den richtigen Weg zu finden und dabei nicht über irgendetwas zu stolpern, setzte Marcus sich in Bewegung, um kurze Zeit später das Badezimmer zu erreichen.

Im Badezimmer angekommen, setzte Marcus sie erst einmal auf der Kommode ab und dachte gar nicht daran, den immer noch andauernden Kuss zu beenden.

Wie genau er es zur gleichen Zeit zustande brachte, seine Zauberstab zu benutzen um die Wanne zu füllen und auch gleich noch eine sehr romantische Stimmung mit Kerzen und Champagner zu erzeugen, war ich nicht ganz klar. Katie umklapperte seine Hüfte Ihren Beinen und wollte ihn um keinen Preis aus dieser Umklammerung entlassen. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieser Mann so süchtig machen konnte.

Mit der Zeit wechselten die Küssen der beiden von feurig und leidenschaftlich zu zärtlich und liebevoll.

Ohne das Katie wirklich Einfluss auf die Situation hatte, übernahm Marcus die Kontrolle. Etwas, was der jungen Frau nicht Ungelegen kam, da sie es genoss, sich endlich mal wieder fallen zu lassen.

Zärtlich befreite der Slytherin die junge Frau von ihrem Oberteil und begann federleichte Küssen auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen und bahnte sich seinen Weg langsam in Richtung Dekollete. Jede noch so kleine Stelle, an der Marcus sie mit seinen Lippen berührt hatte kribbelte und schickte leichte Stromstoße durch ihren Körper.

Ganz von seinen Zärtlichkeiten eingenommen, war sich Katie jedoch sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihr Gegenüber noch viel zu viel an hatte. Ohne seine Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen, nestelte sie an seinem Hemd herum, um endlich auch mehr von seiner Haut zu spüren zu bekommen.

Marcus der schnell merkte, was seine Freundin wollte, half ein wenig nach und schon kurze Zeit später lag auch sein Hemd auf dem Boden und er konnte sich wieder vollkommen Katies Mund und ihren geschwollenen roten Lippen widmen.

Einige Zeit später, als ihre Lungen doch noch Luft verlangten, entfernte Marcus sich kurz von seiner Freundin, um die nicht weit von ihm entfernte Flasche Champagner zu öffnen und ihre beiden Gläser damit zu füllen.

Katie währenddessen hatte sich von ihrer restlichen Kleidung befreit und lies sich sanft in das angenehm duftende Badewasser gleiten, wobei Marcus mit bedauern feststellte, das der Schaum viel zu sehr von ihrem traumhaften Körper versteckte.

Nachdem er ihr ein Glas gereicht hatte, machte auch er sich daran, störende Kleidungsstücke loszuwerden und kaum war dies passiert, lies er sich gleich hinter Katie gleiten, die sich genüsslich an ihren Freund lehnte.

„Gib es zu, du gehst nur mit mir Baden, damit du mich als Kissen missbrauchen kannst!"

Schon schlich sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf Katies Lippen, was man sonst nur vom Slytherin kannte. „Nicht nur als Kissen, glaub mir Schatz!" und ohne eine Antwort ihres Freundes abzuwarten, der sie mit erhobener Augenbraun anschaute, prostete sie ihm mit ihrem Glas zu und trank genüsslich einen Schluck.

Nach ein paar Sekunden bildete sich ein anzügliches Grinsen auf Marcus Lippen und auch er lies führte sich den Champagner zu Gemüte.

Als er sein Glas und auch das von Katie wieder beiseite gestellt hatte, konnte der junge Mann sich wieder ganz der Gryffindor vor sich widmen. Mit seinen Daumen fuhr er langsam an ihren Arme entlang und massierte ihre Haut mit kreisenden Bewegungen.

Soweit es möglich war entspannte sich die junge Frau noch mehr und ließ sich völlig gegen ihren Liebhaber Fallen, so dass sein Kopf auf ihrer rechten Schulter landete. Mit einem Gefühl völliger Zufriedenheit schloss Katie die Augen und vertraute sich einfach nur den erfahrenen Händen ihres Freundes an.

Nicht nur die Berührungen ihres Freundes, sondern auch das angenehm warme Wasser lud sie dazu ein sich völlig zu entspannen und vor Zufriedenheit zu seufzen. Katie hatte nicht vor sich in nächster Zeit zu bewegen, denn diese Position war viel zu gemütlich.

„Doch so könnte ich den ganzen Tag bleiben, ich entspanne und du machst die ganze Arbeit!"

Marcus hingegen hatte sich das ganze doch ein wenig anders vorgestellt, er wollte nicht der einzige bleiben, der hier die aktive Rolle übernahm und hatte sich auch schon etwas überlegt um Katie ein wenig aufzuwecken.

Da seine Freundin immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte, nahm sie nicht wahr, wie der Slytherin einen schwamm vom Badewannenrand nahm und diesen unter Wasser tauchte, damit er sich reichlich voll sog. Eine andere Möglichkeit die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau auf sich zu ziehen, da Marcus leider nicht, da seine Position nicht sonderlich hilfreich war.

Als Katie bereits in eine Traumwelt abzudriften begann, hob Marcus den Schwamm über ihren Kopf und brachte sich selbst ein wenig außer Reichweite, soweit dies überhaupt möglich war und verpasste der Gryffindor eine überraschende Dusche.

„Hey…"

Und schon war Katie wieder hell wach und drehte sich einmal in den Armen ihres Freundes, denn das konnte sie auf keinen Fall au sich sitzen lassen.

„Das zahl ich dir heim!" sagte sie mit gespieltem Zorn und strich sich dabei ihre langen, nassen und mittlerweile wirr in ihrem Gesicht hängenden Haare zurück. Sie wusste genau wo die Schwachstellen des Slytherins lagen und nachdem sie ihn ein wenig in der Hüfte gekitzelt hatte, war er so unvorbereitet, dass sie ihn leicht am Fuß packen und so unter Wasser ziehen konnte. Der Schaum flog währenddessen munter fröhlich durch das Badezimmer und ähnelte so ähnelte das Schauspiel eher einer Kissenschlacht.

Als Marcus wieder auftauchte ging er gleich darin über wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen und begann nun seinerseits die junge Frau zu kitzeln und sie auch vereinzelnd unter Wasser zu ziehen. Dabei jedoch verabschiedete sich immer mehr Wasser über den Badewannenrand und schuf so eine Art Überschwemmung in ihrem Badezimmer, jedoch schien dies de beiden keineswegs zu stören.

Marcus hatte die Wasserhähne magisch so verzaubert, dass sie den Wasserpegel der Badewanne konstant halten konnten. So wurden den beiden auch nicht kalt als sich ihre doch anstrengende Kebelei nach einiger Zeit wieder beruhigte und sie beiden dazu über gingen Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen.

„So ist es schon besser…Sonnenschein ganz ehrlich, es ist harte Arbeit so weit zu kommen…"

Katie lächelte ihn nur verschmitzt an „…na ja das hättest du auch leichter haben können…ich meine du hättest nur ein Wort sagen müssen…da habe ich einfach abgewartet…"

Der Slytherin konnte es kaum fassen, manchmal glaubte er wirklich, dass die Frau in seinen Armen in das falsche Haus einsortiert worden war.

„Du kleine Schlange…"

Katie fand es unnötig in darauf hinzuweisen, wer von beiden hier die Schlange war, vielmehr war sie damit beschäftigt seine Lippen in besitzt zu nehmen und mit seiner Zunge einen Kampf aufzunehmen, aus dem keiner wirklich als Sieger hervorgehen würde.

Marcus erwiderte ihren Kuss auf eine teils leidenschaftliche und doch zärtliche Art, während er begann sie unter Wasser zu streicheln. Katie versuchte eine möglichst angenehme Position im Wasser zu finden, während sie sich förmlich seinen Händen entgegenstreckte. Ihr Körper verlangte mit jeder Faser nach ihrem Gegenüber. Schon nach so kurzer Zeit konnte sie sich kaum noch vorstellen, wie es ohne ihn war und warum sie sich so lange dagegen gesträubt hatte.

Als wenn das Wasser nicht schon heiß genug wäre, entfachte Katies Körper eine nie da gewesene Hitze im Körper des jungen Mannes. Da ihre Gänsehaut unmöglich von Kälte her rühren konnte, war er sich seiner Wirkung auf sich vollends bewusst und gerade diese Gewissheit steigerte seine Erregung ins unermessliche.

Langsam ihre Mundhöhle verlassend fuhr er mit seiner Hand in ihren Nacken um ihren Körper ein wenig nach hinten zu biegen und dann mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals entlang zu fahren und an einigen Stellen kurz innezuhalten und ein wenig daran zu saugen.

Katie war überwältigt von den Gefühlen die er in ihr auslöste und auch ihr wurde zusehends wärmer. Nach einigem hin und her hatten sie die perfekte Position für einander gefunden, bei der Katie auf ihm lag und so genüsslich seinen Oberkörper streicheln konnte und ab und an ein wenig ihre Fingernägel zum Einsatz brachte.

Sie lebte das Gefühl seiner Haut unter ihren Fingern, sie war so weich und dank des blassen Teints, waren kleine rote Striemen ihrer Fingernägel auf den Stellen seines Oberkörpers sichtbar, die sie zuvor mit Erfurcht erst berührt hatte und dann ihr Zeichen mit ihren Fingernägeln dort hinterlassen hatte.

Langsam fuhr sie jeden einzelnen Muskel nach, der sich unter seiner weichen Haut abzeichnete und sie durchfuhr eine Art stolz, dass sie die einzige Frau war, welche in den Genuss dieses Körpers kam.

Es war für Marcus hoch erotisch, wie sie ihn aus ihrer Position betrachtete und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Ego allein durch ihre Blicke, die keinerlei Worte mehr benötigten, wuchs.

Jeder Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut, mochte er oberhalb oder unterhalb des Wassers liegen wurde von ihr Zärtlich liebkost und sie begann damit seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu übersehen. Nicht aber ohne ihm ab und an immer wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

Dieses Spiel ging noch einige Zeit so weiter und Marcus Augen hatten sich vor Erregung vollkommen verdunkelt, irgendwann jedoch hielt er es nicht mehr aus und hielt Katies Hand auf, die sich gerade unter Wasser befand und in Richtung Süden wanderte. Mit einem Blick der mehr sagte als tausend Worte zog er sie stürmisch an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Katie de von dieser Leidenschaft völlig überrumpelt war, konnte nichts dagegen tun, als Marcus sie plötzlich unter sich drehte. Noch überraschter, als er den Kuss aprubt unterbrach, war Katie nur solange, bis Marcus untertauschte und auch Unterwasser ihre Haut mit seinen Lippen Liebkoste. Anfangs tauchte er noch auf um Luft zu holen, jedoch hatte er schnell seinen Zauberstab zur Hilfe genommen und war so für kurze Zeit nicht aufs Luftholen angewiesen. Wozu war er schließlich Zauberer.

Hier und da baute er kleine bisse in seine Küsse ein und schickte damit noch mehr Schauer die kleinen Stromstößen ähnelten, durch den Körper seiner Angebeteten.

Katie wusste noch ein und aus. Dies hier war viel besser, als sie es sich hatte überhaupt vorstellen können. Katie lies ihren Kopf zurückfallen und stöhnte lustvoll, während ihre Hände unkoordiniert nach Marcus Körper suchten.

Als er mit seiner Zunge eine ganz bestimmte Stelle berührte, dachte Katie sie würde in tausend Teile zerspringen und wusste nicht mehr wohin mit ihrer Lust. So vernahm man nur einen Lustschrei ihrerseits, während sich ihre Fingernägel schmerzvoll, in den Schultern des jungen Mannes unter Wasser bohrten.

Als er endlich wieder auftauchte um den Schmerz ein wenig abklingen zu lassen und auch seine Spielgefährtin anzusehen, wurde er von ihr überrascht, indem sie ihn hektisch an sich zog und ihn stürmisch Küsste, so dass ihm völlig die Luft weg blieb.

„Wow …Katie.."

„Halt einfach die Klappe und Küss mich!"

Er wusste genau was Katie zurzeit fühlte, er war nicht minder erregt als sie, aber wenn sie nicht einen Gang herunter schalten würde, wäre dies hier schneller vorbei, als ihnen lieb war.

Seine Hände glitten langsam an ihrem Rücken entlang und zogen sie ein wenig zu sich, jedoch mit gerade soviel Distanz, dass er nicht innerlich verbrannte, wenn er ihre Haut berührte.

„Nicht so schnell mein Sonnenschein, wir haben alles Zeit der Welt!"

Das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn auch er konnte das brennende Verlangen in seinem inneren Spüren und wusste nicht wie lange er diesem noch standhalten konnte.

Es würde definitiv nicht mehr lange dauern, denn kaum dachte er, er hätte Katie ei wenig beruhigt, klammerten sich ihre Beine um seinen Unterleib, so dass sie seine Erregung ganz deutlich spüren konnte. Etwas, dass sie noch mehr denn Verstand verlieren lies, wenn dies denn überhaupt noch im Rahmen des Möglichen lag.

Ihrer beider Blut kochte und brannte in ihren Venen als Katie ihn bat endlich zu ihr zu kommen. Er wusste ihr Verlangen war unerträglich, er selbst konnte sich ja kaum noch in Zaum halten, jedoch wollte er es nicht so schnell beenden.

Marcus zögerte sein Liebesspiel jedoch noch etwas hinaus, indem er wieder begann, ihr hauchzarte Küsse auf ihren Körper zu verteilen und sie doch in einer gewissen Distanz zu halten. Auch er war nur ein Mann und hatte mäßige Kontrolle über seine Libido.

Trotz der Distanz die Marcus versuchte zu bewahren, was in einer so kleinen Wanne nicht wirklich Möglich war, konnte Katie nichts mehr warten und sie wollte auch nicht länger warten. Schon zu lange hatte er sie mit seinen Liebkosungen in den Wahnsinn getrieben und gequält, sie wollte endlich Erlösung, sie wollte ihn ganz bei sich.

„Bitte…" sagte sie mit hektischer Stimme, sie wunderte sich selbst, dass sie überhaupt noch ein vernünftiges Wort zustande bringen konnte. Sie verbrannte innerlich, sie sehnte sich nach diesem Mann, der ihr sah nah war und gleichzeitig doch so fern.

Sie hatte genug von seinen Spielchen, mit einer unglaublichen Kraft die man ihr anhand ihrer zierlichen Statur nicht zugetraut hätte zog sie Marcus ein weiteres Mal an sich und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen soweit, dass wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihnen Platz gefunden hätte.

Katies absolutes Vertrauen, ihr Verlangen und ihre Hingabe ließen auch Marcus nichts kalt, viel mehr ging auch er in Flamme auf. Er hatte schon viele Erfahrungen gemacht, doch die Erlebnissemit Katie führten ihn in eine andere Dimension des Liebesspiels, alles war viel intensiver, er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten so viel Gefühl in eine Liebesspiel legen zu können und gleichzeitig noch mehr davon zurück zu bekommen.

Auch Marcus war mittlerweile der Ansicht, dass sie genug gespielt hatten. Ein weiteres Mal veränderten sie ihre Position im Wasser. Er suchte sich eine Möglichst bequeme Position aus und setzte sich, während er Katie auf seinen Schoß zog.

Katie stöhnte Lustvoll auf und warf ihren Kop in den Nacken um das Gefühl welches endlich durch ihr innerstes Zog völlig auszukosten. Es war himmlisch. Noch länger hätte sie es nicht ausgehalten. Auch Marcus war von ihrer Vereinigung überwältigt. Für einen kurzen Moment schlossen beide ihre Augen und verharrten in ihrer Position um denn Genuss des Augenblicks möglichst lange festzuhalten.

Langsam begann Katie sich auf ihm zu bewegen und Marcus konnte nicht anders, als sie mit seinen Augen ehrfürchtig zu betrachten. In seinen Augen war sie nicht wunderschöner gewesen, als in diesem Augenblick. Der Lust und der Leidenschaft völlig hingegeben und befreit. Auch Kaie öffnete langsam ihre Augen wieder und blickte ihrem Liebhaber ins Gesicht. Seinen Blick quittierte sie mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln und beugte sich dann leicht vor um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen, während sie das Tempo ihrer Bewegungen stetig erhöhte.

Auch Marcus konnte sie ein Stöhnen nun nicht mehr verkneifen und verlieh so seiner Lust Ausdruck. Das Wasser um sie herum plätscherte Leise im Takt ihrer Bewegungen gegen den Beckenrand und landete auch diesmal teilweise auf dem Badezimmerboden.

Das Kerzenlicht, welches immer schwächer wurde, spiegelte sich auf der nassen Haut der beiden Liebenden wieder und tauchte beide in eine zeitlose Atmosphäre. Vergessen waren alle Probleme, es gab nur sie beide.

Im Badezimmer war außer dem Plätschern des Wassers nur ihr schweres Atmen und ihr Lustvolles stöhnen zu vernehmen, welches an den, mit Marmor behafteten Wänden widerhallte. Doch das bekamen sie selbst nicht mit, sie konzentrierten sich nur aufeinander. Auf die Berührungen ihrer Hände, Haut auf Haut, die eine prickelnde Gänsehaut auslöste, die kleinen Stromstöße die ihre Lippen auslösten, wenn sie sich gegenseitig in Besitz nahmen und das leidenschaftliche funkeln in den Augen des anderen.

Marcus hatte Katie so fest an sich gezogen, das er hätte schwören können, sie müsste seinen tobenden Herzschlag hören können. Vielleicht war sie nicht in der Lage ihn zu hören, aber durch ihre körperliche Nähe konnte sie ihn spüren und schon allein das reichte um sie beinah über den Gipfel zu schicken.

Sie schauten sie immer wieder in die Augen, in denen ein Sturm von Leidenschaft und purer Lust tobte. Katie jedoch behielt die Kontrolle und setzte ihre Bewegungen nicht einmal aus, sie behielt ihren Rhythmus bei und machte ihren Freund damit beinah wahnsinnig.

Marcus Keuchen wurde von Mal zu Mal lauter und er hatte schon seit einigen Sekunden seine Augen geschlossen, da er das Gefühl hatte seine Sinne würden überflutet werden. Katie küsste leichte seinen Hals und beschloss dann doch ihr Tempo einwenig zu erhöhen um Marcus Qual zu beenden.

Dieser quittierte dies Geste, indem er mit seinen rauen und doch so zärtlichen Händen an ihrem Rücken entlang strich und sich dann nach vorne Arbeitete um ihre Brüste zu liebkosen. Geschickt setzte er seine Daumen ein, um ihre Brustwarzen noch ein wenig härter werden zu lassen, als sie sowieso schon waren. Katie antwortete darauf nur mit einem stöhnen und verwickelte ihren Freund in einen Feurigen Kuss.

Marcus merkte, dass die junge Frau langsam die Kontrolle verlor und unterstütze sie, indem er mit beiden Händen ihre Hüften umfasste und mit ihr gemeinsam einen passenden Rhythmus fand.

„Du bist so wunderschön…"

Katie wusste nicht, wie er es überhaupt zustande brachte, in dieser Situation einen Satz zu konstruieren, aber wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie ihm am liebsten geantwortet, dass sie noch nie so einen Mann wie ihn getroffen hatte… besonders mit noch keinem Mann wie ihn das Bett geteilt hatte. Ihr Liebesspiel wurde mit jedem Mal intensiver und er konnte sie immer wieder überraschen.

Katie war schon fast am Rande des Wahnsinns, sie hatte die Klippe beinah erreicht, aber sie wollte warten, bis auch er soweit war. Sie konnte sie vor Erregnung kaum mehr auf ihre Bewegungen konzentrieren, insbesondere sie aufrecht halten, deshalb war sie für Marcus stützende Hände dankbar.

Ihre Enge war für ihn unglaublich, so dass ihn eine Woge der Sinnlichkeit überfiel und er das in Worte fasste, was er sich als Slytherin selbst in Leidenschaft kaum traute zu sagen.

„Ich liebe dich…"

Die Worte direkt an sie gerichtet in einem Moment der äußersten Leidenschaft ließen Katie die Kontroller verlieren und brachte sie über die Klippe, so dass Marcus als einzige Antwort einen Lustvollen Schrei von ihr hörte.

Den Moment der höchsten Extase an ihr zu beobachten ließen ihn ihr folgen. Die unglaublichen und urgewaltigen Gefühle, die ihn durchzogen, hatte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie in einer solchen Intensität erlebt.

Er klammerte sic an seine Geliebte, die sich ebenfalls an ihm festhielt und ihren Kopf vor Erschöpfung an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte.

Sie fühlten sich wie eine Person, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig vereint. Wie durch eine Fülle von Watte nahm Marcus das erlösende Seufzen seiner Geliebten war. Nachdem ihre Leidenschaft ein wenig abgeebbt war, kuschelten sie sich aneinender, so gut es in der Wanne eben ging und entspannten sich.

Sie bleiben noch eine Weile so liegen, bis sie sich entschlossen die Wanne doch zu verlassen. Marcus ging vor und sorgte für zwei warme und kuschelige Bademäntel. Bevor Katie jedoch aus der Wanne kletterte, reichte Marcus ihr ganz Gentleman like die Hand und half ihr danach in den Bademantel.

Kurz verweilte er hinter ihr und legte die Arme um ihre Hüften.

„Und zufrieden?"

Als wenn er noch eine Antwort brauchen, würde, aber wer war sie um ihm diese zu verweigern.

„Ja sehr sogar, ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass ich noch nie so zufrieden…na ja in Form von „Befriedigung" war"

Der junge Mann war ganz offenbar über die Offenheit seiner Geliebten überrascht, aber keineswegs negativ, welcher Mann hörte so etwas nicht gerne. Was er allerdings hoffte zu hören, würde er nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben. Er hatte sich zwar ziemlich gegenüber der Gryffindor geöffnet, aber es war für ihn immer noch schwer. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie seine in Extase ausgesprochenen Worte gar nicht wahrgenommen.

Er musste sie auch nicht hören, er war es gewöhnt. Es reichte ihm vollkommen, mehr konnte er sich nicht wünschen. Er hatte Katie, auch wenn sie nicht von liebe Sprach, dies hier war mehr als er je erhofft hatte. Zwar war der Slytherin schon immer ehrgeizig und ging nach dem Prinzip ganz oder gar nicht, aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Liebe und Prinzipien oftmals nicht kompatibel waren.

Mit einem letzten zärtlichen Kuss, denn er mit seiner Freundin austauschte, machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. All zu lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und seine Wohnung, nun ja eigentlich ja Katies Wohnung, wurde zur Höhle des Löwen.

Marcus musste nichts sagen, Katie wusste mittlerweile was in ihm Vorging. Sie wusste genau was er hoffte und sie wollte es hm so sehr geben. Doch bisher hatte sie immer Angst gehabt, Angst wieder enttäuscht zu werden, wie bei Alexander. Aber das hier war anders. Dies fühlte sich an, als wenn es hätte schon immer so sein müssen und müsste auch für immer so bleiben.

Ja, die fühlte sich in der Lage endlich wieder die drei Worte zu benutzen und sie mit so viel Nachdrücklichkeit wie noch niemals zu vor auch zu meinen.

Auch Katie begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer, nachdem sie die Überschwemmung im Badezimmer beseitigt hatte und noch einige Minuten verträumt in Richtung Badewanne blickte.

Langsam aber sicher kam dieses mulmiges Gefühl wieder, da sie wusste, dass bald die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen war. Unglaublich lies sie in Gedanken noch einmal die letzten Wochen und speziell die letzten Tage Revue passieren. Jahrelang hatte sich in ihrem Leben alles nur in kleinen Schritten ereignet, alles hatte eine gewisse Anlaufzeit benötigt, aber dies alles war so plötzlich und unerwartet passiert, dass sie nicht darauf vorbereitet war. Aber sie musste feststellen, dass es manchmal doch besser war, wenn man etwas nicht im Voraus planen konnte.

Gemeinsam setzte sich das Liebespaar noch ein wenig auf das Sofa und kuschelte sich aneinender. Es waren kaum Worte zwischen den beiden nötig. Sie genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen.

Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach Marcus die Stille, indem er Katies Hand nahm und ihr Mut zuredete.

„Sonnenschein, egal was passiert, ich bin immer für dich da!" dabei drückte er ihre Hand kurz, um seine Aussage zu untermauern.

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen…"

Und wie sie das zu schätzen wusste, sie konnte nicht sagen, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so geborgen gefühlt hatte. Wenn er bei ihr war, war einfach alles nicht so schlimm und die Welt ein kleines Stück besser. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass ihre Freunde das auch so sehen würden.

Auch er wusste, dass es wichtig für sie war, dass ihre Freunde diese Beziehung akzeptierten. Die Gryffindor Löwen waren nun mal Rudeltiere, nicht solche Einzelgänger wie die Slytherins. Er hatte nicht so viele enge Freunde, bekannte sicherlich, aber Freunde, wirklich wahre Freunde, waren eine Seltenheit für Slytherins. Umso mehr verstand er sie, dass sie ihre Freundschaften pflegte und wie einen Wertvollen Schatz bewahren wollte.

Sanft streichelte er ihr übers Haar und konnte sehen wie sich ihr Körper zusehends entspannte.

Er jedoch versteifte sich von Minute zu Minute mehr. Denn auch er hatte Angst, Angst hiernach wieder alleine zu stehen. Er hatte Angst davor, sie könnte sich gegen ihn entscheiden.

Was er nicht wusste war, das Katie schon lange keine Wahl mehr hatte und ihr Entscheidung schon längst zu seinen Gunsten gefallen war.

Gerade als Katie einigermaßen zur Ruhe gefunden hatte schlug die Uhr zur vollen Stunde, das bedeutete, die Anderen konnten jeden Moment bei ihr in der Wohnung auftauchen. Etwas, das ihren Körper sofort wieder in eine krampfartige Haltung zurück fallen lies. Als sie in Marcus Augen blickte, konnte sie nun auch seine Anspannung erkennen und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss um sowohl ihn als auch sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Kaum hatten sie sich voneinander gelöst, klingelte es an der Tür und Katies Magen fühlte sich an, wie kurz vor einem Arzt Besuch, nämlich gar nicht gut.

„Bleib du sitzen, ich mach auf!"

Damit erhob der Slytherin sich und wollte sich auf den Weg zur Tür machen. Doch Katie wollte noch etwas loswerden, bevor das Verhör beginnen würde, es musste einfach jetzt sein.

„Warte…" damit stand auch sie von der Couch auf und trat an ihn heran. Als er sie neugierig anblickte, legte sie ihre Hand sanft auf seine Rechte Wange und flüsterte gerade so laut, dass er es verstehen konnte „Ich Liebe dich auch!" bevor sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen legte.

Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit diesen drei einfachen Worten die sein Herz beinah in seiner Brust zum explodieren brachten. Wäre er nicht er selbst, hätte er vermutlich Luftsprünge gemacht. Aber um ihr zu zeigen, was ihm dieses Geständnis bedeutete erwiderte er ihren Kuss stürmisch, bevor er sich von ihr löste und nun mit neuem Mut der Tür entgegen gehen konnte.

* * *

A/N:

So, wie versprochen wieder ein Update von mir, aber ich hab was an der Storyline verändert. Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel schon das Gespräch stattfinden, aber als ich alles wieder rekonstruiert habe, da hat es mir in den Fingern gejuckt diese Szene enzubauen und irgendwie fand ich das wichtig...insbesondere das Liebesgeständnis. Nächstes Wochenende oder wenn ich es schaffe früher kommt dann endlich das heiß ersehnte Gespräch, Verhör, Geständnis oder wie auch imer ihr es nennen wollt. Ich würde mich über Reviews wirklich rießig freuen, das ist mein zweites Kapitel in diesem Rating und ich muss sagen, es ist mir diesmal um einiges Leichter gefallen, schreibt sich dennoch nicht gaz so einfach von der Hand wie alle anderen. Also wie fandet ihrs, ich bin auch für Kritik offen. Und hier mal ein großes Danke an die Reviewer der letzten Kapitel Teddy172 und lufa. lufa: ja in der Geschichte hat er sich im laufe der Jahre zu einem gus aussehenden jungen Mann entwickelt ;-)

so bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

lg, Midnight

* * *


	15. Lass die Katze aus dem Sack, damit

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel XV Lass die Katze aus dem Sack, damit die Löwen sie fressen

Mit gemischten Gefühlen, jedoch einem starken Rückhalt, begab sich Marcus nun doch zur Tür. Seine Angst Katie zu verlieren, war immer noch nicht vollkommen fortgewischt und das würde sie wahrscheinlich auch nie sein, aber ihr Geständnis lies ihn sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben leichter ums Herz fühlen.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und war nicht begeistert, als zwei Rotschöpfe ihm die Köpfe entgegenstreckten. Wobei einer nicht minder ärgerlich drein schaute, als der andere. Marcus machte eine einladende Geste mit seiner Hand und noch bevor er überhaupt ein Wort der Begrüßung äußern konnte, hatten die beiden sich schon an ihm vorbei gezogen und waren auf der Suche nach Katie.

Nicht das es Marcus sonderlich störte, dass die beiden ihn nicht begrüßt hatten, jedoch war er von der schon jetzt anhaltenden Stimmung nicht gerade begeistert. Gerade als er den Zwillingen folgen wollte, klingelte es ein weiteres Mal an der Tür. Wenigstens waren alle ihre „Gäste" einigermaßen pünktlich.

Nach und nach trudelten Lee Jordan, Roger Davis und noch einiger andere Freunde von Katie ein, mit denen sie seid der Schulzeit einen guten Kontakt pflegte. Angelina war irgendwann zwischenzeitlich durch den Kamin gekommen und hatte Katie, deren Nerven sowieso schon blank lagen, einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt.

Als sich dann alle soweit begrüßt und sich im Wohnzimmer eingefunden hatten, warteten sie nur noch auf Alicia und Adrian, die es wie immer mit der Pünktlichkeit nicht ganz so ernst nahmen. Katie lief nicht gerade zur Freude ihren Freundes oder auch ihres Besuches im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und machte damit einen sehr nervösen Eindruck.

Marcus hätte sie gerne in den Arm genommen und sie getröstet, doch das war vor ihrem Geständnis nicht ohne Folgen möglich. Um ihr aber dennoch seine Unterstützung zu zeigen ging er auf sie zu und legte Vorsichtig einen Arm auf ihre Schulter, was sie ein wenig beruhigte, aber trotzdem schon einige skeptische Blicke auf sich zog.

Bei Katie kamen keinerlei Geräusche oder Gesprächsfetzen der Besucher an, viel mehr hatte sie sich immer weiter auf das Ticken der Uhr konzentriert. Als dann endlich nach einer ewig scheinenden halben Stunde die Türklingel erneut einen Laut von sich gab, atmete Katie zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend erleichtert aus.

Alicia betrat die Wohnung mit einem für ihre Situation irritierend fröhlichem Lächeln dicht gefolgt von ihrem Freund, der jedoch kein lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte und sich der Situation nur mürrisch fügte.

Nachdem sich nun endlich alle ins Wohnzimmer begeben hatten, war es also soweit. Die beiden Slytherins wurde kritisch von den Anwesenden beäug, wobei man Adrian noch argwöhnischer ansah, da er keine Ausrede hatte, wie Flint, da er mit Katie eine Wohnung teilte. Niemand kam auf die Idee, dass sich dieses Treffen Sehrwohl mit diesen Slytherins beschäftigte. Mit Ausnahme natürlich von Angelina, die ein breites Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte.

Katie atmete einmal tief durch und wollte gerade beginnen mit ihren Freunden zu reden, als sie eine, ihr leider bekannte Stimme vernahm.

„_Ui, guck dir die ganzen Gesichter an, wie werden sie erst gucken, wenn du ihnen erzählt hast, welche neue sportliche Tätigkeit du mit deinem Mitbewohner teilst…"_

Dabei dachte Katie, ihre lästige Stimme wäre verschwunden, aber da hatte sie sich wohl wieder mal geirrt. Sie ignorierte diesen Kommentar einfach und räusperte sich, so dass sie nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Gäste genoss.

„Ihr wundert euch sicher alle, warum ich euch hier her bestellt habe, na ja einige wissen es schon und andere vermuten es sicherlich. Es geht im Grunde um mich und Marcus!"

„…Flint, was hat denn Flint damit zu tun und was macht überhaupt Pucey hier?"

Dieser Kommentar kam von niemand anderem, als von einem der Weasley Zwillinge.

„Bleib mal ganz ruhig Rotschopf und lass Katie aussprechen, dann klärt sich auch auf, warum ich hier bin!"

Gerade wollte Fred aufspringen und dem Slytherin an die Gurgel gehen, was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, er hatte ihm sicherlich nicht den Mund zu verbieten, aber bevor er auch nur entfernt an eine Schlägerei denken konnte, kam Katie ihm zuvor.

„Ich sage das jetzt nur einmal und das gilt für jeden, für wirklich jeden in diesem Raum, wer auch nur im Entferntesten daran denkt hier in meinen Vier Wänden eine Schlägerei anzufangen, flieg schneller raus, als er Quidditch sagen kann! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Zustimmende Kommentare waren hier nicht nötig, die Anwesenden nickten nur Kurz mit ihren Köpfen und warteten ab, was nun kommen würde.

„Da das nun geklärt ist will ich euch über die neusten Ereignisse in meinen Leben in Kenntnis setzen, auch wenn einiges sicherlich nicht so von mir geplant war. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist kommt auf die Situation an. Einige von euch haben sicherlich den Artikel in der Hexenwoche über meine und Marcus Verlobung nicht überlesen könnten…"

Katie konnte noch nicht einmal ihren Satz zu Ende sprechen, als schon ein raunen durch die Menge ging, wobei Fred Weasley eher danach aussah als würde er gleich vor Wut platzen, Das Rot in seinem Gesicht, machte seiner Haarfarbe allerlei Konkurrenz.

„VERLOBUNG??"

„_Das war ja mal wieder sooooo klar, dass er nicht still sitzen kann, jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt wie du ihn beruhigen willst!"_

„Klappe jetzt, ich rede!"

Eigentlich war Katies Ausbruch ihrer inneren Stimme gewidmet, aber wie es dem Anschein hatte, wirkte es auch ganz wunderbar bei dem Weasley Zwilling, der nun zwar Kerzengerade mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Sofa saß, aber immerhin hielt er die Klappe.

„Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ich erst einmal ausreden dürfte, bevor man mich unterbricht. Um diejenigen von euch ins Bild zusetzen, die nicht in den Genuss dieses wunderbaren von meinem Ex Freund inszenierten Artikel kommen konnten, liegt auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ein Exemplar aus. Sobald jeder von euch ungefähr über dessen Inhalt informiert ist, fahre ich mit meiner Erklärung fort!"

Die meisten der Anwesenden lenkten nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Artikel, so dass kaum jemand mitbekam, wie Marcus seine Freundin liebevoll in den Arm nahm und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

Angelina jedoch, die den Artikel schon in ihren Einzelheiten kannte, konnte das frisch verliebte Paar beobachten und zum wiederholten Mal stahl sich am heutigen Abend ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Nachdem alle den Artikel mehr oder weniger gelesen hatten, konnte man merken, wie die Stimmung von einem Moment zum anderen Umgeschlagen war. Die ehemaligen Gryffindors sahen nicht gerade begeistert aus, ob es jedoch an dem unverschämten Artikel oder an den dort in Aussicht gestellten Behauptungen lag, war für Katie nicht auszumachen. Also beschloss die junge Frau einfach mit ihrer „Beichte" Fortzufahren.

„Nun da ihr jetzt ein ungefähres Bild habt, möchte ich euch auch erklären, wie es zu diesem sichtlich unverschämten Artikel kam…"

In den nächsten Minuten klärte Katie ihre Freunde über jede Einzelheit auf, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Marcus ihr zur Hilfe kam und das Gerücht ihrer Verlobung einen Weg in diese Welt fand.

„Flint, was Besseres ist dir ja wohl nicht eingefallen, als so was Absurdes oder wie?"

Wieder einmal konnte sich Fred nicht zurückhalten und suchte den schuldigen in Marcus. Jedoch hatte er mit den Widerworten seiner Freundin nicht gerechnet.

„Nun aber mal langsam Schatz, er hat ihr geholfen und irgendwie ist das ja schon süß!"

„Süß? Süß? Sag mal Schatz auf wessen Seite stehst du hier eigentlich?"

Angelina wurde langsam wütend auf ihren unverständigen Verlobten.

„Auf welcher Seite? Hier gibt es keine Seiten, falls du das noch nicht mitbekommen hast. Flint war hier derjenige der ihr geholfen hat und Alexander ist hier ganz offensichtlich der Übeltäter oder bist du so von Vorurteilen verblendet, dass du diese Tatsache nicht einmal bemerkst?"

Fred verstand die Welt nicht mehr, wie konnte seine Freundin sich jetzt gegen ihn stellen.

Die anderen Anwesenden jedoch hielten sich vorerst aus der Angelegenheit heraus, sie wussten, dass man einen Weasleyzwilling nicht bis zum äußersten Reizen sollte. Angelina hatte da einen Vorteil, als seine Verlobte würde er sie nicht zerfleischen, eher konnten sie es sich bei ihrem Temperament anders herum vorstellen.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht….."

„Fred ich glaube Katie ist noch nicht fertig und Angelina hat irgendwo Recht, Alexander ist hier das Arschloch, Flint wollte ihr nur helfen, auch wenn auf eine sehr unkonventionelle Art und Weise, er ist eben Slytherin!"

Roger Davis hatte sich letzten Endes doch dazu erbarmt mal ein Wort mit Fred zu reden und ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen, denn so wie es aussah, hatte Katie ihnen noch mehr zu sagen, allein für diesen Artikel hätte sie diese Versammlung nicht einberufen.

Roger lächelte Katie aufmunternd zu, während Lee Jordan mit einem breiten Grinsen und zwei noch oben zeigenden Daumen signalisierte, dass sie nun fortfahren könne.

„Einverstanden, dann will ich mal weiter machen, denn sie Dinge haben sich nach diesem Artikel doch ein wenig anders Entwickelt als man vielleicht erwartet hätte…na ja mit Ausnahme von Angelina, du kannst übrigens aufhören so dämlich zu Grinsen…und dein „Ich habe es doch gesagt" kannst du dir auch gleich sparen…"

Nun war es auch an Flint neugierig zu schauen, konnte es etwa sein, das seine Freundin ihm etwas vergessen hatte zu sagen? Weiter trafen nun neugierige Blicke auf Angelina, die diese nur mit einem von einem lächeln begleitenden Schulterzucken quittierte.

Katie erzählte ihnen nun nach und nach von den Geschehnissen und auch von dem Speziellen Anruf ihrer Großmutter. Von Gefühlen jedoch, vermied sie bisher zu sprechen. Noch bevor sie auf ihre eigentliche Beziehung zu Marcus zu sprechen kam, viel ihr diesmal Lee ins Wort.

„Du willst uns doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du etwas mit diesem Slytherin angefangen hast?"

„Und was wäre daran so schlimm, wenn sie es hätte?" mischte sich nun Alicia ein, die sich bisher mehr im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Seid ihr Mädels jetzt irgendwie alle dem Slytherin Fanclub beigetreten oder haben wir hier alle etwas verpasst?" war es wieder Fred der sich zu Wort meldete. „George sag doch auch mal was!"

Als dieser darauf hin nichts sagte, ging seinem Zwilling ein Licht auf.

„Du hast es gewusst! PAH Verräter!"

„Weasley beruhig dich, wir Slytherins sind keine Krankheit, versuch mal für fünf Minuten deine dummen Vorurteile zu vergessen und sei Erwachsen!"

Wenn Katie nicht schon früher darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihre Freunde aus der Wohnung schmeißen würde, wenn sie sich prügeln würde wäre Fred nun aufgestanden und hätte Adrian in die Mangel genommen.

„Was mischt du dich eigentlich immer ein Pucey? Ich weiß gar nicht was du überhaupt hier zu suchen hast!"

„Er hat genauso das Recht hier zu sein wie du Fred, zufälligerweise ist er mein Freund!"

Mit einem Mal war es in der Wohnung totenstill. Die Freunde hatten an diesem Abend mit vielem gerechnet nur nicht im Entferntesten damit.

Der erste der seine Stimme wieder fand war Roger.

„Du meinst, du und er, ihr seid ein Paar?"

dabei zeigte er zuerst auf Alicia und dann auf Adrian.

Die beiden nickten nur bestätigend und dann passierte wieder etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte. Roger fing ohne Vorwarnung an laut zu lachen und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Dafür handelte er sich von den ehemaligen Gryffindors nur skeptische Blicke ein. Die meisten dachten, jetzt wäre auch er total durchgedreht.

Zwischen Lackkrämpfen die seinen ganzen Körper schüttelten, versuchte Roger seine Reaktion zu erklären.

„Leute ehrlich, dass ist zu Komisch, aber das war so voraussehbar, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor irgendwann mal zusammen kommen, ihr seid euch gar nicht mal so unähnlich!"

Gar nicht mal so unähnlich? Nun waren alle anwesenden davon überzeugt, dass es dem jungen Mann nicht wirklich gut gehen konnte. Wie kam er nur auf diese absurde Idee?

„Kommt Leute, so Unrecht habe ich gar nicht, ihr seid alle samt Sturköpfe!"

Auch wenn sich Slytherins nicht oft etwas eingestanden, so mussten Adrian und Marcus dem jungen Mann an diesem Punkt Recht geben. Sie waren Sturköpfe, mindestens genauso wie die Gryffindors.

„Last uns den übergeschnappten Ravenclaw mal ignorieren und zum Thema zurückkommen!" war es nun Alicia die damit mehr oder weniger ungewollt wieder die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Und bevor ihr mich mit irgendwelchen Fragen bombardiert. Ja wir sind zusammen, dass war vielleicht nicht von Anfang an geplant, aber wir sind nun mal zusammen, wir sind Glücklich und wir Lieben uns…Nein Fred du wirst mich jetzt nicht unterbrechen!...und wenn ihr wirklich meine Freunde seid, dann akzeptiert ihr das auch. Ich hatte verdammte Angst euch die Wahrheit zu stecken, aber dann ist mir klar, dass wenn euch wirklich daran liegt das ich glücklich bin, das ihr diese Beziehung nicht nur toleriert sondern akzeptiert."

Wenn es vor einigen Sekunden noch ein „aber" gab, so war es jetzt verschwunden. Niemand wagte sich etwas dagegen zu sagen. Sie wussten ja irgendwo das Alicia mit allem was sie sagte Recht hatte, aber warum ausgerechnet einen Slytherin.

„Und ich finde ihr solltet Katie jetzt auch mal genau zuhören und sie nicht dauernd unterbrechen, es fällt ihr schon schwer genug, sie hat ein genauso ungutes Gefühl im Bauch wie ich es hatte. Und wenn ihr wirklich ihre Freunde seid, dann werdet ihr das alles auch verstehen oder es zumindest versuchen. Hier verlangt ja keiner von uns, dass ihr gleich mit den Slytherins Bruderschaft trinkt, aber wir verlangen das ihr Erwachsen genug seid ein friedlichen Verhältnis zu ihnen aufbauen zu können."

Damit übergab sie das Wort wieder an ihre Freundin, die von Alicias Mut mehr als beeindruck war. Und da war sie nicht die einzige. Adrian konnte es weder in Worten noch in Gedanken fassen, was er fühlt, als Alicia ihre Beziehung so klar verteidigte und sich definitiv für ihn entschied.

„Nun dann bin ich wohl wieder an der Reihe…..

Katie hatte nun zwar immer noch Angst vor der Reaktion, besonders nachdem was sie an diesem Abend schon alles miterleben musste, aber Alicias Rede hatte ihr Mut gemacht, den Mut den sie brauchte um endlich reinen Tisch zu machen.

„…und seitdem sind wir ein Paar. Und für mich kann ich das gleiche sagen, was Alicia zu euch gesagt hat, wenn ihr meine Freunde seid, dann freut ihr euch mit mir. Ich weiß, dass es unerwartet ist, aber Marcus ist derjenige, der mich glücklich macht und ich habe mich für ihn entschieden und bereue es nicht. Es bleibt nun an euch, ob ihr hinter mir steht oder ob ihr weiterhin ein kindischen Verhalten an den Tag legt und weiter bei euren Vorurteilen bleibt!"

damit hatten Katie vorerst alles gesagt und ein unglaublicher Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Angelina war die erste die aufsprang und ihre Freundin in den Arm nahm.

„Ich freu mich wirklich für dich, ganz ehrlich!"

und Angelina konnte man es auch ansehen, dass sie es genauso meinte wie sie es sagte.

„Ich glaube ich brauche jetzt was Hochprozentiges zu trinken…" war alles was Fred noch von sich geben konnte. Roger, Lee und alle anderen männlichen anwesenden nickten zur Bestätigung. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später kam Marcus mit ein paar Flaschen Feuerwiskey und bot diesen den Anwesenden Männern an.

Ohne lang darüber nachzudenken, vom wem der Whiskey kam, nahmen die Herren das Getränk danken an und vernichteten erst einmal eine kleine Menge davon um das gerade eben erfahrene verarbeiten zu können.

Marcus Angst Katie könnte sich gegen ihn entscheiden war völlig unbegründet gewesen und er war so voller Freunde, das sie sich so vehement für ihn entschieden hatte, das er sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte und sie nie wieder los gelassen hätte, aber Katie war gerade von ihren Freundinnen umzingelt und er wäre da nur fehl am Platz gewesen.

„Ok Flint, du und unsere Katie!"

Lee wusste nicht genau wie er ein Gespräch mit dem Slytherin beginnen sollte, aber für den Anfang war dies mal gar nicht so schlecht.

„Sieht wohl so aus!"

Was konnte man auch mehr erwarten, eine Zwanglose Plauderei zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins wäre für den Moment doch zuviel verlangt gewesen.

Nun kam Auch Adrian dazu und setzte sich den Gryffindors gegenüber. Es war eine ziemlich merkwürdige Stimmung, von der die Mädels jedoch nichts mitbekamen. Sie wussten, dass sie gerade jetzt fehl am Platze gewesen wären. Männer regelten solche Dinge nun mal auf ihre Weise, auch wenn diese nicht immer ganz so logisch war.

Fred stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und atmete einmal kurz durch, damit er auch ja die Fassung bewahren konnte.

„Also…ich muss nicht sagen, dass ich nicht gerade begeistert bin dem was ich gerade erfahren habe, aber die Mädels sind erwachsen und ich kann mich da nicht einmischen…"

„..dann würde seine Verlobte ihm nämlich die Hölle heiß machen!"

„Danke Bruderherz für deine unglaublich nichts zur Sache beitragenden Kommentare!" zischte Fred seinem Zwilling zu, bevor er mit seiner Ansprache fortfahren konnte.

„…wie dem auch sei, was ich sagen wollte bevor mein Bruder mich so unhöflich unterbrochen hatte…"

„Was ja auch in der Familie liegt…"

Diesmal ignorierte Fred die Worte seine Bruders und fuhr Kommentarlos fort.

„…ich bin vielleicht nicht Glücklich mit den Entscheidungen der Mädels, aber ich akzeptiere sie, da sie anscheinend glücklich sind. Jedoch sage ich euch eins, wenn ihr den Mädels jemals wehtun werdet und glaubt mir ich erfahre davon, dann werden wir…"

„euch jagen…"

„…finden,…"

„und so lange verfluchen,…"

„..bis ihr euch wünscht…"

„…ihr wärt niemals einem Gryffindor begegnet,.."

„…geschweige den einem Weasley!"

die beiden Slytherins hatten ein paar Probleme mit dem Sprecher Wechsel, etwas, was sie an den Weasleyzwilingen abgrundtief hassten, aber die Botschaft war dennoch bei ihnen angekommen.

„Ok wir haben's verstanden, und was mich angeht kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Katie niemals wehtun würde, auch wenn ihr mir das nicht zutraut, ich Liebe sie und ich würde alles für sie tun!"

Ein Wort wie „Liebe" jemals aus dem Munde eines Slytherins zu hören, war das letzte was die Jungs sich jemals hätten vorstellen können, aber es genügte ihnen als Versicherung, dass man nicht mit ihren Mädels spielte.

„Das gleich gilt auch für mich, eher würde ich mich selbst verletzten, als das ich jemals zuließe das Alicia was passiert, ihr habt mein Wort, auch wenn es für euch nicht viel Wert ist."

Irgendwie kränkte diese Aussage die Zwillinge und ihnen wurde mit einem Mal bewusst wie überschüttet sie von ihren Vorurteilen waren, dass sie nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatten, das es sich bei den beiden Slytherins auch um Menschen handelte. Es waren eben immer nur Slytherins gewesen, dass sie dahinter auch Menschen mit Gefühlen und einem tatsächlich intakten Sozialleben handeln könnte, kam ihnen niemals in den Sinn.

„Gut dann hätte wir das geklärt, dann lasst uns darauf anstoßen!"

Die Slytherins schauten die beiden Zwillinge misstrauisch an und auch die anderen waren sich nicht so ganz sicher wie sie die Reaktion der Zwillinge zu deuten hatten.

„Komm schon Flint, ich will ja nicht gleich Bruderschaft mit dir trinken, es ist so etwas wie ein Friedensangebot…"

„...wie Alicia schon sagte, wir sind alle Erwachsen!"

Nun hob Adrian seine Augenbraun und konnte sich seinen Kommentar einfach nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Echt Leute, dieses gegenseitige Beenden der Sätze ist echt mal gruselig!"

„Glaub mir Pucey, das ist noch gar nichts, die beiden können noch schlimmer!"

war alles was Lee dazu sagte und dafür einen Ellbogen von Fred kassierte.

„Also was ist jetzt Flint? Pucey? …Frieden?"

„Einverstanden!"

kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

Nachdem sie ihre Gläser wieder abgestellt hatten, schaute Fred wieder ernst und wandte sich dann wieder an Flint.

„Aber nur um das mal von Vorne herein klar zu stellen, wir sind jetzt keine Freunde!"

„Keine Sorge Weasley, das würde gegen meine ethischen Grundvorstellungen verstoßen!" erwiderte der Slytherin mit einem schmunzeln in der Stimme.

Es war wohl die merkwürdigste Situation überhaupt die es jemals zwischen den Häusern gab. Hier saßen sie nun, die bisherigen Todfeinde, zusammen in einem Wohnzimmer und tranken gemeinsam Whiskey.

Irgendwann gesellten sich die Mädels wieder dazu. Wobei Katie sich auf Marcus Schoss setzte und es sich dort gemütlich machte. Dieser war zuerst etwas verkrampft, lockerte sich jedoch nach einiger Zeit und schlang seine Arme um seine Freundin. Es war dennoch immer noch eine komische Zusammenkunft, was man auch an den stockenden Gesprächsthemen sehen konnte.

Im laufe der Zeit jedoch floss immer mehr Alkohol und die Stimmung lockerte sich ebenfalls ein wenig auf. Vollkommen löste sich der Sprichwörtliche Knoten jedoch erst nach einem kleinen Disput zwischen Angelina und ihrem Verlobten.

Angelina wollte es ihrer Freundin gleich tun und es sich auf dem Schoss ihres geliebten bequem machen, was diesem aber anscheinend nicht ganz in den Kram passte.

„Du willst dich doch nicht wirklich auf meinen Schoss setzen?"

„Doch warum sollte ich nicht….ich weiß nicht was daran so schlimm sein soll!"

Fred wippte unruhig auf der Couch hin und her bevor er seiner Freundin antwortete, was sich jedoch als großer Fehler herausstellen sollte.

„Schatz, aber meine Beine halten dein Gewicht nicht lange aus!"

Er bereute den Satz kaum, dass er ihn ausgesprochen hatte, als er in das Gesicht seiner Verlobten sah.

„FRED WEASLEY WILLST DU ETWA DAMIT SAGEN ICH SEI FETT?"

Dabei baute sich die junge Frau gefährlich vor dem Rotschopf auf.

„Nein…Schatz..so meinte ich das nicht…ich mein ja nur…das,…..also…!"

„Ja ich höre?"

Dem Weasley Zwilling fiel jedoch in diesem Moment nicht intelligenteres ein, als die Flucht

zu ergreifen, ein allheilmittel bei einer tollwütigen Gryffindor.

Angelina hatte die Verfolgung jedoch schnell aufgenommen, während die anderen sich köstlich über diese kleine Vorstellung amüsierten. Von da an war das Eis gebrochen und der Abend wurde für die vorausgesetzten Verhältnisse noch ganz nett, wenn man davon absah, dass sich Gryffindor und Slytherin bei egal welcher Diskussion nie einig waren.

Gegen zwei Uhr war die Wohnung bis auf Katie und Marcus leer.

„Und bist du zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis dieses Abends?"

Katie schaute ihren Freund mit einem lächeln an und bekräftigte ihre Antwort mit einem Nicken.

„Ja, es lief besser als ich gedacht habe. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass George es tatsächlich geschafft hat, Adrian ein paar seiner Artikel aufzuschwatzen."

Bei den Gedanken daran musste selbst der Slytherin schmunzeln.

„Ja glaub mir, ich kann es auch nicht wirklich glauben. Aber mal davon abgesehen, habe ich a heute ein wenig mehr Verständnis für die Männer aus dem Hause Gryffindor, wenn man sich vorstellt, was sie unter euch „Löwinnen" alles aushalten mussten und müssen…"

damit ergriff auch der Slytherin der Flucht in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Na warte…"

Kaum hatte sie die Schlafzimmertür durchschritten, legten sich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille und Marcus schmiegte sich an seine Freundin.

„Das ist unfair und das weißt du, wie kann ich dir da noch lange böse sein!"

„Gar nicht mein Sonnenschein, das ist ja Sinn und Zweck der Sache!"

Katie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und fuhr dann mit ernster Stimme fort.

„Weiß du eigentlich wie froh ich bin, dich zu haben. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, dass du dich gegenüber meinen Freundin so höflich benommen hast, ich weiß das es dir in manchen Situationen sichtlich schwer fiel und das rechne ich dir wirklich hoch an!"

„Für dich tue ich alles mein Engel, dass weißt du, es war manchmal wirklich schwer Weasley nicht die Meinung zu geigen, aber mittlerweile habe ich wirklich Verständnis für ihn. Er kann einem richtig leid tun was Angelina da mit ihm gemacht hat…"

„Was hast du gesagt…?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass er einem richtig...!"

„Nein nicht das, ich meinte, du hast sie Angelina genannt!"

„Ja, so ist schließlich ihr Name!" sagte der Slytherin lächeln.

„Ach wirklich? Scherz beiseite, seid wann denn Angelina und nicht mehr Johnson?"

„Seid dem wir uns das du angeboten haben!"

Jetzt war die junge Frau wirklich verwundert, wann sollte das denn bitte gewesen sein, so etwas gerade DAS hätte sie doch mitbekommen.

„_Na ja du kannst deine Augen und Ohren eben nicht überall haben…!"_

Mental knebelte Katie ihre innere Stimme, so dass diese vorerst einmal die Klappe halten würde und wendete sich dann wieder ihrem Freund zu.

„Wann?"

„Als du kurz in der Küche warst, überrascht?"

„Ja doch ich muss sagen ich bin überrascht, aber positiv!"

„Siehst du ich kann auch „brav" sein wenn ich will!"

„Ja man sieht meine Erziehung fruchtet doch!" antwortete die junge Frau ihm übermütig

„Erziehung ja?...na warte Fräulein…."

Damit begann er die in seinen Armen wehrlose Frau durchzukitzeln und hob sie kurze Zeit später aufs Bett.

Das einzige was man in dieser Nacht noch aus dem Schlafzimmer vernehmen konnte, war unaufhörliches Gekicher und sonstige unartikulierte Laute.

Denn nächsten Tag hatte beiden nicht vor all zu früh zu starten, immerhin hatten sie beiden Frei und ihr Besuch war auch nicht gerade Zeitig gegangen. Jedoch wurde sie von dem penetranten Klingeln des Telefons aus dem Bett gerissen.

Katie bequemte sich nach genau 5 Minuten Dauerklingeln dann doch einmal aus dem Bett und begab sich zum Telefon.

„Katie Bell!" mehr brachte Katie nicht zustande, dafür war sie noch viel zu Müde. Dies jedoch änderte sich mit einem Schlag, als sie die hysterische Stimme von Teresa am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm.

„Sie müssen sofort ins Büro kommen, hier herrscht Ausnahmezustand!"

„Teresa, ganz ruhig was ist denn passiert, es ist noch viel zu früh für so einen Stress!"

„Ja, aber der Minister, etwa unglaubliches….unfassbar, noch nie passiert….doch nicht Tod….alles in heller Aufregung!"

„Ganz ruhig, eins nach dem anderen, heißt das der Minister ist bei ihnen?"

„Ja!"

„Oh mein Gott, wie, warum?"

„Der Pfund gestern im Kellergeschoss….Sirius Black ist wieder da…er lebt!"

„…ich bin unterwegs!" damit hatte Katie aufgelegt um ihren Freund zu wecken, das war wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Angelegenheit, sie wusste noch nicht ganz genau, was ihre Abteilung damit zu tun hatte, aber sie beeilte sich lieber, Minister lies man nicht warten.

* * *

A/N: So, es hat lange gedauert, länger als ich es vor hatte. Aber ich hab es endlich geschafft. Leider war es in den letzten Wochen doch sehr stressig und ich kam nicht wirklich dazu etwas für diese Geschichte zu machen. Ich habe zum einen meine Spanischprüfung vorgezogen und soga mit einer 1 bestanden, also hat es sich gelohnt. Zur Zeit bin ich auch gerade meinen Umzug am Planen der bis Ende August vollzgen sein soll. Also ein wenig viel um die Ohren und eigentlich am Mittwoch auch wieder eine Klausur, aber ich habe mir gedacht ich durchkreuze mal ein wenig meinen Terminplan und hier ist das Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich würde mich wirklich über ein paar Reviews freuen, kommt schon, ich sehe doch das das hier gelesen wird, ich freue mich wirklich über alles was ihr schreibt.

ganz liebe Grüße und bis ganz bald (ich verspreche ich gebe mein bestes um schneller zu Updaten!!)

Midnight


	16. Anwidernd, Arrogant, Alexander

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel XVI – Anwidernd, Arrogant, Alexander

Es war eine Sache ins Büro beordert zu werden, jedoch war es eine ganz andere dort auch wirklich hinzugelangen. Allein den Weg ins Ministerium als Schwierig zu bezeichnen, wäre noch zu harmlos ausgefallen. Sowohl Katie also auch Marcus waren beiden nicht sonderlich froh, an ihrem freien Tag so durch die Gegend zu hetzen, besonders nicht, als sie auf die Eingangskontrolle vor dem Ministerium aufmerksam wurden.

Mindestens 5 Auroren hatten sich davor platziert, wovon ein einiger dem Anschein nach kontrollierte wer dort ein- und ausging. Die anderen 4 schauten nur missmutig durch die Gegend und Katie war der festen Überzeugung, dass wenn Blicke töten könnten, sie in dem Augenblick als sie vor ihnen halt machte, gestorben wäre.

„Können sie sich Ausweißen?" vernahm Katie in einem alles andere als freundlichen Ton von ihrem Gegenüber, als sie ins Ministerium wollte.

„Ja natürlich!" damit hielt sie ihm höflich ihren Ausweis hin in der Hoffnung alles schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Aber diese Eingangskontrolle schnell hinter sich zu bringen, war wohl nur Wunschdenken.

„Und der Zweck ihres Aufenthaltes im Ministerium?" weiterhin hatte die Stimme des Aurors eher einen kalten und zunehmend unfreundlichen Unterton.

„Ich arbeite zufällig hier!" Katie hatte nun Probleme, weiterhin höflich zu sein. Immerhin hatte sie diesen Auror schon öfters im Ministerium gesehen und war sich sicher, dass dieser wusste wer sie war und dass sie hier arbeitete.

Marcus der von einem anderen Auroren kontrolliert wurde, hatte erst gar nicht probiert höflich zu sein und antwortete genauso unhöflich, wie die Fragen an ihn gestellt wurden.

„Und zu welchem Zweck sind sie an einem freien Tag hier, Mr. Flint?" fragte ihn nun der Auror wobei er Marcus Nachnamen eher ausspuckte und ihn dabei mit einem abwertenden Blick fixierte.

Nun reichte es auch Katie und sie mischte sich ein ohne darauf zu achten, was man sie selbst gerade fragte.

„Verdammt noch mal, man hat uns hierher beordert, es scheint wichtig zu sein und ich glaube nicht, dass es sehr Sinnvoll ist uns hier Stunden lang über unsinnige Dinge auszufragen!"

„Wir können ja schließlich nicht jeden hinein lassen, wir haben unsere Anweisungen!"

„Die haben wir auch und was sie hier veranstalten ist meiner Meinung nach Behinderung der Justiz, also lassen sie uns gefälligst in das Gebäude oder sie können was erleben!" Katie hatte sich mittlerweile in Rage geredet, es regte sie dermaßen auf, es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass man sie einfach nicht ins Gebäude lassen wollte.

„Beruhige dich Katie, sonst bekommen wir noch mehr Probleme!" dabei legte Marcus beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner temperamentvollen Freundin.

„Von wegen Probleme, die einzigen die gleich Probleme haben werden sind DIE!" dabei deutete sie demonstrativ auf die 5 Auroren die den Eingang zum Ministerium bewachten.

Gerade als Katie ihren Zauberstab zücken wollte und auch die Auroren dabei waren zu reagieren erschien Arthur Weasley am Eingang.

„Gott sei dank, dass ihr da seid, wir warten schon die ganze Zeit auf euch. Wo wart ihr denn so lange?"

Die Auroren schauten sich einmal kurz an und machten dann den Weg für Katie und Marcus frei. Diese schossen jedoch beide nur mit vernichtenden Blicken zurück und gingen ins Ministerium.

„Die Eingangskontrolle hat es mit der Kontrolle etwas zu ernst genommen. Was ist hier eigentlich los, was meinte Teresa mit Sirius Black sei wieder da!"

„Nicht so laut, diese Angelegenheit trägt die höchste Sicherheitsstufe!" und um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen, unterstrich er seine Aussage mit einer eindeutigen Geste.

Marcus konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. „Als wenn hier jemand unbefugtes zuhören könnte, hier kommt ja nicht mal eine Fliege ohne Ausweis und höchst wichtigen Grund herein!"

Arthur überhörte die Aussage des jungen Mannes absichtlich und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen um dann mit den beiden jungen Anwälten in den 13. Stock zu fahren.

Dort angekommen wurde sie auch schon erwartet. Zu ihrem Missfallen war auch Alexander anwesend, aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, immerhin war er ja Abteilungsleiter, wenn auch ein nicht besonders guter.

„Schön, dass ihr auch endlich da seid!" begrüßte sie eben dieser mit einem abfälligen Lächeln.

Marcus nahm dies zum Anlass seinen Arm um Katie zu legen und diesem mit einem ebenso abfälligen Lächeln zu antworten.

„Entschuldige, dass wir zu spät sind, aber im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten haben wir ein Privatleben!" und damit setze er sich zusammen mit Katie an den großen Konferenztisch, ohne sein Gegenüber noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

„Nun da wir alle hier versammelt sind, müssen wir uns um ein aktuelles Problem kümmern. Wie sie alle mitbekommen haben, wurde das Ministerium gestern wegen eines Pfundes in den untersten Abteilungen evakuiert. Der Grund dafür ist, dieser Pfund war niemand anders als Sirius Black!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen, einige schienen überhaupt noch keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben was passiert war, aber immerhin war jedem der Name geläufig. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, alle anwesenden im Raum waren am Krieg mehr oder weniger Beteiligt gewesen.

„Beruhigen sie sich, ich will ihnen die Situation kurz schildern. Wie se wissen untersucht die Spezialabteilungen Artefakte jeglicher Art und auch so den Torbogen durch den Sirius Black nach unserem Kenntnisstand gefallen ist…."

_Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, die Spezialabteilung bestehend aus 2 Auroren, 2 Forscher auf dem Gebiet der magischen Artefakte und ein Fluchbrecher, jedoch war schon voll und ganz in ihre Arbeit vertieft._

„_Clarissa, kannst du mal kurz herkommen, ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden!"_

_Der junge Mann hatte unter einer Schicht Moos und Erde einige alte Keltische Zeichen gefunden, die er nicht so recht entziffern konnte._

„_Was meinst du was diese Zeichen bedeutet? Ich kenne mich mit keltischen Schriftzeichen nicht sehr gut aus."_

_Clarissa sah sich die Zeichen genau an, war sich dennoch ebenfalls nichts ganz sicher._

„_Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, das hier könnte sowohl Tod als auch Leben bedeuten. Nur bei dem hier ganz links bin ich mir ganz sicher, das es „Austausch" bedeutet!"_

„_Austausch?... Austausch von was? Kannst du noch weitere Zeichen erkennen?"_

„_Von was, witzig, ich kann vielleicht Runen lesen, aber fürs Hellsehen frag doch lieber wen anders. Erkennen, mal sehen, das hier, siehst du diesen strick von dem zwei Äste ausgehen, das ist allgemein geltend ein Elch und trägt die Bedeutung von Auferstehung. Das ist das einzige was ich noch erkennen kann…die anderen Runen sind zu sehr beschädigt, dass ich sie entziffern könnte!"_

„_Schade eigentlich, ich dachte wir kommen endlich voran!" damit strich der junge Mann enttäuscht über die Eben von Clarissa erklärte Rune, als plötzlich der Torbogen zu vibrieren begann und die einzelnen Runen anfingen zu leuchten._

„_Verdammt Peter, was hast du gemacht?" schrie die erschrockene Clarissa neben ihm auf._

_Und kaum zwei Sekunden später waren auch die anderen Teammitglieder bei ihnen, um zu sehen was passiert war._

„_Ich habe nichts gemacht, du stehst doch die ganze Zeit neben mir!" verteidigte sich der junge Mann._

_Ein etwas älterer Mann der ebenfalls zu der Gruppe gehörte trat näher an den Torbogen und zückte zur Vorsicht seinen Zauberstab. Immerhin wusste keiner was passieren würde. _

_Langsam zückten auch die anderen nach und nach ihre Zauberstäbe und postierten sich rund herum um den Bogen, sie waren auf alles gefasst. _

_Doch es passierte einfach nichts. Mit der zeit wurde das Leuchten immer schwächer und erlosch dann vollkommen._

_Der ältere Mann war der erste der sich zu Wort meldete._

„_Was zum Henker war denn das?" und deutete dann auf den nun wieder völlig normal aussehenden Torbogen._

„_Das Henk, nennt man einen Fortschritt!" verkündete Clarissa ganz stolz._

_Die anderen sahen nur skeptisch in Richtung magisches Artefakt. Ein Fortschritt sah für sie doch ein wenig anders aus. Jetzt hatten sie eher noch mehr Rätsel zu lösen. Dieses Projekt würde sie wahrscheinlich nie lösen können._

„_Ich bin dafür, dass wir erst einmal einen Bericht über das „Leuchten" oder was auch immer es war verfassen und uns dann um diese Runen da kümmern!" machte Peter den Vorschlag._

„_Was für Runen?" mischte sich nun eine mehr oder weniger auffällig gekleidete Frau ein, die zwar zu der Gruppe gehörte, sich jedoch die ganze Zeit über eher dezent im Hintergrund aufgehalten hatte._

_Clarissa deutete auf die keltischen Schriftzeichen, die sie kurz zuvor mit Peter betrachtet hatte, traute sich jedoch nicht diese zu berühren._

„_Interessant, aber Peter hat recht, wir sollten zuerst einmal einen Bericht verfassen!" damit wandte sich die ungewöhnlich gekleidete Frau um und machte sich zusammen mit den anderen in Richtung Ausgang._

_Genau in diesem Moment begann der Torbogen erneut zu leuchten, diesmal wurde es jedoch immer stärker bzw. eher geller, so dass sich Clarissa schützend eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht halten musste, um überhaupt noch etwas erkennen zu können._

„_Was zum…." Aber weiter kam Henk nicht, denn zusätzlich zu dem Leuchten, verbreitete sich ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch, so dass sie nicht mehr wussten, was sie zuerst schützen sollten, ihre Ohren oder ihr Augenlicht._

_Das gesamte Spektakel dauerte einige Minuten an und fand schließlich seinen Höhepunkt, als ein riesiger in Licht gehüllter Klumpen, aus dem Torbogen katapultiert wurde. Danach verstummte alles und das Licht erlosch mit einem Mal ohne vorher abzuschwächen. _

_Clarissa musste sich zuerst an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen, sie sah noch überall kleine leuchtende Kugeln durch die Lüfte schweben. Jedoch hielt es sie nicht davon ab ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und langsam auf den besagten Klumpen zuzugehen. Auch ihre Kollegen hatten die gleiche Idee und schon hatten sie sich um diesen in einen Kreis formiert, wobei sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezielt auf ihn richteten. _

_Auch das leuchten, welches diesen Klumpen umhüllt hatte erlosch langsam und sobald sich alle wieder an die vorhandenen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie zweifelsfrei erkennen, dass es sich bei dem Klumpen um eine menschliche Gestalt handelte. Genau genommen um einen Mann, der zwar atmete, allem Anschein nach, jedoch nicht bei Bewusstsein war._

_Henk stupste den Körper kurz mit seinen Fuß an, so dass dieser sich auf die Seite drehte und man nun das Gesicht des Mannes ganz klar erkennen konnte._

_Jeder der Anwesenden hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, während sie immer noch mit erstaunen die Gestalt musterten._

_Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Was sie hier vor sich sahen war vollkommen unmöglich. Oder war es doch möglich? Jeder von ihnen dachte wohl, er leide unter Wahnvorstellungen, aber die Sicherheit das sie nicht alleine waren, mit dem was sie sahen, bekamen sie, als Clarissa das aussprach, was keiner so wirklich glauben konnte._

„_Das ist unmöglich…das….das ist Sirius Black!"_

Mittlerweile war des totenstill um den Konferenztisch herum. Auch hier konnte sich niemand erklären, was dort unten passiert war. Jedoch war jedem klar, dass gerade ihre Abteilung nicht hier war, um dies aufzuklären, es gab sicherlich noch etwas, von dem sie bisher nichts wussten.

„Nicht das es mich nicht interessieren würde, es freut mich ja wirklich das wir so eine „Entdeckung" gemacht haben, aber was sollen wir hier? Meinen sie nicht sie verschwenden meine…ich meine unsere Zeit?" war es Alexander der sich als erstes wieder zu Wort meldete.

Katie verdrehte nur die Augen und war sich Heute, was sehr selten vorkam, einig mit ihrer kleinen inneren Stimme. Alexander war solch ein Idiot. Warum hatte sie das früher nur nie gesehen?

„Wenn sie nur ein paar Minuten geduld haben, erkläre ich ihnen die Situation!"

erklärte sich der Sprecher. Katie kannte ihn schon von den Hauptversammlungen im Ministerium. Er gehörte zu einer der mächtigsten im Ministerium, es wurde sogar spekuliert, dass der Minister nur eine Marionette war und er einer der Leute die Leise im Hintergrund die Fäden zogen.

„Wie dem auch sei. Es ist viel Zeit vergangen seitdem Sirius Black damals verschwunden ist und wie sie alle wissen ist heute seine Unschuld längst bewiesen. Jedoch haben wir ihnen allen ein paar Informationen vorenthalten…"

Eine Tatsache die den Anwesenden sehr wohl bewusst war, mochte auch jemand anderes im Amt des Zaubererministers stecken, so fuhr das Ministerium immer noch die Geheimhaltungs- und Vertuschungsschiene.

„…zu Zeiten von Sirius Blacks „Verurteilung" war wie sie alle wissen noch Millicent Bagnold im Amt der Zaubererministerin. Wie sie wissen schob sich zu dieser Zeit Bartemius Crouch sr. In den Vordergrund, der zuerst als sicherer Nachfolger für das Amt des Zaubererministers vorgesehen war. Mrs. Bagnold hatte kaum Kontrolle über das was unter ihr geschah, sie war während der ersten Schreckensherrschaft des dunklen Lords sichtlich überfordert. Ein Grund warum Crouch sr. gemeinsam mit ein paar wenigen anderen wie soll ich es ausdrücken, Dinge taten auf die das Ministerium nicht stolz sein kann."

Bis hierhin waren alle Anwesenden dem Anschein nach voll informiert, der eine mehr der andere weniger, aber alle waren gespannt, was man ihnen nun offenbaren wollte. Eines war sich jedoch Marcus ganz sicher. Hatte man früher mit Crouch eine unmögliche Wahl für die Leitung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung getroffen, so war man heute nicht schlauer geworden, als man nun Alexander diese Leitung übergab.

„…nun um auf das eigentlich zu kommen. Gemeinsam mit einigen Einflussreichen Leuten wollte Crouch seine Macht demonstrieren indem er mit höchst fragwürdigen Methoden gegen Todesser vorging. Für ihn wurde es zu einer Art Besessenheit. Als man Sirius Black vorfand, gab es genügend Muggel die Zeugen der „Tat" waren. Jedoch keine Zeugen die den Mord an Peter Pettigrew gesehen hatten, im Gegenteil, es gab genug Zeugen die Sirius Blacks Unschuld beteuerten und die den wirklichen Ablauf des Geschehens beobachtet hatten. Crouch passte das ganze jedoch gar nicht, die Gefangennahme von Sirius Black würde seine Methoden rechtfertigen und er konnte an ihm ein Exempel statuieren. Er änderte gemeinsam mit einigen ihm vertrauten Personen die Gedächtnisse der Muggel, lies die Zeugenaussagen verschwinden und brachte Sirius Black mit ruhigen Gewissens unschuldig nach Askaban. Bisher war dies nicht aktuelles Thema, aber jetzt da er wieder da ist, hat das Ministerium beschlossen seine Schuld rein zu waschen…"

Katie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon denken sollte, die wusste schon immer das es korrupt zuging, wenn Menschen, insbesondere Zauberer um Machtstellungen kämpften, aber auf die Kosten von derer die für den Frieden ihr Leben bereit waren zu Opfern, dass ging zu weit. Zudem fand sie das Ministerium heuchlerisch. Jetzt, jetzt wo sein Ruf in Gefahr stand, erst jetzt hatten sie ein klarstellungs- Interesse.

Marcus wusste weder was er dazu sagen noch was er denken sollte. Die Seiten im Krieg waren wohl wirklich nicht immer eindeutig Schwarz oder weiß gewesen. Weder im ersten noch im zweiten. Aber Leute wie er mussten ein Lebenslang dafür büßen, dass sie in die falsche Familie geboren oder in das „falsche" Haus einsortiert wurden. Und solche Grausamkeiten auf Seiten des „Lichts" wurden einfach so ohne weiteres unter dem Teppich gekehrt…

„Nun ja , hier habe ich die Namen derjenigen die damals in diesen Skandal verwickelt waren und heute noch leben, ich möchte das sie Anklage erheben. Offiziell distanziert sich das Ministerium von den damaligen Taten und wird nun durch ihre Hilfe die Strafverfolgung einleiten…besser spät als nie!"

„Ja und auch noch aus so einem edlen Grund!" murmelte der Slytherin mürrisch vor sich hin.

„Entschuldigung, haben sie etwas gesagt?" wandte man sich nun an Marcus.

Dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, dazu hatte er nun wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen. Was würde es auch ändern. Das Ministerium blieb was es war Scheinheilig, daran würde eine hitzige Diskussion auch nichts ändern. Unter dem Tisch nahm Katie seine Hand und versuchte ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln, was ihr jedoch nur halb gelang, da sie selbst nicht wirklich begeistert über die ihre eben offenbarte Neuigkeit war.

„Das ist doch kein Problem, ich werde den Fall natürlich persönlich übernehmen!" spielte sich wieder einmal Alexander in den Fordergrund, so dass Katie am liebsten ihr Frühstück wieder hoch gekommen wäre, aber leider hatte sie auch heute Morgen keine Zeit dazu gehabt.

„Das ist sehr nett Mr?... Wood richtig? Aber wir haben entschieden, dass der Fall zu wichtig ist. Wir haben uns für Miss Bell und Mr. Flint entschieden. Sie sind die besten Anwälte die wir haben!"

Das hatte gesessen, man konnte es an der Farbe sehen, die in Sekunden aus Alexanders Gesicht gewichen war. Was bildete sich dieser Mann eigentlich ein. Alexander war Fassungslos.

Katie und Marcus jedoch konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Katie reagierte als erstes…

„Ja natürlich…aber…"

„…aber die beiden können das nicht machen, sie sind zur Zeit viel zu beschäftigt, sie müssen zur Zeit sehr viel Aktenarbeit machen, die ich ihnen am Ende der letzten Wochen zugeteilt habe!" damit dachte Alexander er könnte das Ruder herum reißen, jedoch hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Dann werden sie die Aktenarbeit für die beiden übernehmen, sie haben jetzt etwas Wichtigeres zu tun und damit ist die Sitzung beendet!"

Und schneller als jemand noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte war er auch schon verschwunden.

Man konnte sagen, dass Alexander wütend war und das konnte man ihm auch förmlich ansehen.

„Na mit wem hast du geschlafen, dass ihr diesen Fall bekommen habt?"

Marcus war so wütend über diesen Idioten, er war anscheinend wirklich ein schlechter Verlierer oder er nahm wirklich an, das jeder Erfolg auf solch billige Methoden zurückzuführen war, welche er zu benutzen pflegte.

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber meine Freundin hat so was nicht nötig, aber vielleicht bekommst du denn Fall ja doch, wenn du dich dem Vorstand anbietest Alexander, ich bezweifele nämlich keine Sekunde das du so tief sinken würdest!"

Damit dreht sich der junge Mann um, nahm die Hand seiner Freundin und verließ zusammen mit ihr den Saal um sich au den Weg in ihr Büro zu machen. So konnte er nicht mehr sehen, wie Alexander vor Wut die Fäuste ballte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das gerade wirklich gesagt hast." Meinte Katie ihrem Freund zugewandt.

„Ich konnte sein Gerede einfach nicht mehr mit anhören, der Kerl hat ein größeres Ego, als es jemals ein Slytherin haben könnte und das meine liebe muss man erst mal schaffen!"

„Ja da gebe ich dir wirklich Recht, euch zu übertreffen erfordert einiges." Und um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern kniff sie ihm in die Seite und zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu.

„Na warte, komm du mir heute Abend nach Hause...!" gab der Slytherin nur verschwörerisch lächelnd zur Antwort.

Als sie das Büro betraten, war Teresa ebenfalls anwesend und schon ziemlich neugierig, was denn nun wirklich los war, schließlich hatte man sie nur mit dem nötigsten Wissen versorgt, was so gut wie nichts war.

Mit einer riesigen Tasse Kaffee versammelten sich alle gemeinsam in Katies Büro und klärten zuerst einmal Teresa auf. Dieser war Feuer und Flamme, endlich ein großer Fall.

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum das Ministerium das alles so lange vertuscht hat." Sprach Teresa das aus, was heute so vielen durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Das ist doch klar, man wollte die Gewinnerseite, die Seite des Lichts nicht unnötig in den Schmutz ziehen. Alle war klar das beide Seiten nicht immer mit fairen mitteln kämpften. Man hat zwar vieles gerechtfertigt, die grausamsten Methoden, schließlich hatte man einen schlimmen Feind, den schlimmsten überhaupt, das kann man gar nicht beschönigen. Aber das, diese wir Opfern eine gute Seele für die Sache, gerade auf diese Art und Weise hätte einen Handfesten Skandal gegeben und das Ministerium hätte seine sowieso schon sehr schwächliche Stellung gänzlich eingebüsst." Erklärte Marcus, nicht ohne deutlich zu machen, wie sehr er die Methoden missbilligte.

„Ich verstehe, aber warum jetzt!"

Nun mischte sich Katie auch ins Gespräch ein.

„Heute wie damals geht es immer noch um Macht, das Ministerium will eine reine Weste und sich jetzt als Beschützer der Unschuldigen darstellen, wenn sie nicht selbst handeln, wird es vielleicht Sirius Black tun. Das ist dann wohl Schadensbegrenzung."

„Und was passiert nun mit Mr. Black?" interessierte nun Teresa.

„Dazu wurde uns nichts gesagt, aber sicherlich wird Hermine Granger was wissen, wenn ich sie demnächst mal bei den Weasleys treffe, wird eich sie fragen. Seine Unschuld ist immerhin bewiesen…aber es wird schwer sich wieder in die Zauberergemeinschaft zu integrieren.

Alle nickten stumm und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Teresa plötzlich etwas Wichtiges einfiel.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, ich muss sie dringend an den Ball im Ministerium erinnern. Es bleibt doch dabei, das sie beide gemeinsam dort hingehen?"

Das hatten sie ja während der ganzen Aufregung völlig vergessen. Aber nun gut, was sein musste, musste nun mal sein. Obwohl es den beiden nicht sonderlich gefiel, das sie dort zwangsweise wieder auf Alexander treffen würden. Irgendjemand müsste ihn definitiv mal von seinem hohen Ross herunter holen.

„Natürlich gehen wir zusammen hin…das hatte ich wirklich total vergessen, ich muss mir unbedingt was passende zu Anziehen besorgen. Am besten ich gehe Morgen mit den Mädels Shoppen, du hast sowieso etwas anderes vor!" dabei sah sie ihren Freund mit Bestimmtheit an.

Und ob er etwas vor hatte, zwar begeisterte ihn die Situation nicht wirklich, aber er würde nicht drum herum kommen. Er hatte Katie schließlich versprochen, die Aussprache mit Oliver zu suchen. Zuerst einmal alleine, damit Katie sich nicht noch mehr aufregte. Vielleicht war ein Gespräch unter Männern genau das was sie beiden brauchte. Auch wenn Marcus bezweifelte das sie sich sehr gut verstehen würden oder irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten finden könnten.

„Ja ich weiß, ich freu mich so riesig auf dieses Gespräch…"

Teresa beäugte beide mit einem misstrauischem blick, entschloss sich dann aber lieber nichts zu sagen und lies die beiden lieber alleine. Wer weiß was die beiden da noch zu besprechen hatten. Da wollte sie nun wirklich nicht stören, auch wenn sie so ziemlich neugierig war.

„Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so Marcus, verspreche mir nur, dass ihr euch nicht wieder prügelt!"

bat Katie ihren Freund.

„Ich verspreche dir nur, dass ich mich höchstens verteidige, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein versprechen sich nicht zu prügeln solltest du lieber Wood abnehmen." Damit verschränkte der Slytherin die Arme vor der Brust.

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden, da war sich die junge Frau mehr als sicher.

„Lass uns das Thema wechseln, ich will jetzt nicht streiten. Also wie wollen wir an den Fall herangehen?"

„Du hast Recht. Also ich habe mir gedacht, wir arbeiten erst einmal die Aussagen auf, die das Ministerium rekonstruieren konnte und werden dann die auf unserer Liste stehenden Leute einer nach dem anderen befragen, natürlich nicht ohne eine Begleitung eines Aurors."

„Gute Idee, solange es keiner von der netten Eingangskontrolle ist. Ich kann die Gesichter mancher Personen zurzeit einfach nicht ab!" antwortete Marcus seiner Freundin und lehnte sich tief in den Stuhl hinein.

Katie war genauso wenig begeistert wie er. Auch sie hatte sich ihren freien Tag doch etwas anders Vorgestellt, schon allein da sie sich beide von den Strapazen der letzten Tage erholen wollten. Aber es sollte wohl nicht sein.

Sie arbeiteten fast den gesamten Tag an den Akten und verließen erst gegen 21 Uhr das Ministeriumsgebäude um gemeinsam nach Hause zu apparieren.

„Wenn du mich fragst, ich könnte bald Urlaub gebrauchen, aber einen wo man uns auf keinen Fall erreichen kann."

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren Stimmte Marcus seiner Freundin durch ein Nicken zu. Auch er war von den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit geschlaucht und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einen gemeinsamen Urlaub mit seiner wunderschönen Freundin.

Kaum in ihrer Wohnung angekommen machten es sich die beiden auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Katie legte sich in die Arme ihres Freundes und atmete seinen Duft ein. Er machte zweifellos süchtig.

„Du kannst wohl gar nichts genug von mir bekommen, was?"

Katie grinste ihn zuerst nur an und als sie ein ganz bestimmtes Glitzern in seinen Augen sah, konnte sie sich eine Antwort doch nicht verkneifen.

„Was erwartest du jetzt für eine Antwort von mir. Also ehrlich als wenn ich jetzt noch dein Ego puschen würde. Das hast du gar nicht nötig und das weißt du selbst!" und auf ihrer Antwort folgte ein zärtlicher Kuss.

„Ach hab ich das nicht? Gut zu wissen…!" zwinkerte der Slytherin ihr zu.

Es war neu für ihn, sie hier so in seinen Armen zu halten. Es war ein Gefühl, das ihn nach langer Zeit endlich ganz ausfüllte. Er konnte sich wirklich daran gewöhnen dieses „Kuscheln" war gar nicht mal so schlimm. Aber wenn je einer der Weasley Zwillinge davon erfahren würde, würde er sie töten müssen, egal wie viel Feuerwiskey sie zusammen getrunken hatten. Schließlich hatte jeder Slytherin seinen Stolz.

Nach einiger Zeit beschlossen die beiden, nachdem sie ununterbrochen gähnen mussten, ins Bet zu gehen. Es war schließlich ein unfreiwillig langer Tag geworden und sie hatten am nächsten Tag noch einiges vor.

Marcus war berechtigter Weise nicht sonderlich begeistert, was ihn am nächsten Tag erwartete, aber er würde es Katie zu Liebe auf sich nehmen.

Kaum hatten sich beide in Marcus Bett gekuschelt, waren sie auch schon in die Traumwelt abgedriftet.

Währenddessen im Ministerium befand sich nur noch ein Mitarbeiter um diese Uhrzeit, niemand anders als Alexander Wood, der seine Wut gegenüber dem frisch verliebten Paar nicht wirklich verbergen konnte.

Er musste sich irgendetwas überlegen, aber ihm viel nichts ein, was er hätte tun können um sich an den beiden zu Rächen. Wobei, die beiden nicht wirklich etwas getan hatten, es war eher sein verletzter Stolz den er zurück wollte.

In seiner blinden Wut begab er sich in das Büro der beiden und verwüstete dies aufs äußerste. Stühlen, Akten und alle möglichen losen Gegenstände flogen durch die Gegend und am Ende war nur noch ein Schlachtfeld übrig. Es würde Tage dauern, dieses Chaos wieder zu beseitigen. Sie sollten doch mal sehen, wie sie dann an ihren ach so großen Fall arbeiten sollten.

Was Alexander aber übersehen hatte war, dass als er seiner Wut freien lauf lies, er seinen Siegelring verloren hatten und dieser genau unter Katies Schreibtisch gerollt war.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk machte der arrogante junge Mann sich auch auf den Weg nach Hause, nicht ohne vorher noch einen Abstecher in ein nicht sehr seriöses Viertel zu machen und dort ein weiteres Mal seiner Wut Luft zu machen, diesmal jedoch eher auf andere aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlicher Weise. Auch wenn die ein oder andere Dame bei dem Wort Leidenschaft in Verbindung mit Alexander Wood ungläubig ihr Augenbraun heben würde.

Jedoch wusste Alexander zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass gerade diese aus Wut erfolgte Tat ihre Folgen haben sollte. Er hätte es als ehemaliger Gryffindor besser wissen müssen, dass man sich nicht mit einer Löwin und auch mit keiner Schlange anlegt und erst recht nicht mit einem Rudel von Löwen die von zwei gewissen Schlangen mehr oder weniger unterstützt werden.

Die erste die am nächsten Morgen das Chaos vorfand war Teresa.

„Bei Merlin, wer macht denn so was?"

Da sie jedoch wusste, dass Katie sowie Marcus genug um die Ohren hatten und sie noch früh genug davon erfahren würden, beseitigte sie das Chaos mit der Hilfe einiger Ministeriums Mitarbeiter, nachdem das ganze jedoch auf Fotos festgehalten wurden.

Als sie noch einmal alle Ecken absuchte, ob auch wirklich nichts vergessen wurde, fand sie Alexanders Siegelring. Zwar wusste sie nicht so Recht, was sie da in der Hand hatte, aber Katie oder Marcus wüssten sicherlich mehr damit anzufangen als sie. Also verstaute sie den Ring in ihrem Schreibtisch und beschloss die beiden Anwälte erst am nächsten Tag mit der Angelegenheit zu behelligen. Schließlich hatten beide etwas vor. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau was, aber es musste etwas wichtiges sein, so wie sich das Gespräch am Vortag angehört hatte.

So ordnete Teresa noch schnell die Akten des aktuellen Falls, legte noch ein paar neu eingetroffene Schriftsätze dazu und schloss dann das Büro ab. Diesmal nicht ohne ein paar extra Sicherungszauber, man konnte schließlich nie wissen.

* * *

A/N:

So da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe die es war nicht so schlimm das ihr fast 3 Wochen warten musstet, aber keine Sorge ich gebe dieses Projekt nicht auf. Ich arbeite dran öfterds zu Updaten, aber jetzt gegen Ende des Semesters bin ich wie immer in Zeit engpässen. Aber ich gelobe mich zu bessern ;-) Erst einmal danke, ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Review und würde mich freuen wenn sich auch der ein oder andere Schwarzleser outen würde ich hoffe euch hats gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir einen kleinen Kommentar.

bis ganz bald ;-)

lg, Midnight


	17. Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel XVII –Aufgeschoben….heißt nicht Aufgehoben…

Marcus hatte sich schon geistig auf einen Schlagabtausch mit dem ehemaligen Quidditch-Tyrann der Gryffindors eingestellt, als Katie ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Katie war schon ziemlich früh aufgestanden, da sie nicht mehr Schlafen konnte, weil ihr das bevorstehende Gespräch zwischen ihrem Freund und ihrem besten Freund nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Schlussendlich kam sie zu dem Ergebnis, dass es vorerst besser war, sie würde zuerst allein mit Oliver sprechen, wenn alles gut lief, könnte sie die beiden immer noch aufeinander loslassen. Immerhin sollte man sich nur in die Höhle des Löwen wagen, wenn dieser schon gegessen hatte. Und wenn Marcus auf Oliver traf, ohne dass sie vorher vermitteln würde, wäre eine Katastrophe vorprogrammiert, man denke da nur an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen.

Auch wenn Marcus sich nicht wirklich auf das Gespräch gefreut hatte, war er irgendwie…na ja enttäuscht könnte man nicht sagen…eher etwas mürrisch, immerhin war er eine Person, die unangenehme Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich brachte und dieses Gespräch, war solch eine Sache. Dadurch, dass sich Katie nun als erstes „opferte", hieß nicht, dass es komplett entfallen würde. Schließlich war aufgeschoben ja nicht aufgehoben…leider.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht ob die Idee, dass du erst mit ihm redest, besser ist. Immerhin bleibt es die gleiche Angelegenheit!"

Nun war es einmal an Katie gekonnt die Augenbraun in die Höhe zu ziehen

„Na ja etwas anderes ist es ja immerhin schon, immerhin hat Oliver bei mir nicht das Bedürfnis sich zu prügeln!"

Geschlagen nickt der Slytherin seiner Freundin nur zu und trank dann einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Und was wird nun mit deiner geplanten Shoppingtour?"

Katie begann diesmal bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen. „Aufgeschoben ist schließlich nicht Aufgehoben!"

Schon beim Klang dieser Worte verdrehte der junge Slytherin seine Augen, was dem einen positiv erschien, war dem anderen ein Graus und gerade diese Redensart war Marcus zur Zeit nicht beliebteste.

„Ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg machen, ich hab Oliver schon eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass wir uns heute zum Kaffee treffen. Freunde hin oder her, ein Privates Gespräch kann man auch in der „Öffentlichkeit führen, sicher ist sicher!" mit diesen Worten gab Katie ihren verdutzt schauenden Freund einen kurzen Kuss, zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand aus der Wohnung, nachdem sie noch einmal herzhaft in ihr Croissant gebissen hatte.

Der Slytherin derweil machte es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem, da er ja am heutigen Tag doch nichts mehr vorhatte und versuchte seine freie Zeit zu genießen so gut wie es ihm nun mal möglich war mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass sie seine Freundin nun ein weiteres Mal in die Höhle eines Löwen begab, doch in diesem Falle ohne Beistand.

Katie bevorzugte es zum Treffpunkt zu spazieren und sich somit ein wenig Zeit zu lassen. So konnte sie noch ein wenig ihren Gedanken nachhängen und versuchen die immer wiederkehrenden Magenschmerzen zu unterdrücken. Irgendwann musste sie diese Angelegenheit ja hinter sich bringen.

Nach einer unendlich langen Zeit, die sie natürlich mit voller Absicht solange hinausgezögert hatte, kam Katie nun endlich am Treffpunkt an. Oliver wartete schon an einem Tisch auf sich und hatte sich bereits ein Glas Rotwein bestellt. Etwas unsicher und schon wieder mit einer menge Magenschmerzen ging sie auf ihn zu und wurde erst einmal herzlich von ihm begrüßt. Ein Umstand der es für sie nicht leichter machte.

„Hi Kleines, freut mich dich zu sehen!"

Katie umarmte ihren besten Freund, jedoch nicht ohne dabei ein mulmiges Gefühl zu haben.

„Und mich erst, freut mich, dass du dir Zeit für mich nehmen konntest!"

Oliver hatte schon als Katie ihm um ein Treffen gebeten hatte ein ganz und gar ungutes Gefühl und jetzt bestätigte sich dieses Gefühl noch mehr, als er seine Freundin vor sich stehen sah. Sie wirkte um einiges angespannter als sonst und war irgendwie nervös, als wenn ihr etwas Unangenehmes bevorstehen würde. Sie müsste doch wissen, dass zwischen ihnen nun alles geklärt war, schließlich waren sie beste Freunde, auch wenn ihr Kontakt durch seine Sturheit in der letzten Zeit etwas gelitten hatte. Etwas, dass er unbedingt wieder gut machen wollte und auch musste.

Katie setze sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber ihrem ehemaligen Quidditchkapitän und lächelte ihn nervös an. Das konnte ja wirklich was werden, wo solle sie nur anfangen und wie sollte sie das auch überhaupt erklären.

„Bist du irgendwie nervös Kates?"

Was für eine Frage, natürlich war sie nervös und anscheinend auch in einem Maße, dass man es ihr sofort ansehen konnte. Mist verdammter, dachte sich Katie. Das war es dann wohl mit dem angenehmeren Vorgeplänkel, es lies sich nicht weiter hinauszögern.

„Na ja ein wenig schon, ich wollte dir was erzählen und bin mir nicht sicher, ob dir das gefallen wird."

Jetzt war es auch mal an dem Gryffindor seine Augenbraun in die Höhe zu ziehen. Eine Angewohnheit die Katie langsam Angst machte, war dies nicht einmal ausschließlich eine Angewohnheit der Slytherins? Jedoch war sich Katie über eins mit sich selbst einig, wenn Marcus diese Augenbraun-Sache tat, sah es viel besser aus…sie fand es irgendwie sexy…

Na jetzt war Oliver aber gespannt, was konnte sie ihm schon sagen wollen, was ihm nicht gefallen würde. Natürlich wenn es etwas mit dem Slytherin der leider ihr Untermieter war zu tun hatte, dann könnte ihre Vermutung schon stimmen. Aber immerhin hatten sie die Angelegenheit um die Schlange doch schon geklärt, wenn auch nicht ganz so zivilisiert, wie es sich gehört hätte. Aber immerhin war die Sache doch geklärt, oder?

„Also wenn es um die Gerüchte wegen deiner Verlobung mit Flint geht, das Thema hatten wir schon und ich war der Ansicht, dass wir alles geklärt hatten."

„Also wenn ich ehrlich bin hat es indirekt etwas damit zu tun….mist ich weiß einfach nicht wo ich Anfangen soll…"

Und um ihrer Verzweiflung noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen lehnte sie ihren Kopf in einer verzweifelten Geste auf die Tischplatte.

„Komm schon Kates, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein, fang am besten ganz von vorne an!"

Ha, hatte der gut reden, von vorne anfangen, sehr witzig das saßen sie mit Sicherheit noch morgen hier…wenn nicht sogar noch länger…"

„…in Ordnung…also, ich weiß ja das du und die anderen nicht wirklich verstanden haben wieso ich mich mit Marcus angefreundet habe, warum ich ihn als Untermieter aufgenommen habe…na ja und nun hat sich da etwas entwickelt…"

Hastig unterbrach Oliver Katie in ihrer nicht wirklich flüssigen Rede.

„Was bitte meinst du mit entwickelt…"

Katie musste schlucken, in ihrer Phantasie schwoll Olivers Kopf schon jetzt auf die doppelte Größe an, wurde dunkelrot und stand kurz davor in die Luft zu fliegen, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie ihm nun sagen wollte.

„….ich hab mich in Marcus verliebt!" nun war es raus, aber wirklich besser fühlte sie sich nun auch nicht, weil sie noch auf Olivers Reaktion wartete. Und die blieb sozusagen erst einmal aus.

Oliver starrte sein Gegenüber nur unglaublich an und wusste gerade nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen. Hatte er sich verhört oder meinte seine langjährige beste Freundin wirklich das was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er musste Träumen und zwar einen Albtraum. Wie konnte das passieren, wie konnte sich einer seiner Löwinnen, ausgerechnet Kates sich in eine dieser Schlangen verlieben. Er hätte definitiv besser auf sie aufpassen sollen.

„…wie..?" war das einzige was er dann nach quälend langen 10 Minuten herausbrachte.

„Ich weiß ihr könnt euch nicht besonders leiden und ihr wart solange ich denken kann feinde, habt euch Dinge an den Kopf geworfen die nichts mit Höflichkeit zu tun haben, standet schon immer auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, aber es ist nicht alles nur Schwarz und Weiß Oliver….er hat mir eine Seite an sich gezeigt die kaum jemand zu Gesicht bekommen hat…weißt du er kann sogar richtig freundlich sein, wenn er will…"

Oliver gab darauf nur einen zischenden Laut von sich und starrte Katie weiterhin an. Jedenfalls hatte er sie nicht angeschrieen, das konnte man doch als Positiv bezeichnen oder?

„Ok Oliver, ich weiß, dass das für dich unglaublich klingt, aber es ist so…"

_Vor ungefähr 5 Monaten_

_Eine Hochgewachsene jedoch trotzdem sehr abgemagerte Frau hatte Katies und Marcus Abteilung betreten und schaute sich ängstlich um. Man konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, dass sie Private emotionale Probleme mit sich herumschleppte, schon allein von der Tatsache her, dass ihr gesamtes Gesicht von kleinen unscheinbaren jedoch deutlich vorhandenen Schrammen gezeichnet war. Wenn man Katie fragen würde, würde diese mit Sicherheit die Vermutung anstellen, dass dies nicht die einzigen Verletzungen waren. _

_Die Zauberergesellschaft war zwar aufgeklärt, doch auch hier gab es angehäufte Fälle der häuslichen Gewalt und das leider viel zu oft. Katie wurde jedes Mal speiübel, wenn sie daran dachte was manche Männer ihren Frauen antaten, besonders dann wenn sie sich bewusst wurde, dass Zauberer noch ganz andere Möglichkeiten hatten ihren Frauen Schmerzen zuzufügen als Muggel._

_Auch heute lief ihr wieder ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Solche Mandanten pflegte sie niemals alleine zu empfangen, dazu hatte sie zu sehr Angst vor ihren eigenen Emotionen. Kurz nachdem Katie die neue Mandantin erblickt hatte, kam auch schon Marcus aus seinem Büro um gemeinsam mit Katie den neuen Fall in Augenschein zu nehmen._

_Kaum fünf Minuten später saßen sie in Marcus Büro, da hier nun mal nicht so viele Akten herumlagen und man auch zu dritt Platz hatte. _

„_Was können wir für sie tun…Mrs….?"_

„_Mrs. Zabini, eigentlich Vermont-Zabini…!"_

_Marcus wusste gleich warum ihm diese Frau so bekannt vorkam, es war eine entfernte Verwandte von Blaise Zabini, der ebenfalls ein Slytherin war. Er hatte sie schon einmal bei einem Empfang gesehen, aber damals sah sie noch ganz anders aus. _

_Ihre Aristokratischen Züge waren weitestgehend verblasst, sie erinnerte eher an eine gezeichnete Frau, der Stolz der früher in ihren Augen glomm, war anscheinend auch schon lange erloschen und ihre Haltung hatte sie ebenfalls eingebüßt._

„_Ja ich erinnere mich an sie, also was können wir für sie tun?"_

„_Meine Ehe wissen sie, es ist nicht….." sie stockte, Marcus wusste, dass ihr Stolz es einfach nicht zuließ, das sie es laut aussprach._

„_Katie würdest du der Dame bitte ein Wasser holen!"_

_Katie schaute ihren Kollegen nur etwas verdutzt an, wieso sollte sie ausgerechnet jetzt den Raum verlassen. Aber er blickte sie do durchdringend mit seinen Augen an, so dass sie lieber seine Bitte folge leistete, immerhin wusste er was er tat, glaubte Katie zumindest._

_Katie ging in die anliegende Küche und lies sich etwas Zeit damit ein Glas mit Wasser zu befüllen, sie wusste ganz genau, dass Marcus mit der Frau alleine sein wollte, aber warum, was war denn so falsch an ihrer Anwesenheit? Sie verstand es nicht, sie war doch immerhin eine Frau und konnte somit doch einfühlsam und verständnisvoll sein, oder etwa nicht._

_Nachdem Katie sich mehr als eine Viertelstunde in der Küche aufgehalten hatte und langsam nicht mehr wusste womit sie sich beschäftigen sollte, beschloss sie, dass es Zeit war doch endlich mal mit dem Glas Wasser zurück zu kehren._

_Als Katie langsam die Tür aufstieß dachte sie zuerst sie würde nicht richtig sehen. Die gerade noch etwas angespannte und Stocksteife Frau lag weinend in den Armen ihres Kollegen, während er sie tröstete. _

„_Shhhh…alles wird wieder gut, wir werden und um ihren Fall kümmern."_

_Kaum hatte er Katie bemerkt, nahm er ihr das Glas Wasser ab und bot es der nun komplett verheulten Frau. Der jungen Gryffindor war die gesamte Situation sowieso sehr unangenehm. Deshalb fragte sie nach ob sie noch gebraucht wurde, sonst würde sie sich an die Arbeit machen und eine Akte für Mrs. Vermont-Zabini vorzubereiten. Marcus hatte nichts dagegen, da ihm auch bewusst war, das dies hier eine besondere Situation war und es ebenfalls nicht leicht gewesen war, das ihre neue Mandantin sich vollend geöffnet hatte._

_Nach zwei weiteren Stunden kam Marcus dann zusammen mit Mrs. Vermont- Zabini aus dem Arbeitszimmer, welche schon um einiges besser aussah als noch einige Stunden zuvor. Marcus half ihr höflich wie er war in den Mantel und verabschiedete sich an der Tür. _

_Es war merkwürdig ihn so zu beobachten, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Trauer und Wut wieder, so dass sie vorher abwarten wollte bevor sie mit ihm über den Fall sprach._

„In Ordnung, aber zu Mandanten muss man höflich sein…"

Das war ja so klar gewesen, dass Oliver ein solch dahergelaufenes Argument anführte.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, du suchst nur nach Ausreden, damit man nicht an deinem Weltbild ruckelt. Ich sag ja nicht, dass mit ihm Blutsbrüderschaft schließen sollst, aber ich möchte, dass du es akzeptierst. Du bist mein bester Freund, ein Teil meines Lebens und deswegen sag ich es dir persönlich, bevor du es von jemand anderem erfährst. Versteh mich doch…"

„Ich kann dich ja auch verstehen Kates…es ist nur warum ausgerechnet ein Slytherin, warum ausgerechnet Flint, ich meine, dort draußen gibt es so viele Typen, wie konnte das passieren, das ist so unlogisch…"

„Oliver liebe fragt nicht nach Logik genauso wenig wie Freundschaft. Man kann sich nicht aussuchen wen man liebt…auch genauso wenig mit wem man befreundet ist…auch wenn es aussieht als hätte man gerade bei Freunden eine Wahl, diese Entscheidung trifft unser Herz für uns… als wir zwei uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, dachte ich auch nie im Traum daran das wir mal befreundet sein werden.

Oh da hatte sie recht, ihre erste Begegnung war auch nicht das, was man einen guten Start nennen konnte.

_Katies zweite Jahr in Hogwarts_

_Katie hatte keine Ahnung wer dieser Oliver Wood war, von dem alle ihre Freundinnen schwärmten, anscheinend war ein paar Klassen über ihr, ebenfalls in Gryffindor und der neuste Star am Quidditchhimmel von Hogwarts. _

_Zwar interessierte sich das Mädchen mehr für Quidditch als für andere Dinge für die sich sonst Mädchen in ihrem alter interessierten, aber ihr Hausteam war eine andere Sache. Die meisten der Spieler waren unglaublich arrogant und behandelten die wenigen weiblichen Spielerinnen nicht wirklich mit Respekt. Da sie Oliver Wood nicht persönlich kannte, steckte sie ihn direkt zusammen mit den anderen Mannschaftsmitgliedern in diese Kategorie. _

_Sobald die Quidditch Saison begonnen hatte, waren fast alle Mädchen aus dem Gryffindorturm hin und weg und jubelten einen der Spieler ihrer Hausmannschaft zu. Katie hingegen interessierte viel mehr die Technik und wünschte sich, selbst auch mitspielen zu können._

_Alle möglichen Bücher die sie über Spieltaktik in die Finger bekommen konnte, waren bei ihr zu finden, wobei man sie nicht einmal so interessiert gesehen hat, wenn es um ein Schulbuch ging. Sie sog das wissen förmlich in sich auf, wie ein Schwamm und lies keine freie Zeit vergehen, ohne irgendeine Übung auf dem Besen zu absolvieren._

_Kurz vor einem wichtigen Spiel kam dann die Gelegenheit für Katie, die sie sich erträumt hatte. Ein Spieler war ausgefallen, zudem auch noch auf dem Jägerposten und das Quidditchteam suchte einen Ersatz. Natürlich lies Katie sich das nicht entgehen und meldete sich für das Probetraining an._

_Jedoch wurde ihre gute Laune schon gleich zu beginn von niemand anderen als Oliver Wood zerstört. Kaum sah er sie nämlich aufs Spielfeld kommen, konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen._

„_Das hier ist keine Krabbelgruppe, sondern ein Quidditchfeld, ich glaub du bist hier falsch!"_

_Zugegeben Katie war nicht wirklich die größte, genau genommen, war sie eigentlich ziemlich klein für ihr alter und hatte eine zierliche Statur. Aber dies gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, so mit ihr zu reden._

„_Ach halt doch die Klappe du riesen Baumstumpf, kümmere dich lieber mal um deinen scheußlichen Akzent, das ist ja grässlich!" damit warf sie störrisch ihr langes dunkelblondes Haar über die Schultern und ignorierte Oliver Wood vollkommen, während sie auf die Besen zusteuerte._

„_Na die kleine hat aber pfiff, dem großen Oliver Wood kontra zu geben…"_

„_Ach halt doch die Klappe, die kleine fliegt schneller vom Besen, als sie Quidditch sagen kann!" davon war Oliver sogar sehr überzeugt._

_Jedoch sollte er sich mehr als nur in dieser Hinsicht irren. Katie fiel keinesfalls vom Besen oder machte sonst noch einen gefährlichen oder bedrohlichen Patzer, wie er befürchtet hatte. Vielmehr schaffte sie es sogar zu allem erstaunen, ein Tor zu erzielen. Durch wohlgemerkt SEINE Ringe. _

„_Und was sagst du jetzt, Mr. Wichtig?"_

_Oliver knurrte nur etwas und entfernte sich dann. Seine Mannschaft hatte sich längst für diese kleine freche Göre entschieden, etwas das er nicht verstand. Wie sollte da eine gute Teamarbeit möglich sein mit solch einem kleinen Monster?_

_Katie hingegen war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Kaum war es bekannt, dass sie zum Team gehörte lernte sie auch Alicia und Angelina kennen, zwei Mädels, die ebenfalls für Gryffindor spielten. _

„_Du musst unsere neue Jägerin sein?"_

„_Jap das bin ich!" sagte Katie mit stolzer Stimme._

„_Wir haben gehört du bist schon mit Wood aneinander geraten, Respekt wirklich. Sonst schmachten ihn immer nur alle an…"_

_Daraufhin konnte Katie nur lachen, sie verstand wirklich nicht, wie man auf solch einen Hornochsen stehen konnte, geschweige denn mit dem befreundet sein konnte._

„_So toll ist er ja auch wieder nicht…außerdem nervt mich sein gehabe, nur weil ich etwas kleiner, zierlicher und zudem ein Mädchen bin muss ich noch lange nicht mit Barbies spielen!"_

_Alicia und Angelina war gleich klar, das sie in Katie eine wunderbare Freundin und verbündete gefunden hatten. Da konnte das Training ja noch richtig spaß machen._

Oliver und Katie erinnerten sich genau daran, als wenn es gestern gewesen wäre. Sie konnten sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und redeten nur das nötigste miteinander. Als Oliver dann um Kapitän der Mannschaft ernannt wurde, dachte sie erst, er würde sie rausschmeißen, aber da war er bereits von ihrem Talent überzeugt und wäre ein Idiot gewesen, sie aus persönlichen Gründen aus dem Team zu schmeißen.

Kurz darauf bei einem Spiel gegen die Slytherins passierte es dann, irgendwie hatte ja Marcus Flint auch Schuld daran, dass sie heute befreundet waren. Vielleicht sollte er ihm danken?

_Es war mal wieder soweit. Ein Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin stand an und das Wetter wollte wie so oft nicht mitspielen. Es regnete in strömen, doch statt das Spiel abzusagen, sollte es trotz allem stattfinden. Oliver hatte dabei ein besonders ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und er sollte sich diesmal auch nicht täuschen._

„_Leute ich weiß das ihr alle Quidditch spielen könnt, das habt ihr mir oft genug bewiesen, aber die Slytherins sind nun mal ein verdammt starker Gegner und die Wetterbedingungen sind alles andere als ideal. Also tut mir, euch …und allen den Gefallen und passt da oben auf!"_

_Von seiner Mannschaft bekam der frischgebackene Kapitän nur ein gemurmeltes Ja, was ihm jedoch ausreichte. _

_Kaum hatte das Spiel begonnen, zeigte es sich schon, das die Slytherins die schlechte Wetterlage ausnutzten und unfair spielten. Durch den Regen war kaum etwas zu sehen, so dass den Slytherins nicht einmal eine Strafe durch den Schiedsrichter drohte. _

_Oliver war damit beschäftigt seine Ringe zu decken, obwohl er kaum etwas sehen konnte. Als sie plötzlich an einer Ecke die Wolken etwas lichteten und er beobachtete, wie Marcus Flint die nichts ahnende Katie vom Besen stieß. _

_Er reagierte in sekundenschnelle und stürzte mit seinem Besen in die Tiefe. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr was passierte, egal wie nervig sie auch war._

_Katie bekam erst wieder etwas mit als Oliver zur Landung ansetzte und sie absetzte. Das letzte was sie wusste, war das irgendetwas oder irgendjemand sie gestoßen hatte. _

„_Du …du hast mir das leben gerettet…"_

_Ja das hatte er wohl und so wie sie jetzt in seinem Armen lag, war sie noch zerbrechlicher als sonst, nichts mehr von dem frechen kleinen Mädchen, das ihm den letzten Nerv raubte._

„_Ja…ähm das ist doch selbstverständlich….schließlich sind wir ein Team.."_

_Das war das blödeste, was er hätte sagen können. In Gedanken beschimpfte er sich selbst als Idioten und damit hatte er nun mal gar nicht so Unrecht, ab und zu traf diese Beschreibung wirklich auf ihn zu. _

„_Ja…dann danke…"_

_Katie wusste nicht wirklich was sie sagen sollte, die ganze Situation war ihr unangenehm und sie verzog sich so schnell sie konnte ihn die Umkleide, nachdem das Spiel letztendlich doch abgebrochen wurde._

_Zwei Tage später im Gemeinschaftsraum sah Oliver, Katie alleine im Sessel sitzen und beschloss aus einem ihm nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund, sich zu ihr zu gesellen. _

„_Na!"_

_Katie war etwas überrumpelt, bisher hatten sie eher ein stilles Übereinkommen, sie so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was machte er also jetzt hier?_

„_Hi" antwortete Katie in einer Piepsigen Stimme, die ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen konnte._

„_Ich weiß wir beide sind nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde…aber was hälst du von einem Waffenstillstand?"_

_Misstrauisch beäugte die junge Gryffindor ihr Gegenüber, meinte er das wirklich ernst?_

„_Kein faulen Tricks, kein übe den Tisch ziehen? Weil wenn das so sein sollte sorge ich höchst persönlich dafür das du nicht mal mehr weißt wie Quidditch geschrieben wird!"_

_Oliver würde ja lachen, anhand dieser Aussage, wenn man bedachte von wem sie kam, aber er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass man eine Katie Bell niemals unterschätzen sollte._

„_Keine faulen Tricks, ich meins ernst, wir sind beide Gryffindors, beide in einem Team, wir sollten zusammen halten!"_

_Wow, das war der erste vernünftige Satz den sie jemals aus seinem Munde vernommen hatte, sie könnte sich daran gewöhnen. _

„_Einverstanden!"_

„_Frieden!"_

„_Frieden!"_

_und das sollte erst der Anfang sein…_

„Ich weiß wir hatten es schwer am Anfang, aber ich möchte deine Freundschaft nicht verlieren, kleines. Auch wenn ich den Slytherin nicht sonderlich mag den du dir da ausgesucht hast…"

„Heißt das du bist mir nicht böse?" fragte Katie sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.

„Quatsch, wie könnte ich dir böse sein, ich weiß ich hab mich in der letzten Zeit wie ein Idiot benommen und ich war nicht fair zu dir, aber ich werde versuchen damit zu leben nur verlange nicht von mir, dass ich mich mit Flint anfreunde, das wird nicht passieren….ich mag ihn immer noch nicht, ich will dich nur nicht verlieren…"

„Ich dich doch auch nicht…."

Und damit fielen die beiden Freunde sich in die Arme.

„Und keine Sorge, ich glaube kaum das Marcus an einer Freundschaft mit dir interessiert ist…eure Abneigung beruht vollkommen auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt…aber wenn er dir auch nur ansatzweise wehtun sollte, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun!"

„Schon klar Boss!" zwinkerte Katie ihm zu. „ Ich denke trotzdem das ihr beide euch einmal aussprechen solltet, mir zu liebe…keine Freundschaft nur ein sagen wir Waffenstillstand?"

Oliver war skeptisch, ob ein Waffenstillstand wirklich gut gehen sollte, versuchen konnte man es ja, aber ob es dann auch tatsächlich klappte war eine andere Sache, immerhin konnte man ihm dann nicht vorwerfen, er hätte es nicht auch mal probiert.

„Einverstanden, dann kann ich ihm auch gleich mal sagen, das er es mit mir zu tun bekommt, wenn er dir auch nur ein Haar krümmt!"

„Oliver….keine Prügelei!"

„Hey was denkst du nur, du kennst mich doch!" meinte der junge Mann trotzig.

„Eben drum!" war alles was Katie dazu noch sagte.

Das Gespräch war im Großen und Ganzen viel positiver verlaufen, als sie es zu Anfang gedacht hatte. Jetzt mussten die beiden Männer es nur noch unter sich ausmachen und das hoffentlich ohne Gewalt.

Die beiden Freunde unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit und versprachen sich, solche Treffen jetzt wieder regelmäßig abzuhalten, sie hatten ihre Freundschaft viel zu lange vernachlässigt.

Abends als Katie nach Hause kam, wartete Alexander schon auf sie und war neugierig, wie denn das Gespräch seiner Freundin gelaufen war.

„Und?" nicht einmal für eine Begrüßung hatte er Zeit, so neugierig war Marcus, als Katie zur Tür herein geschneit kam.

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, lass mich erst mal rein kommen und überhaupt erst einmal mal hallo Schatz, wie geht's dir, mir geht's im Übrigen gut!"

„Katie!" meinte Marcus daraufhin nur in einem ungeduldigen Ton.

„Ist ja schon gut, na ja er hat mir nicht den Kopf abgerissen, wir sind immer noch Freunde und ich glaube er muss es erst mal ganz verdauen, aber es war nicht wirklich so schlimm wie ich es mir ausgemalt hatte…"

Marcus hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu, diese Information reichte ihm voll und ganz, so dass er sie in seine Arme zog.

„Wow was bist du heute so stürmisch…"

„Ich bin eben froh das alles gut gegangen ist, jedoch muss ich dich mit einer schlechten Nachricht aus dem Freudentaumel reißen…unser Büro wurde letzte Nacht verwüstet…..!"

„Wie bitte?" das hatte gerade auch noch gefehlt, langsam löste sich ihr Schlammmassel und neuer Ärger kam ins Haus geflattert.

„Teresa hat das hier gefunden, ich weiß nicht ob uns das weiterhilft…" damit zeigte er Katie den Siegelring.

Und ob ihnen das weiterhelfen konnte. Katie erkannte ihn sofort, von diesen Ringen gab es nur ganz wenige und sie wusste ganz genau wer solch einen Ring trug.

„….Alexander…"

* * *

A/N:

Ein unglaublich großes Sorry, aber ich hatte meinen Adapter nicht und ich kann nun mal nur am Laptop kreativ sein und hasse den großen PC. Seid zwei Wochen bin ich nun schon in den Niederlanden und habe hier massig Zeit, aber erst seid vorgestern den Adapter. Ich hoffe trotzdem ihr freut euch das ich es geschafft habe und ich würde mir Reviews wirklich wünschen...

ganz liebe Grüße

Midnight (Liz)


	18. Shoppen oder wie man so richtig

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel XVIII – Shoppen oder wie man so richtig schön Lästert

In Katie stritten sich zwei Persönlichkeiten, wenn es ums Shoppen ging. Einerseits hasste sie diese großen Menschenmengen, die mit viel z viel Licht überfluteten Umkleidekabinen, die jegliche Figur unattraktiv erscheinen ließen. Zudem war es draußen entweder viel zu heiß und man bekam schon nach der Anprobe des zweiten Kleidungsstücks Schweißausbrüche oder es war so kalt, das man sich gar nicht traute ein Kleidungsstück anzuprobieren.

Da gab es jedoch die andere Seite die Shoppen liebte, gemeinsam mit den Freundinnen neue Sachen finden, aus Spaß viel zu gewagte oder teuere Klamotten anzuprobieren, sich sexy und befriedigt fühlen, wenn man ein Schnäppchen gemacht hat und dabei mit den Freundinnen unheimlich viel Spaß haben, wenn man die Shoppingtour schlussendlich gemütlich in einem Cafe ausklingen lässt.

Heute war wieder so ein Tag, an dem sie sich nicht einig war, ob sie Shoppen nun lieben oder hassen sollte. Die Temperaturen waren diesmal sogar sehr angenehm, eben nicht zu kalt und nicht zu warm. Die Geschäfte waren nicht halb so überfüllt wie sie es sonst waren, aber irgendwie wollte bei Katie trotz dieser idealen Bedingungen nicht die rechte Freude aufkommen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Katie nun schon das 10te Kleid anprobierte und ihr einfach nichts gefiel.

„Also wirklich Katie, ich fand ja schon das dunkelblaue nicht schlecht, vielleicht solltest du das noch mal anprobieren!" schlug Alicia in einem noch recht enthusiastischem Ton vor.

„Ja gute Idee, wenn man „nicht schlecht" aussehen will, aber „nicht schlecht" reicht mir nun mal nicht!"

Katie wollte was Besonderes für diesen Abend, sie wollte sich wenigstens in ihrem Kleid wohl und sexy fühlen, wenn sie jetzt schon wusste das die Feierlichkeit im Ministerium eher einem Spießrutenlauf gleichen würde. Wenn sie nur an Alexander dachte wurde ihr spei Übel. Aber daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken, sie wollte jetzt verdammt noch mal ein Kleid finden, in dem sie sich wie die begehrenswerteste Frau der Welt fühlen konnte.

„Katie ast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was du genau suchst?" mischte sich nun auch Angelina ein.

„Ja zufälligerweise weiß ich genau was ich will und dieses Kleid ist es definitiv nicht!" antwortete Katie gereizt, stürmte aus der Kabine, hing das Kleid zurück und stürmte aus dem Laden. Kaum zwei Sekunden später hatte ihre Freundinnen sie eingeholt.

„Und wo willst du jetzt hin, wir haben schon alle möglichen Boutiquen abgeklappert…was zum Henker sucht du überhaupt?" langsam wurde es Angelina wirklich zu bunt, was am Anfang noch Spaß gemacht hatte frustrierte die jungen Frauen nur noch.

„Keine Angst…ich weiß wirklich was ich will, ich will ein Kleid in dem ich sagen kann „Wow, bin das wirklich ich?" versteht ihr mich?"

„Nennt man so was nicht normalerweise Hochzeitskleid?" warf nun Alicia mit einem provozierenden Lächeln ein.

„Witzig, wirklich, entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung habe ich nicht vor zu heiraten, jedenfalls nicht so schnell…..ach kommt ihr wisst doch was für eine Art Kleid ich meine, ich will mich doch einfach wie eine Prinzessin fühlen, einfach all meine Probleme vergessen, auch wenn diese Festlichkeit gerade dazu prädestiniert ist, weitere Probleme zu bringen."

„Klar weiß ich was du meinst….Hmmm könnt ihr euch noch an den kleinen Laden erinnern, in dem wir damals kurz vorbeigeschaut hatten, ihr wist doch kurz vor „dem" Weihnachtsball, da könnte man vielleicht so ein besonderes Kleid finden, ich meine ich hätte damals mein Ballkleid auch dort gekauft, wenn wir nicht schon alle eine Woche zuvor eins gekauft hätten." Fiel nun Alicia plötzlich ein.

„Ja klar erinnere ich mich, der Laden war der Traum, weißt du zufällig auch noch wo er war?" antwortete Katie nun wieder mit Hoffnung in der Stimme.

Eine Antwort bekam Katie jedoch nicht, sie und Angelina wurden von Alicia mitgerissen, die wie ein Wirbelwind durch die Gassen wirbelte und anscheinend genau wusste wo sie hin wollte.

Es dauerte zwar so seine Zeit und die drei Freundinnen verliefen sich im Gewirr von kleinen engen Gassen, die schon eher einem Labyrinth ähnelten, bis sie schließlich an gewünschtem Laden ankamen. Schlussendlich kannte Alicia zwar die grobe Richtung, aber Orientierungssinn war etwas das ihr ab und an abhanden kam.

„Wow!" war das einzige was den drei Freundinnen zu diesem Anblick einfiel. Es war noch genauso wie sie es in Erinnerung behalten hatten.

Ein kleiner verwinkelter Laden der etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich hatte. Auch wenn die jungen Frauen mit einer magischen Welt aufgewachsen sind, so versprühte dieser Laden doch eine ganz eigene Magie, man fühlte sich in eine andere Welt versetzt wenn man ihn betrat.

Katie war restlos begeistert überall hangen wunderschöne Kleider und wenn sie sich genau umsah hatte sich im inneren des Ladens auch nicht viel verändert, genauso genommen rein gar nichts. Die Regale waren immer noch aus altem Mahagoniholz und hinter der Verkaufstheke saß eine schon etwas ältere Frau mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Kann ich ihnen vielleicht irgendwie helfen?" fragte die Dame freundlich nachdem die drei Freundinnen die Laden mit staunenden Blicken betrachtet hatten.

„Ja, unsere Freundin hier braucht ein spezielles Kleid!" antwortete Angelina in der Hoffnung das Katie hier wirklich etwas finden konnte.

„Ein spezielles Kleid also…" sagte die Frau mit einem Augenzwinkern und war schon im hinteren Teil des Ladens verschwunden.

Die drei zurückgebliebnen Freundinnen schauten sich nur verständnislos an und wussten nicht so recht was sie davon halten sollten.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung…?" wollte Katie gerade ansetzen, als die alte Dame wieder erschien und einen verhüllten Kleiderständer hinter sich her zog.

Wieder wechselten die drei Freundinnen einen Blick und zuckten dann nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Sorgen Mädchen, ich habe glaube ich genau das richtig für sie…vorausgesetzt wir verstehen dasselbe unter speziell…." Und wieder zwinkerte sie alte Frau den drei Freundinnen zu.

Sie winkte Katie zu sich und enthüllte nun den Kleiderständer, der den Freundinnen die Stimme versagen lies. Jedes einzelne Kleid schien von einer magischen Aura umgeben zu sein und sie in eine längst vergangene Zeit zu entführen.

Katie war die erste die ihre Sprach wieder fand. „Wow, die sind ja wunderschön, ich habe solche Kleider noch nie gesehen!"

Daraufhin lächelte die Frau nur und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, Katie solle sich die Kleider doch einmal genauer ansehen und das ein oder andere Kleid anprobieren.

Diese ging unter den neugierigen und immer noch faszinierten Blicken ihrer Freundinnen vorsichtig auf die Kleider zu und berührte diese mit erfurcht.

Sie brauchte jedoch nicht lange bis sie ein Kleid ins Auge gefasst hatte, das sie mit ihrem Blick einfach nicht mehr loslassen konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später verlies Katie mit einer voll gepackten Tüte und einem zufriedenem Lächeln zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen das Geschäft.

„Ich wusste ja wir würden hier das richtige finden!"

„Sicher war ich mir da zu Anfang nicht, aber ich habe ja auch nicht gewusst was für Kleider es dort alles gibt…"

„Ja es war irgendwie magisch…, nicht das Magie etwas Ungewöhnliches wäre, aber das war…nun ja ihr wisst doch was ich meine oder?"

Alicia bekam von ihren beiden Freundinnen ein zustimmendes Nicken. Sie waren alle immer noch ziemlich fasziniert von all den schönen Abendkleidern und erste recht von dem Kleid, was Katie sich ausgesucht hatte. Damit würde sie wirklich glänzen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Nach dieser doch sehr anstrengenden, aber zum Schluss doch noch erfolgreichen Shoppingtour, wollten die drei jungen Frauen sich ein wenig in ein Cafe setzen und de Tag ausklingen lassen.

Schnell war solche ein Cafe gefunden und Angelina, Katie und Alicia ließen sich geschafft in die Stühle fallen.

„Nichts gegen Shopping Mädels aber das heute war anstrengender als Olivers Training!"

auf diesen Kommentar erntete Alicia einige Lacher ihrer Freundinnen.

„Lass das bloß nicht Oliver hören, sonst ist der gleich wieder beleidigt!" antwortete Katie.

„Oh ja stimmt unser Herr Folterknecht ist auf sein anstrengendes Training, was man eher als Folter bezeichnen kann ja auch noch Stolz und das bis heute, man sollte meinen das auch Männer irgendwann erwachsen werden…" musste Angelina ihren Kommentar dazu abgeben, obwohl sie in ihrem Verlobten wohl eines der besten Beispiele dafür gefunden hatte, das Männer niemals erwachsen wurden.

„Stimmt er redet immer noch davon wie viel Spaß es ihm gemacht hat uns zu quälen, unglaublich, aber ich glaube mit dem Erwachsenwerden wird das nichts wirklich was, bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt werden sie von ihren Müttern erzogen, bis wir dann diesen Part übernehmen…"

„Katie, das ist echt gruselig, ich hab mich noch nie wirklich als eine Mutter gesehen und ich glaub ich hätte wirklich was dagegen wenn Adrian mich im Bett Mum nennt!"

Katie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

„Alicia, also wirklich, ich glaub nicht das Katie das SO meinte. Es reicht mir schon mit einem Zwilling verlobt zu sein, seine Mutter sein ist glaub ich viel schlimmer, ich bewundere Molly wie sie das bei all den Kerlen aushalten konnte und Ginny, die arme."

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, dein Verlobter ist ein Zwilling, vielleicht bekommst du ja auch welche…irgendwann mal, meine ich…" konnte sich Katie nicht verkneifen. Allein bei der Vorstellung, Angelina mit zwei Zwillingen im arm, die das Ebenbild ihres Vaters sind, sowohl vom Aussehen, als auch vom Charakter, brachte sie zum lachen.

„Wirklich witzig Katie, falls es jemals wirklich soweit kommen sollte, kenne ich ja schon einen geeigneten Babysitter!" dabei schaute sie ihre Freundin teuflisch grinsend an.

Gerade als Alicia vor Schadenfreude loslachen wollte drehte Angelina ihren Kopf in deren Richtung und setzte ein „…eigentlich kenne ich zwei…" hinzu.

Genau in diesem Moment kam der Kellner und fragte was die drei bestellen wollten.

„Ich möchte als allererstes Mal diese beiden treulosen Tomaten gegen neue beste Freundinnen eintauschen, was hätten sie denn da anzubieten?" meinte Angelina todernste zum Kellner, der nicht wirklich wusste wie ihm geschah.

„Äh…ja also…."

Katie musste sich das lachen ernsthaft verkneifen.

„Was unsere Freundin eigentlich damit sagen wollte, war das wir drei Capuccino bekommen, das wäre vorerst alles!"

Kaum hatte der Kellner die Bestellung aufgenommen, war er auch wieder verschwunden.

„Also wirklich Angelina, der Arme Kellner, du hast ihn ja ganz verwirrt…" meinte Alicia mit einem schmunzeln zu ihrer Freundin.

„Männer eben, können keinen Spaß verstehen…!"

„Bist du dir da sicher, immerhin bist du mit einem der Weasleyzwillinge verlobt."

Stellte Katie unnötigerweise fest.

„Das schon, aber Fred und George haben ein eigenes Verständnis von Spaß. Solange sie dafür verantwortlich sind und meist andere die Opfer ist alles gut, aber sobald man selbst mal versucht sie hinters Licht zu führen, reagieren sie beleidigt. Fred hat noch einem Aprilscherz im letzten Jahr ganze 2 Wochen nicht mehr mit mir geredet….ich sag euch ja Männer spinnen."

„Wow, das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht…was bitte hast du so schlimmes angestellt, dass er 2 Wochen lang nicht mehr mit dir geredet hat?"

_einige Monate zuvor 1.April_

_Fred war an diesem Morgen ohne Probleme aus dem Bett gekommen, er liebte diesen Tag im Jahr, zusammen mit seinem Bruder wer er der Meister der Scherze und am heutigem Tag konnte wirklich niemand etwas dagegen sagen…sie hatten somit völlige Narrenfreiheit…_

_Voller guter Laune betrat Fred die Küche in der Angelina bereits am Frühstückstisch saß und den Tagespropheten las._

„_Eine wunderschönen ersten April Schatz!"_

_Angelina schaute kurz von ihrer Zeitung auf als sie ihm antwortete._

„_Ich will dir ja nicht die Stimmung ruinieren, aber darauf wird es wohl hinauslaufen, du solltest lieber mal den Tagespropheten lesen…"_

_und damit hielt Angelina ihrem Freund die Titelseite mit der Überschrift „Ministerium hält Aprilscherze und Magie für nicht miteinander vereinbar"_

_Fred musste zweimal hinschauen um wirklich zu glauben was dort stand._

Moment mal, an eine solche Schlagzeile kann ich mich überhaupt nicht erinnern!" unterbricht Alicia sie in ihrer Erzählung.

„Das liegt daran das es so eine Schlagzeile nie gegeben hat, nicht wahr Schatz!"

Dieser Satz kam von niemand anderem als Fred Weasley der zusammen mit seinem Zwilling hinter plötzlich hinter den Freundinnen aufgetaucht war.

„Fred, erschreck mich doch nicht so…!"

„Tue ich doch gar nicht, wir haben euch von weitem gesehen und gedacht wir gesellen uns einfach dazu, außer natürlich ihr habt was zu verbergen…"

„Sicher Schatz, unsere Liebhaber haben sich nur für kurze Zeit unter dem Tisch versteckt!"

Alicia und Katie liebten die Auseinandersetzungen der beiden. Es war immer wieder ein Erlebnis live dabei zu sein.

Schnell holten sich die Zwillinge zwei Stühle und setzten sich dazu.

„Wenn ich gerade richtig verstanden habe, wolltest du den beiden gerade von deiner Intrige gegen mich erzählen…"

„Keine Intrige du beleidigte Leberwurst, es war lediglich ein Aprilscherz…"

Fred plusterte sich anhand von Angelinas Antwort auf.

„Als scherz kann man das ja wohl nicht bezeichnen, du wolltest mir meine Lebensgrundlage nehmen…" dabei machte Fred ein dramatisch verletztes Gesicht.

„Seht ihr was ich meine und da sagt man immer Frauen neigen zu übertriebenem Verhalten…!"

Katie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen…

„Fred mal ehrlich, war es denn wirklich so schlimm?" Nun war Katie wirklich neugierig geworden, ob Fred es ernst meinte, oder ob das alles nur etwas theatralisch gespielt war.

„Natürlich war es schlimm, Scherze sind mein Lebensinhalt und diese Frau" er zeigte direkt auf Angelina, „ wollte mir weiß machen es wäre verboten…..lass dir das mal auf der Zunge zergehen V-E-R-B-O-T-E-N …" er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute geknickt auf den Boden…

„Du hast Recht Katie, Männer werden niemals Erwachsen…"

gab nun auch Alicia ihren Kommentar dazu.

Jetzt war es auch für George Zeit sich einzumischen.

„Hey ihr solltet nicht von meinem Bruder auf andere schließen." Wenn Fred noch damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Bruder auf seiner Seite stehen würde, hatte er sich geirrt.

„Hey du Verräter…was soll das…"

Fred konnte es nicht fassen, sein eigener Zwilling…ein eigen Fleisch und Blut, sein Gegenstück…

Gerade als Fred seinem Gegenstück an die Gurgel springen wollte, kam der Kellner mit den drei Cappuccinos.

„Oh wie ich sehe hat ihre Tisch Zuwachs bekommen, was darf ich den Herren bringen.."

noch bevor einer der beiden antworten konnte, hatte Angelina wieder das Wort ergriffen.

„Für meinen Herr Verlobten wäre eine Tüte Humor angebracht…seiner scheint sich auf merkwürdige Weise verflüchtigt zu haben."

„Also wir sind eigentlich ein ganz gewöhnliches Cafe …also ich glaube…."

„Lassen sie es gut sein, bringen sie den beiden einfach ein Butterbier!" mischte sich zum wiederholten Mal Katie ein.

Verwirrt schaute Fred nun zu Katie als der Kellner verschwunden war. „Was ist denn bitte mit dem los?"

„Deine Freundin scheint ihn irgendwie zu verwirren…." Gab Katie mit einem grinsen zu Antwort.

„Ja das macht sie gerne…meine Verlobte ist abgrundtief Böse…"

Angelina boxte ihrem Verloben für diesen Kommentar in den Oberarm und widmete sich dann ganz ihre Cappuccino.

„Lasst mich raten, nach eurer Shoppingtour war euch einfach mal wieder nach einer Lästerrunde, hab ich recht?" war es nun George der eine Vermutung in den Raum warf, die gar nicht mal so weit hergeholt war.

„Na ja nicht das wir nicht lästern würden, aber wir brauchten wirklich eine Pause wir sind 7 Stunden durch die Geschäfte gelaufen und haben endlich etwas gefunden…"

„Sieben Stunden? Bei Merlins Willen, habt ihr die gesamte Einkaufspassage leer gekauft?" mischte sich nun auch Fred in das Gespräch ein.

„Nein wir haben lediglich ein Kleid für mich gekauft…"

„Stopp! Ihr wollt mir nicht wirklich erzählen, dass ihr ganzen sieben St8unden unterwegs wart und das einzige das ihr erbeutet habt, ist ein Kleid….." George war die Unfassbarkeit dieser Tatsache förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja sicher, so was braucht seine Zeit, außerdem habe ich einfach nicht das passende gefunden, erst zum Schluss eben!"

Nach dieser Information wandte sich Fred nun an seine Verlobte.

„Erinnere mich bitte frühzeitig daran, dass ich niemals freiwillig mit dir einkaufen gehen werde!"

Angelina grinste ihn nur an und nickte. Wer hatte den hier was von freiwillig gesagt? Sie jedenfalls nicht, sie wusste schon das ein oder andere Mittel mit dem sie ihn dazu bewegen konnte mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen.

„Und während ihr euch nun ausruht, habt ihr mal eben eine spontane Lästerrunde eröffnet oder sehe ich das irgendwie falsch!" wandte nun George wieder ein um auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zu kommen.

„Na und, als wenn ihr niemals lästern würdet!"

Und damit hatte Katie nicht Unrecht, wenn die Zwillinge einen Männerabend gemeinsam mit Lee Jordan hatten konnte schon das ein oder andere Thema was man als Lästern bezeichnen konnte auf dem Tisch landen…aber eben auf diskrete Weiße eben, auf Männerart. Eine Art die sich jedoch nicht wirklich von der der Frauen abhob.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht…"

„Also ja!" stellte Alicia nüchtern fest. Sie war dieses Rumgedruckste Leid und wusste, dass die Zwillinge das ewig aushalten konnten, schließlich war sie ganze Zwei Nervenzerreißende und abenteuerliche Jahre mit George zusammen gewesen.

Katie hatte sich mittlerweile aus dem Gespräch ausgeklinkt als sie ein paar Tische weiter Alexander entdeckt hatte. Innerlich verspürte sie eine unbändige Wut auf ihn. Sie hasste es zu sehen, wie selbstgefällig er durch die Gegend lief und glaubte sich alles erlauben zu dürfen. Aber dem wollte sie ein für alle Mal ein ende bereiten. Alexander war eindeutig zu weit gegangen als er ihr Büro verwüstet hatte.

Nachdem Katie auf einige Fragen ihrer Freunde nicht reagiert hatten, folgten sie Katies starrten und zornigen Blick um dann ebenfalls Alexander zu entdecken, der gerade ein paar Tische weiter mit einer unbekannten flirtete.

„Katie, hey Katie….was ist denn los, ich dachte es ist alles geklärt?"

Katie erwachte aus ihrer starre, als Alicia mit beiden Händen vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung, jemand hat unser Büro komplett verwüstet und ihr werdet nicht glauben, wessen Siegelring man gefunden hat…"

„Das ist nicht sein ernst oder?" Angelina konnte nicht glaube wie dumm jemand sein konnte und so etwas dummes tun sollte, nur aus gekränktem Stolz.

„Oh doch, leider!"

Fred wollte schon aufspringen und ihn sich vorknöpfen…

„Ich bringe ihn um!"

„Nicht Fred!" mischte sich Katie ein. „Dann begibst du dich nur auf eine Stufe mit ihm. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie eins auswischen, aber mit Stil, ich will das er endlich von seinem hohen Ross herunter kommt und ihm sein schmieriges Lachen vergeht!"

Katie war stink sauer, dieser Mann hatte ihr in den letzte Wochen mehr Ärger gemacht als gut für sie war. Als wenn sie in ihren Leben nicht schon allein genug Probleme hätte. Sie wollte endlich Ruhe haben und ihre gerade erst frische Beziehung zu Marcus genießen, aber das war nicht ohne weiteres möglich, wenn ständig dieser im Stolz verletzte Gockel gegen sie intrigierte.

„Am besten wir stecken unsere Köpfe zusammen, dann fällt uns sicher etwas ein, ich konnte ihn wenn ich ehrlich bin nie wirklich leiden!" meinte nun Alicia, welche nebenbei tödliche Blicke auf Alexander abschoss.

„Ich versteh nicht, wie man so besessen davon sein kann, dir das Leben schwer zu machen, immerhin hast du ihn aus guten Grund verlassen, immerhin hat er dich betrogen und nicht umgekehrt!"

„Glaub mir mittlerweile kenne ich ihn gut genug um zu sagen, dass ich nur eine Art Trophäe für ihn war, nichts weiter und er ist eben im Stolz geknickt, normalerweise ist er ein Mann der die Frauen verlässt und nicht umgekehrt. Deswegen hat er auch all diese dumme Geschichten erfunden, nur damit er nicht als das Arschloch dasteht, welches er nun mal ist!"

Fred konnte seine Wut nur schlecht unterdrücken. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie solch ein Eckelpaket den Nachnamen Wood tragen konnte. Zwar war ihr ehemaliger Trainer ein ganz schöner Folterknecht, wenn's ums Training ging, aber als Mensch war er ein echter Gryffindor, immer für seine Freunde da. Bei Alexander musste genetisch irgendwas schrecklich schief gelaufen sein.

„Und hat vielleicht irgendwer von euch schon eine Idee? Ich bin für jeden Vorschlag offen!"

warf Katie die Frage in die Runde.

„Eine Idee nicht wirklich, aber ich finde es sollte nicht im kleinen Rahmen passieren, es sollte ihm wirklich einen Dämpfer versetzen. Ich finde die passende Gelegenheit ist euer netter Ball im Ministerium, es wird alles da sein was rang und Namen hat!"

Angelina war begeistert von der Idee ihres Verlobten, nur fehlte ihnen noch die zündende Idee.

„Ok, was würde ihm richtig zusetzen…?"

„Hmm las mich mal überlegen, was ist ihm am wichtigsten auf der Ganzen Welt?"

Katie legte ihren Kopf schief und schien für einige Minuten angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Ha ich hab's!" kam es dann plötzlich von ihr, womit sie ihre Freunde erschreckte.

„Und das wäre?" fragte nun Alicia neugierig.

„Er!"

Auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde waren nur Fragezeichen zu sehen, wenn es jemand schaffte möglichst viele Leute auf einmal zu verwirren, dann war das eindeutig Katie mit ihren einsilbigen Antworten.

Als diese merkte, dass ihre Freunde mit dieser Antwort nicht wirklich bis hin zu rein gar nichts anfangen konnten setzte sie zu einem Erklärungsversuch an.

„Er ist sich selbst am wichtigsten, versteht ihr, er und seine ach so tolle Karriere, die wäre im nu hinüber, wenn alle sein wahres Ich kennen würden!"

Nun schienen die anderen zu verstehen, die Idee war einfach genial, aber wie sollten sie bewerkstelligen das Alexander jedem sein wahres ich zeigte. Er würde sich sicher nicht freiwillig auf die Bühne stellen und allen berichten, was für ein selbstgefälliges und Machtbesessenes Arschloch er war.

„Die Idee ist wirklich super, aber wie um Himmels willen sollen wir das anstellen?"

Daraufhin zuckte Katie nur mit den Achseln. Sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer.

„Das ist ja das Problem, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wir brauchen Hilfe, von uns wird er sicherlich niemandem vertrauen und auch wenn er das tun würde, ich wüsste nicht wie wir sein wahres Ich zu Tage tragen können, jedenfalls nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal jemanden finden, der mit ihm Vertraut ist…"

„Oliver…"

„Gute Idee Fred, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht…"

„Nein Katie, so war das nicht gemeint, obwohl eigentlich doch, aber ich meinte eigentlich da kommt Oliver….zusammen mit Flint…äh Marcus…äh was auch immer!"

Nun war die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Freunde auf Oliver und Marcus gerichtete die zwar im angemessenen Abstand, jedoch trotzdem gemeinsam die Gasse entlang gingen und auf die Gruppe zugingen.

Katie zog fragend ihre Augenbraun hoch und konnte nicht wirklich fassen, was sie da sah….was um alles in der Welt hatte sie verpasst."

„Was…" das Fragezeichen stand den Freunden allen gleich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Das merkten auch Oliver und Marcus, als sie endlich an dem Tisch ankamen und gaben nur eine sehr knappe Antwort zum Besten.

„Wir haben geredet!"

Toll, sie haben also geredet…Und was um Merlins Willen hieß das jetzt? Was war dabei heraus gekommen? Ok teilweise konnte man es sich ja denken, aber warum mussten die beiden das Thema anscheinend Todschweigen wollen.

„Und was haltet ihre gerade für einen Kriegsrat ab?" war nun Olivers frage, was dazu führte, das sich alle Köpfe gleichzeitig in Alexanders Richtung drehten und ihn mit tödlichen Blicken bedachten.

Diese Antwort war unmissverständlich. Und als Oliver Minuten später von Alexanders letzter Aktion erfahren hatte, war er fest entschlossen ebenfalls etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen und er hatte da auch schon eine brillante Idee…immerhin vertraute sein Cousin ihm.

* * *

A/N:

So es hat etwas länger gedauert geb ich zu, aber ich habs geschafft noch zu Updaten ;-) trotz der vielen neuen Eindrücke die ich hier in mich einsauge ;-))

Das nächste Update wird aber wahrscheinlich schneller kommen, nach Mitwoch habe ich erste mal bis den darauffolgenden Dienstag frei...und außer einer Standup Comedy in Den Haag steht nichts an ;-)) wie immer freue ich mich rießig über Reviews...

lg, Liz


	19. Ein Gespräch unter Männern oder…was Kati

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J. sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Kapitel XIX Ein Gespräch unter Männern oder…was Katie nichts weiß….

Unangenehme Dinge brachte man am besten schnellstmöglich hinter sich. Das war zumindest die Philosophie von Marcus Flint. Er hatte sich ohne Katie vorher Bescheid zu sagen auf den Weg zu Oliver gemacht um ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen, sein innerstes rebellierte zwar aufs äußerste gegen diese Handlung, aber als Slytherin stellte man sich nun mal den Herausforderungen und lief nicht davor weg.

Noch einmal tief durch atmend schaute Marcus sich um, damit auch niemand den er kannte sah, wie er auf Woods Grundstück spazierte und machte sich dann auf in Richtung Höhle des Löwen, was wenn man es genau nahm auch wortwörtlich so stimmte.

Noch ahnte Oliver noch nichts von seinem Besuch, eigentlich war er ganz froh heute niemanden zu erwarten, da er am vorherigen Abend zusammen mit seiner Quidditch Mannschaft ein wenig gefeiert hatte und nun mit den Folgen kämpfte. Mit Mühe schleifte er sich in die Küche und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Aspirin, denn in diesem Zustand einen Zauber dagegen auszusprechen war genauso gefährlich,wie in diesem Zustand zu Apparieren.

Doch leider wollte sich in seiner doch eher spärlich ausgestatteten Wohnküche kein Aspirin auftreiben lassen, genauso wenig wie in seinem Apothekenschrank im Badezimmer, wo sich zur Zeit nur noch eine halb leere Tube mit Wundsalbe befand.

Mit dröhnendem Kopf und mit sichtlich schlechter Laune, aufgrund der Tatsache das er nichts gegen diesen Verdammten Kater im Haus hatte begab Oliver sich wieder in die Küche um wenigstens ein paar seiner Gehirnzellen durch Kaffee zur Funktion zu bewegen. Kaum hatte er sich schwer fällig in einen der nicht wirklich korrekt zusammengebauten Stühle fallen lassen, klingelte es an seiner Haustür. Als wenn es in seinen Ohren nicht schon genug klingeln würde, war die Türklingel gerade das letzte was er zu hören hoffte. Wer zum Henker wollte gerade jetzt etwas von ihm, Besuch wollte er gerade wirklich keinen haben.

Marcus hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was für einen Unpassenden Moment er sich ausgesucht hatte, um den Gryffindor aufzusuchen. Er hielt Wood grundsätzlich für einen Frühaufsteher, immerhin hatte er zu Hogwartszeiten oft genug mitbekommen, dass Wood sein Team schon in den frühsten Morgenstunden aufs Feld jagte, während er und die anderen Slyterins, sowie wahrscheinlich jegliche andere Bewohner von Hogwarts noch im Bett lagen. So erlag er der Annahme, Oliver wäre zu dieser Zeit schon frisch und munter auf den Beinen. Als wirklich Wach konnte man ihn nicht ansehen und zur Zeit war er alles andere als frisch und munter.

Als sich die Tür langsam vor Marcus öffnete, wollte er seinem Blick nicht trauen. Vor ihm stand ein ziemlich zerknitterter Oliver Wood, der aussah, als hätte er die letzten Nächste durchgemacht und das Wort Schlaf aus seinem Wortschatz gestrichen. Er hatte wohl nicht wirklich den richtigen Moment für ein Gespräch erwischt, das war ihm nun auch klar.

Auch Oliver war nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, was ihn vor seiner Tür erwartete.

Egal welche Vermutung er vorher angestellt hatte, Marcus Flint kam darin nicht vor. Nicht einmal in seine schlimmsten Alpträumen, wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, das sein Erzfeind eines Tages vor seiner Tür stehen würde und das auch noch aus freiem Willen. Was zum Teufel machte er hier und zudem auch noch zu dieser frühen Stunde? Oliver rieb sich einmal mehr die Augen, da er sich wirklich sicher sein wollte, das dies kein durch seinen Zustand ausgelöster Alptraum oder eine Halluzination war.

„Flint, du stehst nicht gerade wirklich vor meiner Tür oder?"

Der Slytherin musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Der Gryffindor schien anscheinend in der letzten Nacht u tief ins Glas geschaut zu haben. Denn an seiner Stimme konnte er ganz klar erkennen, dass er mit einem Kater zu kämpfen hatte. Das konnte jetzt entweder ziemlich lustig werden oder das Gespräch würde für beide im St. Mungos enden.

„Dir auch einen schönen Morgen Wood. Ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich bin keine Folge deiner wie ich vermute Alkohol durchtränkten Nacht, ich bin eigentlich hier um mit dir zu reden."

Reden? Ja genau das war es was Oliver jetzt brauchte, Reden, in diesem Zustand und dann auch noch mit seinem Lieblings Slytherin. War er nicht mit seinem Kater schon genug bestraft? Was würde jetzt noch kommen, er sollte am besten gar nicht darüber nachdenken, es kam sowieso immer schlimmer, auch wenn man glaubte es ginge nicht mehr.

„Ok Flint...aber dazu hast du dir einen verdammt miesen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, wie du vielleicht sehen kannst, bin ich nicht gerade in der Stimmung zu reden!"

Wenn Oliver glaubte den Slytherin damit zum gehen zu bewegen, so hatte er sich mal wieder geirrt. Denn Marcus Flint hatte gerade viele Pläne, aber keiner davon beinhaltete das er nun verschwand und Oliver mit seinem Kater alleine lies.

„Ich sehe es, na ja eigentlich bin ich eher der Meinung, dass der Ausdruck „nicht in der Stimmung" durch „nicht in der Lage" ersetzt werden müsste." damit schob er sich ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten an Wood vorbei und betrat dessen Haus.

Normalerweise hätte Wood ihn schneller wieder hinaus befördert als es dem Slytherin lieb war, aber im Moment fühlte sich Wood nicht einmal dazu in der Lage die Leichtesten Handlungen vorzunehmen. Was auch immer der Slytherin vor hatte, in diesem Zustand wäre er ihm auf jedem Fall hilflos ausgeliefert. Aber um was auch immer hier vor sich ging schnell hinter sich zu bringen, schloss der junge Mann die Tür und schleppte sich dann mit immer noch unerträglichen Kopfscherzen in die Küche, wo es sich sein Erzfeind schon gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„In Ordnung Flint, da du anscheinend nicht die geringste Lust hast hier zu verschwinden, was um Merlins willen willst du von mir?" Selbst der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme verursachte ein unangenehmes Pochen in seinem Kopf. Oliver wünschte sich, er wäre doch heute lieber im Bett geblieben und hätte die Tür gar nicht erst geöffnet.

„Mit dir reden, aber in deinem Zustand ist das irgendwie nicht möglich, dagegen muss man was unternehmen!" und ohne auf irgendeine Reaktion seines Gegen übers zu warten zückte er den Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauberspruch gegen Olivers Kater aus.

Nur Sekunden später war sowohl Olivers Lichtempfindlichkeit, als auch seine rasende Kopfschmerzen verschwunden. Zuerst dachte er, der Slytherin wolle ihn verfluchen, als er sah, wie dieser seinen Zauberstab zückte, aber das er ihm helfen würde, auf die Idee wäre er niemals gekommen.

„Du hilfst mir?" fragte der Gryffindor noch ganz erstaunt, während er jetzt so richtig wach wurde.

„Ja, glaub ja nicht das ich es aus Nettigkeit getan habe, aber so spricht es sich leichter, als mit einer lebenden Leiche." stellte der Slytherin schon von vorn herein klar, nicht das man ihm gegenüber diesem Gryffindor noch Menschenfreundlichkeit nachsagte, auch wenn er sich verändert hatte, so hatte Marcus Flint immer noch einen gewissen Ruf zu verlieren.

„Ich hätte auch nichts anderes vermutet, ich habe vielleicht gestern zu tief ins Glas geschaut, aber mir ist immer noch bewusst, wen ich vor mir habe. Also worüber willst du mit mir reden!"

Eigentlich war diese Frage nicht nötig, es gab zur Zeit nur ein Thema um das es gehen konnte und das war nun mal Katie Bell. Oliver wusste, das Katie es für besser hielt, wenn die beiden sich noch einmal aussprachen, damit die Verhältnisse ein für alle mal geklärt waren, aber das Flint dem wirklich nachgehen würde, hatte er nicht glauben wollen. Nun wurde er anscheinend eines besseren belehrt.

„Du weißt es geht um Katie und ich weiß, dass du trotz deines Gespräches mit ihr unsere Beziehung missbilligst..." weiter kam er nicht, denn ohne den stechenden permanenten Schmerz in seinem Kopf, war Oliver sehr wohl in der Lage seine Meinung über dieses Thema kund zu tun.

„...Und das hat ja auch einen guten Grund, du bist ein Slytherin, unser Feind, wir standen immer auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten im Leben, wie glaubst du könnte ich darüber einfach hinwegsehen..."

So sehr der Gryffindor auch von seiner Wut und seinen Vorurteilen beherrscht war, so waren seine Argumente nicht aus der Luft gegriffen. Er war in einer Welt aufgewachsen, in der alles Schwarz und Weiß war, diejenigen die auf der Seite des Lichts kämpften und diejenigen die sich der schwarzen Magie anschlossen, Reinblüter und Muggelstämmige, Gryffindors und Slytherins. Sie waren alle damit aufgewachsen und hatten in Hogwarts dieses Weltbild selbst gelebt, erst später während und nach des Krieges begangen sich die Grenzen zwischen Schwarz und weiß zu vermischen. Es war ungewohnt noch immer. Es war nie leicht sein einstiges Weltbild neu zu überdenken.

Oliver wusste, dass er durch viele Vorurteile geprägt war und wahrscheinlich immer sein würde, aber es war nicht leicht einfach alles von heute auf morgen zu vergessen, zu leicht hatten sie sich alle hinter ihren Rollen versteckt und er konnte im Nachhinein nicht mehr genau sagen, was echt und was gespielt war. War es da nicht selbstverständlich, dass er dem Slytherin misstraute, immerhin ging es hier um Katie, eine der wenigen Personen die er schon seit Ewigkeiten kannte und der er bedingungslos vertraute.

„Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst das du darüber nicht hinwegsehen kannst, ich habe selbst damit zu kämpfen. Keiner verlangt von dir, dass du vergisst was war, ich verlange gar nichts von dir, ich bitte dich nur um eine Chance, das alles aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten."

Das er nichts von seinem Gegenüber verlangen konnte war ihm schon zu Anfang klar gewesen, aber um einer Chance bitte, das konnte er, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Er war nie die Person gewesen, die andere um etwas gebeten hatte. Ihm war auch klar, dass in der Vergangenheit viel zu viel passiert war, als das sie jemals so etwas wie Freunde werden könnte, dazu war auch hier Schwarz-und Weiß- Denken noch viel zu sehr in ihren Köpfen verankert. Aber hier könnten die beiden durch einen Waffenstillstand und durch eine mäßigen Art von gegenseitigem Respekt eine Brücke schlagen.

„Wie kann ich dir trauen? Ich weiß das Katie es ernst mit dir meint, aber wie steht es mit dir, wie ernst ist es dir mit dieser Beziehung? Denn ich schwöre dir, tust du ihr weh, wirst du es bereuen jemals meine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben!"

Flint bezweifelte in keinster Weise das der Gryffindor, seine Drohung wahr machen würde, käme es wirklich jemals dazu, das dieser Katie verletzte. Aber das war etwas, was er niemals vorhatte zu tun. Fasziniert stellte er fest, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin doch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, als sie zugeben wollten. Sobald sie eine Gefahr für eine Person aus ihren Reihen witterten, erwachte ihr Beschützer Instinkt.

Angesichts dieser auffallenden Gemeinsamkeit musste der Slytherin schmunzeln, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich weiß das mein Wort für dich nicht sehr viel Wert ist und ich kann es dir bis zu einem bestimmen Grad nicht einmal verdenken, aber ich versichere dir das mir nichts entfernter liegt, als Katie zu verletzen, auch wenn du meinerseits nicht imstande dazu siehst, ich liebe Katie mehr als mein Leben."

Er wunderte sich selbst, wie leicht diese Worte mittlerweile über seine Lippen kamen, zu Anfang hatten ihm diese Empfindungen und die Erkenntnis der selbigen noch eine Heiden Angst eingejagt, aber mittlerweile machte ihn dieses Gefühl vollständig.

Oliver hingegen war es so gar nicht gewohnt einen Slytherin über Liebe reden zu hören, eigentlich hatte er in seinem ganzen bisherigem Leben noch einen Slytherin über irgendeine Art von Gefühl sprechen gehört. Bisweilen erlag er auch der Überzeugung, dass das einzige Gefühl zu welches Slytherins fähig waren, Hass war. Aber auch das war wieder eines dieser unendliche Vorurteile,

Schlussendlich waren die Häuser nur Spiegel der am meisten Ausgeprägten Charaktereigenschaften, die Seite die sie gewählt hatten, denn Weg den sich schlussendlich einschlugen, dafür waren nicht die Häuser verantwortlich, es war unter vielen anderen Faktoren ihr Erbe an Vorurteilen, was von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben wurde.

„Nimm mir das jetzt nicht übel, aber du kannst viel erzählen, wie soll ich da wissen, dass du es ernst meinst?" Nun war Oliver wirklich gespannt, wie der Slytherin ihm das gesagt auch beweisen wollte.

Doch sein Gegenüber wäre nicht Marcus Flint, wenn er nicht auch mit dieser Frage Olivers gerechnet hätte. Nun begann er in seinem Umhang zu kramen. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte und natürlich war Oliver gespannt darauf, was nun folgen würde.

Aus einer der etlichen Taschen seines Umhangs zog Marcus dann 3 kleine kristallene Phiolen heraus und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Oliver musste nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, er wusste sofort um was es sich dabei handelte. Erinnerungen, aber keine normalen Erinnerungen, keine kleinen weißen schlierenartigen Fäden, diese hier hatten eine rote Färbung.

Marcus hatte vor ihm nicht einfache Erinnerungen zu zeigen, sondern Erinnerungen, welche Emotionen übertragen. Er wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte, Es verschlug ihm irgendwie die Sprache. Sollte sein Gegenüber wirklich bereit sein ihn so tief in sein innerstes Blicken zu lassen. Erinnerungen dieser Art wurde sehr selten aufbewahrt und überhaupt preisgegeben. Schon allein die Tatsache, das Marcus bereit war, diese mit ihm zu teilen, bewies doch schon, das er es ernst meinte oder?

„Du musst nicht...."! Wollte Oliver gerade einwenden, als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, doch er wurde von einer einfachen Geste seines Gegenübers zurück gehalten. Oliver konnte diesmal genau in Marcus Gesicht lesen, was in ihm vorging. Er war nicht so weit gegangen um jetzt einen Schritt zu gehen. Egal wie persönlich es nun werden würde, sein Stolz lies es nicht zu das er kniff. Und in diesem Moment begriff Oliver, dass der Slytherin mindestens genauso stur war wie er selbst.

Als Bestätigung nickte er ihm nur zu. Er würde, auch wenn sie sich normalerweise in jeglicher Art bekriegten sorgsam mit diesen Erinnerungen umgehen, so als wenn es seine eigenen wären. Oliver konnte nur ahnen, was es für den Slytherin hieß, so viel von sich Preis zu geben.

_Kaum offenbarte sich Oliver die erste Erinnerung fand er sich in der Zeit wieder in der Marcus und Katie als Team eingeteilt wurden. Er spürte die Isolation des Slytherin ganz deutlich, so als wären es seine eigenen Emotionen. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit fast unmöglich war und die Blicke die ihm, nein die Marcus entgegengebracht wurden ließen in sich einsam fühlen. Mochten das die Gefühle des Slytherins gewesen sein? Solch eine Art von Einsamkeit musste schrecklich sein, so etwas wünschte er niemanden. Plötzlich wechselte die Perspektive, es war als wenn er selbst in Marcus Körper stecken würde. Gerade schien er neue Akten auf dem Tisch liegen zu haben und öffnete auch schon die erste. Doch kaum hatte er dies getan überschwemmten ihn eine Welle von Emotionen. Angst, Wut, Trauer, Oliver wusste sich kaum zu helfen, er wusste nicht damit fertig zu werden. Als Oliver langsam wieder Kontrolle über das Gefühlte hatte wusste er auch warum es sich so heftig an gefühlt hatte. Die Anklage die Marcus gemeinsam mit Katie stellen sollte war wirklich eine schwierige Angelegenheit .Der Angeklagte war in diesem Fall niemand anders als Marcus eigener Vater, das Oberhaupt der Familie Flint. Nach außen hin blieb Marcus jedoch sehr ruhig, soweit Oliver das beurteilen konnte, lediglich das verkrampfen seiner Hände nahm der Gryffindor wahr._

_Kaum konnte er Zeit sich Gedanken dazu zu machen, als er schon Katie auf sich, nein auf Marcus zu stürmen sah bevor sie ihm gleich die Akte aus der Hand riss. Er bemerkte Katies Blick und dieser schmerzte ihn noch mehr, dieses Mitleid war für ihn unerträglich._

_Marcus schien auf eine Art damit gerechnet zu haben, dass jetzt nachdem der elende Krieg beendet war die Verhandlungen nicht abebben würden und sie viel zu tun bekamen, auch mit Menschen die er einst Freunde nannte. Doch ihm war nicht gewahr gewesen wie schmerzhaft es werden würde. Genauso wenig wie Oliver, der kaum wusste wohin mit diesen ganzen Emotionen._

_Oliver hielt es nicht mehr aus, es war eine Sache das Geschehene in einer Erinnerung zu verfolgen, aber eine ganz andere, die dazugehörigen Gefühle auch mitzuerleben. Er brach ab._

Kaum war Oliver wieder zurück in der eigentlichen Realität, konnte er nicht anders und starrte Marcus einfach nur an. Er hatte nie geahnt wie viele Emotionen sich hinter der kalten Fassade des jungen Mannes steckten. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er selbst in der Lage war, die anderen Beiden Erinnerungen auch noch anzusehen. Aber er fühlt sich irgendwie verpflichtet, jetzt da er so tief in die Seele seines Gegenübers gesehen hatte und all den Schmerz wahrgenommen hatte.

_Die nächste Erinnerung sollte nicht so schmerzhaft sein, jedoch auch nicht voller Freude. Es war der Tag an dem Katie völlig fertig nach Hause kam, nachdem sie Alexander in Flagranti erwischt hatte._

_Beim Anblick von Katies verweintem Gesicht, zog sich ein stechender Schmerz in der Gegend seines Herzen seine Bahnen. Oliver spürte eine unglaubliche Welle Mitgefühl und Verzweiflung die wie schmerzende Reiszwecken auf ihn nieder prasselten. Langsam bewegte sich der Slytherin auf die weinende Gryffindor zu. Es war komisch, alles aus Marcus Perspektive zu verfolgen und doch nichts steuern zu können. _

_Vorsichtig nahm de Slytherin nun Katie in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über die Arme. Was sich nun für ein Gefühl im inneren des jungen Mannes ausbreitete konnte Oliver gar nicht richtig fassen. Es kribbelte angenehm am ganzen Körper und eine heimatliche Wärme breitete sich um sein Herz aus. Hier in Katies nähe fühlte er etwas wie Heimat, wie Zu hause, Familie. Er selbst kannte dieses Gefühl zwar selbst, aber nie in solch einer Intensität. _

_Dann hörte er Katie erzählen was vorgefallen war, sie erzählt Marcus auch von ihrem Schmerz und ihren Gefühlen, welche sie Empfunden hatte, als sie Alexander in dieser Situation erwischte. Ihm hatte sie zwar schlussendlich in ihrem Gespräch erzählt was vorgefallen war, aber ihre Gefühle blieben ihm verborgen. Nun war es sein, eigenes Herz was einen Stich bekam. Sie musste ihm wirklich blind vertrauen. _

_Er hörte Marcus tröstende Worte. „Kleines, er hat dich gar nicht verdient und das weißt du, jede Träne die du um ihn weinst ist eigentlich viel zu wertvoll dafür." damit nahm er sie in den Arm und sprach immer wieder beruhigend auf sie ein. _

_Oliver spürte das dies nicht einfach nur daher geredet war, er meinte jedes Wort auch so wie er es sagte. Er spürte die unterdrückte Wut in Marcus, aber nicht nur Wut auf Alexander, sondern auch Wut au sich selbst. Wut auf sich selbst, nicht gut genug auf seine Katie aufgepasst zu haben. _

Als die Erinnerung immer mehr verblasste, bliebt nur ein überraschter Oliver zurück. Oliver war sich immer mehr bewusst wie verblendet er über all die Jahre gewesen war. Wie wenig er doch über seine Mitmenschen wusste, obwohl er sie glaubte zu kennen oder zumindest richtig einzuschätzen. Dies war zwar keine Entschuldigung dafür was sie sich beide im laufe der Jahr angetan hatten, es entschuldigte keinen von beiden, denn keiner hatte lange Zeit über seinen eigenen Horizont hinaus sehen wollen. Das gerade ihm ein Slytherin eine neue Perspektive aufzeigen musste, wurmte ihn schon sehr.

Nun war also nur noch eine Erinnerung übrig geblieben. Was würde den jungen Mann diesmal erwarten? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er denn Schmerz, denn der Slytherin wohl Jahrelang mit sich herum geschleppt hat auch nur noch eine Minute länger ertragen konnte. Aber er sollte nicht derjenige sein der sich beschwerte, immerhin war er auch nicht derjenige der einen Seelenstriptease der besonderen Art hinlegte. Also ergab sich Olivers einem Schicksal.

_Oliver konnte nicht genau ausmachen, wo er sich befand. Es war eindeutig Hochsommer und dies hier nicht England. Er vermutete Italien oder Spanien. Katie war auch anwesend, sie lief ein paar Meter vor ihm und schien auf irgendwas gespannt zu sein. _

„_Komm schon, ein wenig schneller könntest du schon gehen und mach nicht so ein Gesicht, ich weiß ganz genau das du dich auch freust!"_

_Und wie sie da recht hatte. Oliver spürte eine Vorfreude, die er selbst das letzte Mal empfunden hatte, als er selbst noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubte. Wiedereinmal hatte er kaum Zeit dies merkwürdig oder verwunderlich zu finden, denn anscheinend waren sie angekommen. _

_Ein kleines Mädchen langen braunen Haaren, Haselnussbraunen Augen und einem Sonnen gebräunten Teint lief schnurstracks auf Marcus zu und warf sich im regelrecht in die Arme._

„_Onkel Marcus!"_

_Onkel?Hatte er da richtig gehört? Dieses Mädchen sah nicht wirklich danach aus, als wenn es mit ihm verwandt wäre, aber trotzdem schien sie ihn zu kennen und auch sehr zu mögen, so stürmisch wie sie in begrüßte._

_Das diese Zuneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, konnte Oliver sozusagen selbst spüren. Es war eine Herzlichkeit, ein inneres strahle, das er so niemals vom Slytherin hätte vermutet._

„_Na mein Engel, wie geht es dir!" redete plötzlich Marcus mit einer völlig veränderten Stimme. Oliver fühlte eine Art Beschützer Instinkt. Wer war dieses Mädchen und woher kannte Flint sie. _

_In Olivers Kopf stellten sich ihm so viele unbeantwortete Fragen._

_Dann kam plötzlich eine ältere Frau so um die 60 um die ecke. _

„_Buenos Dias, Senior Flint, Seniorina Bell!" Wenn er sich in seinen Sprachkenntnissen nicht vollkommen irrten, dann befand er sich also in Spanien. Also war seine Vermutung schon einmal richtig gewesen. Doch wer war diese Frau und vor allem, wer war dieses kleine Mädchen, mit dem Katie mittlerweile liebevoll spielte._

_Die wechselte nun in die englische Sprache, jedoch konnte man ihren spanischen Akzent deutlich heraushören. _

„_Wie schön, dass sie uns mal wieder besuchen kommen, Selina hat sich schon so sehr auf sie gefreut. Sie ist so stolz darauf sie als Paten zu haben und das mit Recht, sie haben s viel für unser Waisenhaus getan, ich weiß gar nicht wie wir ihnen das jemals danken können..."_

_Oliver fühlte das Marcus sich bei dieser Lobeshymne unwohl fühlte. Er werte weitere Worte der Frau mit einer Geste am. _

„_Das würde doch jeder tun, was wir getan haben war nichts besonderes..."_

_Die Frau jedoch lies sich nicht beirren, sie lächelte Marcus aufmunternd an. _

„_Sie sollten nicht immer s bescheiden sein, kommen sie, lassen sie uns eine Erfrischung zu uns nehmen!"_

_Damit deutete sie ihm an ihr zu folgen. Bevor er dies jedoch tat, sah er noch einmal zu Katie und Selina wie sie miteinander schon wieder überkam Oliver dieses vertraute Gefühl nach Heimat und Zuneigung in ihrer reinsten Form. _

_Waisenhaus? Flint und Bescheiden? Was um Merlins willen hatte er verpasst?_

Doch bevor seine Neugierde befriedigt werden konnte, war diese Erinnerung auch zu ende und hinterließ eine Menge offener Fragen.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich es ernst meine?" kam nun die überraschende Frage von seinem Gegenüber. Oliver konnte nur automatisiert mit dem Kopf nicken, er war noch immer von all den neuen Eindrücke überwältigt und wusste beim besten willen nichts damit anzufangen. Er hatte doch noch so viele Fragen, aber ob der Slytherin ihm diese auch beantworten würde?

„Ich weiß du hast mehr Preisgegeben als man erwarten könnte und das rechne ich dir hoch an, aber kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Der Slytherin gab ihm in Gedanken Recht, ja er hatte mehr von sich Preisgegeben, was man hätte überhaupt in dieser Situation verlangen können, reichte es ihm immer noch nicht. Aber seine Neugierde gewann, schließlich konnte er sich Woods Frage ja erst einmal anhören und dann entscheiden.

„Fragen kannst du ruhig, ob ich jedoch Antworte entscheide ich dann..."

Oliver fand das nur gerecht und so konnte er sich nachher nicht vorwerfen, er hätte nicht wenigstens versucht etwas mehr zu erfahren.

„In Ordnung, diese Selina aus deiner letzten Erinnerung, wer ist sie?"

Marcus hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage. Er überlegt es sich gut bevor er Oliver darauf eine Antwort gab.

„Selina ist mein und Katies Patenkind..."

_Es war schon längere Zeit her, Marcus und Katie waren richtig gute Freunde geworden und Marcus erhielt eine Nachricht über den Tod seines Cousins Hernando. Er war in Spanien groß geworden und gründete dort auch später eine Familie. Nun war er, ebenso wie seine Frau Tod und sie hatten eine Tochter zurück gelassen._

_Marcus saß gerade im Wohnzimmer als er diese Nachricht erhalten hatte. Er hatte zwar nie viel mit Hernando zu tun gehabt, aber ihm tat die kleine Selina, seine Tochter Leid. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Hernando hatte sie genau wie seine Frau gegen die dunkle Seite gestellt, sie wollte wie so viele andere eine sichere Zukunft für ihr Kind, leider würden sie dies aber nicht mehr miterleben. _

_Katie kam kurze Zeit später ins Wohnzimmer und wunderte sich warum Marcus so still dasaß und starr auf das Blatt Papier in seiner Hand schaute. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten, das letzte Mal, das sie ihn so gesehen hatte, war als er die Anklage für seinen Vater vorbereiten sollte._

„_Marcus, was ist los...stimmt was nicht..." versuchte sich Katie langsam an die Situation heran zu tasten._

_Langsam schaute dieser zu ihr auf und erklärte ihr die Situation in kurzen Worten. Katie verbrachte seitdem keine Minute, in der sie nicht an die Kleine Selina dachte. _

„_Marcus, lass uns nach Spanien...lass uns wenigstens nach ihr sehen..."_

_Auch wenn ihn Katies Aussage etwas überraschte, so hatte er selbst auch schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, doch jetzt wo sie es aussprach, war er fest entschlossen._

_Kaum 3 Tage später standen sie vor dem Waisenhaus in Murcia. Dort lernten sie Selina kennen. Sie war gerade mal 5 Jahre alt, hatte lange braune Haare die zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten waren, große Haselnussbraune Augen die alles neugierig beobachten, doch sie war auch sehr still, kein wunder nach allem was passiert war. Die Mitarbeiterin des Waisenhauses Seniora Álvarez erklärte der kleinen, wer die beiden waren. Kaum hatte diese vernommen, dass sie mit Marcus verwandt war, stürmte sie auf ihn zu, sprang ihm förmlich in die Arme. _

_Marcus war zuerst etwas überfordert, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und nahm die kleine in den Arm. Kaum hatte die kleine wahrgenommen, dass Marcus sie in den Arm genommen hatte und sie anlächelte, fing sie an wie ein Wasserfall zu reden und das im perfekten Englisch, was Marcus ein wenig verwirrte. _

_Seniora Álvarez bemerkte die verwirrten Blicke des jungen Mannes und begann ihrerseits zu erklären._

„_Sie ist zweisprachig aufgewachsen, ihre Eltern hielten es für eine gute Idee und ich im übrigen auch.."_

_Marcus unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Selina und lies sich dann von Seniora Álvarez durch das Waisenhaus führen, während Katie sich mit Selina beschäftigte. Die beiden hatten sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden ins Herz geschlossen, so dass Marcus unbedenklich mit Seniora Álvarez gehen konnte._

„_Die ist ein ganz besonderes Waisenhaus, Ich weiß das sagt wahrscheinlich jeder über das Waisenhaus in dem er arbeitet, aber hier stimmt es wirklich. All die Kinder die hier untergebracht sind, haben ihre Eltern im Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord verloren. Und das sind nicht wenige. Wir versuchen aber unser bestes, auch wenn es nicht einfach ist. Die Ministerien stellen dafür nicht genügend Gelder zur Verfügung. Wir suchen zwar immer nach Paten, aber sie können sich vorstellen wie schwer es ist. Ich bin mir im klaren das sie Selina nicht bei sich aufnehmen können, sie sind noch jung und erst am Anfang ihrer Karriere, sie müssen erst einmal selbst über die runden kommen, aber es hilft der kleinen schon zu wissen, dass jemand da ist, glauben sie mir!"_

_Marcus wusste genau was sie meinte, wenn man wusste da war jemand, war man einfach nicht mehr allein, egal wie weit weg dieser jemand war. _

„_Ist es wenigstens möglich die Patenschaft für Selina zu übernehmen?"_

_Seniora Álvarez lächelte. „Natürlich ist das möglich, normalerweise vergeben wir eine Patenschaft immer nur an Paare, aber da sie mit ihr Verwandt sind, ließe sich bestimmt etwas machen!"_

_Jedoch war dies nicht nötig, Katie war so von der kleinen Selina bezaubert, das sie gemeinsam mit Marcus die Patenschaft übernahm. Aber Marcus musste immer wieder an die vielen anderen Kinder denken, die nicht so viel Glück hatten und niemanden mehr hatten. Aber er wusste sich zu helfen, er hatte genug Verbindungen und würde dies auch Nutzen...es war nun mal eine Schande, dass die zuständigen Ministerien nichts taten._

_Kaum waren sie wieder in England setzte sich Marcus mit einige alten Bekannten in Verbindung. Er wollte das Waisenhaus in Form einer Stiftung unterstützen und Katie war ebenfalls Feuer und Flamme von dieser Idee. Alles was sie selbst an Kontakten dazu beisteuern konnte tat sie._

_Schon war die Stiftung „el orfanato de la magia" ins Leben gerufen und sie waren sehr erfolgreich damit._

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht..."

Marcus unterbrach ihn schroff. „Das weiß niemand das ich dahinter stecke und das soll auch so bleiben haben wir uns da verstanden Wood?"

Beinah hätte Oliver vergessen, wen er da vor sich hatte. Doch nun war er wieder auf den Boden der Tatsache gelandet.

„Natürlich, für wen hältst du mich eigentlich?....nein lassen wir das, wenn ich ehrlich bin will ich keine Antwort auf diese Frage."

„Gut, sie hätte dir auch nicht gefallen!" da war er wieder der alte Marcus Flint, so wie Oliver ihn kannte.

Oliver atmete einmal kurz durch, nein er würde sich jetzt nicht aufregen.

„In Ordnung, ich sehe ein ich hab mich getäuscht, ich kann Katies Entscheidung nun ein wenig mehr nachvollziehen, aber das heißt nicht das wir Freunde sind, ist das Klar?"

„Und wie Wood, glaub mir auf eine Freundschaft mit dir bin ich auch nicht sonderlich scharf, aber da ich mit deiner besten Freundin zusammen bin, wäre glaube ich ein Waffenstillstand gar nicht mal so schlecht."

Flint bot ihm gleich darauf seine Hand an, die Oliver zwar mit Skepsis und sehr zögerlich ergriff, aber immerhin nahm er sie an.

„Aber wehe du tust ihr weh, dann Gnade dir Gott..."

Marcus musste amüsiert schmunzeln. Dies Gryffindors, da musste Oliver sich wohl hinten anstellen, denn vor ihm waren schon einige andere, die ihm das gleiche gedroht hatten und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er da vor den weiblichen Gryffindors mehr angst. Aber das würde er niemals zugeben.

Marcus nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

Nachdem die beiden nun dieses Gespräch beendet hatten, wollten sie Katie die mehr oder weniger frohe Botschaft ihres Friedens mitteilen, aber in der Wohnung war niemand anzutreffen, also machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse, denn Marcus hatte da so eine Ahnung wo seine Freundin steckte.

Marcus und Oliver hatten die ansammlung der Gryffindors schon nach kurzer Zeit in einem Cafe entdeckt und machte sich auf den Weg. Doch auch sie blieben nicht lange unentdeck, denn die blicke aller hafteten an ihnen beiden. Es war ja auch nicht wirklich ein alltäglicher Anblick, das Marcus Flint und Oliver Wood, zwar im gebührendem Abstand, jedoch imerhin gemeinsam eine Gasse entlang liefen.

Marcus konnte sich beinah ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er das verblüffte Gesicht seiner Freundin sah

Sie hatte fragend ihre Augen braun hoch gezogen und konnte nicht wirklich fassen, was sie da sah….was um alles in der Welt hatte sie verpasst, war genau das was ihr Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment aussagte.

„Was…" das Fragezeichen stand den Freunden allen gleich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Das merkten auch Oliver und Marcus, als sie endlich an dem Tisch ankamen und gaben nur eine sehr knappe Antwort zum Besten.

„Wir haben geredet!"

Innerlich krümmte sich sowohl Oliver als auch Marcus vor lachen, sollten sie doch glauben was sie wollten. So hatten sie wenigstens ihren Spaß, der Morgen und ihr Gespräch war für heute schon schwer genug gewesen.

Toll, sie haben also geredet…War die einzige Erkenntnis, welche die Freunde aus dieser Aussage ziehen konnten. Und was um Merlins Willen hieß das jetzt? Was war dabei heraus gekommen? Natürlich konnten sie es sich teilweise ja denken, aber warum mussten die beiden das Thema anscheinend Todschweigen wollen. Was war nur genau passiert. Katie wurmte es unendlich das niemand ihr etwas sagte.

„Und was haltet ihre gerade für einen Kriegsrat ab?" war nun Olivers frage, was dazu führte, das sich alle Köpfe gleichzeitig in Alexanders Richtung drehten und ihn mit tödlichen Blicken bedachten.

Diese Antwort war unmissverständlich.

„Oh ich sehe mein Cousin ist nicht der beliebteste Mensch zu Zeit!"

Katie konnte nur schnaufen. „Das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben und zur Krönung zerlegt er auch noch unser Büro..."

Oliver traute seinen Ohren kaum, was sollte sein Cousin da gemacht haben. Er hätte so etwas nie von ihm erwartete, aber sein Weltbild wurde in der letzten Zeit sowieso um einiges zurecht gerückt, da sollte er sich eigentlich über gar nichts mehr wundern.

„Man muss ihm doch mal einen Dämpfer verpassen!" Oh ja da waren sich alle einig.

„Auf die Idee sind wir auch schon gekommen, aber wie bitte soll das gehen, er traut doch keinem von uns mehr über den Weg, er weiß wie sauer wir alle auf ihn sind..."

„Ja aber er vertraut mir.....ich habe da auch schon eine Idee.."

Alle rückten näher und waren schon gespannt, was für eine Idee das sein sollte.

A/N:

So da bin ich wieder, ich hab es doch noch geschafft, zwar eine Woche später als ich es eigentlich geplant hatte, aber ich fand das Kapitel auch sehr schwierig, ich war nie mit dem zufrieden was ich geschrieben hab und habe es immer wieder gelöscht. Aber nun ist es da ;-)) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich fand es ziemlich schwierig zwischen Oliver und Marcus zu "vermitteln" ich wollte einfach kein Friede Freude Eierkuchen...ich wollte es realistisch machen, die beiden können ja ihre Vergangenheit nich von heute auf Morgen begraben...bei Katie und Marcus hats ja hier auch länger gedauert ;-)Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review und teilt mir eure Meinung dazu mit. Das nächste Kapitel wird es auch noch diesen Monat geben...aber ...naja es wird das letzte sein (plus ein kleiner Epilog...) also diese Geschichte neigt sich dem Ende.....und ich werd langsam sentimental...aber das heb ich mir für den schlus auf ;-)) ich werd mich sobald wie möglich dahinterklemmen ...bis ganz bald

Midnight


	20. Leg dich nicht mit einer Löwin an

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J. sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Leg dich nie mit einer Löwin an, sonst beißt ihr Rudel zu!!!

Man kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass Katie sich außerordentlich auf diesen Abend freute, zwar war alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant und sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen und den Abend genießen, aber mit ihrer Anspannung wollte das nicht so recht einhergehen.

Marcus umarmte seine Freundin von hinten und platzierte hauchzarte Küssen auf ihren Nacken.

„Schatz mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, es wird schon alles klappen, ich glaube auch du solltest dich langsam fertig machen..."

Katie genoss die Behandlung ihres Freundes sichtlich, sie liebte es wenn sie in seinen Armen war, dann fühlte sie sich gleichzeitig so geborgen und stark genug um Bäume auszureißen.

„Wieso, würdest du mich denn so wie ich jetzt angezogen bin nicht mitnehmen?" fragte sie ihn dann mit einem schmollenden Unterton, nur um noch ein wenig länger seine Nähe genießen zu können. Außerdem ärgerte sie ihn nur zu gerne.

„Was denkst du von mir Schatz, ich würde dich sogar mitnehmen, mit nichts am Körper, aber dann müsste ich eine Menge Leute Oblivaten...ich teile nämlich nicht gerne...!"

Die junge Frau musste Auflachen, oh ja ihr Freund war sehr besitzergreifend, auch wenn sie das bei manch anderen als nervig empfunden hätte, irgendwie schmeichelte es ihr bei ihm. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und gab ihm einen Zärtlichen Kuss.

„Du musst mich auch mit niemandem teilen...ich bin ganz dein!"

Katie verzieh sich selbst diese äußerst schnulzige Aussage nur unter dem Aspekt, dass sie wirklich frisch verliebt war und verliebte nun mal allerhand romantische und kitschige Dinge sagten, die normalerweise nur in Groschenromanen vor kamen.

Theatralisch wischte sich Marcus seinen nicht vorhandenen Schweiß vor der Stirn.

„Da hab ich aber noch mal Glück gehabt..!" dabei grinste er Katie auf seine typische Slytherinart an gab ihr noch einmal einen zärtlichen Kuss und schob sie dann unter ein wenig Protest ihrerseits in ihr Zimmer, es wurde nun langsam wirklich Zeit sich um zuziehen.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden später trat Katie dann aus ihrem Zimmer bereit auszugehen. Sie wusste nicht wie Marcus ihr Kleid finden würde. Es war blau Boden lang, hatte nur sehr feine Spaghetti-Träger und umschmeichelte ihre Figur wie flüssige Seide. Gerade die Farbe hob ihre Augen besonders hervor. Sie fühlte sich wohl, stark und attraktiv, genauso als sie das Kleid das erste mal gesehen hatte. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis, so dass Marcus das gesamte Bild bewundern konnte.

„Und wie findest du es, ich hoffe es gefällt dir?"

„Kleines, mir fehlen gerade die passenden Worte.....du bist ...wow...!"

Katie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, das war alles was sie an Bestätigung brauchte.

„Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus!" versuchte sie nun den Slytherin aus seiner Starre zu befreien, was auch ganz gut funktionierte.

„Alles nur für dich!" zwinkerte er ihr zu bevor er sie in seine Arme zog und so mit so viel Leidenschaft küsste, das ihr beinah die Luft zum Atmen weg blieb.

„Schatz, wenn du so weiter machst wird das nichts mit ausgehen heute Abend!" warnte sie ihren Freund vor.

Dieser setzte nur sein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf, das man ihm als Slytherin sowieso nicht abnahm und reichte ihr dann ihren Mantel. Sie hatte ja Recht, er sollte es nicht übertreiben, nachdem der offizielle Teil des Abends vorbei war und Alexander das bekommen hatte was er verdiente, hatten sie noch genügend Zeit für einander.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später waren sie im Festsaal des Ministeriums eingetroffen und begrüßten einige Bekannte, darunter auch ihre Oliver der ihnen ein Zeichen gab, dass bisher alles nach Plan lief.

„Ich bin froh wenn dieser Zirkus vorbei ist, ich hasse solche Menschenaufläufe!"

flüsterte Marcus in Katies Ohr.

Sie wusste von seiner Abneigung gegen solche Menschenanhäufungen, aber es war nun mal in ihrem Beruf nicht zu vermeiden, sich ab und an zu Gesellschaftlichen Anlässen sehen zu lassen, auch wenn sie selbst die meisten davon auch nur widerwillig besuchte oder gar eine Ausrede fand, nicht hingehen zu müssen.

Aber diesmal war es ja was ganz anderes, sie hatte einen charmanten Tanzpartner in dessen Nähe sie sich wohl fühlte, was konnte da schon schlimmes passieren.

Zum Beispiel das ihr äußerst arroganter und intriganter Ex freund sich zu ihnen gesellte um sie zu begrüßen.

„Katie, Marcus, wie schön euch zu sehen!" hielt er ihnen mit einem schleimigen Grinsen die Hand entgegen.

Katie wäre bei dieser Geste fast schlecht geworden, wie kann man nur so verlogen agieren. Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen und antwortete:

„Hallo Alexander, ich bin zwar ein äußerst höflicher Mensch, aber wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mich freut dich zu sehen, müsste ich lügen und jetzt entschuldige uns, wir brauchen ein wenig „frische" bzw. saubere Luft!"

Marcus hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen, er war über den Ausbruch seiner Freundin sehr überrascht, aber im positivem Sinne.

Gerade als Katie sich von Alexander abwenden wollte, erwiderte dieser noch „An deiner Stelle würde ich nett zu mir sein, ich halte in diesem Jahr die Rede, es könnte leicht passieren das mir das ein oder andere raus rutscht..."

„Pass lieber auf das du auf der riesigen Schleimspur, die du hinterlassen hast als du hier reinigen Leuten sonst wo rein gekrochen bist, ausrutscht!" warnte Katie nun ihrerseits und nahm Marcus mit sich, als sie den total verwirrten Alexander zurück lies.

„Was ist denn bitte heute in dich gefahren? Du lässt dich doch sonst nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen, ich will mich ja wirklich nicht beschweren, die Seite gefällt mir an dir, aber was bitte war das gerade?"

„Ganz einfach, das war eine Löwin, die ihre Krallen aus fährt, wenn ich schon hier sein muss, will ich den Abend genießen und zwar mit dir und nicht mit Mr. Arschloch, also klappe und lass uns tanzen."

Marcus war zu überrascht um sich dagegen zu währen und genau genommen war es das letzte was er wollte, mit ihr zu Tanzen war sicher nicht die schlechte Idee des Tages. Innerlich machte er sich jedoch eine Notiz, niemals Katie so weit zu reizen, dass sie ihre Krallen gegen ihn aus fuhr, er wüsste nämlich nicht ob er da wieder heil herauskommen würde.

Eine Weile Tanzten sie wirklich ausgelassen und hatten Spaß, dann wechselte das Tempo und sie schwebten förmlich eng umschlungen über die Tanzfläche. Katie genoss es, sie lies alle Probleme für einen Moment hinter sich und genoss die Nähe ihres Freundes.

Sie legte ihren Kopf in seine Hals beuge und atmete seinen Duft ein, nachdem sie schon so lange süchtig war. Wie konnte es nur sein, das ein Mann so gut roch. Das gehörte eindeutig verboten, aber solange es der Mann an ihrer Seite war und sie diesen mit niemanden teilen musste, würde sie sich nicht beschweren, ganz im Gegenteil sogar.

Langsam klang die Musik aus und Katie wollte schon protestieren, als ihr bewusst wurde, was nun an stand, Alexanders Rede, auf der einen Seite hatte sie wirklich keine Lust auch nur eine Minute seinem überheblichem gequassel zuzuhören, doch auf der anderen Seite wusste sie das der Abend durch Alexanders Darbietung noch ziemlich amüsant werden würde.

Langsam kehrte Ruhe im ganzen Saal ein, als Alexander zum Podium trat und sich seine sorgfältig ausgearbeitete Rede zurecht legte. Schon allein bei dem Anblick verdreht Katie die Augen.

„Dein Gesicht drückt genau das aus was ich denke!" kam es dann von der rechten Seite. Überrascht drehte sich Katie um, um dann ihre Freundin Angelina in den Armen von Fred Weasley zu sehen, der wieder einmal dieses gar nicht so unschuldige Lächeln aufgelegt hatte.

„Angelina, Fred! Was macht ihr denn hier?" stellte Katie die eigentlich überflüssige frage, auf die sie dennoch ein Antwort bekam.

„Dachtest du etwas, dass wir uns dieses „Ereignis" entgehen lassen" meinte darauf Fred nur und zwinkerte der blonden Gryffindor verschwörerisch zu. Marcus und er begrüßten sich mit einem förmlichen Kopfnicken. Nicht sehr vertraulich, aber mehr, als Katie jemals im Leben geglaubt hatte erleben zu dürfen.

Marcus stieß seine Freundin kurz an und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Eingang, wo gerade Adrian zusammen mit Alicia eintrat.

„Respekt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell als Paar in die Öffentlichkeit gehen.." sinnierte Katie.

„Wir sind eben ein sehr gutes Vorbild.."

„Na ja nicht gerade ein sehr freiwilliges Vorbild oder Mr. Flint?" grinste sie ihn nun an.

Darauf kniff dieser ihr nur liebevoll in die Seite und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die unbeliebteste Person überhaupt, Alexander Wood.

„_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, verehrte Kolleginnen und Kollegen,_

_es ist mir eine große Freude sie in diesem Jahr im Namen des Ministeriums begrüßen zu dürfen und eine besondere Ehre heute hier Oben zu stehen. Wir feiern wie jedes Jahr die erfolgreiche Arbeit des Rechtsabteilung des Ministeriums, welche wieder Recht und Ordnung in unsere Welt bringt. Da ich als Abteilungsleiter eine besondere Verantwortung trage, möchte ich mich noch einmal bei meinen Mitarbeitern für ihre Unterstützung bedanken..."_

Man hörte von einigen Seite nicht gerade freundliches Gemurmel.

„Von wegen Unterstützung, wir machen doch die ganze Arbeit alleine, als hätte der schon mal einen Finger gerührt!"

Anscheinend war Alexander auch bei anderen Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums nicht sonderlich beliebt. Und nach diesem Abend würde auch der letzte merken, was für eine hinterhältige Person er war.

„_...Zudem kann ich mit Stolz die Rückkehr von Sirius Black verkünden, der im laufe der Forschung an gewissen magischen Artefakten, die natürlich unter meine Leitung stattfand wieder in die Welt der lebenden zurückgekehrt ist..."_

Diejenigen, die noch nicht voll und ganz über die vergangenen Ereignisse aufgeklärt waren, keuchten vor Überraschung auf. Andere dagegen die näher mit dem Projekt zu tun hatten, waren ganz und gar nicht mit der Rede von Alexander einverstanden.

„Dieser kleine Wicht, von wegen, seine Leitung, ich hab ihm kein Mal während der Arbeit gesehen und ich muss es ja wissen, ich hab während des Projektes quasi hier geschlafen..." kam es sauer von links und das von niemanden anderen Als Hermine Granger, die Alexander mit tödlichen Blicken bedachte.

„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen!" war es nun an Fred, der seine nun Ex-Fast-Schwägerin und wenn es nach seiner Mutter ginge Adoptivschwester begrüßte.

„Oh hallo Fred, ich wusste nicht das du heute auch hier sein wirst. Hallo Angelina, Katie...Marcus Flint....ich habe es ja schon gehört, aber euch jetzt zu sehen, ist doch was ganz anderes, trotzdem meinen Glückwunsch, irgendwann müssen wir ja alle mal erwachsen werden. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, aber wenn ich mir Woods rede noch eine Minute länger anhören muss esse ich Rückwärts." und damit war Hermine an die frische Luft verschwunden.

Die Freunde standen nun ein wenig bedröppelt da und wussten nicht so echt was eben passiert war.

„Was bitte war das denn?" ragte nun Angelina amüsiert in die Runde.

„Kein Ahnung Schatz, aber die Trennung von Ron scheint ihr ziemlich gut zu tun und ich glaub sie ist neben Alicia und dir die erste, welche die Beziehung zwischen Katie und Flint...ich meine Marcus als positiv aufgefasst hat..."

„Da hat er recht, irgendwie mochte ich sie schon immer, zwar ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig das Mädchen, aber eigentlich ganz nett." beteiligte Katie sich nun an dem Gespräch.

„Ja, ich glaube nur sie ist zur Zeit etwas überlastet, kein Wunder das sie so sauer auf Alexander ist, ich hab gehört sie ist quasi zu Blacks Schatten degradiert worden und muss sich um ihn kümmern, nicht das sie es nicht gerne macht, aber ich habe gehört es stinkt ihr gewaltig das ihre anderen Projekte vernachlässigt werden und dieser Vollidiot von Alexander den Lob einheimst."

„Blacks Schatten?" fragte nun Marcus interessiert in die Runde.

„Ja, er war ziemlich lange nicht mehr unter den Lebenden, ist ja schließlich viel passiert. Er muss sich erst einmal wieder eingewöhnen und Hermine soll ihm dabei helfen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es geht das Gerücht um das er solange bei ihr wohnt, mitsamt Auror, der ihn bewacht. Ganz so sehr traut das Ministerium ihm anscheinend noch nicht. Jedenfalls wäre ich mehr als angepisst, wenn man plötzlich jemanden bei mir einquartiert,zusätzlich zu einer nervigen Leibwache, die einen auf Schritt und tritt verfolgt. Wo bleibt denn das Privatleben?"

„Fred, beherrsche dich mal ein wenig!" bemängelte Angelina die Ausdrucksweise ihres Verlobten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du solch eine Klatschbase bist Weasley, du überrascht mich immer wieder aufs neue!"

„Du mich ebenfalls Flint, du bist doch mindestens genauso daran interessiert Klatsch zu hören, wie ich ihn zu verbreiten!"

„Jungs, ruhig, ihr seid ja schlimmer als Rita Kimmkorn!"

Dafür erntete Katie sowohl von ihrem Freund als auch von Fred einen bitterbösen Blick, der Angelina nur auflachen lies. Jedoch in einer angemessenen Lautstärke, sie wollte ja Alexanders tolle Rede um keinen Preis unterbrechen.

„_..zudem möchte ich einem eher ungewöhnlichem Paar nun noch einmal in aller Form zu ihrer Verlobung gratulieren. Katie Bell und Marcus Flint, alles Gute!"_

Nun richtete sich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Marcus und Katie, welche nur in die Menge lächelten.

„Ich hoffe er verschluckt sich an seiner eigenen Spucke!" war es nun Katie die sich diesen Kommentar zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen und einem aufgesetzten Lächeln nicht hatte verkneifen können.

Marcus verstärkte seine Umarmung noch ein wenig und zog Katie ganz dich an sich als er ihr beruhigend ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Keine Angst, er bekommt schon was er verdient!"

Und schon entspannte sich Katie wieder in seinen Armen. Sollte Alexander machen was er wollte, ohne das er es wusste, hatte er sie in genau die richtigen Arme getrieben oder ihr zumindest den entscheidenden Tritt gegeben, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt.

Die Rede dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, jedoch hörte Katie schon lange nicht mehr zu, es war zu sehr ermüdend und sie fragte sich, warum er sich nicht gleich selber heilig sprach. So viel Eigenlob konnte nicht gut sein und es stank gewaltig. Nachdem Alexander dann endlich die Bühne verlassen hatte, konnten sie Oliver noch gerade ebenfalls hinter die Bühne verschwinden sehen und wussten alle was nun folgen würde.

Gerade als die Musik wieder einsetzen wollte konnte man deutlich die Stimme von Oliver Wood vernehmen.

„Alexander kann ich dich mal ganz kurz sprechen?"

„Ja sicher, für meinen Lieblingscousin habe ich immer Zeit, aber ich sollte mich auch bald wieder draußen Blicken lassen!" war nun auch Alexanders Stimme zu vernehmen, eindeutig magisch verstärkt. Anscheinend war es ihm jedoch nicht bewusst.

„Gut, ich dauert auch wirklich nicht lange. Ich wollte dir bloß eine Frage stellen über Katie." kam es nun ganz ruhig von Oliver.

„Ach Katie, unglaublich das die Schlampe mit Flint rummacht, ich hätte ihr nach unserer Trennung einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut."

Ein empörtes Keuchen ging durch den Saal und wenn Fred ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte, hätte Marcus noch etwas unüberlegtes getan.

„Wieso Schlampe, soweit ich mittlerweile mitbekommen habe, warst du derjenige der sie betrogen hat und nicht umgekehrt!"

Für einen Moment war nichts zu hören, Alexander war wohl ein wenig darüber überrascht, dass sein Cousin so gut darüber Bescheid wusste.

„Sie hat es dir also erzählt, na ja was soll es, ich habe ihr damals schon gesagt sie soll das nicht so auf die große Waage legen, es war immerhin meiner Karriere förderlich!"

Die Empörung im Saal steigerte sich von Aussage zu Aussage immer mehr. Wenn Alexander nicht bald bemerkte das er Zuhörer hatte oder sich das ganze als schlechter Scherz herausstellte, würde er ziemlich Probleme bekommen.

„Und was ist mit Katies Gefühlen? Ist dir deine Karriere wirklich so wichtig?"

Man konnte darauf nur ein Lachen von Alexander hören. „Natürlich, was sind den Gefühle wenn man bedenkt was ich alles erreichen kann. Schau dir doch nur mal dieses Idioten im Ministerium an, selbst der Minister ist zu dumm zu sehen was das Wort Macht wirklich bedeutet."

Der Minister war nicht gerade sehr glücklich über die Bezeichnung „dumm" und hatte ihm Nachhinein noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Alexander Wood zu bereden.

„Alexander, das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, wie kann man nur so kaltschnäuzig sein. Karriere ist doch nicht alles im Leben, was ist mit deinen Freunden?"

„Alles dumme Idioten, Oliver ich hätte dich für intelligenter gehalten, wenn man nach Oben kommen will, sind Freund fehl am Platz und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss zurück zu den Gästen!"

„Freunde sind aber diejenigen die einen Auffangen, wenn man abstürzt!" gab Oliver ihm noch einen guten Rat mit auf den Weg, den Alexander nur mit einem Schnauben zur Kenntnis nahm. Kaum hatte er den hinteren Teil der Bühne verlassen und war wieder in den Saal getreten, starrten ihn die Leute Regelrecht an.

Was hatte das ganze zu bedeuten. Hatte er irgendwas verpasst? Ja das hatte er allerdings und das merkte er spätestens als der Minister mit grimmiger Miene auf ihn zu kam.

„Interessant was man alles durch eine magisch verstärkte Stimme so erfahren kann, ich erwarte das sie bis Montag Morgen ihr Büro geräumt haben!"

Alexander stand da wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Was hatte das ganze zu bedeuten. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage etwas darauf zu erwidern. Dann sah er wie sich Oliver zu einer Gruppe ehemaliger Gryffindors und Slytherins begab, die alle gemeinsam mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen in seine Richtung prosteten.

Das war eindeutig zu viel für ihn und er stürmte Wutentbrannt aus dem Saal.

„Na das nenne ich mal einen Bühnenreifen Abgang, selbst für einen Gryffindor!" kam es von Adrian.

„Nenn ihn nicht so, er ist eine Schande für unser Haus!" kam es nun von Alicia.

„Da hat sie recht, er ist kein richtiger Gryffindor, er war nie ein wirklicher Gegner!"

„Flint, sag bloß das war gerade ein verstecktes Kompliment für Gryffindor?"

„Wenn es eins war, werde ich es garantiert nicht wiederholen, Wood!"

Katie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, die beiden waren wie die kleinen Kinder und sich dabei so gruselig ähnlich. Diese Tatsache würde sie den beiden jedoch lieber vorenthalten, die Diskussion die danach folgen würde, konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Genug gezankt ihr zwei, lasst uns lieber auf unseren Sieg anstoßen!" war es nun Angelina, welche die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde auseinander brachte.

„Auf unseren Sieg!"

Nachdem Alexander das Feld geräumt hatte, wurde es noch ein recht angenehmer, wenn nicht sogar sehr lustiger Abend. Katie und Alexander verabschiedeten sich jedoch nach nicht all zu langer Zeit von den anderen um den Rest des Abends für sich zu haben und endlich zu entspannen, nachdem alles nun mehr oder weniger Vorbei war.

„Und zufrieden?" fragte der dunkelhaarige nun seine Freundin.

„Ja bin ich, vollkommen zufrieden und entspannt...obwohl..."

„...obwohl...was?"

„Ich wüsste da was, was den Abend noch vollkommen machen würde!"

„Und das wäre?" fragte Marcus und tat vollkommen ahnungslos, obwohl er genau wusste was seine Freundin andeutete.

„Eis!"

Er hatte jetzt eigentlich mit etwas ganz anderes gerechnet und fragte deshalb ein klein wenig Perplex „Was?"

Katie konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. „War nur ein Scherz! Komm her!" und damit zog sie ihn an seiner Krawatte zu sich, um ihn endlich zu küssen, während er noch ein kaum hörbares „Na warte!" von sich gab, bevor beide eng umschlungen in sein Zimmer taumelten und die Tür hinter ihnen zu fiel.

Und leider ist nun auf dieser ein kleines Schild mit der Aufschrift „Ende" zu lesen.

A/N:

*Heul* das wars...das ENDE, ich hoffe es hat euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir. Es hat zwar ab und an ein wenig gedauert bis ich geupdatet habe, Auslandssemester, anderweitige Auslandsaufenthalte, Klausurenphasen, Schreibblockaden, ganz böse mein LAPTOP MAG MICH NICHT TAGE und vieles mehr, aber ich habe es letztendlich doch noch geschafft diese Geschichte in den Hafen zu schippern. Aber keine Sorge ich habe noch ein kleines Sahnehäupchen, zum einen kommt im Laufe der nächsten Woche noch ein Epilog und dann ist es aber wirklich Zuende mit dieser Geschichte. Naja und zum anderen ;-) wenn ihr wissen wollt wieso Sirius zurückgekommen ist, ob es für Hermine wirklich so antrengend ist sein Schatten zu spielen und vieles mehr, dann haltet nach meiner Geschichte "Rebirth" ausschau ;-)

Ich hoffe dennoch das ihr mir ein paar Rewievs hinterlasst, ich freu mich jedesmal wirklich sehr darüber und erst recht jetzt zum Schluss fände ich es ganz toll. Ich reis auc keinem Schwarzleser den Kopf ab, der sich als solcher outet, es freut mich nur einfach zu sehen, ob jemanden gefällt was ich schreibe. Also ..wir sehen uns beim Epilog

Midnight


	21. Epilog

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J. sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

_

* * *

  
_

Epilog

„Mummy, Mummy jetzt steh doch endlich auf, es schneit!" versuchte das kleine Mädchen mit den langen dunkelblonden Haaren ihre Mutter vergebens zu wecken.

„Lass Mummy schlafen..." konnte man nur gemurmelt verstehen, eher sich besagte Person die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog.

So leicht lies das kleine Mädchen sich jedoch nicht abspeisen.

„Mummy, aber es SCHNEIT, ich will raus! Tante Alicia ist mit Kimmy bestimmt schon draußen...bitteeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Das ist soooo unfair das Selina bei Tante Alicia schlafen durfte und ich nicht, sie hat vieeeeeeeeeeeel länger was vom Schnee als ich ...Mummyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

So langsam war wirklich nicht mehr an Schlaf zu denken, zum einen aus dem Grund, dass Katie ihrer Tochter wirklich nichts abschlagen konnte und zum anderen wusste sie wie hartnäckig diese war. Das hatte sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater.

„In Ordnung ich steh ja schon auf, aber warte einen Moment ich wecke nur noch deinen Daddy!"

Doch das musste sie gar nichts mehr, denn diese war schon längst wach.

„Schon wach, bei dem Krach kann ja kein Mensch schlafen..." meldete sich eine gähnende Stimme hinter ihr.

Katie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann und schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „Wenn du sowieso wach geworden bist, warum bist du dann nicht einfach mit unserer Tochter raus und hast mich weiter schlafen lassen?"

Daraufhin grinste der Slytherin nur wiedermal unverschämt jedoch schon hell wach. „Na ja immerhin hat sie Mummy gerufen und ich wüsste nicht das ich nach einer „Mummy" aussehe!"

Von Katie kam nur ein schnauben, als sie sich aus dem Bett erhob und sich dann endlich anzog.

Die kleine Cecilia wartete schon ungeduldig vor der Tür auf ihre Eltern die für ihren Geschmack viel zu lange brauchten um sich fertig zu machen, ihre große Schwester hatte bestimmt schon Spaß im Schnee, nur sie durfte hier drinnen darauf warten das ihre Eltern endlich mal einen Gang schneller schalteten.

„Keine Hektik meine Kleine, wir sind ja schon da!" beruhigte Marcus seine Tochter und nahm sie dann auf dem Arm, um dann gemeinsam mit ihr vor die Haustür zu treten.

Vom weitem konnten sie tatsächlich schon Alicia zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Kimberley und der nun mittlerweile 15 jährigen Selina sehen, die ihrer Tante half den kleinen Wirbelwind unter Kontrolle zu halten. Daneben konnte man Hermine erkennen, die ebenfalls mit ihren Zwillingen aller Hand zu tun hatte, da diese anscheinend um keinen Preis Schal und Mütze tragen wollten.

„Aber ihr werdet euch erkälten!" Hermine war schon total verzweifelt. Ihre Kinder waren so etwas von stur und stellten sich mit lieben gegen aufgestellte Regeln, das war eindeutig nicht ihre Schuld, sondern die Gene des Vaters.

„Kommt schon, hört auf eure Mummy, sie hat Recht!" vernahm man nun eine männliche Stimme, die niemand anderem als Sirius Black gehörte.

„Aber Daddy...!" doch jeder Widerspruch war zwecklos, das wussten die Zwillinge.

Langsam kam die kleine Familie dem Geschehen näher. Wobei Cecilia ziemlich schnell aus den Armen ihres Vaters sprang und zu ihrer großen Schwester rannte.

„Na Mrs Flint, ausgeschlafen?" fragte Sirius unverschämter weise, da er genau wusste das dies nicht der Fall war.

„Sehr witzig Mr. Black! Die nächste Adventsfeier findet nicht bei euch statt, oder zumindest wirst du nicht mehr für den Punsch zuständig sein. Verdammt was war da drin, Marcus hat sich benommen wie ein Kleinkind und ich musste die ganze Nacht aufpassen, dass er keinen Unsinn anstellt?"

„Hey!" kam es protestierend von ihrem Ehemann, denn sie aber gekonnt ignorierte.

„Geheimnis!" zwinkerte ihr dieser nur zu. Worauf seine Frau ihn in die Seite knuffte.

„Hey, wofür war das denn!" fragte er nun mit einem schmollen im Gesicht.

„Katie hat Recht, du hast das letzte mal den Punsch gemacht!" stimmte sie ihrer Freundin zu.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum du dich beschwerst, du hast ja nichts getrunken!" verteidigte sich Sirius nun.

„Ja, schließlich bin ich ja auch Schwanger!" ereiferte sich Hermine nun.

Doch das hätte sie lieber nicht gesagt, denn daraufhin schwoll Sirius Brust mal wieder vor Stolz an und man konnte nur ein „Stimmt!" vernehmen.

„Solange es nicht wieder Zwillinge werden," wandte nun Alicia ein, „ich mein ich liebe die beiden wirklich, aber bei denen Genen, sie sind ja jetzt schon schlimmer als die Weasleys!" lächelte Alicia.

„Das will ich auch hoffen!" warf Sirius darauf ein, nicht ohne dafür wieder einen diesmal etwas stärkeren Knuff seiner Frau zu kassieren.

„Hey, also wirklich, ich werde hier Misshandelt!"

Doch das schien Hermine nicht im geringsten zu stören, die schon wieder voll damit beschäftigt war die Zwillinge im Zaun zu halten.

Marcus dagegen beobachtete das ganze mit einem lächeln, was war er froh, das seine Tochter ein wahrer Engel war. Na ja ab und an hatte sie ihre eigenen Methoden das zu bekommen was sie wollte, aber das lag ihr nun mal im Blut, sie war eben eine Slytherin, auch wenn Katie das nicht so sah.

Für ihn war einfach alles perfekt, er hatte die wundervollste Frau an seiner Seite, gemeinsam hatten sie vor einigen Jahren, nachdem sie ihre Verlobung erneuert hatten und danach ziemlich schnell heirateten Selina zu sich geholt und waren sie dem eine richtige Familie. Und als dann auch noch Cecilia kam, war das Glück perfekt. Mehr hätte er sich nicht wünschen können, er hatte endlich eine Familie und Freunde gefunden, obwohl er einmal geglaubt hatte, das es für ihn kein Happy End gäbe. Wie er sich da doch geirrt hatte.

Langsam schlang er seine Arme von hinten um seine Frau, die sich sofort an ihn lehnte und platzierte sie auf Katies gewölbten Bauch. Nicht mehr lange und auch sein Sohn würde das Licht der Welt erblicken. Was konnte perfekter sein, als ein Weihnachtsfest mit Freunden und seiner, SEINER kleinen Familie.

~The End~

* * *

A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooo ich bin heil aus Irland zurück...und hier der Versprochene Schluss, wie gesagt wer Wissen will was genau mit Sirius passiert ist sollte ausschau nach Rebirth halten. Die Story werde ich Anfang nächstes Jahr online stellen. Oh man, das hier ist jetzt zuende....wow also ja ich hoffe es hat euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir und ihr fandet den Schluss nicht zu Fluffig ;-) Ich hoffe ich bekomme noch das ein oder andere Review auch wenn die Story jetzt zuende ist, mich würde eure Abschließende Meinung doch interessieren. Ich wünsche euch allen auf jedenfall noch eine schöne Adventszeit ;-)

bis zum nächsten Mal, Bye bye, tot ziens...^^

Midnight


End file.
